Starbuck Love
by Emy Em's
Summary: Emma est une jeune serveuse au Starbuck du quartier d'affaire de Boston au passé compliqué et tumultueux. Aujourd'hui elle a vraiment envie de prendre un nouveau tournant. Elle veut tomber amoureuse. Elle ne pensais pas y arriver jusqu'à ce qu'une bombe latine brune passe le pas de la porte de son magasin. SWANQUEEN ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello tout le monde !**

 **Une nouvelle petite fanfiction SWANQUEEN, on ne change jamais une équipe qui gagne ! ( à plusieurs chapitres... à la base je voulais un OS... mais bon on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie xD) J'en ai quelques uns d'avance, et j'espère pour vous que je ne me laisserai pas rattraper par le temps ! Aussi je publierai une fois par semaine ( j'aurais aimé plus, malheureusement c'est impossible, je n'ai pas de vacances, donc j'écris au boulot... sauf que au boulot j'ai des trucs à faire de temps en temps quand même xD et puis je dois préparer un concours pour une école de théâtre donc bref on s'en fou mais je vous justifie mes raisons xD)**

 **j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer, et que vous me lasserez des commentaires parce que peut-être aimez vous lire les fanfic mais nous aussi, les auteurs, aimons vous lire dans les reviews :D Je vous assure que ça boost bien !**

 **Comme c'était un OS et que j'ai écris les 4 5 premiers chapitres d'une traite il arrivera sans doute que les coupures de fin soient un peu strange...j'en suis vraiment navrée...**

 **Voilà voilà :D**

 **As always, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas la série non plus ( dommage parce que croyez moi bien qu'on en serait pas là xD) mais tout est à ABC et Ed et Adam !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le rush du matin est un évènement sur lequel il ne faut surtout pas se rater dans ce quartier d'affaire de Boston. Beaucoup de clients, dont le taux de consommation de caféine semblait dépasser leur consommation de nourriture solide, passaient obligatoirement par le Starbuck avant d'entamer leur longue journée de travail. Certains passaient même deux à trois fois par jours dépensant des fortunes dans des Cafés Latté, Frapuccino, Refresha et autres gourmandises liquides, certains prenaient en accompagnement une douceur sucrée, le plus populaire le cheesecake framboise, un véritable délice, se vendait comme des petits pains surtout dans l'après-midi, le matin ses plus sérieux concurrents restent les cookies et les scones que les clients s'arrachent.

Tous les matins le même manège se répétait pour Emma Swan. La jeune serveuse de vingt-huit ans se levait aux aurores afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible sur son lieu de travail. Pendant trois semaines elle sera responsable de la mise en place des articles avant l'arrivée des premiers clients, en plus de faire les cafés, parfois elle était à la caisse, mais ce n'était pas son poste favori. Elle préférait l'action de la préparation d'un bon chocolat viennois à la monotonie d'un tiroir-caisse. Malgré la fatigue accumulée de ces horaires impossibles elle se rendait sur son lieu de travail le sourire aux lèvres la joie pétillant dans ses orbes vertes. Le sourire est un facteur important dans son travail et même si les clients eux n'étaient pas tous encore réveillés avant d'avoir bu leurs cafés, elle tentait de leur mettre de la joie dans leurs cœurs pour cette journée de travail. Certains clients réguliers et surtout pas trop pressés prenaient le temps d'échanger quelques mots avant qu'ils ne partent à leurs bureaux.

Emma se leva comme à son habitude, prit une douche rapide, avala quelques céréales accompagnées par son chocolat cannelle, s'habilla et partit de son appartement pour se rendre à son travail à vélo, le trajet ne dura pas plus de cinquante minute. Après avoir solidement attaché son vélo à un poteau dans la rue derrière la boutique, elle entra et se dirigea tout droit vers les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue de travail et se rendit immédiatement après dans les stocks pour déballer les produits qui venaient tout juste d'arriver du fournisseur. Elle rangea consciencieusement les paquets de café puis prit les boîtes contenants les pâtisseries afin d'en installer en rayon avec l'aide de sa collègue Scarlett. Une fille vraiment sympa avec qui Emma a fini par devenir amie.

La machine était bien huilée et à 7h00 tapante le magasin ouvrit ses portes aux premiers clients. La première demi-heure est en générale plutôt calme le rush ne commençant vraiment qu'à 7h30 pour se finir sur les coups de 10h30. Trois heures d'une phénoménale intensité qui épuisent les salariés pour la journée. Les commandes s'enchainent, chacun à son poste, un vrai travail d'équipe nécessaire pour maintenir la fluidité du service, un client qui attends est un client mécontent, voici la devise de leur responsable, un homme charmant prénommé Neal Cassidy, qui avait également un petit penchant pour une jolie blonde répondant au nom d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais répondu positivement à ses avances, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer la médisance de certains de ses collègues car même si Emma s'entendait relativement bien avec tout le monde, quelques cas isolés pouvaient la mettre dans une colère noire tant leurs comportements la rendaient malade. Elizabeth et Vanessa, de vraies langues de vipères toujours à fourrer leurs gros nez de garces là où il ne fallait pas. Le pire c'est qu'elles étaient tellement convaincantes qu'elles pouvaient retourner le cerveau de n'importe qui dans ce magasin. Avoir des gros seins pouvait parfois être fort utile, les plupart des salariés masculins bavaient littéralement sur elles. Chose qu'Emma ne comprendrait jamais. Leur bêtise les rendait tellement laides.

En ce qui concerne Neal elle n'était tout simplement pas intéressée.

Dans le tumulte de clients qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans la boutique Emma reconnut plusieurs visages qu'elle croisait souvent ici, des clients avec leurs habitudes qu'elle satisfaisait à chaque fois. Une certaine dose de crème pour August, un cappuccino lait de soja pour Malicia, une abondance de caramel pour le Macchiato d'Aurore. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ses clients personnellement mais échangeait avec plaisir quelques banalités sur le temps, les derniers potins sur telle ou telle star, les informations, la chute de la bourse…Emma était à l'aise avec tous les sujets. Elle était vraiment une employée modèle, toujours une parole aimable le sourire accroché aux lèvres, heureuse de vivre.

Pourtant ce matin-là un visage inconnu se présenta à son regard observateur. Une femme. Une femme magnifique. Tout chez elle semblait être fait pour inspirer l'admiration et le respect, de son port de tête haut à sa démarche de reine, en passant par ses vêtements impeccablement ajustés sur ses formes alléchantes. « _Alléchante ? Emma ma pauvre tu débloques !_ ». Emma eu toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer sur le Capuccino qu'elle préparait alors que la femme mystérieuse faisait la queue tout en répondant à un coup de téléphone. Emma enchaîna difficilement les commandes se laissant déconcentrer par la brune. Inconsciemment elle pria pour que ce soit elle qui prépare la commande, malheureusement il y avait une chance sur 4 et ne connaissant pas son prénom la tâche s'avère être compliquée. La femme passa devant le comptoir s'installant à proximité pour ne pas rater son tour. Emma entendit alors sa collègue crier.

« - Un espresso grande extra shot pour Régina ! »

Sans décrocher l'oreille de son téléphone, la brune prit le gobelet bouillant sans ciller et partit après un léger signe de tête de remerciement pour Scarlett qui lui avait servi son café. Emma resta bloquée quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un client de la sorte de sa rêverie.

« - Pardon excusez-moi, tenez. Dit-elle en tendant la boisson à l'homme bedonnant devant elle. »

Bon gré malgré elle reprit comme elle put ses esprits pour assurer jusqu'à la fin du service l'image d'une magnifique brune au doux nom de Régina imprimée sur sa rétine.

« - Em' qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Tu n'étais pas connecté ou quoi ? Interpella Scarlett alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans le vestiaire.

\- Un petit coup de fatigue sans doute, désolée.

\- Faut te reposer, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile d'être du matin, je te comprends. Je t'aurais bien proposé qu'on se fasse un ciné mais bon, m'est d'avis que tu as plus besoin d'une séance couette lit et oreiller qu'une séance de cinéma. »

Les deux amies quittèrent le magasin ensemble puis se séparèrent lorsqu'Emma enfourcha son vélo pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Une fois dans son appartement elle mit à réchauffer un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Elle alluma son ordinateur et brancha le câble double mini jack à ses hauts parleurs pour mettre de la musique. Emma n'était pas très télé, elle ne la regardait que pour les informations et quelques séries qu'elle regardait le soir affalée dans son canapé un paquet de chips ouvert sur sa table basse. Le micro-onde sonna la fin de préparation de son plat, elle attrapa une fourchette qui trainait dans son bac à vaisselle à sécher et se posa enfin dans son canapé en soufflant de soulagement d'être posée au calme.

Son appartement n'est pas très grand, pour elle seule il était déjà bien assez spacieux. Elle adorait les cuisines ouvertes ! C'est en grande partie pour ça qu'elle a emménagé dans cet appartement de South Boston. Elle trouvait le quartier sympathique bien qu'un peu loin de son lieu de travail. Heureusement qu'elle a un bon coup de pédale ! Mais les loyers aux alentours du quartier d'affaire de Downtown sont bien trop chers pour son budget.

Elle se mit alors à se remémorer les traits de cette belle brune qu'elle avait croisée ce matin. Il devait être difficile de ne pas remarquer une telle femme, Emma se demanda brièvement si ses collègues avaient également remarqués sa présence. D'après la réaction de Scarlett elle semblait être la seule pourtant. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas la voir ? Ou alors c'était elle qui avait un problème. Elle ne s'était jamais caché son attirance pour le sexe féminin mais aucunes femmes qu'elle eut connues ne l'avaient marqué comme Régina l'avait fait en quelques secondes et sans avoir échangé un seul mot ni un seul regard.

Emma grignotait son plat du bout de la fourchette les yeux perdu dans le vague Linkin Park en fond sonore. Dire qu'elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. « _Que la vie est triste_ » se dit Emma en reposant son plat sur la petite table.

En chemin pour sa chambre elle prit son portable de la poche de sa veste rouge préférée. Son ex l'avait encore harcelée. Sept appels en absence et une dizaine de texto, oh et un message vocal ! Elle supprima tout ça sans prendre la peine de lire ni d'écouter ce que cette garce pouvait lui dire. Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas pouvoir se faire pardonner après lui avoir menti pendant des mois.

Lily est pionne dans un lycée de quartier, elles sont sorties ensemble quelques mois, pour Emma c'était plutôt sérieux d'ailleurs. Puis un jour Emma découvrit que Lily lui avait menti. Certes elle était pionne, mais ce qu'elle avait omit de lui dire c'est qu'elle était en relation avec un voleur, un cambrioleur, un braqueur, il avait tout fait. C'était un professionnel de ce qu'elle a pu comprendre. Ce qu'elle retint surtout c'est qu'ils étaient également amants. Lily lui avait menti pendant des mois sur ses activités illégales, sur son amant…sur tout, Emma eut même des doutes quant à la sincérité de ses sentiments accusant son ex de s'être servit d'elle pour se cacher derrière une bonne situation. Lily lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle lui était redevable, que ça ne lui plaisait pas de voler, de l'aider, d'être ce qu'elle était, elle lui assura que son amour était sincère et qu'elle aimerait que les choses soient autrement. Toutes ces choses dont elle lui rabattait encore aujourd'hui les oreilles. Mais Emma n'en avait plus rien à faire, elle n'avait pas envie d'être associée de près ou de loin à ce genre d'activités.

L'après-midi fila à grande vitesse, Emma avait eu le temps de courir, puis d'aller faire les courses, enfin racheter de la bière et des plats préparés et des pizzas, faire un léger ménage dans son salon, puis il était déjà l'heure du dîner qu'elle expédia en vitesse pour rejoindra son lit à 21h00 pile. Demain matin serait trop dur si elle se couchait plus tard.

Le lendemain pas de signes de Régina, ni les trois jours qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Elle avait tellement espéré la revoir pour une raison obscure.

Emma s'en attrista, elle aurait aimé la revoir, lui préparer son café, peut-être apprendre quelles sont ses préférences pour lui faire LE café parfait.

Arriva finalement le week-end. Le quartier d'affaire est plutôt calme le week-end. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs que trois à travailler ce samedi-là.

Son habituel sourire sur le visage Emma prépara les commandes dans la bonne humeur et prit le temps de discuter avec les clients lorsqu'elle leur apportait leurs gobelets à leurs tables. Le samedi elle pouvait se le permettre parfois. Elle aimait ça, le contact. Elle n'a pas énormément d'amis mais elle aime le contact humain, parler, discuter de choses et d'autres, écouter les histoires de ses clients. Et puis dans un métier comme le siens c'est tout de même plus agréable même pour elle.

Sur les coups de 11h la mystérieuse brune réapparu. Emma avait perdu espoir de la revoir un jour, aussi son cœur se souleva de bonheur lorsqu'elle la vit passer les portes du magasin, un tailleur pantalon veste et chemise parfaitement ajusté, elle était perchée sur des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse et Emma se demanda brièvement comment cette femme faisait pour marcher avec ces échasses qui claquèrent jusqu'au comptoir. Robin prit la commande sans manquer de passer au rayon X cette brune incendiaire un sourire charmeur collé à ses lèvres. _« Quel gros con ! Il pourrait au moins être discret ! »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma en se saisissant du gobelet marqué du nom de « Régina ». Emma prépara la boisson essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la femme en face d'elle. Elle l'entendit taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone, ses ongles heurtant l'écran tactile de smartphone dans un bruit plutôt désagréable.

« - Espresso Grande Extra shot pour Régina ! » Cria-t-elle assez fort pour que Régina sorte de son téléphone.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle tendit simplement la main en direction de la voix qu'elle avait entendue attendant que son gobelet lui soit déposé dans le creux de sa main le nez toujours collé à son téléphone. Emma tendit comme un automate le gobelet brûlant, à peine fut-il à porter de main pour Régina que la blonde lui retira faisant relever la tête de Régina dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Visiblement elle n'aimait pas ni attendre, ni qu'on la contrarie. Vexée que la femme d'affaire n'ait pas daigné lever les yeux sur elle, Emma afficha son plus beau sourire pour accueillir les orbes marron de sa cliente. Cette femme avait beau posséder une beauté à damner un saint qu'Emma devait se laisser intimider par son air mal aimable.

« - Faites attention madame, c'est très chaud, fit Emma une mine sincèrement concernée plaquée sur le visage. »

La colère dans les yeux de Régina s'intensifia de quelques nuances et elle prit sa boisson sans un merci à l'égard d'Emma.

Emma resta interdite quelques secondes, le temps que Régina disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision. Quelques secondes qui lui valurent une remontrance de sa collègue qui devait se taper tout le boulot seule.

« - Quand tu auras fini ton petit jeu tu pourras venir m'aider ?! »

Emma haussa les épaules désintéressée des brimades de Scarlett. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup, mais Scarlett avait tendance à tout dramatiser. Ce qui à la longue devenait un peu pénible pour Emma.

Le dimanche Emma prit le temps de faire une bonne grâce matinée ! Après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer elle l'avait bien mérité. Comme tous les dimanches elle s'habilla de sa tenue de sport, enfila ses baskets et après avoir vérifié que ses clefs et son Mp3 se trouvaient à leurs places elle courra pendant un peu plus d'une heure se vidant la tête de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette semaine, une belle brune autoritaire en première ligne.

Quand elle y repensait ce regard noir de colère lui donnait des frissons partout. Peut-être avait-elle-eu tords de la provoquer de la sorte, elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Emma accéléra sa course pour ne plus penser à cette femme, la douleur de ses muscles et l'adrénaline se chargeant de lui faire oublier toutes pensées conscientes.

En rentrant chez elle Emma fila sous la douche, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Les cheveux mouillés et le corps confortablement emmitouflé dans une grande serviette elle déambula dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements. N'aillant pas beaucoup d'affaire le choix fut vite fait, une paire de jean et un débardeur ! Elle enfila ses bottes et sa veste rouge adorée et ressortit, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ce midi elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie, Mary-Margaret, qu'elle appelait Mary ou MM. Elles se retrouvèrent à un petit restaurant thaïlandais que les deux femmes affectionnent particulièrement.

« - Salut Mary, salua chaleureusement Emma. »

Mary-Margaret est institutrice dans une école privé de Boston, elle porte les cheveux court et son style vestimentaire peut parfois sortir d'un autre temps elle est plus âgée qu'Emma de quatre ans seulement. Souvent prises pour des sœurs tant elles se ressemblaient les deux amies se connaissent depuis plus de dix ans alors qu'Emma sortait d'une phase compliquée de sa vie, Mary l'avait largement aidé à remonter la pente et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus.

« - Tu as l'air en forme ! Malgré tes cernes j'entends, la taquina gentiment Mary.

\- Trop aimable… »

Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent directement à leur table. C'était une sorte de rituel et le patron, un homme qui se faisait appeler Mushu, alors que son vrai nom est simplement Jerry Carter, le connaissait bien, aussi chaque dimanche il prenait la liberté de réserver cette table pour ses deux clientes préférées !

Mushu apporta le menu et les laissa choisir.

« - Un riz sauté à l'ananas et un Coca pour moi, déclara Emma en regardant Mushu avant de reporter son attention sur Mary.

\- Crevettes au gingembre pour moi s'il te plait.

\- Entendu mesdemoiselles, je vous apporte ça ! »

Le patron s'éclipsa à la cuisine pour mettre en route la commande puis revint en salle déposer le Coca d'Emma pour repartir et accueillir de nouveaux clients.

« - Bon alors, raconte-moi ! Pas trop dur cette semaine à commencer aux aurores ?

\- Non ça va, en fait c'est juste un coup à prendre, et puis bouger toute la matinée à droite à gauche, crois-moi que ça tient bien éveillé ! Mais c'est vrai que je préfère quand même les samedis…Les rushs matinaux ne permettent de trop de faire la conversation.

\- Ton patron te tourne toujours autour ?

\- Ouais…Pas facile de le tenir éloigner sans mettre ma tête sur le billot.

\- Tu parles, il ne te virera pas pour ça, les habitués t'aiment trop ! Et puis au pire tu portes plainte pour harcèlement et ce sera lui le fautif, ou alors j'envoie David lui régler son compte !

Emma resta silencieuse la paille de son Coca coincé entre ses lèvres le regard ahuri.

\- Tu fais flipper des fois MM…

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton patron qui doit se croire tout permis avec toi ! Et tu le sais, il ne faut pas te laisser faire Emma.

\- De là à lui casser la gueule… je n'en suis pas là encore, mais merci. Je ne me laisse pas faire ! Je lui fais simplement comprendre que lui et moi, c'est impossible ?

\- De rien ma chérie.

\- Quand est-ce que vous vous mariez avec David ?

Mary-Margaret devint rouge d'embarras. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils sont ensemble, un peu plus d'un an, la question ne se pose pas encore. Mais Emma voit en leur couple un formidable conte de fée ! Persuadée que cela durera jusqu'à la fin des temps elle répète souvent à Mary que peu importe la date du mariage au final. De ce fait elle met sur le couple une certaine pression pour que David se décide à demander la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Emma c'est un peu tôt encore.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Je veux te voir porter une belle robe blanche, avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, et puis voir David en costard ça doit valoir le coup d'œil.

\- Emma, avertit MM.

\- Hey du calme je n'ai pas du tout envie de te le piquer, les blonds c'est pas mon truc…En ce moment je préfère les brunes…Ce n'est pas le sujet… mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il est bien bâti et dans un costard je suis certaine que ça vaut le détour… Et puis tu seras l'heureuse élue qui pourra lui enlever durant la nuit de noces ! Finit Emma avec un grand sourire taquin. »

Mary-Margaret ne put répondre car les plats arrivèrent et Emma se détourna rapidement sur son assiette.

« - Et le boulot pour toi ça se passe comment ?

\- J'ai un nouvel élève, arrivé en cours d'année, j'ai fait sa connaissance mardi et il sera dans ma classe à partir de demain, annonça Mary sur un ton guilleret. Un garçon charmant, bien élevé, poli, un peu en avance sur son âge mais je ne doute pas qu'il sera comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ma classe contient pas mal d'élèves dans son cas.

\- Ah bah j'espère pour lui, ce n'est jamais évident de s'intégrer dans une nouvelle école, surtout en cours d'année.

\- Oui, le pauvre petit n'a pas eu le choix, de ce que m'a dit la directrice, sa mère a obtenu un poste important à Boston, tu sais le genre de promotion que tu ne peux généralement pas refuser et toute la famille a suivie.

\- Oui logique. Pauvre gosse quand même…fit Emma pensive. »

Elles finirent leur repas et se quittèrent après une accolade en se promettant de remettre ça dimanche prochain, comme à leur habitude. Une petite routine qu'elles appréciaient. Leurs vies n'étaient pas remplies au point de ne pas se voir, mais Mary avait un copain maintenant et Emma comprenait qu'il leur fallait leurs moments d'intimité. Une relation naissante a toujours besoin de temps pour se construire. Emma était heureuse que son amie soit tombée sur un gars comme David, charmant, gentleman, beau, prévenant, et surtout très amoureux. Ils formaient un couple parfait, Emma les enviait presque.

Elle rentra chez elle vers dix-sept heures après avoir fait un petit tour en ville s'attardant dans les magasins de jeux vidéo et de musiques. Une fois dans son canapé elle se mit une bonne musique rock et ferma les yeux.

Elle pensa un peu à sa vie, à son passé tumultueux. Mary avait raison, elle s'en était bien sortie finalement, elle aimait la personne qu'elle était devenue. Il lui manquait juste un petit quelque chose pour être comblée. Une personne à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Une femme, un homme pourquoi pas même si sa préférence pour les femmes n'étaient plus à prouver, elle voulait juste tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui le sera tout autant. Elle voulait construire une vie, un foyer, une famille, elle voulait se marier et avoir des enfants et pourquoi pas un chien ou un chat aussi. La notion de famille lui était particulièrement obscure et pourtant elle se sentait capable d'assumer le rôle de membre de sa famille. Elle avait beaucoup d'amour à offrir.

Elle soupira et se mit à imaginer cette vie dont elle rêvait, elle vit une belle maison avec un jardin, des bambins s'amusant sur une balançoire, une quiétude qui la fit sourire, elle se voyait sous une véranda sirotant une limonade fraîchement préparée, David et Mary étaient là, ils étaient mariés et Mary attendait un enfant. Cette image transpirait le bonheur ! Et puis elle vit une silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, une silhouette qui lui était familière. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retournait pour accueillir les lèvres pulpeuses peintes par un rouge à lèvre rouge mat de Régina.

Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Que venait faire cette cliente mal aimable bien que super sexy dans son rêve ?!

« _\- oh c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment à la ramasse ma pauvre fille !_ » se dit-elle en se relevant de son canapé.

Son verre d'eau à la main elle se posa sur sa table de cuisine les yeux dans le vague. Voilà que cette femme envahissait de nouveau son esprit. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois et pourtant elle se mettait à s'imaginer des choses improbables. C'est vrai que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle l'avait trouvé sexy dans son beau tailleur. Son visage harmonieux et ses courbes voluptueuses étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Et puis hier ce regard noir l'avait malgré elle rendu complètement dingue. Effectivement Emma déteste qu'on l'ignore de la sorte, elle qui était habituée aux contacts humains il est donc évident que l'impolitesse d'une telle indifférence l'affecte. Néanmoins, si elle devait s'avouer la complète vérité, elle avait simplement envie que cette femme la remarque, et quel meilleur moyens pour cela que la provocation. Cette femme n'est pas la première à agir comme si elle était la plus importante du monde, pourtant Emma avait réussi à faire taire son impétuosité pour le bien de son travail. Mais avec cette femme elle n'avait pas pu passer à côté. L'envie de voir son visage avait été plus forte que sa volonté à rester à sa place. Chasser le naturelle et il revient au galop comme on dit.

Emma se mit bêtement à espérer la revoir demain matin.

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatience vos retours et surtout si vous voulez la suite :p haha**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Mille merci pour l'accueil ! j'ai été surprise de toutes ces Reviews ( oui une dizaine sur mon premier chapitre je n'en espérait pas tant ^^ ) Et tous les follows ! j'ai été incroyablement heureuse chaque fois que je recevais un mail me disant qu'une nouvelle Review était arrivée ou un nouveau follower, un nouveau favoriteur c'était vraiment top et bien souvent vous avez tous contribué à rendre mes journées meilleures ! :D Un grand Merci vous êtes trop génial ! Nous ne nous connaissons qu'à travers ce site mais je vous kiff ! :D**

 **Et oui je suis encore dans les temps ! ahahaha désolée de ne le poster que ce soir... A ma décharge je n'ai pas accès à ce site là où je travail ! ( et ouais liberté chérie hein ^^ ) Bref ! Je vous passe les détails mais en gros j'ai passé une journée pourrie...donc je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre parce que si comme moi vous avez passer une journée pourrie et bien celle de demain sera meilleure si vous aimez cette Fanfiction ! :D Enfin j'espère ! :D**

 **Réponse Review ( les guest si vous pouviez marqué un chtit pseudo pour vous distinguer ce serait top ;) )**

 **Au deux guest Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragement ! et pour Régina méchante et bien...ahahahaha qui vivra verra :)**

 **Raphi5930 : Haha et bien je vais poser l'histoire un peu avant quand même ! et puis sans vouloir spoiler y a pas trop d'embrouilles pour l'instant, peut-être que ce chapitre amorce plus de problème, j'ai réservé des choses et d'autres pour notre couple ( parce que oui bien sûr ce n'est pas une surprise elles vont se foutre ensemble, quand comment pourquoi ... qui sait ?!) Merci de tes encouragements je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :D**

 **gege : Je vais m'y employer ;) Merci :D**

 **Alors on m'a demandé si Pov de Régina il y aura... je vous laisse donc lire pour répondre à cette question ! :p**

* * *

Emma était clairement excitée, et anxieuse à la fois, personne ne savait pourquoi mais tout le monde le voyait. Elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur, elle était arrivée à son heure habituelle. Une Emma Swan normale en somme. Mais plus les heures passaient plus elle devenait nerveuse une lueur impatiente brillait dans son regard un sourire étrange, quoi qu'un peu effrayant selon Scarlett, accroché au visage. Même certains habitués la regardaient étrangement.

Et finalement la voilà, son entrée passa inaperçu pour tout le monde mais pas pour Emma qui n'avait eu de cesse de scruter chaque personne qui entrait dans la boutique. Elle passa de nouveau devant Robin qui comme samedi la reluquait sans honte. Emma se demanda brièvement si Régina l'avait remarqué, sûrement pas puisqu'elle était tout le temps collée à son téléphone. Emma se saisit rapidement du gobelet de Régina pour ne pas se le faire piquer par Scarlett. Elle lui prépara sa boisson, la même que samedi. Elle annonça la commande et la brune leva la main attendant sa commande. Emma sourit de manière diabolique.

« - Bonjour ! » dit-elle assez fort pour que la cliente décroche de son téléphone.

L'effet fut immédiat et Régina leva la tête sur Emma. D'après son expression Emma sut qu'elle l'avait reconnu. La colère et l'indignation bouillonnant dans ses yeux elle eue un rictus dédaigneux et se saisit de son gobelet avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Emma attarda son regard quelques secondes sur le postérieur de sa cliente alors que naquit sur ses lèvres un sourire carnassier.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même façon, Régina entrait, commandait, Emma préparait et lui faisait perdre son temps en politesses dont elle n'avait cure. Cette femme… Régina ne savait pas quoi en penser. Oui elle aurait pu changer d'endroit, oui elle aurait pu en toucher un mot au responsable, oui elle aurait pu lui répondre et faire disparaitre ce sourire narquois que cette blonde affichait tous les jours si la situation l'énerve autant !

Ce qui l'en empêchait ? Aucune idée. Tous les jours elle revenait, et tous les jours elle participait à ce manège qui, mine de rien, s'installait dans son quotidien le rendant un peu moins morne. Peut-être agissait-elle par fierté. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce que cherchait à obtenir cette femme, du moins ne comprenait-elle pas son obstination. Si au début ce comportement l'avait agacé au plus haut point, au fil des jours elle s'était prise au jeu. Quoi que pouvait vouloir cette serveuse Régina ne lui donnera pas satisfaction.

Régina atteignit son bureau son gobelet bouillant toujours en main. Elle passa devant l'accueil n'accordant qu'une brève attention aux hôtesses qui pourtant lui dirent « Bonjour Madame la Présidente » d'une même voix. Elle prit son ascenseur privé et atteignit rapidement son bureau. Son assistante la vit passer et la salua poliment mais n'eut aucune réponses ni même un geste lui confirmant qu'elle avait bien entendu. Habituellement elle lui adressait au moins un bref regard. Salomé sut alors que sa patronne n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Une fois dans son bureau Régina soupira et se prit l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Elle n'avait pas repris la direction de l'entreprise familiale depuis un mois que les problèmes commençaient déjà à l'agacer. Ce n'était pas tant les problèmes financiers, l'entreprise de sa famille étant prospère, mais son personnel l'agaçait au plus haut point. Certains sont des incapables finis, d'autres se la coulent douce pensant qu'elle ne voyait rien, heureusement que d'autre faisaient correctement leur travail, la boîte coulerait sûrement sans cette poignée de salariés. Régina se dit qu'il était grand temps de faire un peu le ménage au niveau du personnel ! Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué de remplir correctement un bon de livraison ! Ou encore d'envoyer aux clients les bonnes factures !

Sa mère avait tenu cette entreprise d'une main de fer et Mills&Food était maintenant reconnu comme une des meilleures entreprises de restauration du pays. Il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. Après beaucoup de discussion dans la famille et plusieurs réunions du conseil d'administration il a été décidé que Régina reprenne les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Le poste qu'occupait sa sœur à la gestion du magazine lui convenait et il était hors de question de laisser son père s'occuper de la gestion du groupe à son âge ! Régina avait donc accepté de récupérer la direction du groupe ainsi que les parts de sa mère.

Régina n'avait tenu que la partie « Chaîne de restaurant » de l'entreprise. Aujourd'hui se retrouver à la place qu'occupait sa mère lui mettait une grande pression et finalement la ramenait à un souvenir douloureux. Même si ses relations avec sa mère ont toujours été, tendues, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à son avenir. Et pour ça elle l'en remerciait.

Espérant que son café ait un peu refroidi elle prit le gobelet entre ses mains. Les écritures attirèrent son attention.

« - Bonne journée ! » Lut-elle.

Son sourcil se leva d'interrogation. _« C'est nouveau ça… »_

Personne d'autre que cette idiote de serveuse n'aurait pu inscrire ce message sur son café. Elle voyait d'ici son expression espiègle. Régina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle but une gorgée de son café et apprécia le goût, au fil des jours elle s'était aperçue que le goût variait légèrement. Celui-ci était son préféré de toute la semaine. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette fichue serveuse avait avec elle, mais si elle pouvait obtenir un délicieux café pour remonter son moral du matin elle ne pouvait dire non.

Quel qu'un toqua à sa porte de bureau.

« - Entrez ! »

Son adjointe, et meilleure amie, entra dans le bureau un dossier sagement coincé contre elle. Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation de sa patronne et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« - Salut Régina ! comment ça va ?

\- Je me demande qui je vais virer en premier…

\- Mhm je vois, tu n'es pas de très bonne humeur, Salomé m'a subtilement prévenue. Je voulais le constater !

\- Malicia, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de certains salariés ici, et crois-moi bien que le ménage sera fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'état de mon humeur !

\- C'est Daniel ?

Le visage de la brune se referma d'un coup, elle mit ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance et suggérer à son amie qu'elle venait de passer en mode travail et qu'il était hors de question de parler de son mari actuellement.

\- Bon, j'ai compris le message. Je t'apporte la dernière mise à jour du book pour notre magazine, et le dossier constitué par ta super adjointe concernant la prochaine réunion budgétaire avec les actionnaires. Et tu te doutes que ça n'a pas été facile vue l'état des dossiers tenus par la compta !

\- Merci Mal. »

Malicia donna le book et le dossier à sa patronne et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle vagabonda son regard sur le bureau et s'attarda sur le gobelet de café. Un petit rire s'échappa malgré elle de sa gorge reconnaissant l'écriture d'Emma, à force d'aller chaque jour au Starbuck depuis des années, Malicia reconnaissait l'écriture de sa serveuse favorite ! Elle était là quand cette pétillante blonde avait commencé à travailler au Starbuck, la jovialité dont elle faisait preuve l'avait conquise, et elle n'avait jamais pris son café ailleurs depuis.

Régina la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes l'interrogeant du regard et Mal secoua la tête lui signalant ainsi que ce n'était rien d'important.

Régina lui avait parlé d'Emma, sans savoir qu'elle-même la connaissait, dont l'impertinence lui donnait de l'urticaire. Elle ne comprenait pas son problème, tout ce que Régina voulait c'était son café, et cette serveuse depuis le début rendait impossible tout plaisir à prendre un simple café. Malicia connaissant bien le spécimen ne put s'empêcher un fou rire. Régina l'avait alors interrogée du regard, comme elle le faisait actuellement, mais Malicia ne fit aucun commentaire, Emma était comme ça, sympas avec tout le monde, en total contradiction avec la taciturne chef d'entreprise qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Cela ne l'étonnait guère que Régina n'apprécie pas Emma, elles étaient bien trop différentes. Mais bon, elles n'étaient pas obligées de devenir amies non plus après tout, même si ça lui ferait du bien de rencontrer du monde, cela dit…Malicia se garderait bien de donner de tels conseils surtout lorsque son amie se trouvait être sur les nerfs.

« - Que fais-tu encore ici Mal ? Tu n'as pas des rendez-vous à tenir ?

Malicia regarda sa montre.

\- Si, dans dix minutes. J'ai encore le temps.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, en ce qui me concerne j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire alors si tu veux bien, dit-elle en désignant la porte d'un geste vague de la main.

\- On déjeune ensemble ?

\- Oui. »

Régina se replongea dans son dossier financier en poussant un profond soupir agacé, le regard attiré par son café. Il n'était pas facile d'oublier ses tracas personnels, elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi sa mère était devenue cette femme dure et froide que tout le monde connaissait.

Régina passa sa journée à vérifier le travail de tous les services avant validation. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les méthodes de travail des collaborateurs mais en avait vu bien assez pour savoir qu'il fallait passer derrière eux. Un travail fastidieux. Une fois la restructuration faite elle n'aura probablement plus ce problème. Elle demanda à Mal d'organiser des entretiens avec les collaborateurs pour faire un point sur leurs aptitudes et leurs missions, peut-être financer des formations pour optimiser les compétences et surtout réinstaurer la rigueur et le professionnalisme qui semblait avoir disparu en l'espace de deux mois. Ils ne connaissaient pas Régina mais allaient très vite découvrir qu'elle n'est pas moins sévère que sa mère.

La journée enfin terminée, après au moins trois heures supplémentaires pour boucler tous ses objectifs du jour, elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle.

Elle ferma tous ses dossiers et ferma son ordinateur, bascula son poste téléphonique sur messagerie et se saisi de quelques notes posées un peu partout sur son bureau les détailla brièvement avant d'en jeter quelques-unes et d'en déposer d'autres dans sa bannette. Et puis elle vit le gobelet qui était resté toute la journée sur son bureau. Elle était pourtant persuadée de l'avoir jeté. Elle s'en saisit et détailla le mot de cette jeune serveuse, « Bonne journée ». La journée avait-elle été bonne ? Régina ne saurait le dire. Son travail lui avait permis d'oublier quelques heures ses tracas et sa journée ne fut pas aussi productive qu'elle l'avait envisagée. Relire ce petit mot donné par une inconnue aillant à cœur le moral de ses clients l'a fit sourire en cette fin de journée. Cela la toucha. Il était plutôt rare dernièrement que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'elle. Une pulsion la fit ranger ce gobelet vide dans son tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé avant de sortir définitivement du bureau le cœur étrangement léger.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle. Son fils devait déjà être au lit à cette heure-ci, encore une fois elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Elle avait toujours été un bourreau de travail mais avant de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise elle avait toujours eu du temps pour son fils. Depuis Lundi ce temps disparaissait peu à peu. Son mari lui en faisait depuis tous les soirs le reproche, et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

« - Il a demandé après toi tu sais ? fit Daniel.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le choix Daniel. Bien-sûr que j'aurais préféré rentrer plus tôt pour le border.

\- Mais tu avais trop de travail. Si j'avais su que les choses se dégraderaient aussi vite je n'aurais pas accepté que tu reprennes le poste de ta mère.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit Daniel et encore moins ce que je dois faire de ma vie. J'ai pris ma décision et je vais l'assumer.

\- Depuis le décès de ta mère tu as changé ! Tu es devenue comme elle !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je dois faire alors arrête de me donner des leçons !

\- Non c'est sûr, à cause de toi j'ai dû abandonner mon poste pour te suivre ici. Je pensais que ça me rendrait heureux de te voir t'épanouir et pourtant me voilà à t'attendre chaque soir en consolant notre fils car tu n'as pas pu lui dire bonne nuit.

\- Tu sais Daniel, il y a peut-être pas mal d'inconvénients pour l'instant à cette nouvelle vie, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir en sachant que tu ne reverras jamais ta salope de secrétaire ! »

Régina monta les escaliers en fureur et s'enferma à clé dans sa chambre afin de faire comprendre à son mari qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans le lit conjugal.

Elle prit la peine de se mettre en pyjama avant de se glisser dans les draps. Les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle était rentrée éclatèrent soudainement. Elle avait appris il y a de cela quatre mois que son mari l'avait trompé avec sa secrétaire, elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré ni quand cela avait vraiment commencé si c'était la première fois… et elle s'en fichait royalement. Il avait brisé sa confiance et la seule raison qui l'empêche de demander le divorce dort profondément à quelque mètre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger ça à son fils. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa trahison elle n'eut plus de relations intimes avec son mari, c'était trop douloureux encore, peut-être un jour lui pardonnera-t-elle, pour l'instant elle en était incapable. Elle avait été aveugle pendant des mois à être accaparée par son travail et elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, qu'il ne s'occupait plus d'elle, qu'il n'avait plus de petites attentions envers elle comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, quand il avait réussi à la séduire alors que tous les autres avaient échoués. La routine les avait consumés et Régina se demandait parfois si elle l'aimait encore, et lui est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être qu'il restait pour leur fils, tout comme Régina.

Epuisée par sa journée et ses larmes elle s'endormi s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Elle regretta le lendemain matin d'avoir oublié de fermer ses volets, les rayons du soleil la réveillèrent de bonne heure. Elle prit du temps pour se lever n'aillant pas vraiment envie de quitter son lit. D'un pas lourd elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et vis avec horreur les dégâts de ses pleurs de la veille et de son maquillage qui avait coulé. Pourquoi diable avait-elle oublié de se démaquiller ?! Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir dans un tel état, elle était bien loin la terrible femme dragon de l'entreprise. Elle se démaquilla rapidement, effaçant ses horribles marques de mascara qui la faisait ressembler à un panda et se précipita sous la douche.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Malicia en début d'après-midi. Elle avait encore largement le temps. Sa douche prise elle se prépara, se maquilla et mit une robe cintrée grise. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Son mari était parti, elle ne savait où. Après leur dispute d'hier il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas se trop se voir. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner de son fils et alla dans sa chambre.

L'amour qu'elle lui portait était beaucoup trop grand pour être décrit avec des mots. Silencieusement elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour le regarder dormir. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait. Elle caressa la joue de son garçon qui se réveilla lentement. Il se retourna dos à sa mère dans l'espoir d'échapper au

« - Chaton réveil-toi, lui souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

\- Maman, dormir…

\- Il est bientôt 9h Henry, il faut te lever. Papy ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je t'ai fait des gaufres. »

Ce mot magique fit ouvrir les yeux du petit brun qui se leva presque d'un coup surprenant sa mère qui mit sa main sur le cœur. Elle fixa sur lui un air sceptique et moqueur. Il sortit de sa couette et vint se lover contre sa mère.

« - Tu m'as manqué maman.

\- Je sais mon chéri je suis désolée si tu savais. Le travail me prend plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Je vais mieux m'organiser pour passer du temps avec toi. »

Il resserra ses petits bras autour de son cou et Régina couvrit son crâne de baisers.

« - Je vais voir Tatie Malicia aujourd'hui, devant l'air déçu de son ils elle continua rapidement. Et Papy va t'emmener faire du cheval comme promis et je vous rejoindrai là-bas et on fera une balade rien que toi et moi. »

Mère et fils descendirent à la cuisine, Régina servit à son prince ses gaufres qu'il tartina généreusement de confiture de pomme et saupoudra dessus un peu de cannelle. Son fils adorait cette épice.

Régina passa la matinée à s'occuper de son fils, elle n'avait pas été très présente cette semaine et se devait de se rattraper. Ils jouèrent à des jeux avant que Régina ne lui demande de commencer ses devoirs, ce qui lui permit de préparer le déjeuner pour son père. Sur les coups de 12h30 la sonnette retentit et Régina quitta ses fourneaux pour ouvrir à son père.

« - Bonjour ma puce.

\- Bonjour papa. »

Il se firent une accolade chaleureuse et Henry Junior sortit sa petite frimousse et alla embrasser son papy.

« - Salut bonhomme ! Comment-vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, j'ai eu des gaufres ce matin alors ça va ! »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit rire le garçon. Tous les trois passèrent à table et la discussion tourna naturellement sur le travail à l'entreprise. Régina assura à son père que ça allait et qu'il fallait juste recadrer certains employés et peut-être en renvoyer quelques-uns, elle lui confirma que lu budget se portait bien mais qu'il fallait maintenir le cap afin de ne pas être en déficit à la fin de l'année.

La vaisselle faite Régina confia son fils à la bonne garde de son père et partit pour son rendez-vous avec Malicia. Un texto reçu tantôt lui indiquait l'heure exacte ainsi que le lieu de rendez-vous. Le starbuck du quartier d'affaire.

Elle se rendit donc sur place et constata que son amie l'attendait près de la fontaine qui décorait le centre de la place.

Les deux amies se saluèrent et prirent direction du Starbuck. Ce qui est certain c'est que le calme de ce magasin un samedi est particulièrement apprécié par la chef d'entreprise, la foule l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise. Malicia constata avec bonheur qu'Emma était en service. Une envie de s'amuser un peu l'avait pris soudainement, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là avec sa meilleure amie qui ne supportait pas cette serveuse, juste pour le plaisir de voir un peu de piquant briller dans le regard terne que son amie arborait depuis quelques temps. Ses problèmes conjugaux alliés à la perte récente de sa mère bouleversent profondément Régina même si cette dernière n'en laisse rien paraître.

La commande passée elles s'avancèrent au comptoir.

« - Bonjour Malicia ! fit Emma en préparant la commande du précédent client.

\- Bonjour Emma, comment-allez-vous ?

\- Comme un samedi à bosser.

\- Pas évident hein ? Mais je crois que vous finissez bientôt.

\- Yep, dans 15 minutes exactement ensuite c'est le week-end qui commence. Vous pouvez vous installer je vous apporterai vos gobelets, vous êtes mes dernières clientes de la journée, assura Emma en regardant Régina qui ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire de son incessant papotage. »

Les deux femmes partirent s'installer à une table et quelques minutes plus tard Emma arriva les deux boissons en main.

« - Emma ! Merci beaucoup vous êtes parfaite ! S'extasia Malicia. »

Régina ne fit aucuns commentaires feignant une parfaite indifférence à l'égard de la blonde même si elle s'avoue qu'elle fait un bon service et une bonne relation client à en croire son amie Mal. Elle se saisit de son gobelet et but une première gorgée, bouillante mais Régina encore une fois n'en fit rien paraître, préférant se brûler la langue que d'avouer quoi que ce soit, alors que la serveuse et Mal échangeait quelques mots sur le temps. Régina ne prêta pas attention aux mots, mais son oreille fut charmée par la joie émanant de la voix d'Emma.

« - Laissez-moi vous présenter ma patronne et amie Régina Colter. Je pense que vous avez déjà dû la croiser ici.

\- En effet, confirma Emma en souriant à la brune. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mlle Colter. Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan.

\- C'est Madame, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Oh… pardon, vous ne portez pas d'alliance alors j'ai pensé que…enfin peu importe. Malicia j'ai été ravie de vous voir, je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai encore un peu de ménage à faire. »

Emma se retourna simplement et sortit son chiffon et son produit à nettoyer les tables et entreprit de finir sa corvée l'esprit triste de savoir que la femme qui vagabondait dans ses pensées soit mariée. Qu'espérait-elle vraiment ? « _Pfff ma pauvre fille, tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer pour te faire du mal… »_

« - Elle est charmante n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Mal pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Emma.

\- Elle fait son travail c'est tout.

\- Elle fait plus que son travail tu veux dire.

\- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire exactement ?

\- Qu'elle est sympa contrairement à toi ! Vraiment Régina ! Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour ! »

Régina détourna la tête en haussant des épaules et tomba nez à nez avec le postérieur de la serveuse. Elle faillit recracher ce qu'elle venait de boire et mit sa main sous sa bouche pour récupérer le liquide qui avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle lança à Mal un regard d'avertissement si jamais l'envie soudaine de lui faire une remarque la prenait. Son amie leva les mains en l'air en signe de réédition anticipée en esquissant un petit sourire narquois. Mal n'aurait jamais imaginé son amie avec de tels penchants…cela dit avant de se marier avec Daniel elle ne lui connaissait aucun homme. Régina lui avait toujours affirmé que c'était le seul et unique. Non, non il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs…

Malicia repartit quelques années en arrière. Au lycée Régina n'avait jamais eu de petits copains, de ce que savait Mal en tous cas. Une fois à l'université elle ne semblait pas plus emballée que ça par le fait d'avoir une relation, et puis quelques temps après sa sortie de l'université son diplôme en poche, Régina rencontra Daniel par le biais d'une soirée organisée par ses parents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Daniel devienne complètement accro et il la couvrit alors d'amour et d'attention. Régina l'aimait c'était certain, sinon elle ne se serait pas donnée à lui, elle ne se serait pas mariée n'aurait pas fondée de famille avec lui, mais Mal était certaine qu'elle n'était pas complètement heureuse. La situation empirant avec les adultères répétés de Daniel, Malicia tentait tant bien que mal de sortir son amie de cette situation. Pour être franche avec elle-même la seule chose qui pourrait rendre Régina plus heureuse serait de divorcer de cet imbécile, ou de se venger. Et elle tentait de lui faire comprendre, mais Régina ne voulait pas imposer un divorce à son fils si jeune, il avait besoin d'un père et bien que ce père fût un traître et un obsédé, il aimait son fils.

Prise dans ses réflexions elle remarqué à peine le regard un peu plus soutenue que lança Régina sur Emma qui s'était penchée en avant, dévoilant une partie de son soutien-gorge dans le bâillement de son débardeur alors qu'elle essuyait une table face aux deux amies. Emma ne sembla rien remarqué, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malicia qui une fois sortie de ses pensées avait suivi le regard de son amie plongé dans le décolleté de la serveuse. « _Serait-ce possible que…. Qu'elle soit … »_

Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un garçon avant Daniel.

« -Régina ? appela Malicia. »

La brune tourna vivement la tête vers son amie prise sur le fait mais priant pour que Mal n'est rien vu. Régina n'avait même pas remarquée ce qu'elle faisait, ou alors elle s'était perdue dans les vallées d'Emma, son air à moitié hagard fit rire Malicia.

« - Excuse-moi j'étais…autre part.

\- Mhm j'ai vu oui. »

Un sourire sardonique naquit sur les lèvres de l'adjointe à la présidence mais Régina ne sut comment l'interpréter. Elle releva ses sourcils pour interroger son amie du regard l'air de dire « Quoi ?! »

« - Rien, Régina, rien, Malicia secoua la tête et changea de sujet, elle savait mieux que personne que Régina est une véritable huître lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise avec la conversation.

« -Comment va ton petit bout ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je lui manque ?

\- Henry va bien. En tous cas de ce que me dis Daniel… Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que j'ai repris la direction du groupe, dit Régina la mine triste.

\- Oh… Et j'imagine que Monsieur t'as fait une réflexion ! le dédain évident dans le ton de son amie interpella Régina.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Mal, mais…

\- Je te rassure, tu ne l'aimes pas non plus ! Du moins plus comme avant, après ce qu'il a fait comment peut-il en être autrement ! »

Régina soupira, elle savait qu'aborder le sujet Daniel avec Malicia était dangereux, elle s'aventurait toujours sur une pente glissante et ne manquait jamais de tomber. Au fond elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison quand il s'agissait de sa vie, et inversement. C'est pour ça qu'elles étaient amies d'ailleurs. Aucune des deux ne savaient comment gérer sa vie personnelle mais par contre elles savaient être à l'écoute et parfois de bons conseils quand il s'agissait de celle de l'autre.

Régina vit du coin de l'œil qu'Emma avait fini de faire son ménage.

La jeune serveuse venait de remettre son chiffon et son produit dans le seau qu'elle fut interpellée par Malicia.

« - Emma, vous avez terminé ?

\- A l'instant oui. Enfin ! souffla-t-elle en épongeant quelques gouttes de sueurs imaginaires sur son front.

\- Je vous dis à Lundi alors !

\- Aaah non, pas lundi ! On change les équipes pour trois semaines. »

La nouvelle interpella Régina qui sortit de son indifférence et fit mine de s'intéresser de loin à la conversation. Pendant trois semaines elle ne subira plus l'étrange lubie de cette femme à la langue trop pendue, pas de « Bonjour Régina » enjoués dès le matin, plus de petits sourires en coins, plus de regards mutins et provocateurs, plus de jeu, Régina pourra enfin prendre son café en paix… plus de jeu, moins de piquant, plus d'attentions ni de petits mots sur le gobelet…

Régina secoua légèrement la tête pour bloquer les pensées étranges et absurdes qui tentaient se faufiler dans son esprit. Qu'Emma ne soit plus là est une bonne chose, point final. Elle préféra alors se concentrer sur son amie qui buvait son café tranquillement, silencieuse, et seule ? La serveuse n'était plus là ? Elle vaqua son regard de droite à gauche essayant de localiser une serveuse blonde, mais rien.

« - Elle est partie depuis au moins 1 minutes, elle t'a dit au-revoir mais tu n'as pas répondu. Régina, je pensais vraiment que tu avais été mieux élevée que ça… »

Régina ne fit aucuns commentaires, laissant croire à son amie ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle savait ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit…Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache pas.

« - Tu sais Mal tu peux passer à la maison quand tu veux, Henry sera heureux de te voir, ça doit faire depuis la mort de Mère que tu ne l'as pas vu, reprit Régina en reprenant contenance.

\- Avec plaisir oui ! Assure-moi juste que ton cher mari ne sera pas là et je viendrai.

\- Mal,…

\- Non Régina, j'en ai marre que tu sois malheureuse à cause de lui. Je sais qu'il est une part importante de ta vie, mais bon sang ! Tu n'es pas heureuse ! Il t'a trompée !

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait si je ne l'avais pas négligé pour mon travail.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ta mère savait que ce serait toi qui reprendrai la boîte à son décès elle t'a préparée et tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Daniel est un arrogant qui aurait sans doute préféré que tu sois une bonne ménagère. Manque de bol tu es une femme active et indépendante.

\- Il me l'a reproché encore tu sais ? D'avoir pris la direction de l'entreprise et surtout d'avoir déménagé ici.

\- Bah forcément il ne peut plus sauter sa petite secrétaire, cracha Malicia. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Régina, tu n'as qu'une vie, tu te dois de la vivre pleinement pour partir un jour avec la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important pour toi.

Malicia posa sa main sur celle de son amie, rassurante. Constater les dégâts que l'échec de son mariage avait sur elle la rendait malheureuse, elle n'aimait pas du tout voir le visage de son amie aussi triste, et surtout de la sentir aussi fataliste. Elle pourrait tellement prendre un nouveau départ. Elle s'en empêchait pour sauver son fils d'une vie compliquée avec des parents divorcés, elle comprenait en un sens, mais elle ne pouvait pas le cautionner. Régina méritait tout le bonheur du monde, et pourtant elle se le refusait. Elle se l'était toujours refusé visiblement.

\- Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison. Pourtant je m'accroche à ma famille, pour Henry. Il n'a rien fait lui il ne mérite pas de souffrir.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Parce que je vais te poser une question ma chérie, et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. Si tu devais à cet instant être complètement égoïste, je veux dire vraiment égoïste, pas un petit caprice, un vrai bon coup d'égocentrisme bien assumé, que ferais-tu ?

Je demanderais le divorce, j'obtiendrais la garde de mon fils, je le chasserais de chez moi, je ferais tout ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne l'aime plus Mal, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que ce que ce que je crois. La routine nous a tuée et je n'en peux plus de rentrer chez moi la boule au ventre, répondit Régina sans réfléchir.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Régina hocha la tête peu certaine d'en avoir réellement envie.

\- Quand ta mère t'a préparée à la succession tu t'es plongée dedans tête la première pas par amour pour ta mère, ça se saurait, mais parce que tu savais que ton mariage partait déjà en vrille à ce moment-là et tu as trouvé la seule échappatoire possible. Et franchement, qui pourrait te blâmer pour ça ? Henry souffre déjà de ton absence, tu rentres chez toi à reculons, tu fais des heures supplémentaires sans aucunes utilités simplement pour reculer le moment où tu te retrouveras dans la même pièce que lui. »

Comment pourrait-elle imposer tout cela à son fils ? Elle prenait tellement sur elle pour ne pas flanquer son mari à la porte, et le traîner devant la justice afin d'obtenir un divorce où il n'aurait strictement rien ! Après tout ce serait si simple… Rien ne lui appartient et grâce au contrat de mariage exigé par sa mère Daniel n'obtiendra rien de l'héritage familial, il peut au mieux espérer une somme dérisoire en guise de pension, juste assez pour subvenir aux besoins de son fils lorsqu'il serait avec lui. Mais Henry … Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir comme ça ?

« - Ecoute Régina, excuse-moi d'y aller un peu fort, mais tu sais que je dis ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Merci Mal, enfin je crois… »

Elle frotta son pouce contre la main de son amie un petit sourire contrit sur le visage et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Les deux femmes ne reparlèrent plus de Daniel, se concentrant un peu sur le travail et plus particulièrement sur la restructuration des services. Elles tombèrent d'accord sur plusieurs points, notamment sur le service RH où tout était à refaire ! Régina ne comptait plus les plaintes des collaborateurs concernant un problème sur leurs salaires…

Elles se séparèrent finalement et Régina rejoignit le plus rapidement possible son fils aux écuries dans une bourgade proche de Boston.

Une fois arrivée elle retira ses talons hauts et les troqua contre une paire de bottes en caoutchouc, aussi élégante soit-elle en temps normal, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de détruire une paire de Jimmy Choo dans de la gadoue.

« - Ah te voilà ma chérie ! Fit Henry Sénior en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Oui ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Désolée, tu sais comment est Malicia ?

\- Je sais, un peu bavarde.

Régina adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son père d'être compréhensif puis porta son attention sur son garçon qui faisait un entraînement au trot. Il montait de mieux en mieux, et dieu merci son poney était calme. La classe se termina et Henry Junior rejoignit sa famille le sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« - Maman ! T'as vu comme je monte maintenant ?

\- Oui mon grand, je suis fière de toi.

\- On fera une balade tous les trois ? demanda-t'il.

\- Avec papy ?

\- Avec papa, papy, il est trop vieux pour faire du cheval ! rigola Henry.

Régina regarda son père qui rigolait de l'innocence de son petit-fils, cela dit il n'avait pas totalement tords. Du moins il ne pourrait plus galoper comme lorsqu'il était jeune. Mais Régina ne sut quoi répondre à son fils. Lorsqu'il était plus petit ils faisaient souvent des balades lorsqu'ils partaient en vacances en famille, le garçon coincé sur le cheval de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour monter seul sur un poney. La nostalgie envahit les yeux de Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Henry. J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non mon chéri. »

Le garçon n'insista pas et la famille rentra tranquillement au Manoir.

Pour l'instant Régina voulait profiter de son fils, elle s'attarderait sur son mariage plus tard.

* * *

 **Oui y a beaucoup mieux comme coupure de chapitre ... Je n'aurais pas dû l'écrire comme un OS le découpage est super compliqué à faire du coup xD**

 **A bientaaaaal j'espère que vous avez aimer ! :D**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir / Bonjour :D**

 **Nous ne sommes pas Mercredi...Mais je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster demain donc je vous l'offre en avance :) ( que je suis gentille :p )**

 **Waouh Merci pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre :) Haha j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre :D :D Normalement oui... je pense que vous allez me détester un peu aussi... on verra bien ahahaha**

 **Réponses Reviews Ano : plus si ano que ça puisque la plupart d'entre vous on des pseudos :D beaucoup plus pratique pour vous répondre Merci d'y avoir penser ;)**

 **SQX10 : tout d'abord j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message :) et j'espère aussi que cette histoire t'intéressera jusqu'à la fin ;) Bonne lecture :)**

 **Guest (coucou à la grande review...ca rime c'est fait exprès j'espère que tu te reconnaitras mdr) : Merci :D haha j'espère aussi ! j'y travail pour que la qualité soit sur le long terme. ;) Haha Régina pourrait nier beaucoup de choses si ça lui permet de garder la face xD enfin pour moi ^^ Mais bon même si elle nie elle s'y fera ! J'ai un happy end à écrire qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas xD**

 **Guest (N°2) : Le nom de Régina Mills apparaîtra évidement, plus tard pour l'instant j'ai besoin qu'elle reste Colter. Mais ça m'arrache les yeux aussi de marquer Colter j'avoue...**

 **Guest (N°3) : Merci pour ton commentaire :D ça fait plaisir ! :D**

 **Ratatouille : Merci pour la review ! Oui je suis d'accord, mais il le paiera ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **ElsyCiel : Suite tu veux suite tu as ! Enjoy ;) Merci de me suivre :D**

 **Alice : La rencontre Henry Emma pas pour l'instant ! c'est trop tôt je trouve, et puis ce que j'ai prévu pour eux...enfin bref tu verras bien ;) Merci pour ces compliments ça me touche beaucoup et puis ça booste ! :D Merci merci !**

 **Raphi5930 : Et merci à toi de la lire :) Petit début de réponse dans ce chapitre :p Merki beaucoup !**

 **gege : oooh bah merci *_* ça fait super plaisir ! vi il va falloir attendre un chtit peu :p désolée... mais bon une histoire qui fait bonjour je t'aime au revoir c'est pas drôle...**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! on se retrouve en baaaas comme d'hab hein ;)**

* * *

Emma rentra directement chez elle après son service appréciant d'avance le fait de commencer plus tard à partir de Lundi, mais triste à l'idée de ne pas voir Régina. Sans le vouloir Emma avait entendu un bout de conversation entre Malicia et Régina et elle se sentit désolée pour cette femme dont elle ne connaissait rien mais à qui la vie ne faisait pas tellement de cadeaux en ce moment. Qu'avait bien pu faire son mari pour qu'elle soit si malheureuse lorsqu'elle évoquait sa vie de famille ?

Emma imagina alors le pire, elle était une femme battue et soumise à la maison, ce qui expliquait son air de contrôle lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieur, une femme qui devait garder la face pour ne pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions… Si un jour Emma rencontrait son mari, elle se jura de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer à battre sa femme. Comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal à Régina ? Emma était plus que certaine que derrière cette façade de femme forte et froide se cachait une autre aussi sensible qu'attentionnée. _« Ne te fais pas de film Swan, tu ne la connais pas, si ça se trouve elle est tout simplement froide et il ne se passe rien avec son mari, en tous cas rien que mérite que tu t'affoles autant ! »_

Emma s'ouvrit une bouteille de bière et s'affala dans son canapé.

Ou alors c'est un mariage arrangé et Régina n'est pas heureuse en ménage car elle n'aime pas son mari, elle a été forcée à se marier avec lui à cause d'une mère autoritaire ! La donnée « mère autoritaire » expliquait aussi son comportement hautain. Une copie conforme de sa génitrice malgré une vie passée à s'en extirper dans le seul but de se protéger de ce que pensent les gens. _« Stop Swan tu te fais du mal ! Arrête tout de suite ! »_

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle déposa sa bouteille et sortit de son confortable sofa pour se trainer jusqu'à la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver Mary-Margaret et son conjoint David sur le pas de sa porte.

« - Mary ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Emma, nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te voir. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et fit entrer le couple dans son appartement mal rangé. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et Emma le proposa une bière. David accepta, mais Mary préféra prendre juste un jus de pomme.

« - Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est demain notre rendez-vous resto Thaï !

\- Nous passions dans le coin et nous voulions te faire une surprise, désolée de ne pas avoir appelé, mais ça n'aurait pas été une surprise si nous l'avions fait !

\- Mouais…ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! David, ça fait super longtemps !

\- Et oui ! J'avais beaucoup de travail au poste ! Les criminels ne s'arrêtent jamais et malheureusement ils ne viennent pas d'eux-mêmes se faire prisonniers.

Emma émit un petit rire discret ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait rire ou pas. David lui tapa amicalement l'épaule pour la détendre sur le sujet.

\- Et comment va ton coéquipier, Graham c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça, au boulot ça va il le fait bien, dans sa vie personnelle c'est devenu un peu compliqué depuis que sa copine l'a quitté, expliqua gravement David.

\- C'est triste pour lui, ils étaient pourtant très amoureux la dernière fois que je les ai vu.

\- Elle ne supportait plus la vie de flic. Tu sais il est très doué dans son travail mais c'est un homme sensible et parfois sur certaines affaires on a tous du mal à prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser envahir. Visiblement Cléa de supportait plus le danger perpétuel dans lequel notre vie nous oblige à nous mettre en plus de ces périodes un peu dur psychologiquement.

\- Mais c'est complètement débile, Cléa l'aidait vachement à ne pas se laisser envahir comme tu dis. Le pauvre.

\- Que veux-tu c'est la vie, il en trouvera une qui pourra accomplir cette tâche !

\- Oui il n'y en a pas beaucoup des femmes comme Mary ! s'exclama Emma en donnant une tape sur la cuisse de son amie.

\- Oulah ne te méprends pas, je suis morte d'inquiétude, surtout quand il part en intervention. Mais je suis aussi très fière de lui alors ça m'aide à supporter tout ça, répliqua Mary en lançant un regard tendre à son compagnon. »

Emma observa l'échange entre ses deux amis et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça beau. Elle en était presque jalouse. Elle aimerait tellement avoir une telle complicité avec la personne dont elle sera amoureuse. D'un simple regard ils se comprennent. C'est un peu flippant des fois. Elle le dira toujours, sous ses airs de sainte Mary-Margaret pouvait faire vraiment peur ! Il ne fallait jamais se fier à son visage angélique.

« - Au fait Emma, je te dis ça comme ça hein ne le prends pas mal, mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es célibataire ? »

Emma s'arrêta en plein mouvement alors que le goulot de sa bouteille allait toucher ses lèvres. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie les yeux plissés, l'air suspicieux.

« - Euh, j'en sais rien… pourquoi ?

\- Et bien avec David on s'était dit que peut-être tu pourrais accepter un rendez-vous avec Graham. Allez savoir, vous avez peut-être des choses en commun. »

Emma considéra la proposition de ses amis, après tout il est vrai qu'elle était célibataire depuis un bout de temps. Personne n'aillant trouvé grâce à ses yeux depuis Lily. Elle voulait du sérieux, terminé les coups d'un soir ou les plans cul plus ou moins réguliers. Elle rêvait d'une rencontre provoquée par le destin ? Une rencontre impromptue tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Une rencontre qu'elle n'aurait pas cherchée. Comme avec Régina par exemple ! Un micro sourire niait apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

Mary, qui scrutait la moindre petite parcelle de son visage dans l'attente d'une réponse, fut d'abord heureuse de constater qu'Emma ne rejetait pas la proposition. Cependant, quand le sourire bête envahit discrètement les traits de son amie Mary sut qu'elle n'accepterait pas.

L'air bête d'Emma disparut, semblant réaliser qu'elle n'était toujours pas seule son visage redevint neutre. Mary fronça alors des sourcils.

« - C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi MM, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Lily ?

\- Hein ? Oh non ce n'est pas Lily, tu sais très bien que c'est terminé, mort et enterré ! Mais je…

\- Tu ?

Emma se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux vers sa bouteille qu'elle fit tournoyer.

\- Je ne me sens pas prête tu comprends ? Et je n'ai pas envie de donner de faux espoirs à un homme aussi gentil que Graham.

Mary vit que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Emma lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Bon très bien, je n'insiste pas ! fit Mary-Margaret l'air de rien. Nous aurons essayé, pas vrai mon chéri.

\- Et c'est tout ? Vous vouliez venir me voir juste pour me proposer un rancard avec Graham ? questionna Emma n'y croyant pas trop.

Les amoureux se lancèrent un regard entendu et le sourire de Mary s'agrandit en même temps que celui de David, Emma prit peur. Quel genre de bombe allaient-ils encore lui lancer ?

\- Emma, David et moi avons le plaisir de te dire que,…, tu vas être Tata !

\- Oh merde ! S'exclama Emma les yeux ronds de surprise. C'est vrai ?!

La future tata se leva et se précipita sur le couple pour les serrer dans ses bras une larme à l'œil sincèrement heureuse pour ses amis.

\- Félicitations ! Je promets d'être une tante exemplaire ! Oh mon dieu je suis tellement contente ! Tu en es à combien ? Mais c'est pas un peu tôt pour avoir un bébé ? C'est trop tôt pour le mariage mais pas pour le bébé ? Et bah bravo ! Mary c'est super ! S'extasia Emma.

\- Trois mois et des brouettes, nous voulions être certains que ce soit vrai et sûr avant de l'annoncer à nos proches. Oui c'est vrai que c'est tôt, ce n'est pas à proprement parler un bébé accident, enfin presque… Je te passe les détails, mais maintenant qu'il est là David et moi voulons le garder. »

Les deux sœurs de cœur pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et David regardait ce spectacle ému. Il allait être père, il allait fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, et Emma serait la meilleure tante du monde. Il savait par Mary les grandes lignes du passé de son amie et fut heureux de voir à quel point le bonheur de sa compagne pouvait la toucher. Emma était une femme heureuse de vivre et il était fier que ce soit en parti grâce à Mary.

David et Mary restèrent encore quelques minutes avant de partir rejoindre leur appartement. Le sourire ne quitta plus les lèvres d'Emma jusqu'au lendemain où elle bombarda son amie de questions au sujet de sa grossesse.

* * *

Le lundi arriva finalement plus rapidement que ce qu'avait imaginé Emma, et fut ravie de voir que son réveil affichait 9h lorsqu'il sonna. Elle s'étira comme un chat et jeta sa couette au pied de son lit. Tranquillement elle fit son petit sport matinal puis prit douche et petit déjeuner. Prête et à l'attaque il ne lui restait qu'une heure à patienter avant de se rendre au travail. Elle alluma alors son ordi et brancha le câble HDMI à sa télé et regarda un épisode de The 100. Elle aimait cette série ! C'était intense et triste, futuriste mais tellement réaliste que c'était vraiment effrayant ! Les intrigues sont bonnes et le développement des personnages sont vraiment intéressants. A part Bellamy qu'Emma trouve un peu trop con à son goûts, mais bon personne n'est parfait. Et elle adorait la relation entre Clarke et Lexa. La saison 3 était enfin commencée et leur rapprochement au fil des épisodes de cette saison fut une bénédiction pour Emma qui attendait l'avènement de cette relation ! Lexa était vraiment trop classe ! Un peu jeune pour elle mais bon… c'est un personnage de fiction de toute façon.

Emma n'aurait pas dû regarder cet épisode avant d'aller travailler, la voilà toute déprimer maintenant. Mais comment ont-ils pu faire mourir Lexa ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Emma effaça les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées lorsque Lexa s'est éteinte pour de bon. Elle allait tuer les auteurs ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire mourir un des meilleurs couples lesbiens dans le monde des séries ! Ce couple était pour Emma la renaissance de Xéna et Gabrielle qui avaient finalement abouti ! Et puis maintenant … Décidément ils ne comprennent rien ces scénaristes à faire capoter les coupes emblématiques de la communauté LGBT…

C'est attristé et en colère qu'Emma se rendit au Starbuck. Elle posa son vélo et entra dans l'arrière-boutique se dirigea telle une automate vers les vestiaires pour mettre sa tenue.

Arrivée en salle elle croisa Scarlett.

« - Salut Em', comment ça va ? fit elle toute guillerette. Elle remarqua de suite la mine d'Emma et s'inquiéta.

\- Emma, t'es sure que ça va ?

Emma tourna lentement le visage vers sa collègue.

\- Lexa est morte, lâcha-t'elle comme la pire nouvelle de la journée.

Scarlette resta un instant dubitative, intégrant l'information qu'Emma venait de lui donner !

\- Mais putin Emma t'es chiante ! tu viens de me spoiler là ! J'allais me le mater demain, tu fais chier quoi ! s'énerva Scarlett alors qu'un client attendait sa commande. Merci tu viens de me gâcher la journée. »

Emma fit une petite moue contrite et s'excusa auprès de sa collègue. Elle ne voulait pas la priver de la découverte d'un épisode, mais la nouvelle était trop lourde à porter toute seule.

« - Hey ça va c'est qu'une série, pas besoin de faire cette tête non plus…

\- Je sais que c'est stupide, mais tu avoueras que c'est pas facile à avaler comme épisode !

\- Non c'est sûr… Aller remets-toi on a des clients. »

Emma sembla se souvenir qu'elle était au travail et se reprit l'amertume de la mort de son personnage préféré mise de côté pour l'instant.

Aux alentours de 17h30 la boutique n'était pas très remplie, comme à chaque fois. Les gens sortaient du bureau et n'avaient donc plus vraiment besoin de caféines. Les seuls clients encore présents sont des étudiants et quelques touristes. Emma nettoya quelques tables pour s'occuper et fut attirée par un bruit de talon, un pas qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle porta alors son attention sur la personne responsable de ce bruit et fut surprise de voir Régina Colter se diriger vers la caisse. Ni une ni deux elle se débarrassa de son attirail de ménage et fonça droit derrière le comptoir de préparation. Elle saisit le gobelet de Régina in extrémis avant Scarlett qui la regarda étrangement.

La brune se posta au comptoir et attendit les yeux encore rivés sur son infernal téléphone que son nom soit prononcé. A la différence des fois précédentes, Régina était parfaitement consciente du fait que c'est Emma qui avait pris en charge sa commande. Comme à son habitude elle tendit la main en direction de la serveuse qui étonnamment lui donna automatiquement. Ce qui fit relever naturellement la tête vers le visage d'Emma trop surprise de ne pas avoir eu à se « battre » pour obtenir sa commande.

« - Surprise ! s'écria Emma. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'être sympas avec vous ! et puis je suis surprise de vous voir ici à cette heure, moi qui pensait ne pas vous revoir avant trois semaines… alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un petit geste. »

Régina releva son sourcil gauche en plantant son regard défiant dans les yeux de la blonde qui souriait largement et se pinça les lèvres dans un rictus dédaigneux, elle soupira brièvement puis prit son gobelet et partit sans un mot.

La blonde prit alors son air satisfait et se retrouva nez à nez avec Scarlett la dévisageant étrangement. Emma lui adressa un air victorieux et partit pour se remettre au travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur Scarlett et sa curiosité presque malsaine.

« - C'était quoi ça Emma ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris ce gobelet sous le nez ?

\- Pour rien, tenta d'éluder Emma.

\- Ah non, ne me prends pas pour une bille, il se passe quoi dans ta tête avec cette cliente ?!

\- Mais rien je te dis…enfin j'imagine que c'est un nouveau jeu c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame Scarlett !

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne vient jamais l'après-midi en général ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Robin… il devait faire une formation sur trois jours la semaine dernière pour une nouvelle, elle s'appelle Katia, précisa la grande brune. Et bon bah tu le connais hein quand quelqu'un lui plait il l'observe, et elle n'est jamais venu l'après-midi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La serveuse haussa les épaules un sourire béat naissant sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça Régina Colter ne venait pas l'après-midi, sauf aujourd'hui. Emma commençait à vraiment apprécier ce petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre elles.

« - Que veux-tu que je te dise, elle a peut-être une longue soirée qui l'attends et elle a besoin d'un petit remontant !

\- Je t'en prie Em' pas à moi. J'ai bien vu ce que tu faisais avec elle, et j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. Elle n'a pas l'air très commode.

\- Détrompes toi ma chère collègue, elle joue, et je joue aussi. La première qui craquera aura gagné.

\- Tu as vraiment de drôles de passe-temps. Elle te plait hein ? Avoue.

Emma détourna les yeux et Scarlett sut.

\- Ok elle te plait. T'es vraiment un cas Emma je t'assure ! »

Le cas en question n'ajouta rien et se remis au travail lorsqu'un client entra dans la boutique commander un café frappé. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit, ni fait quoi que ce soit pour « remercier » Emma lorsqu'elle lui donnait son café, pourtant ce regard lancé juste avant de partir fut pour la blonde une petite victoire.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent Emma laissa des petits mots sur son gobelet. « Faites attention sur la route », « à demain », « vous n'êtes pas très bavarde ! », « j'aime beaucoup votre robe », « bon week-end ». Des petits mots qui faisaient toujours sourire la brune lorsqu'elle était assez loin pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Le plus idiot c'est qu'elle gardait le gobelet en question jusqu'au lendemain, juste pour avoir un mot gentil avant de commencer sa journée. Oui c'était idiot. Régina le savait, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Régina prenait de plus en plus plaisir à tourmenter la jeune serveuse à coup de regard noir et de silence alors que la malice suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Emma le voyait-elle ? Jamais elle n'avait trouvé inconnue plus passionnante que cette Miss Swan. Cette femme qui pouvait à la fois l'attendrir et la mettre hors d'elle en l'espace de quelques secondes. Son sourire franc et ses yeux pétillants d'espièglerie rendaient ses journées plus supportables. Quelque part au fond elle aimerait la connaître mieux. Que se passerait-il alors ? Jouer les femmes froides et inaccessibles pourrait à la longue lasser la serveuse qui se désintéressera alors d'elle. Ce masque de façade lui rendait service depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle oubliait parfois qu'elle avait le droit de baisser la garde.

Au fond Régina était sûre qu'Emma pouvait lire entre les lignes, elle voulait le croire en tous cas. Cesser ce petit jeu la rendrait malheureuse. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Du moins elle ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Il était vraiment tard ce vendredi, Régina bouclait encore certains dossiers de commandes pour les grandes surfaces, aillant eu tout le mal du monde à se concentrer toute la journée l'image d'une paire d'yeux verts moqueurs imprimée sur sa rétine. Emma est une belle femme, pétillante et joyeuse, c'était plaisant à voir. Régina se nourrissait de sa bonne humeur quotidienne afin de ne pas tuer quelqu'un au bureau, ou pire, ne pas tuer son mari.

Chaque soir lorsqu'elle rentrait il était là à l'attendre se chargeant de reproches qu'il pourra lui balancer à peine son sac déposé. Quand elle était chanceuse il n'était pas là. D'après Malicia il était plutôt culotté de lui faire des reproches après ce qu'il lui a fait et Régina ne se privait jamais de remettre son adultère sur le tapis. Finalement toutes les disputes avortaient au moment où Régina évoquait ce passage, Daniel lui disant que c'était de sa faute si il était parti voir ailleurs et Régina persuadée qu'il était simplement trop lâche et trop faible pour oser l'affronter. Son mariage éclatait, il ne restait déjà plus rien. Même devant Henry ils avaient du mal à faire semblant d'être un couple uni. Et dans toute cette succession de malheurs sa seule bouffée d'air fut une impétueuse blonde.

Elle relu le message de bon wek-end d'Emma et soupira.

« - Puissiez-vous avoir raison.

\- A qui parles-tu ? »

Régina sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu son amie entrer dans le bureau. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour l'avoir déranger, mais Malicia fit comme si de rien n'était et vint s'installer sur un confortable fauteuil faisant face à sa patronne un air malicieux étirant ses traits.

« - Je pensais que tu serais déjà chez-toi, continua la blonde.

\- Il faut croire que j'aime mon travail plus que mon fils.

\- Arrête tu sais que c'est faux, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et donc à qui parlais-tu ?

Les yeux de Régina dérivèrent un millième de seconde sur son gobelet en croyant être discrète.

\- Ah, je vois, elle te plait bien finalement notre petite Emma. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était sympa ! Et elle est bien plus forte que ce je pensais si elle réussit à embellir tes journées. »

La chef d'entreprise souffla une exaspération factice tentant de convaincre Malicia qu'elle si fichait complètement. D'un geste purement provocateur elle se saisit du gobelet et le mit à la poubelle sous l'œil amusé de Malicia qui ne croyait pas un instant en la sincérité de ce geste.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Régina.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait engagé pour te substituer à ma mère ! fit une Régina hargneuse. »

Malicia se leva alors, elle savait inutile de discuter avec son amie lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et en colère. Elle disait souvent des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée mais ne s'en excusait jamais pour ne pas se montrer faible.

« - Tu sais, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais te laisser aller quelque fois. Daniel est un con, tu ne mérites pas de vivre comme ça. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles Malicia s'éclipsa du bureau.

Voilà Régina n'avait plus du tout la tête à travailler. Elle rangea alors son bureau, mit ses lunettes dans leur étuis prit son sac pour partir mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa corbeille. L'image d'une belle blonde se forma de nouveau dans son esprit.

Sur le chemin pour récupérer sa voiture elle se mit à réfléchir une nouvelle fois à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Finalement avait-elle réellement des sentiments pour son mari ? Avant lui elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes, préférant la compagnie des femmes. Sa mère aurait sûrement succombée plus tôt si elle l'avait su. S'était-elle rangée du « bon » côté de la barrière pour éviter un scandale ? Daniel fut si agréable lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, beau, intelligent, sa famille n'était pas très riche mais lui aspirait à devenir quelqu'un, un parti que sa mère avait approuvé. Elle s'était dit alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner sa chance ? Une affection particulière la liait à lui mais était-ce le grand amour ? Si tel était le cas son mariage serait encore intact et Daniel l'aimerait toujours.

Mal avait raison, comme d'habitude, elle n'a jamais vécu pour elle-même préférant plaire à sa mère plutôt que de vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas tant pour assurer son héritage que pour voir les yeux de sa mère remplis de fierté lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle.

Toute cette mascarade depuis tant d'années et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant ?

Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'avaient menées jusqu'au Starbuck. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que son esprit avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par des cris provenant de la rue de derrière. Quelqu'un se faisait agresser. En s'approchant elle reconnut des bruits de bagarres et des cris de femmes. La peur au ventre son premier réflexe fut de fuir la scène. Mais cette femme aurait besoin d'aide ! Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Et puis Régina n'est pas quelqu'un de lâche. Elle courut aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient et arrivée sur place les criminels avaient pris la fuite, sûrement en entendant ses talons claquer sur le sol. Elle s'approcha alors de la masse sombre qui gisait au sol en se tenant les côtes plus elle se tenait proche de la silhouette plus elle lui semblait familière.

« - Emma ?! »

Régina s'approcha encore un peu et vit clairement la jeune serveuse pliée en deux gémissent de douleur. Il n'était plus question de feindre l'ignorance pour jouer. Elle avala les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de la jeune femme et s'accroupie auprès d'elle.

« - Oh mon dieu, Emma est-ce ça va ? »

La question était idiote mais la brune ne savait pas trop quoi faire en cet instant. Elle prit son téléphone dans l'optique d'appeler les secours mais la main ensanglantée d'Emma l'arrêta dans son élan.

« - Pas de ça, souffla la voix affaiblie d'Emma.

\- Mais enfin il faut appeler les urgences pour qu'ils vous auscultent ! Vous venez de vous faire agresser.

\- Je vais bien. Juste quelques minutes. »

Régina vit qu'elle avait du mal à parler, surement le choc ou bien ses blessures sont plus graves qu'elles n'y paraissent. Elle prit le bras de la blonde pour l'aider à s'asseoir, elle vit son visage tuméfié, la lèvre en sang ainsi que son arcade.

« - Il vous faut vraiment de l'aide.

\- Vous êtes là, ça devrait suffire.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Je crois oui. »

Emma fit un signe de tête reconnaissant envers la brune de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Régina aida une nouvelle fois Emma en la soutenant par le bras pour la mettre sur ses deux jambes flageolantes. La serveuse se tenait à Régina comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« - Ces salauds n'y sont pas allé de main morte. »

Ne sachant que dire Régina resta là dans cette ruelle à soutenir la quasi-totalité du poids du corps d'Emma un de ses bras passé dans son dos pour la maintenir fermement contre elle. Malgré la situation elle apprécia la proximité de cette femme, son corps est chaud, elle sentit à travers ses doigts les muscles de la jeune femme contractés par la douleur. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage que Régina trouva à son goût. _« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose… »_ Se reprit-elle. Son mariage partit en fumé elle se mettait à penser à de drôles de choses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas regardé une femme comme elle regardait Emma Swan.

« - Venez avec moi, ordonna Régina d'une voix grave. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la voiture de la brune. Emma hésita un instant à y entrer ne voulant pas abuser de sa cliente mais d'un regard autoritaire Régina lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse seule dans la rue dans cet état.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Emma était à moitié sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait plus son vélo, ces connards lui aillant piquer ainsi que son sac avec tous ces papiers, son téléphone et autres affaires de filles. Le vol n'était pas ce qui les avait motivé, elle le sentait, ils se seraient contenter de la voler, pas de lui fracasser la gueule en même temps. Non, ils étaient ivre de ce qu'Emma avait pu en juger, elle s'était défendue et ça n'a pas dû leur plaire.

Elle grimaça en étouffant un gémissement dolent lorsque Régina s'arrêta un peu trop brusquement à un feu rouge qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« - Désolée, fit elle aussitôt en aillant entendu le bruit sourd.

\- C'est pas grave, affirma Emma. »

Jusqu'à ce que le feu passe au vert un ange passa entre les deux femmes qui se dévisageaient. Aucune ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, c'était trop étrange comme situation.

La journée de Régina avait été longue et éprouvante, ses employés faisaient n'importe quoi et sa vie personnelle ne l'aidait pas à soutenir ce poids, son seul bonheur de la journée fut son café servit par la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Le jeu qu'elles avaient instauré donnait un peu de piquant à ses journées mornes et souvent tristes. Elle qui pensait pouvoir rentrer chez elle tranquillement et aller se coucher tout de suite après avoir fait un câlin à son fils se retrouva aide-soignante pour la jeune femme qui parfois se faisait une petite place dans ses pensées.

Quant à Emma, elle n'avait eu de cesses de voir Régina partout où elle allait. Depuis des semaines qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de la faire s'intéresser à elle il aura fallu attendre qu'elle se fasse tabasser pour que miraculeusement ce soit Elle qui lui vienne en aide, ce soir-là précisément, comme un signe du destin.

La belle Mercedes s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse qu'Emma devina être la maison de sa cliente. Elle ne put empêcher un souffle d'admiration passer ses lèvres impressionnée par le luxe évident dans lequel vivait cette femme. _« Et bah, y en a qui sont bien lotie ! »_. Elle donna sa main à Régina pour qu'elle l'aide à sortir de la voiture puis toutes deux marchèrent jusqu'au porche, la maîtresse de maison sorti ses clés et ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils. On ne sait jamais.

Arrivées dans le salon Régina déposa son fardeau sur le canapé avant d'allumer les petites lumières.

« - Ne bougez pas Miss Swan, je reviens avec de quoi vous soigner. »

L'objet de ses pensées disparu dans les escaliers et Emma expira tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne savait pas où poser ses mains l'une d'elle étant pleine de sang, elle ne voulait pas tacher le mobilier.

Désinfectant, pommades, gazes et bandages en mains Régina rejoignit Emma dans le salon. La jeune femme tenait fermement son pantalon des mains, sur son profil elle distingua qu'elle serrait la mâchoire pour lutter contre la douleur. Et malgré tout ça, la lumière tamisée la pièce la rendait belle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées étranges et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle imbiba une première gaze de désinfectant et prit délicatement la main blessée de la serveuse et appliqua consciencieusement le produit sur la plaie faisant tirer une grimace à Emma.

« - Douillette, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Régina. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Le jeu n'était jamais bien loin.

« - Vous voulez en parler ? demanda-t'elle après avoir nettoyé la plaie.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, tout s'est passé très vite.

\- Commencez par le début.

\- D'accord. Je venais de fermer la porte de l'arrière-boutique, j'ai détaché mon vélo je me souviens l'avoir enfourché et ils ont déboulés de nulle part et m'ont attaqués. Un m'a fait tomber de mon vélo, un autre m'a arraché mon sac, je me suis relevé pour me défendre mais à quatre contre une je n'avais pas vraiment de chances de m'en sortir.

Emma ne lâcha pas des yeux les gestes délicats de Régina. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une femme froide et autoritaire lui découvrait ce soir un nouveau visage. Un visage qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à oublier.

\- Et la plaie que je viens de soigner, elle a été faite au couteau de ce que je vois, continua Régina sortant Emma de sa rêverie.

La plaie en question partait du poignet jusqu'à la première phalange de l'index traversant la paume en diagonale. Une belle entaille heureusement peu profonde.

\- Oui l'un d'eux en avait un et je me suis protégée quand il s'en est servi.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance.

\- Une chance que vous soyez là. »

Régina releva les yeux qui se fixèrent naturellement dans les orbes verts de la blonde. « _Elle a des yeux magnifiques. »_ Son regard passa en revu le visage d'Emma passant de son arcade blessée à ses joues devenues bleuâtres, elle termina son voyage oculaire par ses lèvres, l'inférieure ouverte avait gonflée et le sang avait séché. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte que la distance les séparant avait diminuée. Régina reprit son travail et nettoya complètement la main avant de l'entourer d'une bande ne faisant pas attention à la distance instaurée, leurs genoux se touchèrent pourtant aucune ne fit un mouvement pour changer cela.

Une fois la main correctement soignée et bandée Régina reprit une gaze et s'occupa de son visage.

« - Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t'elle »

Emma obéit. Elle sentit deux doigts se poser sous son menton et lui tourner légèrement la tête mettant ainsi à vue la blessure de son arcade. Régina tapota doucement sur la plaie, l'instant aurait pu être romantique si Emma ne gigotait pas comme si elle avait des oursins sous les fesses, et surtout si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, Emma est blessée après tout.

Les yeux fermés elle ne vit pas Régina sourire d'amusement. Hypnotisée par cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle profita largement du temps qui lui était donné pour s'amuser à ses dépens. Elle la trouvait attendrissante. La seconde plaie correctement nettoyée Régina mit un pansement avec des super héros dessinés dessus, les seuls qu'elle possédait encore dans sa pharmacie.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et son visage fut brutalement ramener trop proche de celui de la maîtresse de maison, elle examinait sa lèvre fendues. Le rouge monta brutalement aux joues de la pauvre serveuse et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus vite.

« - Vous aurez une cicatrice si vous n'allez pas faire soigner ça par un vrai médecin.

\- Alors nous aurons un point commun, sortit naturellement Emma d'un ton rauque.

La brune quitta un instant des yeux la lèvre de la serveuse, elle se rendit compte de leur proximité au moment où elle les releva vers ceux d'Emma. Prise d'une gêne soudaine elle s'éloigna et prit une nouvelle gaze qu'elle mouilla de produit désinfectant puis l'appliqua sur la blessure. Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Chacune réalisant que cette soudaine intimité leur plaisait. Emma se demanda alors jusqu'où elle pourrait pousser sa chance.

Durant la fin de son adolescence elle sortit avec un homme marié, évidemment ça s'est mal terminé. Il lui avait promis de quitter sa femme, de mettre la situation au clair, il lui disait vouloir partir avec elle et commencer une nouvelle vie. Que du pipeau. A cause de lui elle avait même fait de la prison pour vol. C'était un escroc, un escroc marié, sa femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait pour gagner l'argent qu'il ramenait à la maison. Emma avait eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter de faire une course pour lui, bien entendu c'est celle-ci que les policiers ont pris pour cible et Emma fut accusée de complicité. Son avocat avait fait un excellent travail invoquant sa jeunesse et sa fragilité psychologique dont son amant avait profité pour abuser d'elle. Elle n'écopa finalement que de 18 mois de prison.

Depuis elle évitait les problèmes en se refusant l'attirance qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle savait la personne en question mariée, pourtant là elle n'y parvenait pas, son esprit était tout embrumé par l'aura de Régina, une aura puissante et délicate qu'elle aimerait découvrir. _« Emma Swan tu es définitivement dans la merde ! »_

N'écoutant que sa témérité primaire elle couvrit la main de Régina, qui continuait son travail, de la sienne la stoppant ainsi dans son mouvement. L'attention de la brune se détourna vers les émeraudes d'Emma. Elle y décela de la gratitude, de la curiosité, du désir semble-t-il, de la chaleur, beaucoup de chaleur qui réchauffa ses joues. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait plus regardé comme ça. Elle n'osait plus faire un geste de peur de briser cet instant.

« - Merci. »

Happée par le vert des yeux d'Emma son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur aussi, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Un toussotement derrière elles les firent sursauter les sortants de la bulle de chaleur dans laquelle elles s'étaient installées. L'intensité de l'échange les laissa démunies, rouges et frustrées. L'une comme l'autre aurait aimé que ça dure un peu plus longtemps…

Les deux femmes reprirent leurs places initiales la gêne voilant leurs yeux alors qu'elles réalisaient que la personne qui venait de les interrompre n'était autre que Daniel.

Régina regroupa maladroitement les produits de soins et se leva pour se donner une contenance qu'elle avait perdue pendant quelques instants. Sans un regard pour son mari elle monta les escaliers menant jusqu'à sa salle de bain et rangea les produits d'une main tremblante.

Les paroles de Malicia lui revinrent en mémoire « _Tu devrais te laisser aller »_.

Se laisser aller…

Ses mains appuyées sur le bord du lavabo elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Une chose étrange lui apparut, ses joues étaient roses. D'embarras sûrement dû à la surprise de voir son mari brisé cet instant intense et intime entre Emma et elle, mais aussi d'excitation, et ce ne sont pas les battements erratiques de son cœur qui lui diront le contraire.

Si ce n'était pas Emma, aurait-elle pu accorder autant d'importance à une autre ? Aurait-elle eu envie de jouer avec une autre qu'Emma ? Aurait-elle eu envie d'écouter les conseils de Mal pour une autre qu'Emma ? Aurait-elle pu se laisser aller avec une autre qu'Emma ? Car elle devait bien se l'avouer, si Daniel n'était pas entré dans la pièce qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Emma est différente. Elle n'aurait jamais pu accorder tout ce qu'elle a accordé à Emma à une autre femme. Emma lui redonne le sourire.

En peu de temps et sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien Régina s'était beaucoup attachée à ce qu'Emma lui donnait, cette importance, cette envie d'aller vers elle. Aveuglée sûrement par sa situation familiale elle n'avait pas su comprendre ce qu'il se passait en elle.

« - Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourrée ma pauvre Régina… »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et décrocha du miroir dans l'intention de retourner dans le salon en espérant que Daniel n'ait rien fait de stupide en son absence.

Le salon était vide, du moins était vide d'Emma.

« - Où est-elle ? demanda Régina d'un ton froid.

\- Elle est partie, je le lui ai demandé.

\- De quel droit ?

\- Du droit que c'est également ma maison Régina et que je ne veux pas d'inconnus chez moi.

Régina bouillonnait. De colère elle serra les poings.

\- Cette femme est blessée Daniel, es-tu inconscient ou simplement stupide ?! »

Sans un regard pour son mari elle alla dans l'entrée prendre son manteau. Emma était à pied elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, surtout dans son état, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

« - Tu te trompes Daniel, ici ce n'est pas ta maison. Rien ne t'appartient.

Elle allait pour ouvrir la porte lorsque Daniel la stoppa dans son élan.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler un taxi pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Je ne suis pas sans cœur comme tu peux le voir. »

Régina lui lança un regard haineux empli de dégoût. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant lâcher prise à son mari et partit dans la rue dans l'espoir d'y voir encore Emma.

Le taxi était déjà arrivé et Emma ferma la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin c'est ce que Régina espérait.

Le taxi s'éloigna sans que la brune ne puisse rien y faire, au moins elle rentrerait en sécurité jusqu'à chez elle. Régina retourna alors dans son manoir. Daniel s'était installé sur le canapé, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Emma tantôt comme pour effacer sa présence.

D'un pas rageur elle se dirigea droit vers lui et se posta droite comme un « i » le toisant avec tant de mépris que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait fuis sur l'instant.

« - J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Ce que tu as fait est innommable Daniel.

\- Et quoi ?! J'aurais dû laisser ta petite-amie envahir mon espace, ma maison, ma famille ?! C'est bien beau de me faire la morale mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi visiblement.

\- Ce n'est plus ta maison Daniel, dès demain je veux que tu partes. Et contrairement à toi Daniel, je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

Le visage de Daniel se décomposa, jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable de lui dire de partir pour le bien d'Henry.

\- Ah oui, tu ferais bien de prendre un avocat, je contacterai le miens. C'est fini, ajouta t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, les sanglots lui étranglaient la gorge. Ses sentiments confus elle pensait à la fois prendre la meilleure et la pire décision de sa vie, comment allait-elle expliquer ça à son petit-garçon ? Comment annoncer à un enfant de onze ans que ses parents ne vivront plus ensemble, qu'ils ne s'aiment plus, qu'ils se séparent, qu'ils brisent leur famille ? Elle ne voulait pas infliger tout ça à son fils, mais avait-elle le choix ?

Daniel avait dépassé depuis longtemps la limite de sa tolérance et pourtant elle était restée, pour Henry. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir n'est que le résultat de plusieurs mois d'intense introspection quotidienne. Elle ne peut plus vivre avec lui, l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés en tant qu'époux n'est aujourd'hui qu'un inconnu. Le Daniel de leur début n'existait plus, remplacé par un homme égoïste et menteur, un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la tromper plutôt que de tenter de sauver leur mariage, leur famille, un misogyne narcissique et jaloux qui n'acceptait pas de voir la réussite de sa femme.

Quand était-il devenu cet homme ? Régina ne saurait le dire. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été après tout, la quête de la réussite l'aillant simplement fait taire quelques années pour assurer son avenir auprès d'une riche héritière qui avait su à une époque donner un coup de boost à sa carrière.

Régina ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas l'heure de remettre la moitié de sa vie sur le tapis pour l'analyser. Elle était fatiguée ainsi que déçue de ne pas avoir pu aider Emma comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle allait bien qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle en un seul morceau. Régina aurait dû lui demander ses coordonnées.

Un rire ironiquement sinistre sortit de sa gorge, sa famille venait d'éclater en mille morceaux et Emma Swan était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

* * *

Arrivée à son appartement Emma eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir encore une fois eu faux sur toute la ligne. Elle balança sa veste et ses chaussures dans la pièce à vivre, les vêtements échouèrent éparpillés sur le sol. D'un geste machinal elle tâta sa poche de jean cherchant son téléphone. Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'était plus là, elle se l'était fait volé, comme son vélo, comme toutes ses affaires. D'un soupir elle attrapa son téléphone fixe et appela les astreintes de sa compagnie de téléphone, puis de sa banque afin de tout bloquer. Il n'était pas questions que ces criminels se servent de ses affaires comme bon leur semble !

Elle ne saurait dire si cette soirée fut positive ou pas, son agression fut un réel choc, ses blessures lui faisaient mal et la perte de ses biens pesait sur son moral. Pourtant ce ne sont que des affaires, elle était encore en vie et c'est tout ce qui aurait dû compter, mais le fait est que leur vol laisse Emma plutôt démunie. Comment faire sans son argent, sa carte de crédit, son téléphone, son agenda, le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment ? Elle n'avait jamais compris à quel point le vol pouvait être désarment.

Régina fut une véritable lumière. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées à une dangereuse proximité Emma n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser passer une telle opportunité ! Elle aurait dû, Régina est mariée bon sang ! Cette lumière tamisée, la douceur de Régina, ses mains chaudes sur son visage, son regard inquiet, ses lèvres pulpeuses à quelques centimètres d'elle… quel être humain aurait pu résister ?! Si son mari n'était pas arrivé…Emma l'aurait embrassé c'est certain prenant le risque de tout gâcher.

Gâcher quoi exactement ?

« - Raaaaaah ça m'énerve ! » pesta Emma en balançant un coussin à travers la pièce.

Que lui avait fait cette bonne femme à la fin ?! Un sort c'était forcément ça la réponse ! Elle lui avait jeté un sortilège et elle était prisonnière d'un puissant désir, elle avait infiltré son esprit pour le gangréner, pour qu'Emma devienne folle et qu'elle se jette à ses pieds la suppliant de mettre fin à ses tourments !

Emma eue une vague image d'une Régina Colter en tenue de cuir un fouet à la main et le sourire de prédateur étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte et les yeux hagards d'admiration devant ce fabuleux mirage.

« - Oh c'est pas vrai… » Se rouspéta-t-elle.

Elle devait absolument s'enlever Régina de la tête !

D'un geste vif elle prit son téléphone fixe et composa de tête le numéro de Scarlett. Il était à présent près de minuit mais ne douta pas un instant que son amie lui réponde.

« - Allô ? Entendit Emma à l'autre bout du combinée.

\- Salut Scarlett, désolée de te déranger à cette heure mais je,…

\- T'as une petite voix, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce n'est pas super évident d'en parler…Emma prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. J'ai été agressée en sortant du boulot et dep…

\- J'arrive ! »

Son amie venait de lui raccrochée littéralement au nez. Elles n'habitaient pas si loin l'une de l'autre mais à cette heure-ci même un trajet de vingt minutes peut être dangereux. Son amie, bien que tête brûlée, ne l'ignorait pas pourtant elle était en route…

Scarlett toqua à la porte et Emma tituba pour lui ouvrir. Scarlett examina son amie et tira une grimace à la fois horrifiée et compatissante.

« - T'as une sale tête, ils t'ont pas raté. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et laissa entrer Scarlett. Elle alla chercher deux bières qu'elle ouvrit avant de déposer celle de son amie devant elle sur la petite table.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hosto ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Emma secoua la tête négativement.

\- Pas que je sache. Même si ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Et ce super pansement il vient d'où ? dit en pointant l'arcade d'Emma du doigt amusée.

\- Régina… »

Scarlett resta silencieuse un instant et enregistra l'information.

« - Quand tu dis Régina, tu parles de LA Régina qui vient tous les jours prendre son café aux heures où tu es là ?

Emma acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête les yeux étrangement tristes.

\- Oh…Elle est venue à ton secours ? questionna Scarlett

\- Entre autre, elle m'a ramenée chez elle et elle a pris soin de moi.

\- C'est fou ça quand même. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? t'as l'air toute bizarre.

\- Bah c'est-à-dire que … Fin je tiens à te signaler que ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, elle était là, j'étais là, elle me soignait elle était douce, et belle et … Le moment était vraiment intense j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser…et son mari est arrivé ensuite elle est parti parce qu'elle était gênée et ce con m'a foutu à la porte !

\- En même temps tu tripotais sa femme sous son propre toits tu voulais quoi qu'il te lance des fleurs ?!

\- Scarlett on n'était pas en train de se tripoter, on ne s'est même pas touchée, enfin presque, mais tout était silencieux, profond, puissant termina-t-elle dans un souffle l'air absent. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. »

La brune resta dubitative un instant. Elle ne pensait qu'Emma serait déjà dans cet état après n'avoir croisé cette femme que lorsqu'elle vient prendre son café. Elle avait bien vu ce qu'il se passait souvent au Starbuck et savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes. Même si Emma ne le lui avait pas confirmé elle en aurait quand même été persuadée. Mais cette relation était dangereuse pour Emma. Après la tornade qu'avait été Lily Emma méritait une relation saine. Pourquoi voulait-elle s'infliger une relation aussi compliquée avec une femme mariée ? A part sa beauté Régina n'avait rien qu'Emma ne pourrait trouver autre part, pourtant son amie semblait profondément éprise et sans le savoir peut-être était-elle déjà en train de tomber amoureuse.

« - Et pour l'agression ? Tu vas porter plainte ?

Le regard d'Emma s'assombrit à ce récent souvenir.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ils ne seront jamais retrouvés.

\- Je vais rester ici cette nuit, décida Scarlett d'un ton sans appel. »

Il n'y a que ses amies les plus proches qui soient capables de lire en elle. Emma ne demandait pas d'aide, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais ses amis la connaissent et savent lorsqu'elle en a besoin.

Les deux amies se couchèrent et continuèrent de parler la lumière éteinte.

* * *

 **Tadaaam ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**

 **Bisous bisous bonne semaine !**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour ,**

 **Excusez-moi de ne poster que ce Jeudi, pour des raisons de santé je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir, migraine entre autre donc les écrans d'ordi pas top, une grande fatigue ( je n'ai pas eu de vacances hein pour ceux qui pourraient penser " ouai oh bah ca va hein c'est que la rentrée depuis 3 jours) 9h 18h tous les jours pendant deux mois, plus la fatigue de l'année etc etc BREF Ca va mieux, et je me dépêche de poster parce que j'ai pas le temps j'ai un autre tour d'audition aujourd'hui et une réunion avant xD ( osef de ma life vous avez raison)**

 **Du coup je ne répondrai pas aux reviews pour l'instant... je le ferai plus tard sur ce même chapitre mais là je vous laisse le lire, je suis déjà terriblement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui donc sans perdre de temps plus que ça ! BONNE LECTURE ! Je vous aime vous êtes les lumières de mes journées !**

 _Comme promis ce matin je vais répondre ce soir pour les review Ano ;) :_

 _Alice: J'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire du divorce... J'avoue avoir envie qu'il se passe plutôt bien, mais en même temps...je sais pas franchement ^^ ouaaiis moi aussi je trouve ça mignon :p en tous cas c'est une manière originale d'être abordée et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive un jour ahahaha Merci pour le commentaire ! ravie que ça te plaise :D_

 _Lois13 : Merciiii :D :D ah bah la voilà la suite ;) fais toi plaisir ! :D_

 _Raphi5930 : ahahahaha oui ça va arriver, quand comment...mystère :p mais bon une histoire sans problèmes n'est pas une histoire, c'est dans le manuel de l'écrivain xD Toujours ravie de voir que tu lis cette fic :) tu lisais need a family il me semble aussi, alors je suis vraiment flattée de ta fidélité ! Bisouus !_

 _GuesTT ( Aka Coucou ) : Non effectivement je n'avais pas vu xD Oh j'aurais pu faire des chapitres de 40 pages chacun... mais y aurait moins de chapitre et plus d'attente entre je pense xD en tous cas je te remercie vraiment pour ces beaux compliments. Pour être honnête j'ai pensé qu'après tous ces mois depuis ce fameux, et horrible, épisode, que la grande majorité des gens sur ce site l'ont vu ^^' donc malgré la blague pourrie de Mystik7 qui m'a fait bien flipper d'ailleurs avant que je lise la suite de son commentaire ( oui oui je me suis dit pendant deux secondes et demi " Et merde...") je ne courrais pas grand risque je pense...même si j'avoue que c'est pas cool de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais j'ai été, comme beaucoup, tellement choquée et en colère et triste que... fin bref, je voulais le partager avec vous mdr oh bah si la science dit qu'on ne peut pas m'en vouloir je te crois sur parole ! haha t'en fais pas j'aime bien les longues reviews, et ma réponse n'est pas super courte non plus :p En tous cas je suis contente que tu aimes ! voilà c'est dit :) bonne lecture si tu ne l'as pas encore lu :)_

 _SQX10 : J'aime ton pseudo parce que je suis d'accord avec xD haha bah déjà elle a prit la décision de divorcer malgré ses craintes pour son fils, ce qui n'est pas mal déjà, c'est un diesel notre Régina faut pas trop la brusquer xD Heureuse que la suite te plaise ! j'espère que ça durera tout le temps de la fic ! :D_

* * *

« - Emma grouille-toi je vais être en retard ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui que tu dois m'empêcher d'y aller !

\- Oui oui je sors ! cria Emma à travers la porte de la salle de bain. C'est bon tu peux y aller ! »

Scarlett se rua dans la salle de bain bousculant la blessée qui gémit légèrement lorsque son amie effleura ses côtes de son coude réveillant ainsi la douleur des hématomes. Sa collègue ne se retourna même pas et ferma prestement la porte à clé pour prendre sa douche express.

Emma se rendit alors jusqu'à son canapé et s'y assit faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal.

Très tôt ce matin elle avait appelé son manager pour le prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui avait donné sa journée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et se faire examiner par un médecin. Attestation oblige pour justifier son absence. Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle passe chez son opérateur téléphonique afin de savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire. A sa banque pour remplir différents papiers et retrouver d'ici quelques jours sa liberté financière. Et bien entendu chez le médecin. _« Une journée de repos mon cul ! »_.

Scarlett sortit de la salle de bain habillée et maquillée et prête à partir. En allant jusqu'à la porte elle attrapa ses affaires, Emma sur ses talons.

« - Merci d'être restée. »

Son amie lui offrit un sourire rassurant et ouvrit la porte.

« - j'aurais un dernier service à te demander… »

Elle écouta attentivement la demande puis sortit définitivement de l'appartement laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Daniel était parti dans la matinée. Régina ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, levée très tôt elle en avait profité pour faire les valises de son mari, ex-mari, et le mettre dehors. Bien entendu il s'était aussitôt braqué et avait invoqué la nécessité d'en parler à Henry avant. Il n'avait pas tords. Mais Régina ne pouvait plus vivre sous le même toit que lui et il est évidemment hors de question qu'elle lui abandonne sa maison.

Tout se précipitait, tout allait trop vite, hier encore elle ne savait pas quel était le bon choix, et aujourd'hui la voilà à mettre Daniel à la porte.

Décidément rien n'allait depuis la mort de sa mère, comme si elle avait aussi hérité de sa malédiction. Voir sa vie personnelle se détruire petit à petit.

Alors c'est ça son avenir ? Travailler pour la famille en s'oubliant ? N'avoir qu'une amie, qui en plus travail pour soi ? Ne plus avoir le temps pour son fils… Divorcer d'un mari devenu encombrant par sa jalousie, d'être seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Au moins ses parents n'avaient pas divorcés…Son père était bien trop amoureux de sa femme malgré son caractère difficile, autoritaire et manipulateur.

Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine.

« - C'est temporaire Régina, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste un chamboulement, un contretemps. Bientôt tout sera réglé, tout ira bien. » Se persuadait-elle alors qu'elle marchait de long en large dans le salon.

Elle entendit des petits pas dans l'escalier et l'appréhension gagna son corps.

« - Bonjour Maman ! » fit Henry tout enjoué.

Il fit un câlin rapide à sa mère et glissa ses jambes sous la table attendant son petit déjeuner. Aussitôt servit Henry englouti rapidement un premier pancake, il ne le dirait jamais assez mais sa mère est la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! Il se sent particulièrement heureux quand il mange ce que sa mère lui a préparé, et un jour il avait décidé que lorsqu'il serait grand il serait cuisinier pour rendre heureux les gens à son tour.

Régina n'avait jamais été plus fière que ce jour-là, elle n'imposera jamais à son fils ce que sa propre mère lui avait imposée, elle voulait qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Depuis ce jour Henry la regardait souvent cuisiner, parfois il l'aidait, lorsque la tâche n'avait nulle besoin d'un couteau bien entendu.

« - Henry ça te dirait qu'on aille aux écuries ce matin ? Je t'avais promis une balade la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse je suis désolée, je me disais qu'on pourrait remédier à cela aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- D'accord, ça me ferait super plaisir, répondit Henry avant de mettre dans sa bouche une nouvelle bouchée de son petit déjeuner. Papa vient avec nous ?

Le visage de Régina perdit toute joie, elle ne pensait pas devoir mettre les pieds dans le plat aussi vite. Mal à l'aise elle sourit néanmoins à son fils chaleureusement.

\- Non il ne viendra pas.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est dommage, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les trois.

\- Oui, une autre fois peut-être.

\- Il est où ?

\- Ton père ? Et bien, je ne sais pas, il est partit ce matin. Tant pis pour lui ! Ce sera une journée mère fils, fit Régina dans une fausse joie pour détourner l'attention de son fils vers autre chose que son père. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais ne pouvait pas non plus aborder ce sujet maintenant. Elle n'y arrivait pas, surtout aujourd'hui.

Mère et fils arrivèrent aux écuries, ils furent pris en charge de suite, furent conduit jusqu'aux boxes de leurs chevaux pour les préparer à la promenade. Cela faisait longtemps que Régina n'avait pas monté et cela lui manquait. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de s'accorder un moment avec son fils, loin de ses problèmes conjugaux, loin de ses problèmes professionnels, loin de tout. Juste elle et son fils.

Les bombes ajustées ils commencèrent leur promenade en silence sur le sentier dédié. Lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin Régina et Henry firent un peu de trot puis s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière. La mère avait prévu un petit encas au cas où son fils aurait faim. Tous deux se reposèrent à l'ombre d'un grand pin et Régina se perdit dans le paysage calme. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant le silence et la sérénité de l'endroit prit une grande inspiration et expira le tout. Son fils grignotait sagement son encas lui aussi prit dans ses pensées.

Ses soucis mis de côté pour quelques instants, ils laissèrent la place à une jolie blonde et elle se mit à sourire. Elle passerait au magasin après la balade pour offrir un chocolat à son fils et en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles d'Emma. N'aillant aucun moyen de la joindre il ne lui resta alors que cette solution.

Dieu qu'elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait découvert Emma gisante sur le sol. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était particulièrement attachée à la jeune femme, du moins c'est ce dont elle se persuadait, néanmoins elle n'aurait jamais pu la laisser seule dans cet état ! La ramener chez elle après son refus d'aller aux urgences était la meilleure solution, Régina le savait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cependant que cela tourne ainsi. En repensant à cet instant partagé Régina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelque chose avait changé hier. Indéniablement.

« - Maman, entendit-elle à ses côtés. On y va ?

\- Oui chaton on y va. »

Les Colter remontèrent sur leurs chevaux. Ils furent de retour aux écuries quelques quarante-cinq minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir pu passer ces quelques instants l'un avec l'autre.

Une fois les chevaux remis dans leurs boxes après avoir été bichonnés par Régina et Henry, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin Henry fut un peu plus bavard.

« - Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu faire cette balade ensemble maman. Je sais que tu es prise par ton travail et tout, mais tu me manques. Et papa est bizarre en ce moment il ne joue plus avec moi comme avant.

\- C'est une période difficile Henry, le déménagement, mon nouveau poste et les responsabilités qui vont avec ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour l'amusement. Je sais que c'est perturbant pour toi. J'aimerais tellement faire plus mon chéri. Je t'aime tu sais, peu importe le travail que j'ai tu restes mon petit garçon adoré.

\- Hey je ne suis plus si petit !

Régina esquissa un sourire, non il n'était plus si petit, mais pour elle qu'il ait deux ans ou quarante ans ça ne change rien, il restera son bébé pour la vie.

\- Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle néanmoins pour lui faire plaisir. »

Un regard dans le rétroviseur et elle le vit se triturer les doigts et semblait préoccupé.

« - Je peux te dire Henry que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour ne pas devenir comme Mamie Cora. »

Il stoppa ses mouvements et lui rendit son sourire dans le reflet du rétroviseur visiblement rassuré par la promesse de sa mère.

* * *

A peine eurent-ils le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée qu'une mini tornade rousse sauta dans les bras d'Henry en hurlant son prénom.

« - Tara ? demanda-t'il surprit.

Il regarda sa mère avec interrogation ne se souvenant pas l'avoir entendu dire qu'ils recevraient la visite de sa tante Zéléna.

\- Bonjour Régina ! Lança joyeusement Zéléna. Désolée d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste mais ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et Thérésa voulait voir son cousin.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis ravie de te voir. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ais donné la clé de la maison, après tout elle t'appartient un peu aussi non ?

\- C'est vrai. »

Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras alors que les enfants disparaissaient dans l'escalier pour aller jouer.

« - Henry ! On va bientôt manger, va prendre une douche !

\- D'accord ! répondit le garçon du haut des escaliers. »

Régina sortit deux verres et les remplit avec du cidre. Une boisson que les deux sœurs affectionnaient particulièrement.

« - Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas prendre de douche ? Taquina Zéléna. Honnêtement tu devrais, tu ne sens pas la rose !

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit sarcastiquement Régina à la pique. Je vais d'abord boire ce verre et prendre de mon précieux temps pour converser avec toi.

\- Trop aimable soeurette.

Elles entrechoquèrent leurs verres un sourire joueur et défiant sur les lèvres. Depuis toute petite elles ne cessaient de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Zéléna avait toujours été la plus libre des deux, pas qu'elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que sa sœur, mais elle avait toujours eu plus de caractère pour s'opposer à l'autorité de Cora. Leur mère n'avait eu alors d'autres choix que de reporter ses espoirs sur sa cadette. Régina n'en n'avait jamais voulu à sa sœur pour ça car Zéléna la soutenait depuis l'enfance. Lorsque sa mère devenait un peu trop agressive envers sa petite sœur la rouquine n'hésitait jamais à se mettre entre la matriarche et sa petite sœur. Son instinct de protection était très développé.

\- Raconte-moi tes malheurs ! J'ai reçu des textos inquiétants de Malicia qui s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler à toutes les deux que j'ai plus de trente ans et que je peux gérer ma vie seule ?

\- Oh excuse-nous Madame je sais mieux que tout le monde de nous inquiéter ! fit Zéléna sur un ton vexer. Aller, dis à ta grande sœur ce qui ne va pas, ne prends pas tes grands airs froids avec moi, de plus on dirait Mère.

Régina lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Ne me compare plus jamais à Mère ! Je ne suis pas, et je ne deviendrai pas comme elle !

\- Non c'est vrai, contrairement à elle tu as un cœur… Cesse de détourner la conversation veux-tu ?

Elle prit une gorgée de cidre soutenant le regard de sa petite sœur qui ne semblait pas décidée à parler. Elle la vit pincer ses lèvres et plisser les yeux, Zéléna connaissait cet air et ne l'aimait pas. C'est celui qu'elle arborait tout le temps lorsqu'elle est préoccupée et qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle avait eu le même air lorsque Daniel était entré dans sa vie. Zéléna savait que Régina sortait avec des femmes, jusqu'à ce que cet homme n'entre dans sa vie. Il lui avait sorti le grand jeu et poussé par sa mère Régina avait fini par accepter ses avances. Mais cet air-là lui rappelait les instants de doutes de sa petite sœur quand à cette relation avec Daniel.

« - C'est ce poste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il remettrait en cause toute ma vie si vite. »

Une légère pensée pour Emma traversa son esprit, sans ce poste elle ne l'aurait pas rencontrée, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase hier soir. Ce poste avait chamboulé sa vie dans tous les domaines…

« - Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu vis, déjà à la direction du magazine je me rends compte que c'est parfois compliqué de tout lier.

\- Tu sais que Daniel m'a trompée, Zéléna hocha la tête affirmative. Et bien je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner. Je n'y arrive pas, j'aimerais tellement pour notre fils. Mais quand je rentre le soir après avoir passé ma journée à espérer que personne ne fasse une catastrophe dans l'entreprise, je me bats systématiquement avec lui, je rentre chez moi à reculons, la boule au ventre de le retrouver avec une autre femme, ou bien de recevoir tous ses reproches de misogyne. A cause de ça je rentre tard et je rate mon fils, à force je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de ne plus être présente et ça me tue.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si Mal et moi ne t'avions pas dit de le quitter, et ce depuis des mois. Tu serais tellement plus heureuse sans lui crois-moi.

\- C'est fait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai demandé le divorce. D'ailleurs je dois appeler mon avocat. »

Zéléna ne savait si elle devait être triste pour sa sœur ou sauter de joie à l'idée qu'elle ait finalement pris la bonne décision en ce qui concerne Daniel. Si elle avait pu à l'époque où elle avait appris sa tromperie elle lui aurait coupé la tête après lui avoir arraché le cœur. Personne, à part elle, n'avait le droit de tourmenter sa petite sœur ! De toute façon elle sut au moment où elle avait rencontré Daniel que ce mariage ne tiendrait pas. Régina ne s'en était pas rendu compte du tout et s'était laissé convaincre par leur mère que ce mariage était bon pour elle.

« - Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision que tu aies prise depuis des années !

\- Je ne sais pas, pour moi peut-être, mais pour Henry… Je ne sais comment lui annoncer, j'ai peur qu'il me déteste, qu'il pense que je veux le séparer de son père…

\- Henry est un grand garçon maintenant, il sera probablement perturbé mais il comprendra pourquoi tu le fais. Il t'aime, et je suis certaine qu'il a à cœur ton bonheur autant que moi. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement décidé ? Je veux dire que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on te le dit avec Malicia… »

Régina détourna le regard gênée alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée que Zéléna n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Intéressée par sa réaction elle se redressa sur son siège et posa son coude sur la table dévisageant ainsi de plus près les rougeurs de sa petite sœur. D'un sourire mi- sadique mi- joueur elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis réattaqua.

« - Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia et elle fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard oppresseur de Zéléna. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« - Je vois… fit Zéléna énigmatique.

\- Tu vois quoi ? Fit Régina. Il n'y a rien à voir, il n'y a personne. Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai juste eu assez de rentrer chez moi la peur au ventre.

\- Pas à moi ma chérie. Comment elle s'appelle ?

Face au regard surpris de Régina Zéléna cru opportun d'approfondir son sujet.

\- Je t'en prie Régina, j'étais là quand tu fricotais avec cette Carrie je sais plus quoi, et je te rappel aussi t'avoir un jour interrompue en pleine séance bécotage avec, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Alex ? C'est ce qui m'a conforté dans l'idée que ton mariage avec ce guignol n'a toujours été qu'une mascarade ! »

Régina ne fit pas plus de commentaires alors qu'elle entendait les pas des enfants dans les escaliers. Elle lança un regard à sa sœur lui signifiant que la conversation était close, pour son plus grand soulagement, ce à quoi répondit Zéléna par un haussement d'épaule la promesse qu'elle n'en resterait pas là dansant dans ses yeux mutins.

* * *

« - Henry tu me laisses jouer avec tes figurines ?

\- Oui vas-y ! cria-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain. »

La petite Thérésa, ou Tara pour son cousin, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit les figurines de super héros que son cousin affectionnait tant. Elle se mit à les faire se battre entre eux en exprimant ce que, selon elle, les personnages pensaient et se disaient dans des exclamations fortes et des bruitages étranges. Elle faisait voler les héros dans les airs, même si Wolverine n'a jamais su voler. Ce n'était pas important, seule son histoire comptait.

Elle joua encore quelques minutes avant de se lasser rapidement de ces jouets.

Tara se lassait vite. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'il fut temps de choisir une activité extra-scolaire la petite rousse n'a jamais pu choisir, elle avait envie de tout essayer, de tout voir ! Aussi elle ne restait jamais plus de deux mois dans un club au grand damne de ses parents qui en avaient assez de son manque de constance.

Sans ranger le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la chambre de son cousin, elle voulut descendre et voir sa mère et sa tante. Voulant rester discrète elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et fit attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches. Elle alla rapidement se cacher derrière un prolongement de mur du salon où se trouvaient les deux femmes et tendit l'oreille.

« - C'est fait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai demandé le divorce. D'ailleurs je dois appeler mon avocat. »

La conversation semblait sérieuse, elle sut alors qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger. Sa maman disait toujours que ce n'était pas poli de déranger deux adultes lors d'une importante conversation. Aussi elle se retira tout autant discrète que lorsqu'elle est venue espionner sa mère et sa tante. Une question pointa quand même le bout de son nez dans son jeune cerveau.

De retour dans la chambre elle vit son cousin tout propre enfiler une chemise à carreaux et la boutonner. Il passa un rapide regard sur le bazar de sa cousine et soupira mécontent.

« - Tu aurais pu ranger poil de carotte.

\- Ne m'appelle pas poil de carotte ! Crotte de nez !

Henry leva les yeux au ciel une moue amusée sur le visage.

\- On range et on descend je pense qu'on va bientôt manger. Je meurs de faim, fit Henry en se caressant le ventre.

\- Les garçons ça a tout le temps faim de toute façon…

\- Tais-toi poil de carotte et aide-moi »

Les deux enfants s'assirent par terre pour ranger les figurines dans leurs boîtes. La mine soucieuse de sa cousine interpella le jeune homme.

« - Y a un truc qui va pas ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi divorce ?

\- Oh, y a un garçon de ma classe qui m'a expliqué, c'est quand deux parents se séparent, parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus. Pourquoi ? Ta mère veut divorcer ?

\- Non. Mais la tienne oui, enfin je crois. J'ai cru entendre ça tout à l'heure. »

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible, ses parents ne pouvaient pas se séparer, ils s'aiment ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils se séparer ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'un de ses parents veuille l'abandonner ?

« - Mais tu sais, reprit Tara. J'étais loin, j'ai peut-être mal entendu. »

Henry offrit à sa cousine un sourire de gratitude. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa bien, les deux sœurs heureuses de se retrouver finirent par parler de tout autre chose que les problèmes familiaux, les problèmes d'entreprise. Elles planifièrent également une visite chez leur père, une visite surprise qui, elles l'espéraient, lui fera plaisir !

Les rires des enfants emplirent la maison alors qu'ils discutaient secrètement, les mains autour de l'oreille de l'autre se confiant des messes basses sous l'œil attendri de leurs mères.

Henry oublia momentanément ce que sa cousine lui avait tantôt confié, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Il essaya alors d'assimiler la nouvelle du mieux qu'il pouvait sans rien laisser paraître jusqu'à pouvoir aborder le sujet avec sa mère.

Zéléna et Tara quittèrent la demeure des Colter après une dernière embrassade et la promesse de se revoir très bientôt. Régina assura à sa sœur que tout allait bien et qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles concernant ce qu'elle savait. Les deux Mills partirent alors dans leur jolie BMW, un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

Régina ferma alors la porte se retrouvant seule avec son fils. Celui-ci la regardait étrangement, une tristesse et des questions débordaient de son regard, Régina ne sut comment l'interpréter. Etait-ce le départ de sa cousine qui le rendit tout d'un coup si malheureux ? Ou bien…

Elle lui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le prit dans ses bras. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras de la sorte. Son garçon lui rendit l'étreinte et Régina put sentir la crainte traverser le corps d'Henry. Il s'accrochait à elle comme si elle allait partir pour un très long voyage sans lui. Elle le serra alors un peu plus fort.

« - Tu veux un bon chocolat mon chéri ? lui demanda Régina espérant réussir à détourner l'enfant de son trouble»

Il acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête pas très assuré et Régina lui demanda de prendre sa veste et de mettre ses chaussures.

Inquiétée par l'état de son fils elle s'en voulut un peu de l'emmener avec elle jusqu'au Starbuck simplement pour constater de l'état d'Emma qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il doit la voir.

Comme tous les samedis le Starbuck n'était pas bondé. Il y avait du monde, mais rien à voir avec les matinées de semaines. Régina se plaça dans la file d'attente avec son fils main dans la main attendant leur tour. Ils arrivèrent à la caisse de Robin, qui encore une fois en profita pour lorgner sur la chef d'entreprise d'une manière que la décence ne tolère pas vraiment, il prit la commande de madame et s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme. Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier le regardait d'un œil noir et menaçant. Il répondit sèchement ce qu'il désirait et les Colter se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Régina fut déçu de ne pas apercevoir Emma se jeter sur son gobelet dans l'unique but de lui préparer sa boisson pour ensuite pouvoir la défier. La jeune femme étant blessée elle savait préférable qu'elle reste chez elle pourtant elle avi

« - Henry qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de la sorte ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ?

Régina regardait son fils incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le regard de cet homme. A vrai dire le seul regard de ce magasin qui ait eu de l'importance pour elle fut celui folâtre et effronté d'Emma.

\- Non mon chéri je n'ai pas vu.

\- Aucun autre homme que papa n'a le droit de te regarder comme ça, fit Henry en marmonnant tellement bas que Régina eu du mal à comprendre. »

Régina se pinça les lèvres. Il ne serait pas évident de lui parler de sa décision si Henry voyait son père comme son héros et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui fasse du tords pour qu'Henry finisse par le détester. Daniel restait son père après tout.

L'air renfrogné et coléreux de son fils ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme les interpelle.

« - Régina ?! cria Scarlett attirant l'attention de la brune et de son fils.

« - C'est moi, répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha un peu sur le comptoir et fit d'une voix basse afin qu'Henry ne puisse pas entendre.

\- Emma Swan n'est pas présente ?

\- Non, mais elle m'a laissé un message pour vous, dit la serveuse en tendant le gobelet à Régina qui vit plus de lettres que contenait son prénom.

Elle prit le gobelet sans prêter attention aux écritures puis demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

\- Elle va bien oui, elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui car il faut qu'elle se repose évidemment. Je pense qu'elle reviendra lundi, précisa Scarlett un large sourire sur le visage, elle prit le chocolat viennois d'Henry et son cookie chocolat blanc et lui tendit le tout. Tiens bonhomme, fais attentions c'est chaud !

\- Merci, fit il en prenant les articles. »

Régina fit un signe de tête à la serveuse en guise de remerciement et laissa la place au prochain client.

Mère et fils allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table se trouvant à l'écart des autres dans le grand salon à l'étage après un détour au petit comptoir afin qu'Henry ajoute de la cannelle à sa boisson. Régina n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler le salon qu'elle trouva magnifique. Les angles couverts par des bordures en bois sculptés, des lustres dignes d'un restaurant cinq étoiles éclairaient la pièce sans agression, les murs étaient peint d'œuvres célèbres copiées bien entendu, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et tamisée permettant aux clients de se détendre plus facilement. Assit dans les confortables fauteuils entourant la petite table basse Henry but une grande gorgée de son chocolat un soupire de satisfaction sortant de sa gorge.

Régina prit alors son gobelet et remarqua enfin les écritures, ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Emma, sûrement celle de sa collègue. Elle lut sur le carton hermétique « Merci et Désolée ».

Elle comprenait le merci, mais pourquoi désolée ? Dans son souvenir elle n'avait rien fait qui pourrait justifier des excuses… Régina perplexe fronça des sourcils. S'excusait-elle pour la « gêne » qu'avait été son sauvetage et ses soins ? Ridicule, l'idée de l'emmener chez elle pour la soigner était son idée.

 _« - Oh. »_ Pensa Régina en rougissant.

Emma s'excusait pour « _ça_ ».

« - Maman ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu es toute rouge, ça va ?

\- Oui ça va chaton, mon café est un peu chaud, c'est tout. »

Le calme olympien dont faisait preuve Régina même lorsqu'elle racontait des mensonges était légendaire ! S'en servir sur son fils la fit culpabiliser mais mieux valait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, enfin ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé, ce qui aurait pu, ce que Régina aurait voulu, enfin peut-être… Elle poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Qu'il était compliqué de penser correctement dernièrement.

Les cafés, chocolats et pâtisseries terminés Régina et Henry se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la serveuse qui l'avait renseignée aujourd'hui s'agiter à grands coups de bras. Régina ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter pour regarder cette grande brune s'approcher d'elle. Une fois à portée elle lui tendit un bout de papier.

« - Peut-être que cela pourrait vous être utile. »

Puis elle repartit à son poste.

Henry avait regardé la scène avec attention et s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque sa mère rangea le papier dans sa poche sans le regarder. « _Histoire de grande personne j'imagine_ » se dit-il même si sa curiosité de petit garçon de onze ans voulait savoir. On lui cachait des choses, il le sentait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait souhaité la questionner, mais il ont passé une si bonne journée qu'il n'avait pas osé la gâcher.

Sa mère lui prit la main par automatisme. Bien qu'il soit un grand désormais il ne dit rien.

« - Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ? demanda Régina.

Non, enfin je veux juste rentrer à la maison avec toi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer à un jeu ?

Très bien, rentrons alors. »

* * *

« - Tu as fait quoi ?! Hurla Emma au bout du fil.

\- J'ai donné ton numéro à ta jolie brune, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me crier dessus ! J'ai fait ça pour toi hein !

\- Mais je t'ai rien demandé !

\- Emma je t'en prie, t'en mourrais d'envie. Elle avait l'air tellement triste de ne pas te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles, elle t'a soignée après tout, normal que ton infirmière prenne de tes nouvelles…

\- Scarlett, fit Emma d'un ton dangereusement grave.

\- Quoi ? demanda innocemment Scarlett.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça…

\- Donc je lui ai donné ton numéro pour qu'elle puisse le faire d'elle-même, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention au ton menaçant de son amie. Elle est venue, comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée…pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- …

\- Tu stresses ? T'as la trouille ! Scarlett éclata de rire et Emma fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as peur de quoi, qu'elle t'appelle, ou qu'elle ne t'appelle pas ?

\- Les deux j'imagine, soupira Emma.

\- Ne te tracasse pas trop, elle se souciait vraiment de toi tu sais ? Elle est venue exprès pour prendre de tes nouvelles et elle semblait déçue de ne pas te voir pour se rassurer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais elle t'apprécie je crois.

\- Il ne se passe rien, coupa Emma.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis. Fais attention à toi Emma. Elle est mariée, et elle a un gosse.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle le savait tout ça !

\- Je te laisse. On se voit lundi ?

\- Oui on se voit lundi.

\- Bye. »

Son amie raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Emma d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Elle laissa tomber son nouveau téléphone portable sur son canapé et bascula sa tête sur les coussins les mains sur les yeux un soupir à fendre l'âme passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle avait passé sa journée à courir entre l'opérateur téléphonique, dont le service commercial est clairement à revoir. En même temps elle n'avait pas assuré son téléphone, mais en cas de vol ils auraient quand même pu faire quelque chose non ? Ah non elle n'avait pas porté plainte… Quelle bande d'idiots. Puis jusqu'à son médecin où elle dut attendre plus d'une heure et demi avant qu'il n'ait une disponibilité dans son agenda pour l'ausculter et lui faire son ordonnance ainsi que son justificatif comme quoi elle était inapte au travail pour cause de blessures graves. Puis elle alla jusqu'à la banque afin de faire le point. Aucun mouvements sur son compte n'est à signaler, les voleurs n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en servir, Emma avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle remplit la paperasse afin d'obtenir une nouvelle carte de crédit puis demanda à retirer une somme importante en liquide afin de subvenir à ses besoins le temps de recevoir la carte.

La banque fait elle passa ensuite chez son amie Mary pour la rassurer sur son état de santé. Mary l'avait appelée ce matin sur son fixe peu de temps après le départ de Scarlett. Emma lui avait alors promis de passer la voir une fois que tout serait réglé niveau paperasse.

« - Emma ! »

La petite brune se précipita sur son amie et la serra dans ses bras à peine la porte passée. Emma étouffa sa douleur lorsqu'elle sentit ses bleus sur les côtes la tirailler un peu pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire son amie.

« - oh mon Dieu, Emma, je suis heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve ! Quand Scarlett nous a appelé hier soir j'ai eu vraiment peur, heureusement qu'elle est restée avec toi sinon tu m'aurais vu débarquer chez toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as mal ? Tu es allé aux urgences ? Ils ont dit quoi ? et la police ! J'espère que tu es allé porter plainte ! »

Emma écouta presque attentivement Mary qui déblatérait ses questions avec agitation les mains tenant fermement ses épaules au cas où Emma s'effondrerait inopinément.

« - Viens t'asseoir tu ne dois pas rester debout !

\- C'est toi qui est enceinte Mary, c'est pas moi…fit Emma le ton faussement exaspéré. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas morte.

\- Encore heureux ! J'ai déjà fort à faire à m'inquiéter pour David ne m'en rajoute pas je t'en supplie. »

Emma rit et se contenta de prendre place dans le canapé. Mary servit du jus de pomme et donna un verre à son amie qui leva un sourcil.

« - Tu n'aurais pas une bière plutôt ?

\- Tu es en convalescence Emma tu ne dois pas boire d'alcool tant que ton état ne sera pas meilleur. »

Mary a toujours eu tendance à agir comme une mère poule avec elle. Bien qu'elle n'ait que quelques années de plus, Emma appréciait ces attentions, n'aillant jamais connu ses parents elle pouvait au moins imaginer ce que cela pouvait être grâce à Mary qui s'était occupée d'elle comme une mère à l'époque.

« - David n'est pas rentré ? demanda Emma pour engager la conversation sur autre chose que son agression.

\- Non, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il aurait un peu de retard, une affaire urgente qui nécessite sa présence. J'espère qu'il sera là pour dîner j'ai fait sa pizza préférée.

\- Il ne ratera jamais ta pizza Mary crois-moi !

\- T'es gentille merci, sourit Mary. Tu vas reprendre le travail lundi ?

\- Oui, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps sans mon travail, je finirai par tuer quelqu'un. Et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, Régina m'a bien soignée et gra…

Mary leva la main pour la stopper dans sa tirade.

\- Qui est Régina ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- C'est, euhm… Une cliente au starbuck, elle m'a aidée, hier soir. Elle m'a emmenée chez elle pour me soigner.

\- Tu n'es donc pas aller aux urgences…Emma ! ça aurait pu être grave ! »

La blonde baissa les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute. Elle aurait dû y aller, mais elle avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, cela faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs, et elle ne voulait plus se souvenir de toutes ces fois où elle avait subi des sévices dans ses familles d'accueil qui la conduisaient chaque fois à l'hôpital parce qu'elle s'enfuyait mais qu'elle était vite rattrapée puis emmenée puis récupérée par les services sociaux. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour se construire malgré tout mais restait fragile lorsque certains souvenirs voulaient refaire surface.

« - Excuse-moi Mary mais tu sais que moi et les hôpitaux …, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en sachant pertinemment que son amie comprendrait.

\- Oui je sais. Heureusement que ce n'est pas « grave ».

\- Régina a été un ange avec moi. Et tout va bien, je vais me reposer ce week-end et je serai d'attaque lundi ! »

Mary crut voir des scintillements dans les yeux de son amie lorsqu'elle évoqua sa cliente.

Pour elle il aurait fallu qu'Emma reste au moins une semaine chez elle pour se remettre complètement. Cependant, connaissant Emma et son fichu caractère elle était consciente de n'avoir aucune chance de la convaincre de rester tranquille encore quelques jours. « _Tête de mule_ ».

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, Emma demanda des nouvelles du bébé, d'un futur mariage, non elle ne lâchera jamais Mary avec ça…. Mary lui apprit qu'ils avaient décidés de déménager de leur petit appartement. Ils désiraient avoir de l'espace pour l'enfant. Pas forcément une grande maison avec un grand jardin, mais au moins un appartement digne de recevoir un enfant avec assez de place pour qu'il ait sa chambre, qu'il puisse gambader lorsqu'il saura marcher, assez de place pour ranger ses jouets…

Les heures passaient et David n'était toujours pas rentré, à presque vingt-et-une heure les filles décidèrent de manger, Mary aillant invité Emma à rester. L'énorme pizza faite maison mise au four elles dressèrent la table et s'installèrent autour d'un verre de vin…enfin un verre de jus de raisin pour Emma.

« - C'est la même couleur, imagine que c'est du vin, se justifia Mary devant l'air à la fois outré et suppliant d'Emma. »

Elles trinquèrent en rigolant, Emma parfaitement consciente que son amie avait raison n'essaya pas d'objecter.

Mary sortit la pizza quatre fromages et chorizo merguez du four. David avait de drôles de goûts, mais il aimait le fromage et le chorizo et la merguez de ce fait Mary mettait le tout dans une pizza. David était littéralement tombé amoureux de cette pizza, et à force Mary et Emma finirent par l'apprécier aussi. Ce n'était pas de la cuisine gastronomique mais cela convenait au couple, même si Mary aimait cuisiner de bons petits plats de temps en temps. Le flic qui vit en David ne jure que par la pizza et la bière…

La petite brune eut à peine posé le couteau sur la pizza pour la découper en part qu'elle entendit la clé dans la porte. Le retour du héros !

David quitta rapidement chaussures et veste pour venir embrasser sa compagne puis fit la bise à Emma nullement surpris de la trouver ici. Il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé par Mary.

« - Heureux de te voir en un seul morceau !

\- Merci David.

\- Elle s'en est bien sorti pour cette fois ! interrompit Mary l'air fâché. Figure toi que Mademoiselle ici présente n'a pas été à l'hôpital, ni à la police !

\- Si tu veux passer au poste je prends ta déposition si ça peut te rendre plus à l'aise. Ou je peux demander à Graham, fit-il en soulevant plusieurs fois les sourcils de suite.

\- Non merci, que ce soit toi ou Graham je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de voir quelque chose d'utile, aujourd'hui j'ai été réglé toute l'administration à la banque, chez mon opérateur téléphonique etc. C'est du passé maintenant !

\- Comme tu veux. Mais si t'as besoin de parler je peux te conseiller un excellent spécialiste, dit David soudainement sérieux. Ce n'est peut-être rien en apparence puisque tu t'en es bien tiré physiquement, mais une agression peut laisser des séquelles psychologiques. Surtout que…Enfin je veux dire avec ton passé tu pourrais en avoir besoin, finit-il mal à l'aise d'évoquer le sujet. »

Les yeux de Mary-Margareth ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre son amie et son compagnon, inquiète de la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements du côté d'Emma. La blonde avait tendance à se renfermer sur elle-même lorsque ce sujet refaisait surface. Même si elle avait fait du chemin elle restait parfois encore fragile face aux ombres de son passé.

« - C'est gentil David, j'y réfléchirai. »

Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement de sa réponse. Oui, Emma avait fait énormément de chemin depuis qu'elle l'eut rencontrée en prison.

Mary était bénévole pour rendre visite aux détenues les plus isolées. Elle rencontra Emma suite à un échange de lettres plutôt émouvant où la blonde se confiait sur ce qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, elle exprimait ses regrets et ses espoirs pour l'avenir. Mary avait été touchée par son histoire et avait décidé de l'aider dès sa sortie de prison. Elle l'avait accueillie chez elle afin qu'elle n'est pas d'ennuis avec son agent de probation, la liberté conditionnelle était une vraie vacherie, un seul faux pas et c'était le retour pur et simple derrière les barreaux. Elle l'avait aidée à surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu en prison, elle l'a aidé à pardonner son ancien amant afin qu'elle puisse être en paix avec elle-même et recommencer une nouvelle vie sur de nouvelles bases. Elle avait réussi à lui trouver un travail en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant, mais le patron eut un comportement étrange voulant profiter du fait qu'elle soit une ex-taularde pour abuser d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de dire oui sinon elle se retrouverait sans travail, sur un dossier ça fait toujours tâche surtout pour les cas comme Emma qui souhaitent à tout prix s'en sortir. Heureusement Mary eu vent de ces histoires par une de ses collègues. Elle prit tout de suite les choses en main et réussi à éviter le pire. Emma ne pouvant plus le repousser éternellement avait fini par se résigner, Mary eu juste le temps de réagir avant que l'irréparable soit commis. Emma avait cependant refusé de porter plainte, même si Mary promit à l'homme de lui faire regretter ses actes si jamais il faisait une crasse à son amie. Puis elle enchaîna plusieurs travails jusqu'à tomber sur le Starbuck il y a quatre ans.

Très vite Emma et Mary devinrent amies, là où une relation d'aide à sens unique avait commencé une véritable entraide finit par naitre. Elles se protégeaient, elles partageaient, elles rigolaient beaucoup elles s'écoutaient et s'épaulaient durant leurs moments plus douloureux.

Mary se souvenait d'Emma en prison, malheureuse, blessée, en colère, trop jeune pour être ici.

Une fois qu'Emma fut sortie de prison et retrouva un semblant de vie normale, elle s'était épanouie de plus en plus. Avec l'aide de Mary et de Scarlett, elle avait réussi à se relever, à affronter certains traumatismes, à apprendre à ne plus être seule, à faire confiance. Elle sortait, elle s'amusait, elle tombait amoureuse de femmes la plupart du temps les quittant finalement rapidement car elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, que ce n'était pas cette personne que son cœur recherchait désespérément. Jusqu'à Lily. Lily qui la comprenait car elle avait vécu pratiquement la même chose, Lily qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, Lily qui la soutenait, et puis elle se rendit compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un effroyable mensonge qui avait duré plus d'un an. Lily menant une double vie avec un homme, Lily qui volait, braquait des banques avec lui, Lily qui lui mentait, Lily qui avait voulu l'embarquer dans ses histoires, Lily qui se cachait derrière elle, Lily qui finalement ne l'aimait pas et s'était servi d'elle.

Emma a toujours eu du mal à faire confiance, Lily fut la goutte d'eau. Quand Emma aime, elle n'aime pas à moitié, lorsqu'elle aime elle donne tout, elle s'investit, elle y croit et fait en sorte que ça se passe bien car Emma est une femme qui aime. Lily…Lily fut l'erreur de trop pour Emma qui ne croyait plus en l'amour désormais. Mary voyait la spirale dans laquelle son amie s'était enfermée. Jamais de rendez-vous galant, que des femmes levées dans un bar plus ou moins glauque, jamais de rappel, jamais de petit-déjeuner, jamais d'amour.

Alors d'où venait cette lueur que Mary avait aperçue tantôt ?

* * *

 **Et voilà fin de ce chapitre :)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutient !**

 **Pour les réponses review ano je le ferai sur cette page mais plus tard, probablement demain :)**

 **Big love,**

 **Em'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! :D**

 **Comment ca va ? :D**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 5 et après avoir lu vos reviews je pense que vous n'allez pas m'aimer sur ce coup là ^^' Mais bon ce sera mieux plus tard ahahahaha ouiiiii je vous fais languir nyark nyark ! mais au moins quand le chapitre que vous attendez arrivera et bah votre bonheur sera décuplé ! ( c'est prouvé scientifiquement je vous assure ! :D )**

 **Je suis contente que mes personnages vous plaisent ^^ à part Daniel xD ce qui en fait était le but... Pauvre Henry oui je suis d'accord avec vous, mais vous comprendrez ;)**

 **Alice : Hihi Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D Mhmm je ne peux malheureusement pas vraiment te répondre sans dévoiler une partie de ce que j'ai prévu ... mais c'est une théorie intéressante :p**

 **Guestt (coucou ): Non ça ne sera pas simple pour elle, ça va être compliqué d'écrire sur les deux pôles de sa vie, d'un côté Emma qui la fait sourire et de l'autre sa vie de famille qui part en sucette... pas facile de trouver le juste milieu :p Ahahaha bah tu vas savoir ce qu'elle fait de son numéro dans ce chapitre ^^ Et pour Mary et Emma, c'était important pour moi de la caser dans cette relation avec Mary, parce que bon bah voilà sa vie n'est pas super rose donc cette stabilité émotionnelle est importante, comme peut l'être la stabilité d'une relation avec sa mère ( dans certaine famille hein, je sais que c'est pas toujours comme ça ^^ ) MERCI pour ton commentaire ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D**

 **Raphi5930 : OUIIII j'ai trop aimé écrire ça xDD quand Henry rembarre Robin ! j'imaginais la scène dans ma tête et j'étais en mode *nyark nyark nyark* Petit con je sais pas, je n'aimerais pas que vous pensiez ça de lui, ça ne sera pas facile, mais les divorces sont pas évident, les premières victimes sont les enfants généralement qui comprennent pas toujours pourquoi papa et maman se séparent... à voir ^^ Haha Merci pour Need a family et double merci pour me suivre sur celle-ci aussi ! :D Bonne lecture !**

 **Emy0708: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :D heureuse de t'accueillir dans cette aventure ! ;) Et pour ta compréhension ^^ Migraine pourrie ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous ! aux followers, favoriteurs lecteurs de l'ombre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D**

* * *

Dès lors qu'Henry Colter fut rentré chez lui il se précipita dans sa chambre afin de choisir le jeu auquel il voulait jouer avec sa mère oubliant momentanément ce qu'il avait appris par sa cousine. Il voulait tellement que ce ne soit pas la vérité qu'inconsciemment il reculait l'échéance de cette discussion.

Il farfouilla dans sa chambre pour trouver un jeu de société, jouer à deux au monoploy n'avait pas de sens pour le garçon…En fait jouer à un jeu de société à deux n'avait pas de sens, le mieux reste encore de jouer en famille, sa mère, son grand-père, Tatie Zéléna, Tatie Mal, poil de carotte, et bien entendu son père. Il choisit son jeu de dame. Il aimait bien les dames, il gagnait souvent, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il aime bien ce jeu… Ce n'est pas comme les échecs, pour le moment il ne gagnait jamais. Mais un jour viendra où il sera assez fort pour battre sa mère !

Il redescendit le plateau du jeu ainsi qu'une boîte en bois contenant les pièces coincés sous ses bras.

« - Maman ! On joue aux dames ? demanda-t-il enjoué ».

Régina s'était installée dans le confortable canapé de son salon. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses chaussures et fait encore plus étrange, elle n'avait pas quitté son manteau non plus. Sa main plongée dans la poche du trench coat gris, elle passait entre ses doigts le petit bout de papier où la collègue d'Emma avait noté le numéro de téléphone de la blonde. Elle qui s'en voulait hier de ne pas avoir ses coordonnées afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, la voilà en train d'hésiter à l'appeler dans cette optique alors qu'elle en a désormais la possibilité. Que c'est idiot ! En fait, elle n'avait simplement pas envie de reparler de ce qui a failli se passer, ou peut-être que si, mais pas par téléphone… Et puis y avait-il simplement quelque chose à dire ? Rien ne s'était produit finalement, lorsqu'elle reverrait Emma lundi elle fera comme si de rien n'était et l'affaire sera close. Pas de quoi en faire un drame après tout.

Mais dieu qu'elle avait envie de l'appeler.

Régina poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et sortit le papier de sa poche. Elle le déplia et lorsqu'elle le lut elle dû écarquiller les yeux tant le contenu lui était surprenant. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture une certaine gêne l'envahit et lui fit monter la chaleur aux joues.

Sur le papier était écrit, nom prénom numéro de téléphone fixe et portable, ce qui en soit était tout à fait correcte… mais en lisant plus bas Régina découvrit, l'adresse, l'âge, la profession ( même si Régina est déjà au courant de celle-ci), ainsi que le plat préféré d'Emma et pour finir sur ses mensurations accompagnée d'un smiley faisant un clin d'œil et d'une petite note en bas de page de la serveuse brune « au cas où ça vous intéresserait ) ». Régina continuait de fixer le papier interloquée. Vu l'humour douteux dont Emma et sa collègue sont pourvues, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là ne sont pas simplement collègue de travail mais bel et bien amie dans la vie.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son fils l'appeler elle rangea rapidement le papier dans sa poche, espérant oublier ce qu'elle venait de lire, et concentra son attention sur son petit garçon debout devant l'entrée du salon son jeu sou le bras.

« - Les dames ? Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle un sourire trop large pour être vrai sur son visage.

Elle vit les yeux de son fils descendre jusqu'à ses chaussures puis revenir.

\- Tu as l'intention de ressortir ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, non pas du tout Henry ! Je retire mon manteau, et toi tu installes le jeu d'accord ?

\- Ok, fit le garçon rassuré que sa mère ne reparte pas. »

Henry déposa le jeu sur la table basse en verre du salon. Régina eut juste le temps de mettre un set de table avant que la boîte des pions n'abîme la surface transparente du verre.

« - Henry je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec cette table. »

Le petit brun fit une moue désolée et continua d'installer le jeu de manière plus tranquille. Il s'installa ensuite par terre devant ses pions noirs et laissa sa mère débuter la partie. Du haut de son fauteuil elle dû faire d'innombrables allers retours qui commencèrent à lui faire mal dans le bas du dos. Elle finit donc par s'installer elle aussi sur le sol.

La première partie fut gagnée par Régina, Henry invoqua alors des actes de tricheries.

« - Mon chéri tu es juste mauvais perdant, assura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la joue de son fils. »

Henry marmonna un « même pas vrai » dans sa barbe inexistante à son âge sous le regard rieur de sa mère qui leva un peu le pied sur la deuxième partie.

La fin d'après-midi se passa ainsi, entre les rires et la mauvaise foi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Henry fut réquisitionné pour aider Régina à la préparation de leur repas. Ils préparèrent la sauce spéciale Mills à quatre mains ainsi que les boulettes de viandes, Régina mit doucement la sauce à mijoter et apprécia ce moment avec son fils.

Elle appréhendait le moment où il faudra lui annoncer le divorce. Reculer pour mieux sauter ne l'avait jamais aidé mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la journée qu'elle venait de passer avec son fils. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir cette journée pour eux, d'avoir fait la balade, d'avoir eu la visite surprise de Zéléna et Robin puis d'avoir partagé le gouter au Starbuck, même si Régina y était allé aussi dans le but de prendre des nouvelles d'Emma.

Emma. La pensée de la jeune serveuse n'est jamais très loin dans son esprit.

Elle termina la préparation du diner, mis les boulettes à cuire doucement pour et fit chauffer l'eau des spaghettis. La sauce était prête, il ne restait qu'à mélanger les ingrédients.

Durant le repas Régina demanda à son garçon ce qu'il souhaitait faire le lendemain. Il répondit qu'à l'école il entendait souvent ses camarades raconter leurs aventures lorsqu'ils vont ensemble au parc, il demanda donc à sa mère si elle pouvait l'accompagner.

Elle accepta.

Son fils couché elle se retrouva seule dans son salon avec le papier dans sa main gauche et son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle posa le pour et le contre. Elle voulait l'appeler. Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle savait qu'elle allait bien, l'appeler sans raison serait avouer qu'elle s'intéresse à elle…Bien sûr qu'elle s'intéresse à son état de santé, elle l'avait soignée après tout, c'était normal de prendre de ses nouvelles, nouvelles qu'elle avait eu, et si la collègue d'Emma lui racontait ce qui s'était passé au Starbuck Régina n'avait donc aucune raison de l'appeler si Emma savait qu'elle avait pris de ses nouvelles et elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma croit, sache qu'elle s'intéresse à elle…ce qui en soit est un peu idiot…Régina était perdue.

Dépitée elle prit son téléphone et replia le papier dans sa poche. Elle verra Emma lundi et fera comme si tout était normal.

* * *

La météo ne s'était pas trompée. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Un temps parfait pour aller au parc. Le Commonwealth Avenue Mall accueillait avec plaisir les habitants du quartier venus se perdre dans les grandes allées verdoyantes. Ce parc linéaire est très prisé des joggeurs, mais les dimanches après-midi sont implicitement réservés aux familles désireuses de passer un bon moment et oublier ainsi les tracas de la vie active. L'automne les arbres offraient aux passants un spectacle éblouissant de couleurs, rouge, jaune orange, nuancés par les éclats d'un soleil déclinant de plus en plus tôt, Henry et Régina en prirent alors plein les yeux. Tout était magnifique. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long du sentier entre les arbres s'émerveillant de toutes ces belles couleurs sur les feuilles qui tapissaient de plus en plus le sol.

Ils arrivèrent au Boston public garden et Henry aperçu rapidement ses amis. Il demanda alors à sa mère s'il pouvait les rejoindre, elle lui accorda ce droit tout en le prévenant de l'heure à laquelle il fallait rentrer. Le garçon s'éloigna mais Régina s'assit sur un banc non loin pour garder un œil sur son fils.

Regarder son fils s'amuser avec ses amis rendit son cœur plus léger. C'est ce à quoi doit ressembler une vie de petit garçon, s'amuser, étudier aussi, mais surtout être heureux et innocent tant qu'il le peut encore. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il sera tant de lui dire la vérité sur le divorce ?

Finalement, elle n'avait pas appelé Emma. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle était perdue. Sa collègue lui avait certifié qu'elle allait bien, alors pourquoi aurait-elle appelé ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que l'image d'Emma se matérialisait dans son esprit. Impertinente et amusante Emma. Elle espérait la revoir dès Lundi à son poste, reprendre leur petit jeu, retrouver sa dose de bonne humeur comme une droguée retrouverait sa came. Sa vie sociale était tellement pathétique qu'elle en était réduite à remettre sa bonne humeur à une inconnue. L'ambition que sa mère avait pour elle l'avait coupée du reste du monde. Seul Daniel avait trouvé sa place à ses côtés et maintenant…Maintenant elle allait se retrouver seule, peut-être pour le restant de ses jours.

Dans sa poche elle sentit son portable vibrer. Elle l'extirpa du tissu du bout de ses doigts refroidis par le froid d'automne manquant de le faire tomber. La prise enfin solide elle consulta le message.

 _« Je sais que ce ne sont pas des mots que tu as envie d'entendre, mais je suis heureuse pour toi Régina. Félicitations pour ton divorce ! Tu mérites mieux que lui, pour l'instant tu ne le sais pas, tu ne le vois pas mais tu mérites mieux ! »_

Un message de Malicia pour la féliciter de son divorce… Zéléna est une femme bien trop bavarde. Si elle savait qu'elle méritait mieux, bien sûr qu'elle méritait mieux. Sa mère aurait été la première à lui dire de le quitter. Seulement voilà, les circonstances ont fait qu'elle n'a pas pu faire le nécessaire plus tôt, s'empâté dans une routine elle n'avait pas voulu voir que son mariage était terminé. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait libre pour la première fois de sa vie et elle aimait cette sensation. Elle n'en voulait pas à son amie de penser comme ça.

Régina lui répondit rapidement lui faisant part de ses réflexions. Elle sera heureuse d'apprendre que Régina se sent mieux désormais.

Elle remit son portable dans sa poche et se concentra sur son petit garçon. Elle le vit courir vers elle en tenant une personne par la main. Une grande personne, une femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, elle se tenait le ventre comme s'il allait partir, elle la devina alors enceinte. Régina se leva alors et alla jusqu'à eux évitant la fin de la course à la pauvre femme qui ne devait certainement pas courir dans son état.

C'est étrange elle reconnaissait cette femme. Elle l'avait déjà croisée quelque part.

« - Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! C'est mademoiselle Blanchard ! cria Henry alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. »

Mademoiselle Blanchard, l'institutrice d'Henry. Bien sûr qu'elle la connaissait.

« - Bonjour Madame Colter, fit l'institutrice un peu mal à l'aise.. »

Régina fit une grimace en entendant son nom de mariée. Il lui tardait de reprendre son nom de jeune fille, le nom de sa mère, de son entreprise. Tout serait alors mieux.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Blanchard, je suis surprise de vous voir en compagnie de mon fils.

\- Oui, excusez-moi, je ne sais ce qui lui a pris de m'amener jusqu'à vous. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit Régina sèchement en regardant son fils. Et vous-même ?

\- Egalement merci, un peu fatiguée à cause de la…enfin je veux dire….

\- De votre heureux évènement, termina Régina.

\- Oui, voilà. Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda Mary-Margaret surprise par tant de perspicacité. Cela ne se voit pas encore énormément après tout.

\- Une intuition, se contenta de répondre Régina. Henry, tu ne dois pas faire courir ton institutrice c'est compris ? Elle a le droit d'avoir ses jours de repos comme tout le monde. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien Henry mais la prochaine fois contente toi de lui dire bonjour, d'accord ? »

Henry hocha la tête comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il se tourna vers son institutrice l'air contrit.

« - Je suis désolé Mademoiselle.

Mary-Margaret lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous les yeux horrifiés de Régina qui se demandait pourquoi une instit entretenait tant de familiarité avec son fils.

\- Ce n'est rien Henry. Nous nous voyons demain à l'école ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête et laissa les adultes l'une avec l'autre.

« - Pardonnez-moi Madame Colter mais mes amis m'attendent. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, conclu Mary poliment essayant de cacher son malaise. »

\- Plaisir partagé, fit Régina dans un sourire de circonstance. Et toutes mes félicitations pour votre bébé. »

Après un dernier remerciement Mary s'éloigna pour retrouver ses deux amis. Un grand blond à la carrure musclée tenue par le bras par une blonde aux cheveux bouclés, une horrible veste rouge sur les épaules et un jean qui serrait ses jambes musclées… Emma ?

Régina reconnut enfin la serveuse. Qui était l'homme à son bras ? Son petit ami ? Un tiraillement naquit dans son ventre. Elle posa une main sur ce dernier essayant de comprendre sa réaction tout en regardant la blonde partir avec ses amis. Le regret et la jalousie envahirent son corps.

A aucun moment Régina ne s'était imaginé que la serveuse puisse être en couple. Leur petit jeu s'apparentant à du flirt avait convaincu Régina du célibat d'Emma. Parce que oui elles flirtaient. Clairement.…simplement du flirt, un jeu. Rien de plus.

* * *

Scarlett avait fait à Mary-Margaret, la veille au téléphone après qu'Emma soit rentrée chez elle, une description très précise de la fameuse Régina dont Emma lui avait parlé, lui racontant par la même occasion la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son amie. Mary-Margaret n'aillant rien pu tirer de plus que « Régina est une cliente et elle m'a soignée » avait décidé d'en parler à Scarlett. Après tout elles étaient collègues, elle devait forcément être au courant.

Ce prénom lui avait été familier, elle l'avait déjà lu ou entendu quelque part c'était certain. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la Régina en question n'est autre que la mère du petit Henry à qui elle enseigne ? Le monde est vraiment tout petit. La petite brune eut presque de la peine pour son amie. Régina Colter n'est pas une femme facile. Elle l'avait eu au téléphone une fois ou deux et elle en avait encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. A vrai dire MM ne comprenait pas ce qu'Emma lui trouvait selon elle Régina est simplement hors catégorie, pas qu'elle ne soit pas assez bien pour elle, mais elles ne vivent pas dans le même monde. Et puis elle est mariée, elle a un enfant. Tout cela rendait l'histoire beaucoup plus compliquée. Tout cela courrait à la catastrophe pour Emma…

« - Mary c'était qui ce gamin qui t'a sauté dessus ?

\- Le nouvel élève, Henry. Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour.

\- Il t'aime bien j'ai l'impression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tous mes élèves m'aiment ! »

Emma eut l'air dubitative puis tapota gentiment l'épaule de son amie puis explosa de rire quand Mary lui retira sa main brusquement le regard noir.

« - Je plaisante, je sais que t'es une bonne prof.

\- Des fois je me demande comment une femme comme Régina Colter a pu mettre au monde un petit garçon aussi adorable, à moi elle me fiche la trouille, fit Mry le regard en coin vers Emma pour guetter sa réaction.

Emma s'arrêta net.

\- Régina Colter ? tu veux dire que ma Régina est la mère du gamin de ta classe ?

\- Ta Régina ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche.

Elle rougit du lapsus…Non elle n'était pas à elle, elle aimerait bien, mais ce n'était pas possible, enfin elle n'avait jamais essayé vraiment non plus, puis elles ne se connaissent pas hein, mais c'était sa Régina dans le sens la Régina qu'elle connait, la même que MM connait, voilà tout.

\- Emma, Emma ?

\- Oui ? quoi ?

\- Tu as déconnecté. Je ne pensais pas que ce que m'a dit Scarlett soit vrai en ce qui concerne Mme Colter, rigola Mary-Margaret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Emma d'une voix aigüe.

\- Elle me racontait à quel point cette femme te cour-circuitait le cerveau. Je constate qu'elle n'avait pas tords.

\- Qui est cette Régina Colter ? interrogea David ?

\- Une cliente d'Emma, elle passe tous les jours prendre son café et d'après Scarlett, elle et Emma ont un drôle de rituel. De plus, toujours d'après Scarlett, notre Emma serait complètement folle amoureuse ! Et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui a pu se passer dans ta tête quand elle t'a sauvé de tes agresseurs ! finit Mary en se tournant vers Emma la pointant du doigt l'air accusateur.

\- Je vais finir par lui acheter une muselière à celle-là…

\- Si je ne lui avais pas demandé tu ne me l'aurais pas dit. Emma tu sais que tu ne peux pas avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? elle est mariée !

\- Je sais Mary, mais j'y suis pour rien ! Depuis le premier jour où elle a passé les portes du magasin je n'ai qu'elle en tête. »

Mary-Margaret ne sut que répondre. Elle savait Emma fragile à ce niveau-là et elle détestait la voir se diriger droit vers un mur. Cependant elle savait qu'il était inutile de la raisonner, elle semblait déjà terriblement éprise. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux, ce sourire de trois kilomètre de long lorsque Régina est évoquée. Il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Le Lundi après-midi arriva bien trop vite pour Emma qui reprenait le travail. De toute façon elle s'ennuierait en restant chez-elle, et plus important encore, elle pourrait voir Régina.

Elle dû partir plus tôt de chez elle afin d'arriver à l'heure à son travail en passant par les transports en commun, qu'elle n'aimait pas. Etre collé aux autres comme des sardines dans une boîte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En plus elle avait chaud malgré la douceur de l'air dehors…Il fallait qu'elle se rachète un vélo au plus vite. Qu'il vente qu'il pleuve qu'il neige Emma ne se déplaçait qu'à vélo. Sauf pour les grands trajets où elle préférait prendre sa petite coccinelle jaune. Une erreur de jeunesse encore, mais dont elle n'a jamais pu se séparer. C'est bien le seul cadeau de son ex amant qu'elle eut gardé. Surtout parce que ça lui évitait d'acheter une autre voiture, et que mine de rien aujourd'hui sa coccinelle de 1972 est bel et bien une voiture de collection !

Son entrée au Starbuck fut saluée par ses collègues qui furent ravis pour la plupart de la revoir sur pied. Mr Cassidy leur a sans doute expliqué les raisons de son absence de Samedi. Emma les salua chaleureusement puis se mit au travail.

Scarlett vint s'excuser dans la journée d'avoir tout déballer à Mary, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

« - ça va je t'en veux pas, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Et mine de rien ça m'évite de le faire, tu la connais, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Parce qu'elle t'aime.

Les deux amies sourirent puis Scarlett reprit :

\- Mais je suis sérieuse Em' je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. Et au fait, ta belle brune alors, elle t'a appelée ?

Emma baissa la tête essayant de cacher son visage triste.

\- Non. Elle ne l'a pas fait. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu sais elle avait l'air vraiment concernée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'attendais pas qu'elle le fasse, c'est vrai nous sommes des inconnues après tout ! »

Les filles retournèrent au travail et Emma vit du coin de l'œil Régina qui entrait dans la boutique.

« - Quand on parle du loup, marmonna Emma. »

Régina passa à la caisse et se dirigea vers le comptoir comme d'habitude. Elle vit Scarlett se saisir de son gobelet et sans aucun contrôle sur ses agissements elle la fusilla du regard. La grande brune lui fit un clin d'œil et mit le gobelet de côté en attendant qu'Emma en finisse avec son client. Un homme qui n'avait de cesse de la draguer lourdement. Régina eut envie de lui arracher le cœur. Emma souriait à l'homme mais ce sourire-là n'a rien à voir avec celui auquel elle a droit, non celui-ci était moins rayonnant, moins vrai, moins Emma. Preuve que cet idiot l'ennuyait drôlement.

« - Excusez-moi Monsieur, fit Régina d'une voix menaçante. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas le seul à attendre votre boisson. Je vous serai donc gréée de laisser Emma reprendre son travail, de plus je crois qu'elle vous a dit non, êtes-vous stupide au point de ne pas comprendre un simple non ? »

L'homme toisa Régina d'un air méprisant, sûrement peu habitué à se faire remettre en place de la sorte puis quitta le comptoir et Emma put enfin souffler de soulagement. Elle ne savait jamais comment se défaire des tentacules oratoires de cet homme.

« - Merci Régina, je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. »

La brune de répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Emma droit dans les yeux une intensité nouvelle voguant dans les iris marrons, faisant fi du fait qu'Emma était possiblement en couple avec ce grand blond qu'elle avait vu hier. D'un côté, si tel était le cas, Emma ne flirterait pas avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Régina fit taire la pointe de jalousie qui naissait dans son corps pour profiter de la présence apaisante de la serveuse. Une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, elles ne sont rien l'une pour l'autre…si ?

L'intensité dans les yeux de Régina déstabilisa Emma à tel point qu'elle en oublia jusqu'au pourquoi elle l'avait déçue en ne l'appelant pas.

Régina fit un léger mouvement qui perturba la vision d'Emma qui se réveilla alors de son rêve éveillé.

« - Ah oui le café ! »

Elle attrapa le gobelet que Scarlett lui tendit, ne faisant même pas attention à ce geste de la part de son amie, et prépara le café de la jolie brune. Comme d'habitude Emma eu du mal à se concentrer, était-elle donc à ce point mordue pour ne plus du tout lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles elle-même ? Régina était-elle simplement consciente de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle ? Peut-être… si tel est le cas elle s'en amuse largement aujourd'hui.

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa d'Emma alors qu'elle finissait le café de Régina sans avoir fait de bêtises, les erreurs d'inattention peuvent arriver, surtout lorsqu'une brunette hyper sexy entre dans son champ de vision.

« - Tenez Régina, et je voulais vous remercier de vive voix, pour ce que vous avez fait, vous savez ?

Régina fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit papier.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin à présent, heureuse de vous revoir, Bonne fin de journée Miss Swan, fit glisser Régina de sa voix suave. »

Emma prit le papier et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage entier prit une violente teinte rouge. De gêne oui beaucoup de gêne mais aussi de colère. Régina venait de lui rendre le papier que Scarlett avait dû lui donner avec son numéro de téléphone… Mais pourquoi diable ses mensurations figuraient aussi sur le papier ?! Elle voulut relever les yeux vers Régina pour s'excuser, lui dire que ce n'était pas son idée, mais trop tard, elle était déjà en train de sortir de la boutique la démarche fière, assurée et la tête haute, personne ne vit l'hilarité naissante sur son visage.

La blonde se tourna vers sa collègue et la prit par le bras pour qu'elle fixe son attention sur elle, d'un air menaçant elle brandit le papier sous son nez.

« - Tu m'expliques ?!

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard Em'.

\- Je vais te….arrrgh ! »

Elle rangea le papier d'un geste rageur dans la poche de son tablier de travail et prit un gobelet au hasard qu'elle remplit avec la préparation demandée.

Scarlett, fière de son coup, ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Emma reçu un texto qu'elle ne put lire qu'à la fin de son service.

 _« N'en voulez pas à votre amie. Ps : vous n'avez pas à rougir, moi aussi j'aime les lasagnes. »_

* * *

« - Quel est donc ce sourire béat que je vois sur ton visage ma chère amie ?

\- Quel sourire ? répondit Régina en reprenant son masque froid.

\- Oh je t'en prie Régina ne joue pas à ça avec moi, fit dramatiquement excédée Malicia. Je sais que tu es heureuse depuis que tu as demandé le divorce, mais ce sourire-là ma chérie, il n'est pas apparu sur tes charmantes lèvres depuis belle lurette, depuis l'adoption d'Henry à vrai dire.

\- N'aurais-je donc pas le droit d'être simplement heureuse dans l'optique de retrouver ma liberté ?

\- Je trouve ça juste étrange que tu sois si guillerette alors que l'a perspective de demander le divorce te rendait pratiquement malade il y a encore trois jours !

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas que rendre réel ce divorce puisse me faire finalement autant de bien, évidemment je m'inquiète pour Henry, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas encore parlé avec lui, mais je sais qu'il comprendra. J'espère qu'il comprendra.

\- Bien sûr qu'il comprendra, mais tu ne me feras pas avaler que ce n'est que le divorce qui te met dans un état pareil ! Allez, avoue tout !

\- T'es pénible Mal, il n'y a rien d'autre, répondit Régina se mettant sur la défensive. Si elle parlait d'Emma elle était foutue !

\- Mhm… Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour l'instant mais je n'en resterai pas là ! Tu parleras de gré ou de force ! »

Régina leva les yeux au ciel faussement agacée du comportement extravagant de son amie de toujours.

« - Pour fêter tout ça je t'invite au restaurant.

\- C'est gentil Mal mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester avec Henry. Mais tu peux passer à la maison, je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de te voir.

\- D'accord, quand est-ce que ça t'arrange ?

\- Quand tu veux, après tout Daniel n'est plus dans la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Bon je te tiendrai au courant. Je pourrai te faire parler après t'avoir assez alcoolisée ! »

La brune offrit un sourire faussement ravi et se replongea dans son travail alors que Malicia repartit de son bureau.

Rien n'y faisait, elle ne pensait qu'à Emma. De plus en plus, et surtout de moins en moins chastement. En se rejouant la scène de vendredi soir, le cerveau de Régina lui imposait des images, une histoire qui ne s'était absolument pas passées. Parce que non, elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées ce soir-là. Mais si Daniel n'était pas entré, peut-être que… Régina se mettait alors à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ce moment.

Elle ratura quelques lignes de la nouvelle proposition de rachat d'une chaîne de restaurant bien côté dont la majeure partie des établissements se trouve en Californie. C'est un partenariat important, la société n'a pas beaucoup d'attache avec cet état. Cela permettrait au groupe de s'étendre sur cette partie du pays extrêmement prisée des touristes. Régina ne voulait pas forcément mettre les établissements au nom de Mills, mais elle désirait simplement étendre l'activité à la côte Est sans forcément prendre le pouvoir sur la chaîne. Un rachat partiel, un partenariat, un investissement. Elle ferait rédiger le contrat par les avocats de l'entreprise, mais pour une première approche elle désirait s'en occuper elle-même. La chaîne manquait d'investisseurs, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour le groupe.

Seulement voilà, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé autant perturber même Daniel n'avait jamais réussi à la détourner de son travail. Mais cette blonde, Emma Swan !

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme si elle se souvenait de l'empreinte d'un baiser qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Le matin lorsqu'Emma n'était pas là Régina n'allait pas au Starbuck, elle prenait le café que Salomé préparait pour elle à son arrivée. Elle préférait lorsqu'Emma travaillait le matin…

Vers seize heure Régina sortit de son bureau après avoir finalement réussi à finaliser la proposition, elle méritait une pause-café, une pause Emma.

Une fois de retour à son bureau elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Salomé la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle voyait sa patronne rire aux éclats. Elle fut même surprise de voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle en était capable.

Régina avait longuement hésité avant de lui donner le papier mais finalement l'expression horrifiée d'Emma valait tout l'or du monde ! Rire aux dépens de la pauvre serveuse, voilà ce qui le redonna le moral en cette journée.

Aujourd'hui elle décida de rentrer tôt chez elle. Aussi elle quitta le bureau vers dix-sept heure trente. Elle passa encore une fois devant Salomé, qui elle reste jusqu'à dix-huit heure habituellement, sauf quand Mme Colter lui incombe de rester jusqu'à des heures impossibles.

« - Salomé, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, je pense que la journée a été assez longue, lui dit Régina d'un ton que la secrétaire ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Merci madame ! »

Salomé rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit quelques minutes après sa patronne. Quelque chose se passait, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais aujourd'hui Mme Colter avait été d'une humeur de chien toute la matinée, pourtant, durant la dernière heure de travail elle était détendue, et étonnement gentille. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, la secrétaire espéra que ça dure pendant longtemps !

Comme prévu elle arriva peu avant dix-huit heure. Elle déposa son manteau et son sac dans le placard à l'entrée puis quitta ses escarpins. Dans le salon son fils faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de sa nourrice.

« - Bonsoir Mme Colter, salua poliment la nourrice.

\- Bonsoir Kate.

\- Maman ! Henry se précipita sur sa mère délaissant crayons et cahiers.

\- Coucou chaton, tout s'est bien passé ? Elle lui déposa un baiser sur son crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Oui, j'ai presque fini mes devoirs, je pourrai jouer à la console après ?

\- Pas trop longtemps, et je vais vérifier tes devoirs avant jeune homme. »

Il lui sourit et retourna à son travail. Heureusement pour Régina son fils n'était pas de ces enfants accros à la console, il préférait lire. Aussi quand il lui demandait la permission pour y jouer Régina ne lui refusait pas. C'est de son âge après-tout. Il aimait les jeux d'aventure, parfois il disait hésiter entre aventurier et cuisinier. Ce qui faisait rire sa mère. Aventurier n'est pas vraiment un métier cependant elle ne pouvait pas briser ses rêves d'enfant. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune il se construisait des châteaux dans sa chambre avec ses draps, oreiller et couette, lui et Régina passaient plusieurs heures à l'intérieur Henry racontant des histoires de chevaliers et de Reine maléfique qu'il fallait sauver de sa noirceur.

La nourrice put partir plus tôt que d'habitude puisque Régina était à la maison. Elle dit au revoir à Henry puis laissa la petite famille. Régina s'installa alors à côté de son fils pour surveiller l'avancement des travaux laissant tout de même son téléphone non loin d'elle, juste au cas où.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le téléphone vibra tirant mère et fils de leur occupation.

 _« Je peux venir mercredi ou jeudi soir après le travail. On rentrera ensemble. »_

« - Chéri, Tati Mal viendra dîner à la maison Mercredi.

\- Cool !

\- Ravie de voir que tu es enthousiaste ! Ça lui fera plaisir. »

 _« Ok, Henry est content que tu viennes. »_

 _« Oui je suis heureuse aussi de le voir…Je ramène le vin ! tu passeras à la casserole ma chérie ! »_

Régina ne répondit pas, inutile d'alimenter une conversation d'adolescente avec Malicia… Régina était certaine de perdre de toute façon.

Lorsque les devoirs d'Henry furent faits et vérifiés le garçon alluma la télé puis la console laissant sa mère seule à la table du petit salon. Elle réfléchissait à son comportement avec Emma. Elle l'avait agacé, et puis les jours passèrent, une étrange situation s'était installée, et Régina eut du mal à l'admettre mais elle flirtait. Vendredi lui a changé la perspective de sa relation avec Emma. Elle l'admettait, elle flirtait, Emma lui plait, son physique, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, ses mains, sa peau avait l'air si douce, ce petit sourire rieur et moqueur qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elles se défiaient, ses fesses moulées dans son jean sur lesquelles elle rêvait aujourd'hui sans honte de poser ses mains, son espièglerie, sa force, ses airs de durs qui renfermaient plus de blessures que Régina pouvait imaginer. Elle voulait la connaître, sa décision est prise.

Occupée par sa situation avec Daniel, la possibilité de sauver leur mariage, elle avait enfoui tout ça quelque part loin dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'elle a demandé le divorce, qu'elle se sent libre d'avoir autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle désirait réellement, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir.

L'ignorance n'était plus la bonne manière d'agir avec Emma pour l'énerver ou l'embarrasser, il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure, elle le savait. Malicia serait fière d'elle !

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un Sms à Emma, le ton était donné ! Elle n'a l'avait pas appelée, mais elle se servirait de son numéro…autrement. Emma Swan sera la victime de sa liberté !

Quelques heures après avoir envoyé sa première balle, Régina reçu une réponse d'Emma.

 _« Je savais que vous aviez gardé mon numéro. Etes-vous certaine de n'aimer que les lasagnes ?_

Régina n'aimait pas que les lasagnes, mais bien tout un tas d'autres plats qu'elle adorerait partager avec Emma.

* * *

« - Cette femme va me rendre complètement folle, marmonna Emma à son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est qui ? »

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Scarlett lisait déjà par-dessus son épaule. Les deux femmes rangèrent leur tenue de travail dans le vestiaire et Emma en avait profité pour répondre à Régina. Heureuse de constater que Régina lui fasse assez confiance pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Se sentait-elle coupable de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles depuis vendredi ?

« - Bah tu vois, vous avez un point commun déjà !

\- Nous ne parlons pas vraiment de lasagnes, j'espère que tu le sais ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ! Je sais reconnaître une métaphore quand j'en vois une merci ! Bon maintenant j'attends mes remerciements, parce que d'ici quelques jours le contenu de vos messages deviendra complètement obscène, et ce grâce à moi, donc…. »

Scarlett attendit pendant quelques secondes les poings calés sur les hanches l'air fière. Emma rigola de la bêtise de son amie, mais son sourire s'effaça et elle se mit à réfléchir.

« - Dans quoi je m'embarque ? Le fait d'avoir son numéro, le fait qu'elle m'ait envoyé ce message comme ça, je, je commence à me dire que je n'aurais pas dû. Elle est mariée elle a un gosse…je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Mary a peut-être raison.

\- Ecoute Em', tu t'es embarqué dans cette histoire sans nous écouter, et aujourd'hui tu doutes parce que ça devient plus intime, vous avez passé un cap dans votre relation, vous avez réalisé. Mais regarde, si elle ne voulait vraiment pas de toi elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé de messages, elle n'aurait pas essayé de savoir comment tu allais lorsqu'elle est venu samedi, elle ne viendrait pas au Starbuck pendant tes horaires et uniquement pendant tes horaires. Je crois qu'à sa manière elle flirt avec toi, et toi elle te rend dingue depuis la minute où tu l'as vu. Crois-moi Emma, vu le personnage je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle perdrait son temps avec toi si elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

\- Bon je pense que je vais te croire, me dire que tu as raison.

\- Vos petits jeux débiles ont finalement eu raison de vous ! »

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

 _« Les lasagnes et bien d'autres Miss Swan, passez une bonne soirée. »_

Si Régina était le genre de personne à ponctuer ses Sms avec des smileys, Emma était persuadée qu'elle aurait mis un clin d'œil à son dernier message.

Elle jeta un regard à son amie qui la regardait compatissante…

« - Je sais, je sais, ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

Scarlett haussa finalement des épaules et rangea sa tenue de travail dans son sac avant de quitter les locaux avec Emma qui la suivit faisant à peine attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :D**

 **Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient !**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Oh lala j'ai cru que j'allais être en retard et en fait j'ai été prise d'une poussée d'inspiration pour le finir à temps muahahaha ! ( parce que oui j'ai été rattrapée par le temps...super... mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas déroger à ma fréquence de publication ! )**

 **Euh, alors il est peut-être un peu beaucoup long et puis je me suis un peu défoulée à la fin, sur Daniel... Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir le rendre plus détestable qu'il ne l'est déjà bah en fait je crois que j'ai quand même réussi... ( je suis désolée Daniel, tu sais je t'aime bien dans la série hein ! même si au final on te voit pas des masses...) J'ai essayé de mettre un petit truc en place pour faire avancer leur relation ^^ hihi parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait peut-être qu'elles se parlent un jour ou l'autre non ? Même si la fin de ce chapitre rend les choses un peu plus compliquées que ce que j'avais prévu à la base... Merci inspiration chelou d'une fin de journée XD**

 **Réponse Review:**

 **Raphi5903: Oui il est chou :3 je l'aime bien ce petit Henry. Mhmmm peut-être...après ce chapitre peut-être que tu te feras une idée plus précise de ce qu'il ressent ^^ j'avoue xD j'avais pas envie de me battre avec eux... je veux dire que ce qu'elles vont vivre l'une et l'autre va déjà pas mal les secouer inutile d'en rajouter pour en rajouter xD Et puis une vie sans Hook c'est un peu ce qu'on souhaite en ce moment alors je nous fait ce cadeau lol Merci de me suivre ! je ne partagerais pas cette fic si personne ne la lisais donc en fait le mérite revient beaucoup à ceux qui lisent ! c'est un coup de boost ! Bonne lecture :D**

 **Guestt Coucou : j'ai beaucoup hésitée pour la faire écrire ou pas...et finalement mon esprit sadique a pris le dessus...Désolée ^^' haha c'est son rôle de la mettre en garde, mais t'en fais pas elle est sympa Mary dans cette fic ! :D Et pour le reste je te laisse lire parce que je pense que ça va répondre à tes attentes...je pense, j'espère ! :D Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Merci à tous de me suivre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et puis bah si vous avez des envies de meurtres... je dirai que c'est normal xD**

* * *

Par la force des choses Zéléna et Malicia étaient également devenue amies. Forcément à côtoyer la petite sœur elle allait finir par rencontrer la grande. Les débuts ne furent ni faciles ni difficiles, les deux adolescentes ne se parlant tout simplement pas, et puis par la suite elles avaient fini par se parler apprendre à se connaître pour le plus grand bonheur de Régina qui appréciait les moments qu'elle passait lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies.

Les deux femmes se retrouvaient parfois pour discutailler de choses et d'autres, des hommes entre autre et depuis quelque temps d'un en particulier.

Lorsque Zéléna avait appris la nouvelle du divorce de sa petite sœur elle avait aussitôt appelé sa comparse pour lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle tant attendue. Malicia avait invoqué tous les dieux existants les remerciant humblement d'avoir finalement fait entendre raison à Régina sous les rires de Zéléna. Aujourd'hui elles se retrouvaient pour déjeuner.

Malicia quitta rapidement son bureau et fit savoir à son amie qu'elle déjeunerait dehors avec sa sœur, ce à quoi elle avait répondu un simple « ok » voulant dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se joindre à elles.

« - Salut Mal ! Salua gaiment Zéléna »

Elles se firent une bise rapide et se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant bistrot. Attablée elles commandèrent rapidement leurs plats et se mirent à discuter devant un bon verre de vin rouge.

« - Gina n'a pas pu nous rejoindre ?

\- Non, elle est vraiment occupée en ce moment. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les avocats de l'entreprise ce matin et la réunion s'éternise visiblement. Tant pis ce sera entre toi et moi !

\- Puisque je dois faire avec…

\- Amusant, vraiment, ronchonna Malicia en secouant la tête de dépit »

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent de manger elles parlèrent de tout de rien, leurs vies, leurs boulots, elles plaisantèrent beaucoup sur la dernière émission de Jimmy Fallon. Elles le trouvaient drôle et complètement fou, elles discutèrent ensuite de quelques potins people avant de passer au dessert. Les deux grandes coupes de mousse au chocolat arrivèrent enfin et les deux amies eurent la même réaction de pur bonheur culinaire lorsque leurs papilles entrèrent en contact avec la dessert chocolaté.

« - J'aurais une question à te poser, commença alors Zéléna.

\- Je t'écoute, assura la blonde entre deux bouchées.

\- Comme tu es quotidiennement avec elle, je me demandais si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Je suis très heureuse qu'elle se soit décidée à demander le divorce, je m'étonne simplement de la soudaineté de la décision. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait fait sur un coup de tête. Et quand je lui ai parlé de cette hypothèse que je me fais, elle a eu une réaction…que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

\- Continue tu m'intéresses.

\- Elle a rougi comme une ado !

Malicia étira un large sourire satisfaite de cette importante information. Elle laissa planer le silence quelques secondes et en profita pour prendre un peu de mousse. Elle regarda alors Zéléna d'un sourire énigmatique alors que ses yeux criaient qu'elle était bel et bien au courant de quelque chose.

\- Ne me tourmente pas de la sorte Mal…

\- Je ne te tourmente pas, j'aurais simplement une question moi aussi. Est-ce que Régina a déjà eu des relations avec d'autres femmes avant de rencontrer notre ami Daniel ? »

Zéléna s'arrêta de bouger assimilant tranquillement cette donnée. Donc elle avait raison !

Elle offrit à son amie un air conspirateur et Mal comprit de suite que ses déductions à elle aussi étaient justes et visiblement fondées depuis belle lurette.

« - Présente-la moi, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble cette femme.

\- Dans ce cas nous ne prendrons pas notre café ici. »

Les deux amies payèrent pour le restaurant puis le quittèrent pour aller droit au Starbuck du quartier d'affaire. Sur le chemin Malicia prit le temps d'envoyer un texto à son amie afin de prendre sa commande si elle le voulait. Elle reçue un bref « Comme d'habitude » et passa la porte du magasin au même moment. Par chance il n'y avait pas grand monde, elles furent rapidement prise en charge par le caissier puis attendirent quelques instants que les employés préparent les commandes.

« - Oh Bonjour Malicia.

\- Bonjour Emma, comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu par Régina ce qui vous était arrivé, c'est terrible, dit-elle le ton accablé.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent j'imagine. Mais ça va mieux merci, je n'aurais pas repris le travail sinon.

\- C'est sûr c'est sûr. Je vous présente aujourd'hui la sœur de Régina.

Emma posa alors son regard sur Zéléna qui comprit aussitôt l'intérêt de sa petite sœur pour cette femme splendide.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Zéléna.

\- De même. Emma Swan, je vous serrerais bien la main malheureusement elles sont occupées pour l'instant, dit-elle en désignant le gobelet.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Régina n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la blonde avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Non, elle n'a pas pu venir, elle est coincée en réunion, précisa alors Malicia. Ne soyez pas déçue, elle n'a pas pu faire autrement.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas !... enfin je veux dire, c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre ce temps pour elle, c'est chiant de pas avoir de pause.

\- La direction d'un groupe ne se fait hélas pas toute seule. Mais je lui transmettrai votre bonjour sans faute. »

Encore une fois Emma ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par la fin de sa préparation pour la boisson de Zéléna. Oh oui elle était déçue de ne pas voir Régina aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire sur son gobelet cette fois, elle n'avait pas tellement envie que son amie, et encore moins sa sœur, ne puisse apprendre ce jeu bizarre qu'elles avaient commencé. Résignée elle se mit à préparer la boisson de Régina un pincement au cœur.

Les boissons de Mal et Zéléna prête Emma s'attaqua à celle de Régina. La rousse fut attentive au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle constatait que cette jeune serveuse prêtait beaucoup attention à la préparation de cette boisson en particulier, ce qui la fit sourire. De plus son air malheureux de ne pas voir Régina la toucha malgré elle. Zéléna fut rassurée de voir que cette femme tenait vraiment à sa sœur et qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal, ou pour s'en prendre à sa fortune. Visiblement elle ne savait même pas avant que Mal ne lui apprenne qu'elle était à la tête d'un grand groupe.

Donc Régina en pinçait pour cette jolie blonde et la jolie blonde en pinçait pour Régina.

Sont-elles au courant de cette réciprocité ?

* * *

A la fin de son service Emma alla faire un tour du côté des immenses buildings du quartier d'affaires. Déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui elle espérait sans trop y croire de croiser Régina au détour d'un angle entre deux immeubles. Cela tournait en obsession et quelque part elle se fit peur à elle-même. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre de s'accrocher aussi vite et aussi fort…enfin si c'est totalement son genre, mais ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps, avec le recul même Lily ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet. Elle se demanda même si ça lui était arrivé un jour…

Elle avait rarement été dans cette forêt urbaine, pas qu'elle s'y sente mal à l'aise, aillant pas mal bourlingué elle est plutôt à l'aise avec les grandes villes, cependant elle n'avait jamais trouvé de raisons pour s'y attarder plus que ça. Aujourd'hui la donne est différente, elle était persuadée que Régina travaillait dans un de ces immeubles. Emma se demanda un bref instant si elle souhaitait connaître l'endroit exact où se trouvait son bureau…ça fait un peu stalker quand même et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une folle si jamais ses recherches venaient à être découverte par sa jolie brune. Préférant rester discrète sur ses penchants malsains, elle vagabonda son regard d'un immeuble à l'autre se sentant incroyablement riquiqui face à tant de démesure. Non mais sais blague, qui a eu l'idée de construire des immeubles aussi hauts ? On ne peut même plus voir le ciel !

Est-ce que Régina travaillait encore ? D'après ce qu'elle a cru comprendre, Régina est ce genre de femme bourreau de travail. Elle se remémora les premières fois qu'elle l'avait vu au Starbuck, collée sur son téléphone sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui l'entoure. Emma pouvait donc s'imaginer qu'elle serait restée travailler tard encore ce soir. Et puis ne l'avait-elle pas sauvée de ses ravisseurs à une heure indécente alors qu'elle sortait justement de son travail ? Elle avait toutes les raisons de croire en ses chances.

Et si jamais elle la croisait ? Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Finalement c'est plus facile lorsqu'elle travail, coincée derrière son comptoir sans avoir le temps de s'appesantir sur la discussion puisqu'il faut y aller franco directement pour capter l'attention de Régina, alors que là, dans un contexte neutre elle trouvait la manœuvre plus compliquée. Même lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au grand manoir après son agression elle avait trouvé cela plus simple, la conversation aillant naturellement tournée autour d'Emma puis cette intimité qui s'était également installée toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Régina prenne peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à regretter et à fuir si la situation devenait trop gênante pour elle. Non Emma ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, devait-elle rester ? Devait-elle partir ? Elle avait terriblement envie de la voir.

Emma resta plantée là une bonne demi-heure avant de se décider à partir. Finalement c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins elle ne passera pas pour une folle ! Son cœur ne se sentit pas plus léger mais elle espérait que ce poids partirait demain lorsque Régina passera la porte du magasin et qu'elle viendra jusqu'à son comptoir pour qu'elle puisse l'embêter un peu.

Elle soupira un grand coup essayant d'expulser de ses pensées sa déception. Elle se trouvait à la limite du pathétique. C'est dire si elle était devenue accro aux visites courtoises de sa démone brune. Elle partit donc en direction de son arrêt de bus, elle ne voulait pas se terrer dans les sous-sols, pas ce soir. Elle se morfondra assez comme ça lorsqu'elle sera seule chez elle, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas Régina sortir de l'immeuble qui se trouvait à sa droite quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore bouger. Elle ne vit pas qu'elle l'avait remarquée, et pire que tout elle ne vit pas le sourire radieux de Régina.

* * *

La chef d'entreprise se dirigea vers sa voiture, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son coup. Tranquillement elle rentra chez elle déposa son sac et son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée et alla dire bonjour à son fils qui n'était pas encore couché malgré l'heure tardive.

« - Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher sans vous avoir vu, j'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il le fallait mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, je suis vraiment désolée Madame Colter. Comme son père n'est pas rentré depuis quelques jours je crois qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Kate. Merci d'être restée aussi tard. »

Elle paya la jeune femme et alla coucher son fils.

« - Mon chéri je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de réunions aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Tu sais je comprends que tu sois obligé de travailler dur. Je commence à m'y faire.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je travaille beaucoup que je t'aime moins, tu le sais Henry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui je sais, dit le garçon en baissant la tête l'air abattu.

Régina sentit que le moment approchait, le moment de lui donner la raison de l'absence de son père à la maison, de tous ces moments qu'elle a passé loin de sa famille, bientôt elle lui devrait lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne devait pas flancher, elle allait lui expliquer, et il comprendrait. Son fils est intelligent, il sait reconnaître lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Henry, je sais que tu te demandes où se trouve ton père. Kate me l'a confié tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Demain soir je quitterai tôt le travail et je viendrai te chercher à l'école. A ce moment-là nous discuterons.

\- Promets, demanda le garçon en lui tendant son petit doigt.

\- Je te le promets. »

Régina accrocha son auriculaire à celui d'Henry scellant ainsi cette promesse faite. Plus question de s'échapper maintenant. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et le laissa s'endormir tranquillement.

Chamboulée par ce revirement de situation, elle se laissa aller mollement sur son lit les genoux pliés par le rebord du confortable matelas, les pieds dans le vide. Elle retira sa chemise devenue étouffante et laissa sa jupe glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle posa son pouce et son index sur ses paupière closes et se massa les yeux quelques instants puis dans un soupir las elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Encore une longue journée de terminée. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins bien que d'habitude. Connaissant la raison de cet inconfort elle se releva difficilement et partit chercher son téléphone qu'elle avait bêtement laissé dans son sac, en bas des escaliers… Loin de son matelas douillet. L'appareil en main elle regagna sa chambre.

La journée avait été longue et dénuée de distraction, enfin de sa distraction personnelle. Elle sentait en son for intérieur qu'elle avait besoin d'Emma, de sa fraîcheur, de sa bonne humeur, en ce moment plus que jamais. Du moins avait-elle besoin de lancer les hostilités.

Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et se mit sur la page de conversation d'Emma. Le sourire en coin elle pianota son texto et un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle appuya sur envoyer sans aucune hésitation. Emma lui répondrait, elle le savait.

Libérée de son mari elle souhaitait se retrouver. Les discours de Malicia et Zéléna raisonnaient dans sa tête. Daniel n'était pas pour elle, ne l'avait jamais été, une mascarade disaient-elles dont le seul but avait été de faire plaisir à sa mère. Aujourd'hui c'était terminé, elle ne retournerait pas en arrière.

Elle se releva péniblement de son lit et rangea correctement sa jupe sur un dossier de chaise, elle quitta son chemisier et se retrouva en sous-vêtements, elle passa dans sa salle de bain pour retirer son maquillage, son masque de femme d'affaire.

Elle retrouva alors Régina Mills dans son miroir. Et Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.

C'est fou ce qu'un mariage, un enfant, un travail prenant pouvait faire à un être humain. Elle ne déteste pas la femme qu'elle est devenue, simplement elle aurait aimé ne pas s'égarer autant. Elle en arrivait même à regretter son mariage, qui lui avait-il donné finalement si ce n'est une image ? Henry peut-être. Encore que son fils n'est pas biologiquement le siens ni celui de Daniel. Elle aurait très bien pu l'adopter en dehors de son mariage avec Daniel, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, la nature ne lui en donnant malheureusement pas le privilège il ne lui restait que l'adoption. Qu'elle avait été heureuse lorsqu'elle avait tenu pour la première fois son fils d'à peine un mois dans les bras. Elle sourit à son reflet à ce souvenir.

Aujourd'hui enfin elle retrouvait Régina Mills, la vraie, pas celle que son entourage professionnelle croit qu'elle est, pas la Régina Colter froide et hautaine qu'ils connaissent tous. Ce personnage restera sans doute ancré en elle, après tout pour son poste ça lui était vraiment utile, en revanche dans le privé elle ne le serait plus. Emma Swan l'avait en quelques sortes sauvée d'elle-même.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre puis dans son lit après avoir passé une nuisette de nuit. Elle se glissa entre les draps et prit son téléphone.

Emma lui avait répondu. Et pour être honnête elle ne comprenait pas du tout la réponse. Si sa vie était un dessin animé, des petits points d'interrogations seraient certainement apparu autour de son crâne...Elle lui répondra demain. En direct, ce sera plus amusant.

* * *

« _J'ai vu que vous m'aviez attendue. Quel dommage que vous soyez parti si vite. Un rendez-vous manqué Miss Swan, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue. Malicia m'a transmis votre bonjour, je vous retourne la politesse en vous souhaitant bonne nuit._

 _Régina. »_

Emma avait reçu le texto de Régina alors que son plat préparé réchauffait dans le micro-onde. Sa réaction fut tout aussi enfantine que profonde, taper des pieds comme une gamine de cinq ans tout en s'injuriant de noms d'oiseaux venus du plus profond de son cœur n'est pas une réaction digne, en tous cas digne d'une adulte de vingt-huit ans. Mais là c'est tout ce qu'Emma put exprimer.

« - HIIIIIIN nan mais SERIEUX ! en plus elle vient me narguer ! Quel démon ! Pourquoi moi ? Tu parles d'un rendez-vous manqué ! »

Continuant de pester contre son sort elle n'entendit pas le « Ding » annonçant que son plat était prêt, la barquette continua donc à tourner en rond sur son manège de verre jusqu'à l'explosion. La bolognaise tapit l'intégralité de l'intérieur de l'appareil. Emma, en entendant le bruit de sa nourriture qui explose, sortit de son agitation pré-pubère et courut jusqu'au micro-onde un nouveau soupir enragé sortant de sa gorge.

Pas de Régina pour le traditionnel café de l'après-midi, un rendez-vous manqué avec sa brune préféré, pas de dîner... c'était pas sa journée ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur elle comme ça ?

Elle traîna le pas jusqu'à son canapé après avoir jeté son plat carbonisé à la poubelle et nettoyé son micro-onde et s'affala dans les coussins moelleux un air désabusé ornant ses traits... Demain serait un nouveau jour. Bien-sûr qu'elle aurait pu mettre autre chose à chauffer, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ça... Heureusement que Mary n'était pas là pour lui remonter les bretelles pour son laxisme envers sa propre santé.

Elle relut le message de Régina. Peu à peu un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres. Désireuse de finir sa journée sur une bonne note, et surtout de ne pas se laisser faire, elle eue une idée afin de tourner la situation à son avantage.

« _Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que vous me devez un dîner ?_

 _Bonne nuit Régina, j'ai manqué un rendez-vous mais vous aussi, essayez de ne pas raté celui de demain._

 _Emma. »_

Elle sourit fièrement et partit se coucher après avoir appuyé sur la touche « envoyé ».

Oui demain sera un autre jour.

* * *

« - Bien joué Em' ! fit Scarlett toute enjouée après qu'Emma lui ait fait le rapport du bref échange de texto de la soirée dernière. Avec un peu de chance tu viens de décrocher un dîner avec ta ténébreuse brune ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi chère apprentis !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel atterrée par le ton solennel qu'avait pris son amie.

\- Le message est plutôt clair, même si je sais qu'elle n'était pas dans mon appartement pour constater les dégâts faits à mon dîner. L'occasion était trop belle.

\- Tu flirtes avec une femme mariée cela dit, je ne sais pas quelle partie de mon enseignement tu as raté exactement les femmes mariées sont assurément un nid à emmerdes… mais qu'importe, tu sembles heureuse et c'est le plus important.

\- Scarlett, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'apprendre à draguer une femme !

\- Laisse-moi rêver blondinette ! »

Scarlett n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire d'Emma, seule Mary avait eu ce « privilège ». Emma savait très bien que les situations comme celles-ci sont des ennuis probablement assurés. Pourtant elle ne pouvait faire autrement, son passé lui avait enseigné de ne pas fricoter avec le mariage des autres, elle s'était assuré de tenir cette règle depuis son malheureux incident pendant son adolescence, jusqu'à Régina. Déroger à ses principes est la raison pour laquelle elle s'implique autant. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle ce qu'elle ressent pour Régina ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu intensément. Si le coup de foudre existe vraiment, elle en était aujourd'hui la bienheureuse, ou malheureuse, victime. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Ce sentiment d'allégresse qui flottait dans son corps à la simple pensée de la brune, son cœur qui bat plus fort et plus vite lorsqu'elle la voit, son irrésistible envie de lui parler même si ce ne sont que des taquineries. Et depuis son agression, ce désir de la toucher, de sentir encore une fois sa douceur contre son épiderme, de sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps se confronter avec la sienne, de laisser son espace vital se remplir de son parfum sucré.

Dire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vraiment parlé.

Les deux amies préparaient les boissons des quelques clients de l'après-midi tout en discutant un peu entre les commandes.

« - Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta vie amoureuse ma chère amie plutôt que de la mienne ! D'ailleurs, ton bel apollon, Derek c'est ça ? Tu en es où ? demanda Emma pour se changer les idées.

\- Pas sur la même longueur d'onde, on a eu de belles nuits mais ce n'est pas lui mon prince charmant.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais chercher une princesse, nargua Emma.

\- Oui peut-être. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Em', ma vie amoureuse est tellement catastrophique que je suis obligé de vivre la mienne par procuration ! Entre toi et MM j'avoue m'en tirer plutôt bien.

\- C'est désespérant. Tu as un genre de femme ?

\- J'en sais rien, tomber amoureuse d'une femme ne m'est jamais vraiment arrivée tu sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai que je couche avec des hommes ET des femmes, mais depuis Peter je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver confiance dans le grand amour.

\- Et c'est pas faute d'essayer à ce que tu me racontes ! Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de chercher en te lançant dans des relations qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Avant de sortir avec Derek tu me disais toi-même que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ! Et pourtant tu y as été. Laisse faire le destin, je suis certaine qu'il te trouvera quelqu'un de bien !

\- Je crois que j'ai surtout peur de m'attacher et qu'il arrive la même chose à cette personne que ce qui est arrivé à Peter. »

Emma passa une main dans le dos de son amie en lui souriant tentant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

Peter est le premier homme dont Scarlett tomba amoureuse. Emma ne la connaissait pas bien à l'époque, cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'elle était sorti de prison et à part Mary-Margaret elle ne voyait pas grand monde. Scarlett lui fut présentée rapidement par le biais de Mary, mais avant qu'Emma ne réussisse à l'accepter dans son cercle privé il fallut attendre un peu. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa rencontre avec Peter qui suivit naturellement puisque Scarlett et lui sortaient déjà ensemble à ce moment-là. Un garçon charmant, plutôt calme mais qui savait étrangement suivre Scarlett sur certains aspects de sa personnalité explosive. Il lui convenait parfaitement, à la fois comme elle et différent. Quand Emma, sur les conseils et recommandations de Scarlett, avait été acceptée au Starbuck, elle avait passé plus de temps en leur compagnie. Tous deux devinrent de bons amis. Et puis il y a maintenant trois ans de cela, Peter fut la victime collatérale d'un braquage de banque. Une balle perdue, d'après les enquêteurs, l'avait touché à la poitrine et lui a perforé le poumon et il s'est noyé dans son propre sang. Depuis Scarlett était bloquée, elle se rendait coupable de la mort de son compagnon car c'était elle qui aurait dû aller à la banque ce jour-là pour ouvrir un compte joint. Elle avait peur de porter malheur et se punissait depuis en s'empêchant de retomber amoureuse.

Une histoire bien triste qu'Emma tentait de faire oublier à son amie en lui répétant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre dans le souvenir de Peter mais que Peter vivait encore et vivrait toujours dans son cœur et qu'elle devait vivre pour deux. Pour le moment il n'y avait rien à faire.

Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Régina, elle comprenait mieux ce que son amie ressentait. Pour Régina Emma tournait le dos à ses principes qui jusqu'ici l'avaient protégés, Scarlett devait trouver quelqu'un pour qui elle tournerait le dos à ce triste passé derrière lequel elle se cache pour se protéger.

Emma s'en voulait d'avoir évoqué le sujet de sa vie amoureuse, souvent son amie se mettait dans cet état lorsque le sujet se trouvait sur la table, le souvenir de Peter planant sombrement encore sur Scarlett. Et comme souvent la grande brune dû retenir ses larmes et sanglots qu'Emma devinait pourtant.

« - Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû poser la question.

\- Non c'est rien. Tu es mon amie, c'est normal que tu me poses ces questions, c'est juste que parler de ça…fin ça me fait toujours penser à lui et ça me met ensuite dans un drôle d'état.

\- Tu devrais prendre une pause si vraiment ça va pas, on n'a pas beaucoup de clients je peux gérer en attendant, fit Emma doucement.

\- Hors de question ! déclara Scarlett en se relevant et essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de main. Régina va bientôt arrivée, et je ne raterais votre spectacle pour rien au monde ! Ca me remontera le moral de la voir te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Moi qui m'inquiétais ! Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord hein ?

\- Jamais ! »

Emma lâcha son amie et se remit au travail lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs clients qui arrivaient en même temps. Elle avait raison Régina ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Lorsque la brune passa enfin la porte du magasin, Emma se mit immédiatement à sourire bêtement, ce qui amusa beaucoup sa collègue. Elle passa comma d'habitude sa commande au la caisse puis alla jusqu'au comptoir. Emme prit le gobelet et prépara la boisson le plus lentement possible.

« - Heureuse que voir que vous n'avez pas manqué notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez déçu de ne pas avoir eu ma visite hier, et puis je vous ai manqué et vous m'avez manqué, nous sommes quitte.

\- Je vous ai manqué ? attaqua Emma en détournant la phrase de sa cliente.

Le sourire sardonique de Régina dévoila la parfaite blancheur de ses dents alors que se plissaient le coin de ses yeux.

\- Ne pensez pas pouvoir prendre vos rêves pour la réalité, Miss Swan. Je sais que l'inverse en revanche s'est produit, vous ne m'auriez pas attendu sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attention, c'est chaud. »

L'air narquois d'Emma ne laissait que peu de place au doute quant au double sens de cette phrase. Implicitement elle confirmait à Régina qu'elle avait raison, mais sa fierté l'empêchait simplement de lui affirmer directement.

Régina prit le gobelet doucement et pour la première fois elle se permit de frôler du bout des doigts ceux de la serveuse afin de la déstabiliser un peu plus. Cela fonctionna à merveille puisqu'Emma troqua son sourire moqueur contre une moue figée par le frisson qu'elle venait de ressentir. Les yeux dans les yeux ce moment sembla durer une éternité et un moment bien trop court à la fois.

« - Quelle est donc cette histoire de dîner, Miss Swan ?

\- Vous avez raison sur une chose, j'ai été déçue de ne pas vous voir hier, par deux fois nous nous sommes manqués… Me narguer avec votre Sms m'a fait perdre mon dîner d'hier soir, il a littéralement explosé, expliqua Emma en mimant l'explosion avec ses mains. Donc vous me devez un dîner. »

La brune semblait réfléchir alors qu'elle mettait un petit carton autour de son gobelet brûlant. Elle pourrait sérieusement envisager d'inviter Emma à dîner. N'avait-elle pas décidé qu'elle voulait la connaître ? C'était l'occasion idéale de l'inviter et d'assouvir sa curiosité.

« - Je vais y réfléchir, annonça alors Régina en se détournant d'Emma prête à partir.

\- J'attendrai de vos nouvelles, Madame Colter.

\- Mills, corrigea rapidement Régina, comme la dernière fois qu'Emma avait supposée qu'elle était mariée, mais cette fois, elle lui donnait le nom qu'elle avait eu envie de lui donner ce jour-là. Je m'appelle Régina Mills. Bonne journée Emma. »

Emma ne se lasserait probablement jamais d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de cette femme magnifique. Totalement perturbée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle ne répondit même pas à Régina et lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur Régina était partie. Une minute…Venait-elle de lui indiquer qu'elle reprenait son nom de jeune fille ? Mills, elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'est plus mariée ?

« - Vous êtes vraiment divertissantes toutes les deux. Merci de remonter mon moral vraiment ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Oh la ferme ! »

Emma lui bouscula l'épaule et toutes deux partirent en éclat de rire.

Donc, Régina Mills est actuellement célibataire… Quelle bonne nouvelle pour Emma dont le sourire suite à cette information ne la quitta plus de la journée. La perspective d'un dîner avec sa belle brune lui allégeait le cœur et le remplissait d'un nouvel espoir. Oh oui elle était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle espérait bien que non !

* * *

Henry n'était pas le genre de garçon à être turbulent, il était bon élève, appliqué sur ses devoirs, attentif en classe, sans être le meilleur de sa classe il avait de bons résultats et ses professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet durant les entretient parents/professeurs. Pourtant depuis quelques jours il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il semblait perpétuellement dans la lune, ne prenait plus de notes préférant gribouiller des dessins sur ses cahiers, il s'était isolé de ses camardes malgré le dimanche après-midi passé en leur compagnie. Il avait peur de la discussion qu'il aurait avec sa mère le soir-même. Avec Tatie Malicia qui vient dîner en plus, il n'était même pas sûr que la discussion ait vraiment lieu, mais il devait savoir. Il ne supportait plus de sentir qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et après ce que lui avait confié Tara il angoissait, et si elle avait raison ? Il savait où était son père, du moins le croyait-il, tout le monde s'amusait à lui cacher des choses, son père pourrait très bien lui mentir lui aussi. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir où se trouvait la vérité.

Depuis lundi Mary-Margaret avait remarqué un changement radical dans le comportement du garçon et elle s'en inquiéta. Ne voulant présumer de rien elle préféra lui en parler directement. Peut-être que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais mieux valait être sûr que son élève aille bien. Elle décida alors de lui en toucher deux mots après son cours.

La sonnerie de cours retentit et tous les enfants rangèrent leurs feuilles, cahiers et stylo pour sortir en pause déjeuner. Henry traînait un peu, puis il entendit son professeur l'appeler.

Il s'était levé de sa chaise, lentement, et avait traîné le pas jusqu'au bureau de son institutrice. En voyant le garçon soudainement si morose alors qu'il était encore dimanche plein de vie lui fit beaucoup de peine.

« - Henry, j'aimerais savoir si tout va bien. Tu as l'air, ailleurs, commença avec douceur Mary-Margaret.

Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant d'échapper au regard de son professeur. Le silence dura un temps avant que l'institutrice de reprenne la parole.

\- Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas tu sais ? Les professeurs ne sont pas uniquement là pour enseigner les matières ils sont aussi là pour écouter leurs élèves si jamais ils en ont besoin.

Il se décida à regarder son professeur dans les yeux et Mary put y lire toute l'inquiétude et la préoccupation qui y habitaient.

\- C'est que, je ne sais pas comment le dire Mlle Blanchard.

\- Tu es tourmenté par rapport à ce qui se passe chez toi ?

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? S'empressa de demander le garçon.

\- Non Henry, je ne sais rien, je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire si tu ressens que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

\- Mon père est parti depuis vendredi. J'ai des nouvelles de lui par téléphone, sms uniquement. Il me dit qu'il va bien, qu'il est partit quelques jours pour son travail. Mais d'habitude quand il part pour son travail il me prévient directement, il ne part pas comme ça. Et ma maman est bizarre depuis qu'il est parti.

\- Bizarre ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Ma cousine, Thérésa, mais je l'appelle poils de carotte, essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour calmer son angoisse. Elle m'a dit avoir entendu une discussion entre ma maman et ma tante. Mais elle a dû se tromper parce que c'est pas possible que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Dis-moi Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mary avec empathie essayant de calmer son élève qu'elle sentait agité.

\- Elle a dit que…que mes parents vont divorcer, qu'elle a entendu maman en parler avec tatie Zéléna mais qu'elle avait peut-être mal entendu. Mais moi maintenant je sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. En fait je crois que j'ai peur.

\- Tu en as parlé avec ta maman ?

\- J'ai essayé, et elle m'a promis de m'expliquer ce soir. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que ce soit la vérité et que mes parents divorcent.

\- Henry c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Henry écoute moi bien, quoi qu'il arrive ne pense jamais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, que c'est de ta faute. C'est très important que tu ne penses pas de cette façon si jamais ta cousine a raison. »

Henry hocha la tête les larmes au bord des yeux et les mains crispées sur la hanse de son sac à dos. Il ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser échapper l'empêchait de dire le moindre mot de plus. Mary-Margaret sentit alors que la conversation était terminée, elle aurait aimé l'aider plus, malheureusement c'était à Régina Colter de faire ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer son fils.

Ce divorce ne va faciliter la vie de personne. Ni celle d'Henry, ni celle de Mme Colter, ni celle d'Emma. Décidément elle ne choisissait jamais la facilité !

Mary-Margaret accompagna son élève jusqu'à la porte de la classe une main rassurante posée sur ses épaules. Elle lui donné un dernier regard chaleureux et lui glissa qu'il devait être courageux mais que si il ressentait le besoin de parler qu'il pouvait s'adresser à elle, qu'elle sera là pour l'écouter si les choses deviennent trop difficiles à gérer pour lui. Puis il s'en alla rejoindre la cantine de l'école.

* * *

Il ne mangea pas grand-chose, son estomac noué par l'appréhension de la discussion l'empêchait de manger. Il avait encore quelques cours cet après-midi puis sa mère viendra le chercher. Allaient-ils parler avant ou après le dîner avec Tatie Mal ? Est-ce que sa cousine avait raison ? Il avait tellement peur de la vérité qu'il préférait croire encore que Tara avait mal entendu et que sa mère et sa tante prévoyaient simplement une surprise pour qu'il fasse de la moto cross pendant les vacances ? C'était possible après tout à son âge on ne sait pas très bien ce qu'on dit, ni ce qu'on entend…

Après ses cours, comme promis, sa mère vint le chercher. Elle avait tenu parole sur cette partie du deal. Ils rentrèrent à la maison sans vraiment échanger le moindre mot. Henry se torturait l'esprit. Comment allait se passer ce fichu dîné si sa tante Malicia était là ? Est-ce que sa mère l'avait invitée sciemment pour finalement éviter le sujet de l'absence de son père ?

Henry se mura dans sa chambre en attendant l'arrivée de leur invité du soir se torturant l'esprit. Il avait refoulé ses sombres pensées depuis trop longtemps et maintenant elles l'assaillaient violemment. Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il entendit vaguement la sonnette de la porte et se décida alors à descendre pour accueillir son autre tante.

« - Henry ! Mon grand garçon adoré ! Je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama Malicia en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tatie tu m'étouffes.

\- Oh pardon. »

Elle desserra sa prise puis donna ses affaires à Régina qui les rangea dans le placard de l'entrée.

Tous les trois se rendirent au salon où Régina avait déjà dressé la table pour le dîner, l'apéritif attendant sagement d'être bu et manger. En fait, seule Malicia avait de l'alcool dans son verre. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Régina qui lui répondit par un immense sourire ingénu et Mal comprit le message. Ok, bon elle n'aura peut-être pas l'occasion de tirer les vers du nez à Régina ce soir…

L'apéritif, puis le dîner se passèrent dans une bonne ambiance bien qu'Henry soit un peu plus renfermé que d'habitude. Les deux femmes se lancèrent régulièrement des regards inquiets lorsque le garçon s'exprimait en monosyllabe aux questions que sa tante lui posait. A la fin du repas, Henry sortit de table pour rejoindre sa chambre laissant les deux adultes seules.

« - Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ? demanda Malicia une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais pu trouver le bon moment. Ce n'est pas une conversation évidente et puis je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire, ou ne pas lui dire d'ailleurs.

\- Régina il faut que tu le fasses, si tu es certaine de ta décision…Tu es certaine de ta décision n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûre que oui j'en suis certaine.

\- Donc cesse de tourner autour du pot avec ton fils et parle-lui ! Il s'inquiète probablement de ne pas voir rentrer son père et il ne sait même pas pourquoi !

\- Je lui ai promis de lui en parler ce soir, et je le ferai, après ton départ.

\- Bien…Dis-donc ce ne serait pas une manière politiquement correcte de me foutre à la porte et d'éviter une certaine conversation embarrassante avec ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Régina détourna les yeux pour éviter que Malicia ne voie la gêne s'emparer de son visage et prit la première distraction qui lui passa sous le nez, elle prit les assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria Malicia en la suivant.

\- Ne soit pas bête enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ai promis de lui parler ce soir. A vrai dire cette discussion n'était pas prévue, mais tu as raison sur un point, je dois lui dire.

\- Ravie que tu sois devenue raisonnable. Mais il y a une autre discussion qu'il faudrait avoir, avec moi.

La maîtresse de maison soupira bruyamment témoignant de son agacement.

\- Des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie Malicia.

\- Parce que je suis la seule capable de te supporter, toi et ton caractère glaciale, et que je suis la seule à te connaître vraiment, enfin à part ta sœur évidemment. »

Vaincue Régina abaissa son masque, il ne prenait jamais avec Mal. Elle déposa la dernière assiette dans son lave-vaisselle et appuya ses mains et son dos contre le plan de travail pour faire face à son amie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'Emma, elle avait simplement peur d'en parler. Rien que de penser à la jeune femme, cela lui faisait perdre ses moyens et elle rougissait comme une adolescente à son premier flirt, à son premier amour. Elle avait peur de ces nouvelles sensations, des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis des années. Et sa « relation » avec Emma n'était pas du tout au stade d'en parler aux proches, et certainement pas dans cette période trouble dans sa vie personnelle avec un divorce et un enfant…Tout allait si vite tout semblait incontrôlable que ce soit son mariage, son travail, Emma…

« - Je vais te laisser, va parler à ton fils, c'est pour le mieux tu le sais. »

Régina hocha la tête et raccompagna son amie dans jusqu'à l'entrée. Manteau sur le dos, sac à la main Malicia lui fit la bise et ouvrit la porte. Son élan fut stoppé par l'apparition de Daniel sur le pas de la porte clé en main.

Il avait l'air étrange. Malicia se déroba de son chemin alors qu'il entrait précipitamment dans la maison. Régina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fichait ici, elle l'avait pourtant mis à la porte lui et toutes ses affaires. Elle avait peur de lui, de l'état dans lequel il était, est-ce qu'il avait bu ?

Malicia referma la porte alors que Daniel prenait le chemin du salon d'un pas titubant empoignant néanmoins solidement le poignet de Régina pour qu'elle le suive. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme seul avec son amie, au cas où ça dégénèrerait. Elle les suivit alors jusqu'au salon.

« - Daniel lâche moi tu me fais mal ! demanda Régina paniquée tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager de la poigne de son mari. »

Daniel lâcha sa prise mais son regard vide et vitreux effraya Régina qui recula de quelques pas pour instaurer une distance de sécurité. Il était complètement saoul. Il empestait l'alcool et la cigarette à plein nez.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais avoir été claire avec toi, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison.

\- Et quess tu comptes faire Rédina, Réssina…Il prit un temps pour tenter de se reprendre. Tu n'peux pas m'empêcher de voir Henry. Et puis c'chez moi 'ssi.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu es peut-être malhonnête mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Et non tu n'es plus chez toi ici ! Tonna Régina. »

A l'étage, Henry écoutait un peu de musique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit. Entre deux musiques il entendit sa mère hurler. Pris de panique il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac.

« - Je refuse le divorce ! Tu m'prendras pas tout ce que j'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! criait son père alors qu'il tentait de la secouer par les épaules.

Malicia eut juste le temps d'intervenir avant que cela tourne mal en séparant Régina de Daniel. Il tituba jusqu'au sofa et s'y laissa lourdement tomber alors que Régina se refugiait dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amie.

Henry pleurait. Alors c'était vrai, tout ce Tara avait entendu est vrai. Il avança un peu plus dans le salon et Régina l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Elle se détacha de son amie et son visage se transforma, horrifiée elle se précipita sur son fils.

Il rejeta sa mère. Son regard passait de son père à sa mère. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait dire un mot, le choc lui étreignait la gorge, les poumons, le cœur, les larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues et il repartit en courant dans les escaliers se réfugier dans sa chambre.

« - Tu es fière de toi j'imagine ! »

Elle partit à la suite de son fils laissant son ex-mari et sa meilleure amie dans le salon.

Malicia le dévisagea avec dégoût mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce le toisant comme s'il était un insecte nuisible et répugnant.

« - M'regarde pas comme ça toi, je sais que c'est toi qui lui dit de détruire ma famille.

\- Tu n'es qu'une larve Daniel, sans Régina tu ne serais rien et tu ne l'as jamais assez aimé pour la respecter. Un homme jaloux de sa propre femme, c'est tellement désolant et pathétique que j'aurais presque pitié de toi. Tu vas retourner là d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir. »

* * *

Régina toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de son fils mais n'obtint pas de réponses. Elle devait lui parler, le rassurer. Elle tourna doucement la poignée de porte et entra.

La vue de son fils prostré dans le coin de son lit la tête dans les genoux lui fendit le cœur. Elle rejoignit le lit et s'assit au bord faisant relever la tête de son fils sur elle.

« - Je veux pas te voir. Vous m'avez mentit tous les deux !

\- Je suis désolée Henry. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

\- C'est donc ça que tu me cachais depuis des jours ? Je ne reverrai jamais mon père et tu me l'as caché ?! Je te déteste, je VOUS déteste !

Régina encaissa tant bien que mal les mots de son petit garçon alors qu'elle avait l'impression de recevoir des piques de glace dans le cœur. Il est en colère et confus, il ne fallait pas le brusquer et le laisser exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Henry s'il te plait regarde-moi. Me séparer de ton père ne veut pas dire que tu ne le reverras jamais.

\- On ne sera plus une famille. Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit rapidement Régina d'un ton doux et rassurant. Simplement je… Je n'aime plus ton père comme je le devrais, la situation s'est détériorée au fil du temps et je ne peux plus vivre sous le même toit que lui, il me rend malheureuse. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal Henry et je ne peux pas lui pardonner, je n'en ai pas la force. Tu comprends ? »

Les mots de Régina trouvèrent leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Henry qui se détendit à ce discours. Pourquoi il n'avait pas vu que sa mère était si malheureuse ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Il l'aime et les enfants veulent le bonheur de leurs parents. Pourtant une partie de lui leur en voulait terriblement.

Il se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère les sanglots se tarirent peu à peu.

« - Je veux pas que vous divorciez, mais je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

\- Les histoires d'adultes sont compliquées mon chéri. »

Il se laissa bercer par sa mère qui lui prodiguait caresses et mots réconfortants jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Elle le borda dans son lit encore tout habillé, il dormait et elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller pour lui dire de se mettre en pyjama. Elle déposa sur son front un baiser et quitta la chambre de son petit garçon le cœur serré de le savoir malheureux à cause de ce divorce. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait gérer la situation durant la procédure. Son fils aura besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée et se construire autour.

Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment de commencer une histoire avec Emma ?

La réponse évidente est non, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Pourtant la simple pensée d'Emma lui redonna le sourire. Les histoires d'adultes sont bien compliquées.

Elle rejoignit le salon un peu plus apaisée, malheureusement cet état de paix ne dura pas lorsque son regard se déposa sur Daniel toujours assis dans le canapé sous la garde de son amie.

« - Ca va ? S'enquit aussitôt Malicia.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est bouleversé et en colère. Il ne sait probablement pas quoi en penser pour l'instant. Il s'est tout de même endormi, ces émotions fortes ont eues raison de lui.

\- Qu'il se repose. La soirée a été longue, accusa-t-elle en fusillant Daniel du regard.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? demanda Régina d'une voix sèche.

\- Je fais ce que je veux Régina. Je veux voir Henry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu lui racontes des conneries sur moi pour le monter contre moi.

\- Tu m'as entendue, il dort. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Le visage de son ex-mari s'adoucit soudainement, et elle crut voir le Daniel qu'elle a connu il y a quelques années. Il se leva et se posta devant elle, son degrés d'alcool a l'air d'avoir chuté. Il arbora un air que Régina qualifia de suppliant et désespéré.

\- S'il te plait Régina, reconsidère ce divorce. Tu ne peux pas tout détruire comme ça. On était heureux tous les trois !

Malicia le regardait faire son chien battu et aurait voulu tirer Régina le plus loin possible de lui, cet homme est vraiment écœurant.

\- Nous l'étions. Mais c'est terminé, asséna Régina fermement en s'éloignant de lui. Tu as détruit ma famille car tu as trahi ma confiance. »

Les traits de Daniel changèrent une nouvelle fois, il affichait désormais le mépris le plus absolu et toisait son ex-femme avec colère et dégoût.

« - C'est à cause de ta pute blonde c'est ça ? Ta mère m'avait bien dit de faire attention aux femmes de ton entourage. La seule que je n'ai pas réussi à évincer de ta vie c'est cette garce, déclara-t-il en désignant Malicia d'un coup dédaigneux de la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait raison concernant ton attirance écœurante et ta déviance. »

Régina le gifla. Elle le gifla si fort que sa main la brûlait.

« - Sors de chez moi.

\- J'en resterai pas là Régina. Tu vas regretter d'avoir demandé ce divorce.

Il se redressa fier comme un coq de sa menace. Mais Régina savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Ses menaces sont tellement vides qu'elle aurait presque envie de rire. Rien n'était à lui si ce n'est ce poste au conseil. Mais ELLE est la directrice du groupe désormais, sa mère ne pourra pas le sauver.

Malicia voulut intervenir et jeter l'insecte dehors à grand coups de latte mais Régina la devança. Elle se posta devant lui droite comme « i » le regard si noir de haine qu'il aurait pu faire pâlir son équipe entière à la société.

« - Ne me menace surtout pas. J'ai été patiente avec toi. Et je réalise que tu ne mérites pas le tiers de cette patience. Tu viens ici, saoul, tu t'en prends à moi physiquement, tu me supplies puis tu me menaces ? On aurait pu traiter ce divorce à l'amiable par respect pour notre fils c'est ce que je voulais, mais ta stupidité vient d'écarter toute indulgence. Alors soit tu sors de chez moi immédiatement et je pourrais peut-être reconsidérer ma position sur les arrangements du divorce, soit tu continues tes menaces vides et tu perdras absolument tout. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Perdre tout cet argent providentiel que tu ne mérites même pas ? Car c'est bien pour ça que tu t'es marié avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que ma mère t'a promis ? Une vie confortable à nos crochets si tu me « sauvais de ma déviance » ? »

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Régina, Daniel sentait son corps se tasser de honte. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. La colère et l'alcool lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il regrettait à présent. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre cette femme.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de cette belle jeune femme, le fait qu'elle soit jeune héritière l'avait convaincu de tenter sa chance. Les débuts ont été difficiles, Régina ne se laissant pas facilement approcher. Et puis il reçut le soutient de Cora. Il était jeune, plein d'ambition et aussi attiré par l'argent et le pouvoir que pouvait l'être la femme qui devint par la suite sa belle-mère. Cora lui avait demandé de continuer ses efforts et faire céder Régina, et de son côté elle ferait en sorte de faire comprendre à sa fille que c'était le mieux pour elle. Lorsque Daniel se rendit compte que tous leurs efforts payaient il devint le plus heureux des hommes. Une jolie femme qu'il aimait, une belle maison, une belle richesse. Mais bien vite il se rendit compte que Régina n'était pas la femme qu'il voulait, elle était ambitieuse et têtue ce qui ne plaisait pas à Daniel qui avait fini par prendre plaisir à avoir des gens autour de lui qui lui léchait les bottes, mais tout ça ne se passait pas chez lui. L'arrivée d'Henry fut la suite logique de cette mascarade. Il aimait son fils, il aimait le fait d'avoir une famille malgré tout. Il voulait l'éduquer à son image, mais plus le garçon grandissait plus il sentait qu'il n'avait pas l'influence qu'il désirait sur son fils, encore une fois Régina l'avait évincé. Alors il se mit à la détester, à la jalouser même, et il l'a trompa avec une jeune femme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qui le considérait comme un dieu vivant. Sa haine pour sa femme ne fit que grandir. Il la haïssait d'être aussi forte et indépendante alors que lui…

Il ne voulait pas divorcer car il savait qu'il n'aurait rien. Il avait tout tenté ce soir pour convaincre Régina. Mais pour la dernière fois elle réussit à le dominer. Cela lui était insupportable.

« - Un jour ou l'autre tu me le paieras Régina. »

Sur ces mots il partit, le pas était pressé et il se jura intérieurement de tenir cette promesse.

Régina ne se détendit qu'une fois la porte fermée. Elle regarda son salon d'un air perdu et accrocha les yeux de Malicia qui la regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de compassion. Mal marcha jusqu'à Régina et la prit par la main pour la mener sur le canapé. Régina tremblait. L'adrénaline de s'être ainsi dressée contre son ex-mari probablement.

« - Et bien, quelle soirée. J'ai bien cru devoir appeler les flics, tu te serais vu, on aurait dit que tu allais l'étriper sur place.

\- J'en avais envie. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, que lui et ma mère ont conspirés contre moi en m'empêchant d'être heureuse pendant toutes ces années.

\- Tu es libre désormais. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Régina donna à son amie un regard empli de reconnaissance.

« - Je vais voir si Henry dort toujours.

\- Tu n'as pas haussé le ton, je pense qu'il n'a rien entendu.

\- J'espère.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Malicia.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne vais nulle part alors que tu es dans cet état.

\- Merci. »

Régina ouvrit la porte de la chambre et constata avec soulagement qu'il dormait. Au moins il n'aura pas à subir la pleine vérité. Le divorce s'annonçait assez compliqué pour lui sans ajouter la bêtise de son père dans l'équation. Les prochains jours, voire prochaines semaines, s'annonçaient difficiles.

Elle referma la porte et rejoignit Malicia dans le salon qui lui avait préparé un verre de scotch. Elle s'assit à côté et prit le verre tendu le cœur plus léger de ne pas traverser cette soirée seule.

Demain sera un autre jour, et surtout demain, elle verra Emma.

* * *

 **Tadaaam :D**

 **Bon bah voilà, maintenant que je me suis bien défoulée je vais pouvoir passer tranquillement aux choses sérieuses xD ça me fait bizarre d'inclure comme ça une nouvelle histoire à Régina en ces temps troubles, mais je pense qu'un peu plus d'Emma dans sa vie rendra sa vie plus facile :) DONC Voilà !**

 **Bises à tous !**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello...**

 **Je suis TELLEMENT désolée ! Grosse panne ! et beaucoup de travail ! Vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT sorry T_T**

 **D'autant que je ne suis même pas fière de ce que j'ai écrit... Bref, je vous le livre quand même vous avez assez attendu T_T**

 **Raphi5903 : Je sais paaaas peut être que tu me l'avais dit ahahaha en même temps comment en être autrement...Oui Henry ira mieux ! après pour le reste... Je ne promets rien xD Haha ouaiiis il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour joindre Scarlett à la Team ca serait drôle mdr. Merci à toi de me suivre ! :D**

 **ElyCiel : Oui xD comme ça je peux savoir à qui je réponds mdrr désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà elle est là ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Guest : * petite tête de diable * nyark nyark nyark ! Malheureusement il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui, mais pour l'instant on va laisser les filles tranquille un peu hein ? :D Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Guestt : je vais faire en sorte que tu te trompes ! j'avoue avoir envie aussi qu'elles se rapprochent... :D parce que bon elles fantasment, elles espèrent tout ça tout ça, mais et l'action dans tout ça ? :D Merci beaucoup et désolée pour l'attente... Bisettes bonne lecture.**

 **Emy0708 : Muaahahahaha c'était tellement bon d'écrire ce passage xD Je vais faire en sorte, normalement ce chapitre, même si j'en suis pas spécialement fière, marque un tournant dans la relation :) J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente !**

 **Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné ( j'en demande trop pour une retardataire ? :( Desolée T_T Snif snif) et que vous allez aimé malgré le fait qu'il soit pas tip top...** **Mais bref je vous laisse juger par vous même XD**

* * *

Emma et Scarlett arrivèrent ce mercredi soir les bras chargés de victuailles, et par victuailles comprenez des boîtes remplies de mets chinois en tous genre. Mary les avait toutes les deux inviter à dîner ce soir-là invoquant qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de soirée entre filles depuis un bout de temps. David de garde au poste de police, les trois amies saisirent cette occasion pour organiser cette petite sauterie.

Emme sonna à l'appartement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mary-Margaret joyeuse qui les fit rapidement entrer. Après la traditionnelle bise les deux invitée se déchargèrent de la nourriture sur la table basse puis retournèrent à l'entrée retirer leurs blousons et chaussures.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir toutes les deux ! s'extasia la petite brune.

\- Ouais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvée toutes les trois, confirma Scarlett qui s'assit dans le canapé. Ca va ? le petit bout de chou pousse bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, mais s'il pouvait me laisser dormir tranquillement sans me donner envie de vomir toutes les demi-heures j'apprécierais.

\- C'est bientôt terminé les nausées non ? demanda Emma.

\- Bientôt normalement, j'espère, je prie pour que ça se termine maintenant.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai connu une femme qui n'avait quasiment pas eu de nausées pendant le début de sa grossesse.

\- La bienheureuse ! »

Les deux femmes se moquèrent de l'air désemparé de Mary-Margaret. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée par son nouvel état. Pourtant elle semblait plus radieuse que jamais. Les hormones font un travail formidable sur une femme enceinte.

« - Dis-moi Mary, commença Emma. J'ai cru entendre quelque part que David préférerait un petit garçon ?

\- David aimerait un garçon oui. Forcément, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aimerait pouvoir jouer au foot avec lui j'imagine, ou tout autre activité qu'une fille pourrait ne pas avoir envie de faire.

\- Moi je jouais au foot quand j'étais petite…et je n'aimais pas les jeux de filles, je passais tout mon temps à jouer avec les mecs au foyer !

\- Tout s'explique, commenta Scarlett.

Emma lui envoya un regard outré et la frappa à l'épaule.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, j'aimais aussi les hommes à une époque ! Même s'ils ne m'ont pas tous porté chance… mais bon, ce n'est pas la question ! Et pour toi ? Tu préférerais quoi finalement ? Tu n'étais pas certaine la dernière fois qu'on en a parlée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Etre la seule femme de la famille ne me tente pas vraiment, un jour ou l'autre je serai dépassée par leurs activités d'homme ! Mais si j'ai une fille comme toi, ou Scarlett, j'avoue que cela m'effraie aussi.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent essayant de détailler ce qui n'allait pas chez l'une et l'autre pour finalement soupirer en comprenant de quoi MM voulait parler.

\- De toute façon peu importe, l'important c'est que ton bébé aille bien n'est-ce pas ? finit Scarlett en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Nous allons probablement déménager. »

L'annonce pétrifia Emma qui ne put finir son geste commencé en direction d'une des boîtes en carton contenant leur dîner. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie s'en aille et se sentir seule à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait toujours Scarlett, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Mary connait tous ses secrets, toute son histoire, elle est la seule à toujours veiller sur elle, même à l'excès parfois. Si elle déménage les choses pourraient ne plus être les mêmes. Mary est son repère après tout.

Sentant son amie sur le point d'exploser tant elle réfléchissait, Mary crû bon d'intervenir afin de la rassurer.

« - Je ne quitterai pas Boston, ne t'inquiète pas Emma. Ma vie est ici pour l'instant. David et moi voulons simplement un endroit plus grand pour accueillir cet enfant. Il aura besoin d'une chambre et ici nous n'en avons qu'une. Nous ne serons pas loin. »

Emma se détendit et offrit un léger sourire rassurée et un peu gênée d'avoir été si transparente quant au fil de ses pensées.

Les trois filles continuèrent de parler du bébé un moment s'attardant longuement sur la question du prénom. Emma et Scarlett, en digne tantes qu'elles allaient devenir, désiraient avoir leur mot à dire.

« - Mary c'est hors de question ! Tu ne peux pas appeler ton fils Léopold ! Si tu as l'intention de l'appeler comme ça sache que je prierai tous les jours pour que ce soit une fille, au moins Eva est un prénom de notre époque encore…expliqua Emma en se tournant vers sa collègue cherchant son soutien.

\- Mais Emma c'est le prénom de mon père ! Ce serait un honneur que de pouvoir appeler mon fils comme son grand-père !

\- Si tu aimes ton fils MM, continua Scarlett. Tu ne l'appelleras pas comme ça. Je veux dire, il va se faire emmerder à l'école uniquement à cause de ce prénom ! Tu sais les enfants sont cruels.

\- Et si vraiment tu y tiens, modernise le un peu et appel le Léo. D'autant que ça fait référence à la constellation du lion, et en astrologie le lion est un signe fort, dans la savane le lion est quand même le roi !

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'astrologie toi ? Demanda Mary perplexe.

Emma soupira, l'art et la manière de détourner le sujet…

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et arrête de changer la conversation ! On parle de l'avenir de ton enfant quand même !

\- Si c'est une fille tu peux l'appeler Régina ! Comme ça tu as un prénom royal si tu as un fils et un prénom royal si tu as une fille, fit Scarlett fière de sa trouvaille. »

Le silence se fit tout d'un coup pesant et Scarlett regardait ses amies l'une après l'autre puis s'attarda un peu plus sur le regard noir d'Emma. Oups.

« - Non tu as raison, Eva c'est bien, se rattrapa-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de poulet à la citronnelle. »

Scarlett avait un don particulier pour dire des choses incongrues. Emma se demandait souvent si elle réfléchissait avant d'agir, et un jour elle décida que cette question ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder car elle se rendit vite compte que non Scarlett n'était pas le genre de femme à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

De son côté, Mary-Margaret semblait soudainement un peu mal à l'aise, elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Henry dans la journée, le divorce de ses parents. Elle se demandait si elle devait en informer Emma.

Mary est plutôt mitigée en ce qui concerne cette situation. Bien entendu qu'elle a à cœur le bonheur de son amie, mais elle sait aussi comment elle a souffert la dernière fois qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Cependant elle savait aussi qu'il était bien trop tard pour arrêter Emma dans son élan. Elle était déjà amoureuse. Pour l'instant ce n'était officiellement que du « flirt » d'après ce que lui racontait Scarlett, néanmoins Mary connaissait Emma, et depuis que cette Régina Colter est entrée dans sa vie, elle n'a d'yeux et de pensées que pour elle. Si elle le pouvait Mary était certaine qu'Emma la sauverait de tout ce qui pourrait venir à contrarier le bonheur de cette femme, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Sa nature lui fait faire de choses insensées quand elle aime et elle en avait toujours souffert. Néanmoins, toujours d'après Scarlett, Régina semblait aussi s'attacher à Emma et ce au-delà du simple flirt. Scarlett voyait leurs interactions jours après jours et était certaine que Régina ne faisait pas que jouer avec Emma, que c'était leur façon à elles de s'apprivoiser comme deux animaux sauvages faisant une parade afin de séduire le partenaire qu'ils avaient choisis. Le récent divorce de Régina n'est pas une coïncidence, Mary-Margaret en est certaine. Sa rencontre avec Emma a dû raviver quelque chose en cette femme qui lui a fait prendre une telle décision.

La maîtresse de maison redressa la tête et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Régina dans la bouche de Scarlett.

« -…et on est bien d'accord qu'elle a bien dit son nom de jeune fille tout à l'heure. Comme si elle te signifiait que son mariage est terminé.

\- Peut-être, probablement, en tous cas oui c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

\- C'est le destin Em'. Il t'offre une chance. Ne la laisse pas filer ! De toute façon elle te doit un dîner et vu son regard elle semblait considérer la chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve elle voulait simplement me faire connaître son nom de jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien les yeux en face des trous ou sont-ils toujours fixés sur son postérieur ? Parce que je t'assure que ce que j'ai vu quand elle a lâché cette bombe c'est de la détermination.

\- De la détermination ?

\- A te faire comprendre qu'elle est libre, affirma Scarlett avec un grand sourire enjoué. Il faut en profiter, bon je te l'accorde c'est peut-être un peu glauque de débarquer comme ça, mais tu peux être cette personne sur qui elle pourra compter lors de ces moments durs qu'implique un divorce, cette épaule sur laquelle elle pourra se reposer quand ses soucis seront trop gros, quand elle sera à deux doigts de craquer tu seras là pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de fermer son cœur. »

Emma remercia d'un sourire chaleureux Scarlett de croire autant que cela peut fonctionner.

Si seulement elle avait pu faire autrement. Malheureusement depuis lui jour où elle a vu cette femme son esprit fut retourné. Comme si Régina avait envahi son corps et son âme avec un seul regard, une seule présence, un seul parfum, comme si elle avait laissé son empreinte sur Emma, comme si elle l'avait marquée au fer rouge pour qu'elle lui appartienne.

Plus aucune femme n'attira Emma dès lors que Régina lui était apparue.

Un signe du destin, probablement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mary ? demanda Scarlett.

\- Régina est effectivement en instance de divorce. Enfin d'après ce que m'a dit son fils aujourd'hui. Mais je ne sais pas si tu dois y aller. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, elle et son fils vont traverser des moments difficiles, pour le bien d'Henry je ne sais pas si voir une étrangère débarquer soudainement dans leur vie soit une bonne idée. Leur vie va être instable quelques temps, leur apporter plus d'instabilité ne va qu'aggraver la situation pour Henry.

\- Tu penses que je suis instable ?

\- Non Emma, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Mary. Mais si tu arrives comme ça maintenant, c'est la situation qui va le devenir.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Mary, intervint Scarlett. Si ça se trouve Régina n'attends qu'à connaître Emma pour enfin être heureuse. Si elle divorce c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas pour le moment.

\- Je me mets simplement à la place de l'enfant. Mais peut-être que tu as raison Scarlett. Au final nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe dans le foyer des voisins. Emma fait juste attention s'il te plait, je n'aimerais pas te voir souffrir à cause de cette femme. Je sais, je vois qu'elle te plait beaucoup, que tu as des sentiments pour elle, mais là où tu mets les pieds c'est…enfin disons que ce ne sera facile pour personne.

\- Je sais Mary, je sais, je te remercie de t'inquiéter autant pour moi et tu as au moins raison sur une chose, j'ai des sentiments pour elle, je ne me l'explique pas, nous nous connaissons à peine. Mais Scarlett a raison, si Régina vit des moments difficiles, je souhaite être présente pour la soutenir, même si je ne suis qu'une amie. Elle m'a aidée, m'a soignée et soutenue lors de mon agression alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas plus. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber une femme comme elle. Elle ne le mérite pas. J'ai rencontré son mari, et je peux t'assurer que c'est une bonne chose pour elle qu'il ne soit plus dans sa vie.

\- C'est juste que, tu as voulu aider Lily a une époque et tu l'as beaucoup regretté par la suite, je n'ai pas envie que cela recommence. Que tu te ruines pour elle.

\- Régina n'est pas Lily. Et si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je suis prête à ruiner ma vie, comme tu dis, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine tu ne crois pas ? Sinon je ne m'attarderais même pas. »

Mary comprenait. Elle soutiendra Emma quoi qu'il arrive, comme elle l'a toujours fait, elle gardera simplement un œil sur elle au cas où les choses ne tourneraient pas comme elle l'espérait, comme elle avait toujours fait. Elle lui fait confiance et elle sera toujours là pour son amie. Même si elle sait pertinemment qu'elle sera prête à faire n'importe quoi pour cette femme. Elle promettait de ne pas se mettre en danger mais Mary ne la croyait pas, c'est pour cela qu'elle resterait à ses côtés.

Mary-Margaret posa sa main sur celle d'Emma la réconfortant sur ses intentions, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle sera là si elle a besoin. Scarlett les regarda faire et ne put que sourire face à tant de complicité et elle se sentit heureuse et fière de faire partie de cette petite famille si étrange parfois mais unie.

Emma n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, la seule pensée que Régina soit enfin libérée de son mari l'empêchait de dormir. Elle était peinée c'est certain, cela ne devait pas être facile pour cette femme de briser ainsi son mariage, sa famille, si Emma avait eu des parents qui divorçaient elle leur en aurait certainement voulu elle aussi. Pourtant l'espoir que cette nouvelle faisait naître en elle était aussi immoral qu'agréable. Elle était tiraillée entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Au matin, après ces quelques heures de sommeil peu réparatrices, elle enfila pantalon et pull pour partir au travail. Les cernes lui tombaient sur les joues et son teint était plus terne que d'habitude. Pourtant son manque de sommeil ne l'empêcha pas d'être heureuse d'entamer cette nouvelle journée, car aujourd'hui encore elle espérait voir Régina et cela suffisait à lui donner assez d'énergie pour assumer sa journée de travail.

Durant les interminables heures qui la séparaient de la visite quotidienne de Régina, Emma repassait les discours de Mary et Scarlett qu'elles avaient tenues hier soir. Les deux avaient raison. Emma serait seule à décider de ce qu'elle a envie de faire, mais les discours de ses deux amies résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et si Mary avait raison et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas intervenir maintenant ? Que ce n'était pas le moment, que Régina avait besoin d'espace pour se reconstruire avec son fils ? Ou au contraire si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés l'aidant à supporter ce calvaire ? Si elle avait besoin de se sentir protéger, de garder son cœur loin de la désillusion d'une histoire terminée ? Et si Emma pouvait être cette personne-là ? Si elle changeait d'attitude à l'égard de Régina cela paraîtrait étrange, de plus elle-même n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de cette femme. Il était trop tard de toute façon, elle était déjà corrompue, elle s'était déjà assise sur ses principes depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas son genre mais Régina valait la peine de déroger à un code d'honneur quel qu'il soit, elle méritait qu'on se batte pour la voir sourire. Emma n'avait pris conscience de sa dépendance au sourire de Régina que récemment. Au début elle voulait juste la faire réagir, lui faire comprendre qu'elle existait, et maintenant elle voulait la voir sourire tous les jours.

 _« Tu deviendrais presque toute guimauve ma petite ! »_ se disait-elle dans sa tête.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par sa collègue Scarlett qui lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes et ainsi attirer son attention sur la magnifique apparition brune qui se dirigeait vers les comptoirs à caisses.

Emma ne put détacher son regard de cette femme encore une fois. Toujours belle, toujours classe, toujours entourée de son aura de mystère, son charisme faisait battre son cœur plus vite, d'habitude le sourire moqueur qui ornait ses lèvres posait la touche finale à cette femme parfaite, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de sourire en coin, pas de regard enjôleur, par de petites rides au coin des yeux, juste une mine fatiguée et triste.

D'un seul coup plus rien d'autre n'exista dans son esprit que cette femme. Les voix de Mary-Margaret et Scarlett s'envolèrent et laissèrent Emma avec la certitude de la bonne chose à faire selon elle, peu importe les « qu'en dira-t-on ». Elle ne l'abandonnera pas.

« - Bonjour, Régina, lui dit-elle avec assez de rayonnement dans la voix pour tenter d'apaiser la femme sans pour autant être grossière.

\- Bonjour Emma, lui répondit-elle d'un petit sourire contrit. »

Le ton monotone de Régina l'inquiéta encore un peu plus. Que s'était-il passé hier soir pour qu'elle soit aujourd'hui si triste alors qu'hier sa répartie témoignait encore de sa grande forme ?

Emma aurait voulu lui parler, mais là comme ça devant ses collègues et le reste des clients, ce n'était pas le bon moment. A la place elle écrivit un petit mot qui la ferait sourire, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Lorsque Régina se saisit du gobelet et lut le message elle se mit à ricaner. Sur le carton était écrit, « Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt ».

« - Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Merci. »

Elle sortit avec sa boisson et l'esprit plus calme.

Emma avait compris et elle parvenait à lui remonter le moral, et elle avait encore réussi là où même Malicia n'avait pas su quoi faire. La faire sourire, lui rendre le cœur plus léger. Depuis ce matin il était évident que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, un petit mot d'Emma et son humeur se retrouva décharger d'une partie de sa morosité.

* * *

Les évènements d'hier l'avaient complètement épuisée. Ce n'est pas le divorce en lui-même qui la perturbe puisqu'elle le vit comme un véritable soulagement, mais plutôt la façon dont son fils l'a appris, sa réaction, ses craintes et probablement bientôt ses reproches. Régina était certaine qu'il avait compris, cependant elle ne pouvait pas être totalement sereine. Que ferait-elle si Daniel en venait à corrompre l'esprit de son fils pour le retourner contre elle ? Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Régina regagna son bureau où les dossiers s'entassaient depuis ce matin, elle n'avait pas la tête à travailler et laissa Malicia se charger de tout pour aujourd'hui. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil son visage trouvant l'appui de sa main.

La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter sa grande maison ce matin fut la certitude de voir Emma aujourd'hui. Lorsque finalement tout s'était terminé, que son fils dormait, que Daniel était parti et que Malicia, après l'avoir longuement rassurée sur ses intentions, partit également se reposer Régina avait regagné sa chambre. Dans son lit son esprit tourmenté avait cherché l'image d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle fut trouvée le corps de Régina se déchargea d'une part de ses tentions car le visage souriant d'Emma s'était imprimé sur ses paupières closes. Aussi inconcevable et étrange que cela puisse être dû à la situation, Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'Emma soit là, à ses côtés pour lui alléger l'esprit en ces moments difficiles. Elle aurait aimé l'appeler, lui raconter comme le ferait une amie. Malheureusement, pour le moment elles n'avaient pas ce genre de relation, et il ne tenait qu'à elle que cela change.

Si Emma Swan pouvait être le rayon de lumière dans ses ténèbres, si elle était ce fil d'araignée qui lui permettrait de sortir indemne de son divorce, sans avoir à souffrir, qui lui permettrait de retrouver la femme qu'elle fut avant son mariage, alors elle voulait s'y accrocher.

Emma est la seule personne depuis bien longtemps à manifester un intérêt pour elle, et pas un intérêt dû à son statut social. Régina savait qu'Emma est ce genre de personne qui s'intéresse à l'autre et Régina, sous les conseils de son amie Malicia, avait décidé de baisser ses barrières pour cette femme. Mais au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de cette lumière, elle se rendit compte que la relation n'avait pas assez évoluée pour qu'elle puisse s'y abandonner complètement.

Ses lamentations internes la coupaient du monde extérieur, à tel point qu'elle n'entendit même pas le téléphone qui sonnait. Salomé avait pourtant eu des informations très claires, personne ne devait la déranger aujourd'hui.

Mais lorsque le téléphone se tut et qu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte, elle atteignit le point zéro de tolérance envers sa secrétaire !

D'un bon elle se leva délaissant son café et se précipita sur la pauvre porte qu'elle ouvrit avec force avant de se figer.

« - Miss Swan ? dit-elle l'incrédulité se peignant sur son visage.

\- Salut ! »

* * *

Régina ne répondit pas attrapant Emma par le poignet pour la faire entrer dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte en signalant d'un regard noir à sa secrétaire que Personne ne devait la déranger.

Emma se retrouva dans le bureau de Régina et l'observa en balayant son regard tout autour de la pièce la bouche ouverte clairement impressionnée par cet étalage de luxe. Elle savait Régina dans une position confortable mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que cette femme puisse être à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement guindé.

« - Que faites-vous là Miss Swan ? demanda Régina curieuse.

\- J'ai pris une pause.

\- Et vous avez décidé de venir m'embêter jusqu'ici ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non, un peu, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous embêter. En fait, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je suis là, avoua Emma en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Seules les personnes aillant rendez-vous avec un collaborateur de l'entreprise sont normalement autorisées à monter jusqu'ici.

\- Votre amie Malicia m'a fait monter. J'ai dit à l'accueil que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle et ensuite elle m'a laissé monter et m'a conduit à votre bureau.

Régina partit s'assoir derrière son bureau pour se donner une contenance et ainsi éviter tout débordement émotionnel. Elle ne le montrerait probablement pas, ou alors par inadvertance, mais elle était heureuse qu'Emma soit là.

La jolie blonde se posta en face d'elle de l'autre côté de son bureau attendant une parole, un geste. Régina sentait son regard la bruler et lorsqu'elle osa rencontrer ces orbes vertes d'où provenait ce feu elle tressaillit.

« - Emma que voulez-vous ? J'ai beaucoup de travail comme vous pouvez le voir, fit Régina en désignant ses dossiers accumulés sur son bureau. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Emma se saisit du dossier sur lequel elle était entrain de travailler et le feuilleta comme s'il lui appartenait. Régina avait beau la tolérer plus que les autres personnes de son entourage, elle ne supportait pas lorsque quelqu'un se permettait de mettre le bazar dans ses affaires, et surtout pas ses dossiers de travail ! Elle se leva précipitamment et rejoignit Emma qui se retourna rapidement se retrouvant accolée sur la tranche en bois du bureau, elle leva le bras en l'air empêchant ainsi Régina d'atteindre son précieux dossier. Plus Régina tentait de le récupérer et plus Emma se penchait en arrière afin de maintenir les papiers hors d'atteinte de la chef d'entreprise.

« - Miss Swan je n'ai ni l'envie ni l'humeur de jouer avec vous aujourd'hui alors rendez-moi ces papiers et sortez de mon bureau ! »

Régina se contorsionnait sur le corps d'Emma afin de récupérer ses fichus papiers de comptabilité. Elle entendit le rire d'Emma raisonner, il raisonnait beaucoup plus proche de ses oreilles qu'elle ne l'aurait crue et cessa ces mouvements.

Elle tourna son visage vers celui d'Emma qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques légers centimètres. Régina aurait voulu se dégager mais Emma passa rapidement son bras dans le creux de ses reins et elle ne bougea plus. Le bras qu'elle avait encore en l'air descendit jusqu'à se poser sur la clavicule de la blonde et Emma lâcha d'un seul coup le dossier qui s'éparpilla partout sur le bureau. Les yeux dans les yeux plus rien n'existait. Régina perdit le peu de combativité qu'elle avait encore jusque-là et remonta la main qu'elle avait déposée sur la clavicule d'Emma jusqu'à sa mâchoire, enroulant de ses doigts fins les contours du visage de l'impertinente blonde sur qui elle était presque entièrement allongée et amena ce visage jusqu'au siens, dévorant ainsi les dernières distances qui les séparaient et posa fermement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma.

C'était si bon d'embrasser une femme après toutes ses années à supporter l'après rasage de son mari. Emma a la peau si douce, les lèvres fines qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les siennes plus pulpeuses.

Emma répondit tout aussi avidement que Régina demandait ses baisers, elle glissa sa jambe entre celles de la brune qui gémit contre ses lèvres. La position rendait Régina plus grande qu'Emma et elle en profitait pour prendre le dessus appuyant ses lèvres plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à demander l'accès à un baiser plus profond qu'Emma lui accorda bien vite.

Sans dire un mot Emma arrêta le baiser et s'éloigna un peu de Régina afin de s'assoir totalement sur le bureau, Régina comprit et releva sa jupe pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et grimpa à son tour sur le bureau chevauchant ainsi Emma.

La blonde agrippa les cuisses de Régina et remontèrent jusqu'à flirter avec ses fesses galbées puis serra ses abdominaux pour se relever et prendre possession des lèvres tentatrices de sa démone latine. Elle en profita pour déboutonner le haut du chemisier de Régina et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à l'orée du décolleté et Régina bascula la tête en arrière alors que sa main se nichait dans la chevelure d'or.

« - Emma, souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde lui dévorait le cou ».

Au loin Régina entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait, elle aurait dû être prise de panique mais son corps était incapable de s'arrêter. Les caresses d'Emma sur ses fesses ainsi que ses baisers dans son cou lui faisaient perdre la tête. Plus le bruit s'approchait plus elle aurait dû paniquer, pourtant rien ne se passa. Elle se sentit soudainement happée, comme si elle tombait dans le vide.

Lorsque Régina ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son bureau assise dans son immense fauteuil de patronne d'entreprise, la tête déposée dans le creux de sa main.

Elle s'était assoupie.

Elle lança un regard mi noir mi paniqué à la personne qui avait osé la réveiller mais fut quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Malicia.

« - Tu es toute rouge, est-ce que ça ? S'inquiéta Mal.

\- Non ça va, tout va bien. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est temps de rentrer tu ne crois pas ? Henry doit t'attendre. »

Régina se réveilla définitivement à l'entente du prénom de son fils et se précipita à ranger ses affaires.

Elle n'avait même pas bu son café.

Elle quitta ensuite son bureau accompagnée de Malicia qui lui proposa de rester une soirée de plus, au cas où elle aurait besoin de soutient. Régina accepta, n'aillant pas très envie de se retrouver seule après que son fils soit couché.

* * *

Henry était déjà dans sa chambre lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent. Kate raconta à la mère que son fils était monté directement lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien n'y avait fait. Henry resta cloitré dans sa chambre ne descendant même pas saluer sa mère.

Régina expliqua brièvement la situation à sa nourrice afin qu'elle puisse s'adapter à la nouvelle situation et surtout qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre le comportement d'Henry.

« - Je comprends mieux.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce soir.

\- Non, non, je comprends parfaitement, mes parents aussi ont divorcés quand j'étais jeune. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est compliqué pour les enfants au début, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que c'est mieux de vivre de cette façon plutôt qu'avec une famille déchirée mais qui fait bonne figure. Un jour ou l'autre il s'en serait rendu compte et ça aurait été pire pour lui. Henry est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra. Laissez-lui du temps pour digérer. »

Régina lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant pour sa compréhension et ses conseils puis la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée.

Malicia s'était installée au salon en attendant que son amie ait fini avec la nourrice et en profita pour servir deux verres de scotch bien mérités selon elle. Elle s'inquiétait. Jamais Régina ne s'était permise d'être aussi peu productive au travail, et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à la retrouver endormie à son bureau. Cela dit, elle dut faire un rêve agréable si elle en croyait le rougissement de ses joues à son réveil.

« - Je vais voir comment va Henry, lui dit-elle en passant rapidement au salon. »

Régina se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de son fils sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Ça n'a pas dû être une journée facile pour lui, et Régina s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle toqua doucement à la porte pour prévenir son fils qu'elle était là. Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais entra quand même dans la pièce en passant doucement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était allongé dans son lit, il ne faisait rien en particulier, il semblait juste perdu.

« - Henry ? Je peux venir m'assoir ? »

Le manque de réaction du jeune homme n'aida pas Régina à se mettre à l'aise et elle pénétra dans la chambre sans y être réellement invitée. Cependant c'est son devoir de mère qui la poussa à le rejoindre.

« - Tu veux en parler ? demanda Régina en posant une main apaisante sur le genou de son fils.

Henry se redressa pour faire face à sa mère, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se peignait sur son visage.

\- Si tu as quoi que ce soit à me dire, me demander, fait-le. J'y répondrai.

\- Est-ce que papa est un homme méchant ? Hier quand j'ai appris que toi et papa vous allez divorcer, il a été violent avec toi, je l'ai vu. Et je n'ai fait que penser à ça toute la journée. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es malheureuse ?

\- Henry chaton, ton père n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait beaucoup bu et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il n'a pas été honnête avec moi, et il m'a fait souffrir. Mais je sais qu'il tient à toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'il pourrait me faire du mal, ou te faire du mal. Ton père est ce qu'il est mais il a été un bon père pour toi non ? Et il continuera même si nous ne vivons plus tous les trois ensembles. Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi aura des conséquences, mais uniquement sur notre situation, pas sur l'amour que lui et moi te portons. Tu es notre petit garçon, finit-elle en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

\- Il m'a fait peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je crois que je me suis fait un film. »

Régina écarta ses bras et Henry s'y réfugia. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en le berçant. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire la vérité. Une part d'elle avait vraiment envie qu'Henry de revoit plus jamais son père, pas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, mais elle ne voulait pas que son petit prince ait un tel père comme modèle. Néanmoins, si Henry voulait voir son père, elle n'aura pas le cœur à lui refuser ce droit.

« - Maman ?

\- Oui Henry.

\- C'est normal que je sois encore en colère ? Je comprends que tu ne sois plus heureuse, et qu'il t'a fait du mal pour que tu en arrives là, mais je suis en colère parce que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée Henry. Si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. Mais ton père a dépassé les bornes et cette fois je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner. Tu comprendras peut-être quand tu seras plus grand que lorsque tu ressens que quelque chose est fini, tu ne dois pas te rendre malheureux en essayant de recoller les morceaux. Parfois quand quelque chose est brisé c'est impossible de revenir en arrière. J'ai besoin d'être heureuse. D'être avec une personne qui me respectera. Tu comprends ? »

Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la réconforter en voyant que des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas que sa mère soit malheureuse. Ce ne sera pas toujours simple mais il essaiera du mieux qu'il pourra d'être fort.

Malicia resta jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, Henry était parti se coucher il y a un moment et les deux adultes se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour un dernier verre.

Malgré tout ils avaient passés une bonne soirée, Malicia avait tout fait pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire sourire la mère et le fils. Et quoi de mieux que de parler de sa jeunesse et de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire afin de redonner le moral à tout le monde ?

« - Merci Mal, pour tout.

_ De rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! En ce qui me concerne je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie, même dans ces circonstances. »

Est-ce qu'elle oserait ? Après tout Régina avait habilement détourné la conversation la dernière fois et ensuite l'abruti avait fait son entrée, donc il n'était évidemment pas question de l'embêter avec ça à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant…

Mal est d'une curiosité plutôt maladive, surtout en ce qui concerne les histoires de cœur de sa meilleure amie. Daniel hors course désormais il était temps que Régina se remette en selle ! Et si possible pas avec un homme. Zéléna avait été claire. Régina aimait les femmes avant Daniel, qui est considéré par la sœur et la meilleure amie comme une erreur dans la vie de Régina, et d'après ses propres observations, elles les aimaient toujours, les jolie blondes au corps athlétique en particulier. Ce serait trop bête de passer à côté de cette chance. Emma est une chouette fille, toujours souriante et sympathique avec les autres, elle avait l'air de savoir s'amuser et surtout elle arrivait à faire sourire Régina. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Le seul obstacle à une possible relation entre elles venait d'être écarté.

Si elle allait oser, il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud après c'est trop tard, et Emma pourrait très bien aider son amie à penser à autre chose, à passer à autre chose.

« - Où tu en es avec Emma ? demanda Mal de but en blanc. »

L'effet de surprise fut réussi et Régina manqua de renverser son verre alors qu'elle le reposait sur la petite table basse en face de son canapé.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

\- Oui. Parfaitement. Tu es à présent une femme divorcée tu as bien le droit de penser à quelqu'un d'autre sans te sentir gêner de le faire. De plus je suis certaine que tu n'as pas attendu d'officialiser ton divorce pour y penser.

\- Et qui te dit que je pense à cette femme ?

\- Tu marmonnais son prénom quand tu dormais tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez dans ton rêve mais ça avait l'air de te plaire.

Régina s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupée avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.

\- Non, ne mens pas. Zéléna m'a confiée certaines choses à ton sujet, des choses dont moi-même je me doutais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?! Je pensais que le fait que tu ne sortes pas avec des hommes pendant nos années de fac signifiait simplement que tu ne voulais pas, que ça ne t'intéressait pas ou que sais-je encore. Jamais tu ne m'as dit que c'était parce que tu préférais les femmes. Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que je te fuis ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit-elle avec force. Enfin je…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Oui peut-être que j'avais peur de ta réaction, je ne sais pas et ensuite il y a eu Daniel, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de te le dire.

\- Je vois. Pour en revenir à Emma. Elle te plait bien n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon je le sais, inutile de me répondre. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Le téléphone de Régina sonna et fut trop lente pour le soustraire à la poigne d'acier de son amie.

« - Mal rends-moi mon téléphone !

\- Je te le rends t'en fait pas. C'est Emma, lui annonça-t-elle un sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres. »

Régina attrapa vivement le téléphone que son amie lui tendait et partie dans une autre pièce.

Quand on parle du loup…

Finalement elle n'aurait pas à bouger le petit doigt, il semblerait que Régina soit tout aussi accro qu'Emma. C'était mignon.

Bien trop curieuse pour rester en place elle se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit stratégique qu'était le petit relief mural qui délimitait l'entrée de la cuisine. Régina n'avait pas voulu de portes mais la largeur des murs permettait largement de se dire que le salon se finissait à cet endroit et qu'ensuite ils entraient dans la cuisine. En fait Régina n'avait de porte qu'à l'étage afin de préserver l'intimité de chaque habitant lorsqu'ils sont dans leurs chambres. Mais pour le reste elle avait privilégié l'esprit de convivialité.

Malicia tenta de se faire toute petite et tendit l'oreille afin d'en apprendre plus sur la relation qui liait sa meilleure amie avec la jeune serveuse, jusqu'où elles étaient allé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Régina, mais elle la connaissait et n'était que trop consciente qu'elle aimait garder pour elle les informations croustillantes. Et puis qu'aurait-elle à raconter à Zéléna si elle n'apprenait rien.

« - Oui merci...C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment... Oui je sais que je vous en dois un... Ah oui ?...Non rien en particulier à part garder mon fils... Je vous raconterai peut-être, mais plus tard pour l'instant je vous avoue avoir plus envie de me changer les idées que de penser à ces problèmes...Je dois m'organiser pour mon fils, je vous tiendrai au courant et puis je...Non rien. Merci pour l'invitation. Vous n'avez pas pu attendre hein ?... *rire* Vous êtes impossible Miss Swan...Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas votre nom ?...Il faudra le mériter...Je vais devoir vous laisser...Oui à demain. »

Régina raccrocha et prit le chemin du salon. Elle croisa son amie qui visiblement l'avait espionnée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ses intentions et la dépassa pour se rassoir sur le canapé.

« - En fait tu as suivi mes conseils, dit Malicia en prenant place à son tour.

\- Oui, comme tu peux le constater, il m'arrive de t'écouter. C'est étrange. Je suis en pleine procédure de divorce, la situation n'est pas évidente mais…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne vais pas te juger, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à reprendre ta vie en main. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà si proche d'elle. Si ça te fait du bien fonce. »

Régina lui sourit. Elle pouvait vraiment compter sur Malicia. Elle ne la jugerait pas. Jamais. Elle la soutiendra quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Emma voulait sûrement lui changer les idées après l'avoir vu aujourd'hui.

« - Donc j'imagine que ce petit coup de fil avait un but précis.

\- Parfaitement, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu m'as assez espionnée pour savoir qu'elle vient de m'inviter samedi soir à sortir.

\- Ha, tu me connais trop bien. Et je sais aussi que tu vas accepté.

\- Oui, enfin peut-être... Je devrais peut-être rester avec Henry, cette histoire le perturbe beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je vais l'abandonner pour aller m'amuser alors que je suis censé être attristée par ce divorce.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Tu lui as bien expliqué que Daniel ne te rendait plus heureuse, donc il peut comprendre qui tu dois le chercher ailleurs.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour envisager de chercher ailleurs comme tu dis ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas de bon moment.

Régina leva un sourcil intriguée par la réponse de son amie qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Emma pourrait être celle qui te rendra heureuse, et que ce serait idiot de passer à côté. C'est un mauvais timing dans la rencontre je suis d'accord, mais Régina ne penses-tu pas que c'est aussi un signe ? Tu l'as rencontré et tu as finalement eu la force de demander le divorce, tu viens d'accepter de la voir, et je sais très bien à quoi vous jouez toutes les deux avec tes visites au starbuck quand Elle est là. Que tu le veuilles ou non ton inconscient agit à ta place, tu fais en sorte de la voir. Ta rencontre avec Emma a tout déclenché, le jour où tu l'as vu il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta petite tête. Au fond tu sais que tu as demandé le divorce pour te laisser une chance avec elle parce que tu es trop intègre et droite pour faire à Daniel ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Régina but une gorgée de son verre d'alcool et réfléchis. Elle reposa son verre et tourna ses yeux vers son amie.

\- Tu me connais bien aussi. Tu as raison. Pourquoi je me pose autant de question, cette situation je l'ai voulue.

\- Je sais. Tu as toujours du mal à voir ce qu'il y a sous ton nez. Sauf quand c'est le joli décolleté d'une jolie blonde, taquina Malicia en faisant référence au jour où elle l'avait surprise les yeux plongés dans le débardeur d'Emma. Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous et faire en sorte qu'Emma ne puisse plus jamais regarder une autre femme que toi. »

Les deux femmes trinquèrent concluant l'accord. Régina ferait tomber les dernières barrières d'Emma samedi.

* * *

« - Alors tu l'as invitée ? demanda Scarlett alors qu'elle démembrait le carton à pizza.

\- Oui.

\- Elle a dit oui ?

\- Elle doit s'organiser.

\- Hey Em' n'angoisse pas comme ça.

\- J'suis pas angoissée, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se débattait avec son téléphone pour le remettre sur le socle.

\- Mhm, oui je vois ça. C'est quand même mieux de l'appeler maintenant pour lui demander correctement que de la suivre dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma maronna des mots que son amie ne comprit pas. Plus tôt dans la journée, quand Régina vint prendre son café et qu'Emma remarqua son changement elle s'était senti extrêmement mal pour cette femme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable et responsable de sa situation. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas les détails de la décision de Régina, mais elle avait peur que ce ne soit de sa faute.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'établissement Emma n'eut qu'une envie, la suivre et la prendre dans ses bras. Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Pendant plusieurs minutes la bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit l'empêcha de travailler correctement jusqu'à ce que Scarlett intervienne alors que le manager se dirigeait vers elle pour la réprimander. « - Appelle la ce soir, prends les devant et invite la. »

« - c'est une bonne chose non ? Au moins elle n'a pas dit non.

\- Oui c'est sûr. »

* * *

« - Un café latte Grande pour Rick ! »

Le pré-nomé Rick, un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année, prit son café rapidement en remerciant la jeune serveuse blonde d'un signe de tête pressé et partit. Emma prit un énième gobelet, Refresha hibiscus, le meilleur selon elle, pour Carmen. Elle prépara cette commande et la donna à la charmante jeune qui tendit son bras en lui lançant un regard langoureux. Emma lui fit un petit sourire de politesse et repartit rapidement à la préparation de la suivante. Cette Carmen venait souvent, pas aussi régulièrement que Régina, mais assez pour qu'Emma la reconnaisse. Elle n'avait de cesse de lui lancer ce genre de regard, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation, mais Emma resta professionnelle. Elle avait une autre brune latine en tête. Avant sa rencontre avec la chef d'entreprise elle aurait probablement agit autrement avec Carmen.

Une période d'accalmie succéda au départ de cette cliente. Une période qu'Emma apprécia particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit se retournant sans cesse dans son lit essayant de calmer son cerveau, essayant de le mettre sur pause. Rien n'y fit. Elle angoissait beaucoup trop. Attendre la réponse de Régina étant une torture insupportable Emma n'avait trouvé le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Son esprit s'amusa à lui faire défiler des scénarios tout aussi différent que délirant jusqu'à quatre heure et quelques du matin.

« - Je vais prendre une pause, je reviens, prévint-elle en s'adressant à Scarlett qui s'occupait de la caisse. »

Cette dernière acquiesça vaguement l'aillant à peine entendue.

Emma sortit alors de la boutique et s'installa sur un banc non loin de l'entrée. Elle ferma ses yeux qui la piquaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La tête basculée sur le dossier inconfortable du banc elle huma l'air plus ou moins frais en fermant son attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus le bruit des talons des femmes d'affaires ou secrétaires, les babillages des quelques jeunes qui passèrent devant elle, les éclats de rire des couples heureux, les hommes agacés par l'incompétence présumée de leurs secrétaires. Elle resta là sans savoir depuis combien de temps sa pause avait commencé.

Dans le vrai règlement il n'était pas vraiment permis aux employés de prendre des pauses de plus de quinze minutes. Cependant, là, maintenant, Emma s'en ficha. Elle avait ressenti ce besoin de s'éloigner un peu, de se reposer un peu. Habituellement elle ne prenait jamais de pause, aussi elle pouvait bien se permettre, pour une fois, d'en prendre une un peu plus longue que la normale. Et si jamais son manager n'est pas d'accord avec ça, elle se fera un plaisir de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, le harcèlement au travail n'est pas légal non plus après tout, même si harcèlement est un mot plus fort que la réalité, elle pourrait toujours faire monter la mayonnaise si besoin.

Pour une fois elle ne pensa à rien. Enfin rien d'autre que ses films qui défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis la veille au soir. Est-ce qu'elle va dire oui ? Si elle dit oui où l'emmener ? Que porter ? Est-ce qu'elle aime les fleurs ? Est-ce que ça fait cliché ? Et si elle dit non ? Comment faire pour la regarder en face de nouveau sans mourir de honte d'y avoir crû ? Elle aurait toutes les raisons de dire non après tout. Elle entame un divorce, ce n'est certainement pas le moment. Pourtant Emma ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place qu'en cet instant à tenter le tout pour le tout avec cette femme belle et mystérieuse. Ce serait une folie d'attendre, qui sait de quoi sera fait demain ? Emma pourrait perdre son travail et être envoyée à l'autre bout de la ville et elle ne reverrait jamais Régina. Le moment juste n'existe pas, du moins il devient juste lorsqu'on fait sorte qu'il le soit. Les conséquences, la moral, le temps juste... il n'y a parfois pas le temps de s'embarrasser d'autant de barrières.

Dans sa demi-torpeur elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son cœur rata un battement paniqué. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien à craindre de son manager, à priori, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers l'intrus et constata avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait de Régina.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Désolée, dit Régina en fixant ses yeux marrons sur elle. Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être si loin de votre poste à cette heure ci.

Régina leva son gobelet de café devant elle afin d'appuyer ses dires.

\- Et merde ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

La brune lui sourit compatissante acceptant les excuses de la jeune femme, même s'il n'y avait pas matière à s'excuser.

\- En fait, je voulais vous voir pour vous faire part de ma réponse. Pour Samedi soir, ajoute-t-elle devant l'air passablement perdu d'Emma. Vous n'avez pas déjà oublié tout de même ?

\- Non, non pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me répondiez si vite. Donc ?

\- J'accepte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ne soyez pas si surprise ! Vous allez me vexer. Que pensiez vous ? Que je ne prenais pas sérieusement en considération nos interactions ? fit Régina les sourcils froncés.

\- Heureuse de savoir que vous me prenez au sérieux, Mme Mills. »

Régina sourit d'entendre son nom prononcé avec tant de provocation.

« - Donc, qu'on soit d'accord sur le déroulement, venez me chercher à mon domicile à dix-neuf heure trente, ne soyez pas en retard. Ensuite vous me conduirez à l'endroit que j'aurai choisi d'ici samedi.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui vous invitais ? C'est à moi de choisir non ?

La brune s'approcha d'Emma jusqu'à se faire frôler leurs épaules. Elle accrocha le regard émeraude qui se perdait quelques peu sur ses lèvres.

\- Il me semblait que JE vous devais un dîner.

La sensualité qui transperçait la voix de Régina fit frémir Emma. Elle qui angoissait jusqu'alors vit toutes ses inquiétudes s'envoler pour laisser place à son arrogance naturelle.

\- Dans ce cas vous n'aviez cas appeler la première.

\- Vous êtes une enfant, Miss Swan.

\- Et vous êtes trop rigide. »

Régina se leva la première suivie d'Emma qui lui fit face.

Emma était soulagée, non seulement Régina avait accepté mais elle avait l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. L'air morose ne lui allait décidément pas au teint, elle était plus rayonnante avec ce petit air supérieur qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elles se défiaient.

« - Dix-neuf heure trente. A demain, Emma. »

Emma déglutit en regardant Régina repartir vers la forêt d'immeuble. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur demain.

Régina retourna à son bureau.

Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit pour donner une réponse à Emma. Elle avait posé le pour et le contre, mais dès qu'un contre se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle contrait avec un pour directement. Finalement elle suivit les conseils de son amie et choisit de suivre son instinct, elle avait choisi d'être égoïste et de penser à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle avait choisi de penser à elle.

Et puis la présence d'Emma agissait sur elle avec tant d'efficacité qu'elle voulait la voir le plus souvent possible, le plus longtemps possible. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva au magasin elle ne vit pas Emma au comptoir. Elle la chercha des yeux mais ne vit que Scarlett et Robin. Scarlett lui prépara sa boisson et lui indiqua qu'Emma était sortie quelques instants._

 _« - Je ne l'ai pas vu, où est-elle exactement ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin._

 _Très bien, je vous remercie._

 _Pas de soucis ! J'espère que vous allez dire oui. Vous savez, Emma est vraiment une femme bien. »_

 _Régina ne répondit rien, trop gênée pour rester plus longtemps elle prit son café et sortit rapidement. Cette femme est vraiment trop intrusive !_

 _Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sa blonde sur un banc. Elle s'approcha et admira les traits fins d'Emma au repos. Sa longue cascade blonde tombait dans le vide et brillait au soleil, sa peau blanche scintillait, son corps musclé reposait tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'aller la voir afin de lui donner sa réponse._

Depuis Régina se sentait impatiente d'être au lendemain.

Elle enverrait Henry chez son grand-père pour le week-end. Cela lui fera sans doute du bien de se retrouver avec son Grand-père, Henry sénior a toujours été un pilier dans la vie du jeune homme. Et ils passent toujours de bons moments ensemble. Peut-être qu'Henry Jr avait aussi besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça. De prendra l'air frais, d'être avec son Grand-père gâteaux, passer du temps en forêt, ou sur la plage, gorger son esprit de liberté.

De retour chez elle, elle fit part de son idée à son fils qui accepta avec plus d'entrain et de joie que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La perspective de penser à autre chose pendant quelques jours rendant ce départ loin de sa mère plus facile sans doute. Elle l'aida par la suite à faire son petit bagage puis appela son père afin de lui demander s'il pouvait venir chercher Henry demain matin.

Mère et fils passèrent cette soirée à se blottir l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture à regarder des films de super héros en mangeant exceptionnellement des cochonneries.

* * *

 **Et Voilà voilà... Donc le prochain comme vous pouvez vous en douter sera porté sur ce fameux samedi soir ! :D youhoooouuu ! ENFIN me direz-vous ! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi je vous aime en tous cas ! :D**

 **passez une bonne semaine !**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les zamix ! :D**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Encore une fois je suis désolée pour l'attente, certaines obligations m'ont un peu empêchées d'écrire ! Grrrr**

 **Il n'est pas très long, mais je voulais vraiment centrer ce chapitre sur le rendez-vous, on verra le reste plus tard haha elles ont bien le droit d'être un peu tranquille n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je pense avoir un peu manqué d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, ce qui est une véritable catastrophe étant donné l'importance de ce rendez-vous. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. :) J'ai tenté de faire en sorte qu'elles apprennent à mieux se connaitre qu'elles en découvrent l'une sur l'autre. Pas de pression ! Un rendez-vous normal quoi xD pas super palpitant...mais bon j'ai bien aimé l'écrire quand même parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire leurs dialogues ( ce qui est un exploit parce que je suis pas fan des dialogues xDD) En fait je sais pas trop quoi en penser j'avoue... ( oui ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de rendez-vous galant j'imagine que je suis rouillée xD) j'ai juste l'impression qu'il manque de profondeur. Je vous laisse juge ( comme d'hab en fait...)**

 **En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre... MUAHAHAHAHA je vous ai bien eu ! *trop fière* voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire :D**

 _Réponse Review :_

 _Guestt : Je t'inclue donc dans mon MUAHAHAHAHA je vous ai bien eu de l'interminable blabla du début xD ouais grave trop rapide ! mais bon j'avais envie d'écrire ça parce que je sais que ça fait plaisir aux lecteurs ! :D et puis c'était rigolo. Merciiii de me suivre encore ! des bisous ! :D_

 _Xenmin : Et bien leur histoire va prendre un super tournant ! Jusqu'à ce que... No spoiler xDD Ne sois pas étonnée de la fin de ce chapitre en fait, même si, j'en sais rien, peut-être un peu rapide... Mais peut-être pas tant que ça, mais tu verras dans le chapitre 9 hihi :D ( pas encore écrit mais le début est très clair dans ma tête ! ) Merci pour ton soutient ! des bises ! :D_

 _Guest : Merciii ! tout le plaisir est pour moi ! :D j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 _Raphi5930 : Oh :D ravie qu'il t'ait plu, j'en étais tellement pas contente que je suis toute contente de constater qu'en fait il vous a plu quand même ... :D la suite c'est tout de suite après que tu aies lu ta réponse ahahaha ( je n'oblige personne à lire mon blabla du début... et je ne m'offusque pas si personne ne lit...hihi)_

 **Et euhm bah je crois que c'est tout...**

 **Un grand merci à tous de lire cette histoire ! :D et si vous avez quelques suggestions, critiques, mots d'amour ect je prends ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma se réveilla de bonne heure, et surtout de bonne humeur. Elle avait réussi à négocier avec son manager afin d'avoir son après-midi de libre et ainsi travailler le matin. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de se réveiller. Ce soir serait une belle soirée. Elle avait décidé d'emmener Régina dans un bon restaurant français. Ce n'était pas un cinq étoile mais la nourriture y est délicieuse et le service impeccable. Elle jouait la carte de la sophistication simplifiée afin de séduire la jolie brune. Régina devait avoir l'habitude des grands restaurants, l'emmener dans un endroit plutôt cosy lui donnerait peut-être l'avantage de l'originalité. La compagnie de la grande patronne de Mills & food la rendait nerveuse quant au choix du restaurant. Elle les connaissait probablement tous par cœur déjà.

Le seul problème de cette matinée fut l'absence de Scarlett sur son lieu de travail. Faire équipe avec les BitchesTwins, un petit surnom amical qu'elle avait trouvé avec Scarlett pour désigner Elizabeth et Vanessa, ne la mettait absolument pas en joie. Elle évita par tous les moyens d'avoir à leur adresser la parole durant toute la matinée. Ce qui n'était pas choses aisées vu le nombre de fois où elle eut envie de leur dire de fermer leurs bouches ! Le blablatage incessant sur les potins people la mettait hors d'elle, elles n'ont donc rien d'autre dans leurs vies insignifiantes que ça ? Et quand ce n'était pas les discussions stériles sur les potins, elles se mettaient à critiquer les clients, pas devant eux naturellement, ce qui rajoutait à leur hypocrisie écœurante d'ailleurs. Tout cela rendit Emma vraiment malade. Plusieurs fois dans la matinée elle eut des envies de meurtres. C'était extrêmement rare qu'elle soit en équipe avec elles, mais chaque fois c'était la même pénibilité de travail. Les supporter serait clairement au-dessus de ses forces si elle ne tenait pas à son travail.

Qu'elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir…

Comment allait-elle s'habiller d'ailleurs ? D'habitude, elle rencontrait ses rancards, ses coups d'un soir dans des bars, habillées simplement de son jean et d'un haut choisis à la va vite dans son armoire…Mais voilà Régina n'était pas du tout un coup d'un soir. Ce qu'elle voulait avec Régina dépassait le cadre d'une simple aventure d'une nuit, voire de quelques semaines. Non, elle voulait vraiment l'impressionner afin qu'elle se dise qu'Emma est un choix envisageable pour une vie à deux. Comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Quand elle regardait l'avenir qu'elle désirait, Régina faisait partie du tableau. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Etait-ce cette sensation incroyablement belle et enivrante qu'on appelait communément un coup de foudre ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, ou si elle y avait cru ses partenaires se sont fait une joie de piétiner toutes cette belle naïveté de l'amour véritable, de cette entité qui se formait lorsque deux âmes amoureuses ne font plus qu'une.

Elle y croyait encore. Elle y croyait encore pour la simple bonne et unique raison qu'elle avait l'exemple parfait sous les yeux avec sa meilleure amie. Mary-Margaret et David sont comme deux parties d'un seul et même corps qui se sont retrouvés.

Elle voulait croire que Régina était cette moitié-là, et que cette fois tout irait bien.

Sa matinée de travail se termina et Emma rentra chez elle angoissé par tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire avant d'aller chercher Régina chez elle. Cette dernière lui avait communiqué son adresse personnelle en lui rappelant au passage l'heure exacte à laquelle Emma devrait être devant sa porte. Régina n'aimait pas le retard, ça Emma l'avait bien intégré.

Emma se retrouva devant son immeuble, ou plus exactement devant sa voiture. Sa petite beetle jaune ne payait pas de mine mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la quitter… C'était un peu comme le premier amour de sa vie… Bon c'est peut-être un peu exagéré de comparer une voiture vieille de trente ans à une femme, mais Emma tenait beaucoup à sa petite voiture. Pourtant un doute l'envahi. Elle n'était pas du tout confortable… Du moins pas assez confortable pour Régina Mills. Elle observa longuement sa voiture essayant d'imaginer Régina à l'intérieur.

Non, définitivement une femme comme Régina ne pouvait décemment pas rouler dans cette voiture, du moins pas au premier rendez-vous. Un jour elle lui présentera, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit son téléphone et appela en urgence Mary-Margaret.

« - Mary j'ai un problème. J'ai besoin de ta voiture pour ce soir ! … Parce que je ne peux pas emmener Régina dans ma Beetle, enfin réfléchis ! …. Oui je sais qu'elle est très bien mais… Non ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a demandé, je n'ai juste pas envie de lui faire traverser la ville dans cette vieille voiture pour notre premier rendez-vous. Allez sois sympas s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta Ford Mondeo…. Merci t'es super !... Oui ok, je reste à la maison pour l'instant…Ok à toute à l'heure. »

Emma soupira de soulagement. Elle aurait une belle voiture pour emmener Régina ce soir. Premier problème de régler.

Elle laissa sa voiture seule et remonta chez elle. Mary ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle prit alors la direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche, se laver les cheveux, ne pas oublier de s'épiler. On ne sait jamais.

Elle sortit de sa douche et passa dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un ensemble de sous-vêtement. Elle n'en portait pas régulièrement mais en possédait quelques-uns pour les « grandes occasions » comme ce soir. Elle était plus du style à porter des shorty et soutien-gorge uni que des ensembles sexy. Mais pour Régina elle fera l'effort de se mettre sur son trente-et-un.

Elle entendit la sonnette retentir. C'était sûrement Mary.

« - J'arrive ! cria-t-elle de sa chambre. »

Mary se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte tenant les clés de sa voiture du bout des doigts.

« - Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui faire une égratignure. David te tuerait, et moi aussi.

\- Je te promets que j'en prendrai soin comme la mienne.

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

\- Très drôle, entre j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. »

Nullement gênée d'être en sous-vêtement devant son amie, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand son placard un air désespéré collé au visage, clairement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas savoir que choisir pour ce grand soir.

« - Tu vois dans quel désarrois je me trouve ? Je ne sais PAS quoi mettre… Je n'ai pas envie d'être trop guindée mais j'ai envie de lui plaire, tout en restant moi-même.

\- Je vois, tu veux mettre tes atouts en avant sans qu'elle se mette dans la tête que tu es trop âpreté et qu'elle prenne peur.

\- Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider, Scarlett est coincée au travail.

\- Oui en gros je suis ton deuxième choix en matière d'aide vestimentaire.

Emma regarda son amie des pieds à la tête l'air dubitative. Mary n'avait pas mauvais goût en soit, mais parfois Emma se demandait comment se passait l'association des couleurs dans sa tête. Et puis elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de gros efforts pour plaire à David, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés elle portait une jupe longue à motif à carreaux d'une couleur verdâtre et une chemise blanche simple boutonnée jusqu'au col… David était quand même tombé amoureux d'elle. D'autant qu'il avait de temps à autre le même problème d'association de couleur. Finalement ils s'entendent bien sur beaucoup de choses !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon style ne convient ni à Scarlett ni à toi que je suis incapable de dire ce qui pourrait t'aller pour ce rendez-vous.

\- Je pensais simplement que tu étais contre, se justifia Emma en espérant que cette explication quant à son « choix » en matière d'aide suffise à son amie. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans un débat sur la mode avec Mary.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, je dis juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment, c'est tout. Mais tu es une grande fille et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Emma lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Mary lui serra la main lui donnant tacitement tout son soutien pour les évènements à venir.

\- Bon on s'y met ? parce que je te connais, tu vas mettre des heures à choisir, ensuite tu vas devoir te maquiller, aller chez un fleuriste prendre un bouquet de fleurs pour Régina, puis aller jusqu'à chez elle… tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire si on ne s'y met pas maintenant. »

Les deux amies se mirent alors à farfouiller dans le placard d'Emma à la recherche de la perle rare qu'elle portera ce soir pour son premier rendez-vous avec Régina Mills.

* * *

De son côté Régina aussi se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. Il ne suffisait plus d'avoir l'air inaccessible pour attiser Emma Swan, mais d'être bel et bien irrésistible ET inaccessible. Quel genre de robes pourrait délivrer ce message ? Comme l'avait suggérer Malicia, ce soir elle devra faire en sorte de faire passer l'envie à Emma d'un jour aller voir ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais elle voulait qu'Emma n'ait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle ne souffrirait plus d'être reléguée au second plan comme l'avait fait Daniel durant les derniers mois, années peut-être même, de leur vie commune.

Ce manque d'attention que lui avait imposé son mari l'avait profondément blessée ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu la tromper alors qu'elle était, sans se vanter, une très jolie femme. Qu'avait-il pu trouver chez sa saleté de secrétait qu'elle ne possédait pas ? Elle avait finalement trouvé la réponse et ce n'était absolument pas dû à son physique, mais bien à son insoumission.

Elle ne voulait plus vivre une telle humiliation.

Le matin même elle avait confié son fils à son grand-père. Le jeune homme était heureux de partir prendre l'air. Après un rapide petit déjeuné les deux Henry laissèrent Régina seule dans sa grande maison.

Henry sénior fut mis au courant des derniers évènements, sauf en ce qui concernait son rendez-vous avec Emma Swan. Le père fut très triste pour sa fille de savoir que Daniel n'était pas du tout l'homme qu'il aurait fallu à sa fille pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il se désolait de n'avoir rien dit que Cora les avait pratiquement poussé l'un vers l'autre. Il n'était pas au courant de cette manigance-ci. Il connaissait sa femme mieux que personne, il aurait dû voir la conspiration. Mais sa fille ne s'était jamais étendue sur le sujet de son attirance pour les femmes, il ne savait donc pas à quel point ce mariage serait une erreur pour sa fille, il la pensait heureuse avec lui. Avec l'adoption d'Henry il était certain que sa fille avait réussi à construire un foyer, une famille avec laquelle elle s'épanouissait. Et durant toutes ces années il n'avait pas vu à quel point elle était en fait malheureuse de vivre avec cet homme. Pour la simple bonne et unique raison qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Il s'en était douté durant son adolescence et avait oublié lorsqu'elle s'était mariée à Daniel, il avait donc mis des œillères en pensant son enfant sincèrement heureuse dans son ménage.

Aujourd'hui il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas soutenu sa fille pendant son adolescence. Il avait pris le parti de Cora sans vraiment se battre, sans voir que Régina ne serait pas heureuse avec lui, sans expliquer à sa fille que peu importait à qui elle avait confié son amour du moment que cette personne était une personne qui l'aimerait tout autant en retour.

Les choses allaient probablement changer à présent.

Régina se retrouva seule dans sa grande maison. Elle apprécia le calme de son environnement, elle apprécia de prendre son temps pour se préparer, de prendre son temps pour déjeuner, et surtout de prendre le temps de se faire belle pour son rendez-vous avec Emma.

Elle avait enfin choisi sa robe, une belle robe couleur merlot échancrée jusque dans le creux de ses reins, une longueur allant juste un peu au-dessus du genou, une robe moulante en bas et plus évasée en haut laissant seulement apercevoir le haut de son buste sans donner plus de détails sur son décolleté. Emma ne pourra pas vagabonder son regard dans ce décolleté, seulement imaginer ce que le tissus couvrait de son buste, en revanche, le temps qu'elle ne sera pas assise, elle pourrait se délecter de la vision de son dos nu. Histoire de l'émoustiller un peu.

Elle entendit la portière d'une voiture claquer, elle se rendit jusqu'à sa fenêtre et aperçu Emma qui verrouillait son véhicule un bouquet de roses rouge dans ses bras. Oh oui c'était cliché, mais Régina apprécia l'attention, Daniel ne lui avait plus offert de fleurs depuis plusieurs années, pas même lors de leurs anniversaires de mariage, qu'ils avaient de toute façon cessé de fêter au fil des ans…

Emma se rendit jusqu'à son porche et Régina put détailler avec attention la manière dont Emma s'était habillée. Elle ne portait pas de robe mais d'ici elle pouvait distinguer un élégant bustier rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir en simili cuir qui épousait ses grandes jambes, une paire de talon noir lui donnait de la hauteur, une petite veste fluide mais élégante pour son côté décontracté.

Régina se détourna de cette vision enchanteresse son esprit embrumé par certaines pensées impures, et se concentra pour mettre sa deuxième boucle d'oreille dans le bon trou. Il serait dommage de se percer le tympan juste avant cette prometteuse soirée.

Elle ouvrit la porte alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à sonner. Un sourire trahit son bonheur de la voir enfin, belle comme un cœur et en plus de ça, elle jeta un œil à sa discrète montre, à l'heure.

Emma lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs.

« - Entrez quelques instants, je vais les mettre dans l'eau. »

Régina se mit dos à Emma qui le découvrit nu. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle avait soudainement chaud. _C'est pas vrai…elle a osé mettre une telle robe…Ok Swan, respire, inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer, tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus, tu as compris ?_

Emma ferma maladroitement la porte d'entrée les yeux toujours rivés sur le dos, enfin sur le bas du dos de la maîtresse de maison. Elle s'imaginait déposer une multitude de baisers le long de cette colonne vertébrale alors que ses mains se seraient égarées sur les hanches féminines de Régina Mills pour aller se perdre définitivement sur ses fesses.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre essayant de contenir le soupir de désir qui torturait sa gorge.

Régina se retourna à ce moment-là et vit Emma la dévorer des yeux, un sourire de satisfaction orna alors sa bouche pulpeuse peinte d'un rouge bordeaux profond. Fière de son effet elle se racla la gorge afin de ramener son rancard à la réalité.

Les joues rougies Emma balbutia quelques mots que Régina ne comprit pas totalement, elle ne distingua que « très jolies robes ». Elle se retint de rire de l'embarras de la jeune femme. Régina la remercia d'un sourire par-dessus son épaule et disparu par l'ouverture murale menant au salon. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard sans les fleurs qu'elle avait déposées au centre de la table du salon.

« - Prête ? demanda Emma.

\- Mon manteau et nous y allons. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Emma ouvrit la portière côté passager à Régina qui s'amusa de tant de chevalerie. Elle voulait sincèrement l'impressionnée, et c'était vraiment agréable.

Le trajet entre Beacon Hill et Back Bay ne fut pas très long. Le plus difficile fut de trouver un endroit où se garer. Les alentours du restaurant ne proposaient guère de places, Emma poussa donc la voiture un peu plus loin derrière l'avenue Colombus.

Pendant le trajet Emma s'était senti plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant en présence d'une femme. Il faut dire que Régina en imposait drôlement même assise nonchalamment dans une voiture. Son parfait maintient traduisait l'excellence qu'elle s'imposait, son menton haut racontait l'histoire de son parcours. Pour arriver où elle est aujourd'hui elle avait sûrement dû jouer des coudes, une femme dans sa position ne pouvait pas se permettre un écart, ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible. Emma se demanda brièvement ce qui l'avait poussé à jouer avec elle d'une part, mais surtout à accepter de dîner avec elle.

 _Fais-toi confiance Emma, elle a dit oui, alors profites en, hein ? Te prends pas la tête avec des « et si »._

La voiture garée Emma sortit rapidement de l'auto afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte à Régina.

« - Je vais finir par y prendre goût Miss Swan, dit-elle alors qu'elle se saisissait de la main tendue d'Emma qui l'aida à descendre. »

Ce contact, en plus d'avoir eu le bon goût d'attendrir Régina, fit frissonner les deux femmes qui se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs deux paumes unies semblait avoir, par la même occasion, arrêté le temps.

« - Vous êtes vraiment magnifique Régina.

\- Merci, répondit l'intéressée. »

Si Emma s'écoutait elle embrasserait cette femme sur le champ après l'avoir plaquée sur la portière, elles n'iraient pas dîner mais rebrousseraient chemin afin de passer la soirée à découvrir son corps sous toutes les coutures.

Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.

La serveuse verrouilla la voiture et emmena Régina vers le restaurant Le Mistral.

« - Bonsoir mesdames.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Swan.

La serveuse vérifia la liste des réservations et invita les deux femmes à la suivre jusqu'à leur table.

Une fois installée un deuxième serveur vint leur apporter les cartes.

« - C'est un bel endroit, fit Régina en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Vous ne le connaissiez pas ?

\- Je ne connais pas tous les restaurants, du moins je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de tous les essayer. J'ai eu de bons retours de celui-ci.

\- Tant mieux, je vous avoue qu'inviter au restaurant une femme dont c'est le métier était un peu stressant. Ravie qu'il vous plaise ! souffla-t-elle rassurée un poids en moins sur l'estomac. J'aime bien cet endroit, avant que je n'intègre le Starbucks j'avais postulée ici. Mais je n'ai pas été retenue, dommage j'aurais adoré travailler dans un tel cadre.

\- Une raison particulière à ce refus ?

Emma déglutit difficilement, la raison du refus est plutôt simple, son casier judiciaire n'avait tout simplement pas joué en sa faveur, mais était-il nécessaire de commencer ce rendez-vous par ça ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie que Régina s'en aille, ou prenne peur et la rejette. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, si les choses devaient aller plus loin entre elles, ce qu'Emma espérait vraiment, elle lui en parlerait, c'était légitime. Juste pas ce soir.

\- Je ne sais pas, choisit-elle de répondre. J'imagine que je n'avais pas assez d'expérience. C'est plutôt chic comme endroit après tout, les serveurs doivent probablement être diplômés d'école en hôtellerie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes.

« - Je vous laisse choisir le vin ? J'y connais rien, avoua Emma l'air désolée. »

Régina sourit. Tout le monde n'était pas un as en œnologie et Régina appréciait qu'Emma ne tente pas de l'impressionner d'avantage. C'était probablement une partie de cette femme qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle n'avait pas peur d'avouer ses faiblesses, ce qui était en total contradiction avec l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue.

« - Alors, dîtes-moi tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous Mme Mills.

\- Si je vous dis tout maintenant il n'en restera plus pour notre prochain rendez-vous, lança Régina sur le ton de l'espièglerie.

\- Oh, il y aura donc un second rendez-vous ?

\- Je vous dois toujours un dîner, releva Régina en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Exact. Et vous n'êtes certes pas le genre de femmes à oublier une dette.

\- Qui parle de dette ?

\- Vous utilisez donc cet argument pour vous justifier d'avoir envie d'un second rendez-vous avec moi alors que le premier vient à peine de commencer ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment agaçante, soupira Régina qui peinait à garder son sérieux face à la bouille fière d'Emma. Merci, répondit-elle au serveur qui venait de lui servir un fond de vin afin qu'elle le goûte. Parfait. »

Il servit alors Emma puis revint au verre de Régina. Il laissa la bouteille de rouge sur la table un peu excentré afin de ne pas gêner les deux femmes qui ne cessaient de se regarder avec défis et envie ? Le serveur, mal à l'aise par tant de tension émanant de deux femmes aussi belles, partit rapidement.

Emma se saisit de son verre et le leva en direction de Régina qui fit de même. Elles trinquèrent un sourire radieux collé sur leurs visages.

« - A notre premier rendez-vous donc ?

\- Je n'ai pas mieux, admit Emma. »

Elles burent une gorgée. Le vin était vraiment délicieux. Emma se retint un gémissement de plaisir gustatif.

« - Cela dit, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur vous. Je sais que vous êtes une femme d'affaire renommée, que vous gérer un immense groupe, enfin un empire, que vous aimez le café noir, sans sucre. Vous avez une sœur, Zéléna, femme charmante d'ailleurs.

\- Attendez, vous connaissez Zéléna ?

\- Euh oui…Malicia me l'a présentée. C'est drôle d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit votre sœur. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

\- C'est parce que Zéléna est ma demi-sœur. Un écart de ma mère.

\- Woh, et votre père il n'a jamais rien dit ?

\- Mon père aimait trop ma mère, il lui a pardonné, c'était les débuts de leur mariage. J'imagine qu'elle a été plus discrète par la suite, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous en parlez comme si c'était normal, alors que tromper...Personnellement je ne pardonnerais pas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Complètement d'accord avec vous, ajouta douloureusement Régina en repensant aux frasques de son ex-mari. Mais parfois, lorsqu'on est véritablement amoureux d'une personne, je pense qu'on peut être prêt à n'importe quoi pour la garder près de nous.

\- Si ce n'est que dans un sens c'est n'importe quoi! Si j'aime une personne je veux qu'elle soit au moins autant amoureuse que je le suis.

\- Possessive ? demanda Régina d'une voix plus séductrice qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

\- Plutôt oui. Mais pas maladive, si ça peut vous rassurer, répondit Emma en un clin d'œil. »

Quelle impétuosité, se disait Régina, elle pensait donc déjà avoir gagné ?

Dans un sens Régina ne la laissera pas lui échapper comme ça, néanmoins elle n'aimait pas avoir la sensation de perdre la face.

Emma regarda Régina droit dans les yeux, leur lueur assurée fit frissonner la brune des pieds à la tête. Il était évident qu'Emma était le genre de femme à ressentir les émotions si intensément que tout pouvait devenir douloureux.

Trop tard, elle avait déjà perdu.

Si Régina n'était pas déjà sous le charme de la belle Emma Swan elle en serait probablement tombé amoureuse à cet instant.

Les plats arrivèrent. Emma était affamée, pour changer dirait Mary-Margaret.

« - Vous en savez plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur vous Miss Swan.

\- Emma, je vous en prie, nous ne sommes plus vraiment des étrangères.

\- Certes, Emma.

\- J'aime beaucoup la manière dont vous dîtes mon prénom !

\- Vous éludez la question, constata Régina en portant son attention sur son plat.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions.

Elle déposa élégamment, du bout de la fourchette, un morceau de sole dans sa bouche et prit le temps de le mâcher lentement avant de répondre à une Emma au bord de la crise de nerf. Comment cette femme parvenait à transformer un geste aussi peu élégant et distingué que quelqu'un qui mâche en une attitude des plus ensorcelantes ? Cette femme sait jouer du temps et des gestes à la perfection pour rendre son auditoire suspendu à ses mots. Elle n'est pas une des plus grandes femmes d'affaire pour rien.

\- Très bien, vous voulez que je vous pose des questions ?

\- Si vous voulez que j'y réponde il va bien falloir.

Régina avait envie de faire disparaître ce petit sourire narquois et victorieux de ce si beau visage. C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne osait la contrarier ainsi. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être autant mise à l'épreuve.

\- Vous savez donc pour ma sœur. Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ?

\- Biologiquement parlant, je ne sais pas. En revanche je considère Mary-Margaret comme ma sœur, même si parfois elle agit plus comme une mère qu'autre chose.

\- Biologiquement parlant ? Vous voulez dire que …

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents, avoua Emma avec un haussement d'épaule. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps.

\- Tout de même, je suis désolée. Je me plains souvent de mes parents, et je suis aujourd'hui avec vous qui n'en n'avez pas eu, je me sens un peu honteuse de me plaindre de la sorte.

Sentant le malaise de Régina, Emma lui prit la main délicatement et la serra.

\- Personne n'a de parents parfaits. Les miens m'ont abandonnés, et les vôtres…Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ils ont eu torts aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu torts.

Emma haussa les sourcils surprise par cette réponse.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Régina en regardant leurs mains jointes. »

Emma se retira en sentant le regard de Régina porté sur leurs mains et picora un peu de son plat. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour parler des parents. Emma ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée avec des sujets de discussions tristes.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait avant de travailler au Starbuck ? demanda Régina pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, ma situation familiale si je peux dire ne m'a pas favoriser pour les études alors j'ai dû m'en sortir comme je pouvais. Et puis j'aime le contact.

\- Oui j'ai pu remarquer.

Emma lui sourit, elle se rappelait encore leurs premiers échanges. Une cliente difficile comme Régina est toujours un défi pour Emma.

\- Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes la seule que j'ai invitée au restaurant.

\- Et vous me dîtes cela parce que ?

\- Pour pas que vous soyez jalouse ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de flirter avec mes clients. Je suis sympa avec eux pour qu'ils se sentent bien, mais vous êtes la seule avec qui j'ai eu autant de soucis niveau relationnel. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je vous ai cherché, mon challenge personnel. Avec votre petit air supérieur et froid, j'avais envie de vous taquiner un peu.

\- Et nous voilà à partager un dîner. On peut dire que vous êtes douée en la matière. Et je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes sûre ? Vous m'avez pourtant sauvée d'un exécrable client lourdingue qui me draguait l'autre jour... en tous cas ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en plaindre ! Je veux parler du dîner bien sûr.

\- Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, tenta de se défendre Régina.»

Emma fit semblant de la croire en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

La soirée se déroula sans accrocs, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux femmes qui appréciaient grandement ce moment de découverte. Tout paraissait si simple entre elles. Comme si tout était normal. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'attendait à passer un si bon moment. Elles avaient appréhendé ce dîner chacune allant de leurs inquiétudes. Mais finalement, l'intimité relative d'un dîner au restaurant leur convenait, elles apprenaient des choses l'une sur l'autre qui les ravissaient. Régina n'était nullement effrayée par l'attitude entreprenante d'Emma, son caractère bien trempé et ses manières parfois trop exubérantes. Emma est une personne qui aime la vie, pour une femme comme Régina c'était tout ce qui importait elle qui était morte depuis des années elle retrouvait enfin l'allégresse des gens « normaux », la joie de vivre d'Emma était tellement communicative qu'elle n'en perdit jamais le sourire.

« - Et ensuite Scarlett m'a littéralement aspergée de chocolat, j'en avais partout ! Notre manager était rouge, mais vraiment rouge, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser. Mais bon les problèmes techniques nous on ne gère pas. Enfin bon c'était la catastrophe.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- On n'a pas tellement eu le choix, la pompe ne fonctionnait plus, on a appelé un technicien en quatrième vitesse mais en attendant nous avons perdu beaucoup de clients. C'était horrible.

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute Emma, cela dit j'aurais adoré vous voir couverte de chocolat, ajouta Régina d'une vois enjôleuse.

\- Oh vraiment ? Répondit Emma faussement innocente. En parlant de chocolat leur fondant est vraiment à tomber à la renverse. Vous voulez goûter ? »

Régina acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la cuillère d'Emma pleine de fondant au chocolat, dégoulinante de crème anglaise. Elle devait l'admettre ce dessert est vraiment bon. Néanmoins elle n'échangerait son crumble aux pommes pour rien au monde.

« - Alors ?

\- Pas mal.

\- C'est tout ? Pas mal ? c'est le meilleur fondant au chocolat que j'ai jamais mangé !

\- Vous n'avez pas goûté le mien ma chère, c'est pour cela.

\- C'est une proposition ? demanda Emma en aillant en tête tout autre chose que le fondant au chocolat en question.

\- Une invitation. J'espère que vous saisissez la nuance.

Emma lui lança un sourire carnassier et joueur.

\- Absolument… je pourrais me couvrir de chocolat pour vous faire changer d'avis vous savez ?

\- Je ne doute pas du tout de votre humour douteux pour l'oser en effet. »

Les deux femmes rigolèrent ensemble. Les deux savaient que ce petit jeu, n'était pour l'instant qu'un jeu auquel elles s'adonnaient avec une joie non dissimulée.

Emma n'aurait jamais imaginé que la discussion avec une femme comme Régina puisse être aussi simple. Ne venant pas du même monde elle eut peur de ne pas lui plaire, de paraître trop « campagnarde » pour elle. Mais Régina n'est pas du tout le genre de femme à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle la connaissait autoritaire, droite dans ses bottes, forte, un caractère parfois un peu froid, joueuse parfois. En cette soirée elle découvrit qu'elle était aussi une femme bourrée d'humour, une femme qui n'était pas obnubilée par le luxe, que son rang sociétal n'est pour elle qu'un mot et une place qui lui a été donnée sans avoir eu le choix de dire non. Elle ne se plaignait pas, elle aimait son travail, enfin il semblait à Emma qu'elle l'aimait malgré les contraintes. Mais lorsqu'elle parle de cuisine ses yeux s'illuminent comme des lanternes de Noël.

Plus elle passe de temps en compagnie de Régina Mills, plus elle en tombait amoureuse. Elle se voyait très bien finir sa vie avec une femme comme elle à ses côtés.

Le dîner se termina. Emma paya puis les deux femmes rejoignirent la voiture.

« - Finalement vous préférez la cuisine à la gestion d'entreprise. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à reprendre la direction ? demanda Emma les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Ma mère. Elle m'a convaincu de reprendre la direction de l'entreprise.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle n'a pas eu grand-chose à dire en réalité. Il était évident que ce serait moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix avec elle. J'ai juste suivi en quelque sorte.

\- Et Zéléna ?

\- Elle n'avait pas les épaules pour soutenir un tel poste. Elle est très intelligente et capable, mais je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rester calme à ce poste. Ma sœur est une personnalité plutôt explosive.

\- Votre mère semblait avoir un sacré tempérament.

\- Il était difficile de lui dire non, elle a dirigé la totalité de ma vie, de mes études jusqu'à mon mariage.

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais vous lui ressemblez, en tous cas de ce que vous m'en dite.

\- Vous avez raison. Mais je ne prendrais jamais la décision de dire à mon fils de suivre les traces de la famille s'il n'en a pas envie, je ne l'obligerais pas à se marier avec une personne qui n'est pas faite pour lui.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme vous. Henry a de la chance de vous avoir, dit Emma un voile de regret dans la voix."

Régina déposa une main réconfortante sur celle d'Emma qui tenait encore le levier de vitesse. Le passé d'Emma lui appartenait, elle n'en avait pas dévoilé beaucoup ce soir, sûrement pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais le seul résultat obtenu fut la curiosité de Régina qui fut piquée par tant de mystère. Elle aimerait l'aider. Elle semblait parfois si solitaire. Un jour peut-être elle serait la personne sur qui elle s'appuiera pour soulager ses maux.

Régina prit la décision de détendre l'atmosphère à défaut de pouvoir pour l'instant panser les blessures d'Emma.

"- Dieu merci ce n'est pas le cas ! je n'aurais pas pu admettre votre arrogance ! tenta de plaisanter Régina pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Très drôle. Je sais que vous m'adorez.

\- Vous voyez ? Arrogante. »

Emma rigola doucement. Cette légèreté lui était agréable. Si passer du temps avec Régina rimait à chaque fois avec ce sentiment, elle était certaine de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer.

Le silence revint dans l'habitacle. Un silence confortable qui laissa Régina pensive. Cette soirée fut parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Elle aimait le côté galant d'Emma, elle aimait cette sensation d'être écoutée, elle aimait la présence réconfortante de cette femme blonde qui était entrée dans sa vie par mégarde. Emma repoussait les murs qu'elle s'était construit et Régina lui donnait déjà sa confiance. Emma est une femme avec qui elle pourrait être elle-même, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Régina et Emma, en parfaite gentle-woman, continua de prendre soin de sa brune et lui ouvrit la porte.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le porche, main dans la main sans s'en rendre compte. Elles ralentirent le pas alors qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte. Régina se tourna vers Emma qui n'avait pas lâché sa main. L'instant était crucial.

« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Emma. Merci.

\- J'en suis heureuse, j'avais vraiment envie que tout se passe bien, avoua Emma en n'osant pas regarder Régina dans les yeux. »

Régina n'avait pas envie de passer les derniers instants de cette soirée à contempler le front d'Emma, elle passa son index sous le menton de la blonde et lui releva le visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

« - Tout s'est bien passé, c'était délicieux, vraiment. Où est donc passé votre arrogance ?! Aillez confiance en vous Emma. Tout était parfait. »

Emma souriait largement à cet aveu. Elle avait tellement envie de lui plaire, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourrait être une femme pour elle, tout devait être parfait. Heureuse elle serra la main de Régina qu'elle tenait toujours dans le creux de la sienne. Puis elle s'approcha réduisant la distance raisonnable qu'elles avaient jusqu'à présent. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, son indécision devait se lire dans ses yeux car Régina souriait tout aussi largement qu'Emma tantôt.

« - Je dois vous avouer quelque chose Régina, dit Emma d'un ton sérieux.

Régina perdit son sourire soudainement inquiète de la tournure de la discussion. Et si Emma s'était joué d'elle depuis le début ? La panique lui tordit les boyaux.

\- Je vous écoute.

Elle s'éloigna un peu d'Emma l'inquiétude peignant son visage.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de vous embrasser. »

Régina soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était attendue à une déclaration beaucoup moins attractive et fut grandement soulagée de constater qu'Emma avait envie de l'embrasser.

« - Est-ce qu'une femme comme moi peut embrasser une femme comme vous ?

\- Une femme comme moi ? Demanda Régina en reprenant sa place près d'Emma.

\- Mariée.

\- En instance de divorce, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est donc pas officiel, dit Emma en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Régina qui se colla un peu plus.

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

\- Je n'aimerais pas vous porter préjudice.

Emma parlait et elle avait raison peut-être de craindre ça, mais ses yeux criaient autre chose.

\- Cessez de raconter vos bêtises et embrassez-moi Emma. »

Emma cessa de lutter contre elle-même et combla l'espace restant entre la bouche de Régina et la sienne. Un baiser tendre et amoureux, les yeux fermés elles firent s'embrassèrent longuement laissant aller leurs envies. Les mains d'Emma trouvèrent leur place légitime dans le creux des reins de Régina qui elle agrippait le col de sa veste. Régina réalisa à quel point elle avait espéré ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle ne laissera pas Emma s'échapper. Elle la voulait pour elle seule.

Elles se séparèrent et le sourire qu'elles affichaient toute les deux parlait pour elles. Régina déposa les paumes de ses mains à plat sur la veste d'Emma, leurs corps se touchaient si étroitement qu'elles sentaient les mouvements de leurs ventres qui bougeaient avec leurs respirations rapides.

« - Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en passer, avoua Emma d'un air faussement dépité. »

La serveuse libéra sa captive afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte.

« - Un dernier verre ? proposa Régina qui n'était pas décidé à ce que cette soirée parfaite se termine.

\- Est-ce raisonnable ?

\- Reste, s'il te plait. »

Emma sembla poser le pour et le contre alors que sa décision fut prise à l'instant même de la demande. Régina avait déjà fait le chemin jusqu'à son entrée suivie d'Emma. Elle arrêta la maitresse de maison dans son élan en la prenant doucement par la main pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« - C'est une invitation ?

\- Une proposition. »

Régina attira Emma jusqu'à elle et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui se prolongea.

D'un coup de pied Emma claqua la porte sur la nuit.

* * *

 **Tadaam !**

 **Je vous laisse à vos réactions ;) partagez les avec moi ce sera plus rigolo :D**

 **Des bisous les amis !**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**

 **Ps: Je sais qu'il y a des fautes...beaucoup, pas beaucoup j'en sais rien... et en faite je serais ravie de savoir si quelqu'un pourrait passer derrière moi ? Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un ou si vous-même êtes une bête en français je suis preneuse !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue attente...Croyez-moi que je suis aussi très triste de ne plus pouvoir écrire aussi régulièrement qu'au début. J'ai beaucoup de boulot pour mon école et ajoutez à cela quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont littéralement coupés l'inspiration...Je tente d'écrire aussi souvent que je peux, et je me rends compte que les journées sont trop courtes ! Bah ouais 24h c'est pas assez parfois ! T_T Et bref, je suis désolée pour ça...j'espère que vous me pardonnez et que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée snif snif Je sais que vous comprenez et tout vous inquiétez pas, mais je me sens mal de vous faire poireauter ! Je suis la première à être gavée quand un chapitre n'arrive pas assez vite xD donc oui je vous comprends aussi totalement !**

 **Les aléas de la vie parait-il...**

 **BREF !**

 **Nous en étions restés à ce rendez-vous entre nos deux, chères et tendres, personnages préférés ! :) et j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la suite... et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix haha ^^' ... enfin bon vous me direz :p je l'aime bien quand même ce chapitre :)**

 **réponse review :**

 **Guest :** Ahahaha tu m'as bien fait rigolé ! xD toute façon sa mère n'est plus là pour lui dire quoi que ce soit uhuhuhu

 **Guestt :** xD je te rassure des fois je ne me rends pas du tout compte de ce que j'écris ! et au bout d'un moment mes yeux se disent bonjour alors bon j'arrête de lorgner sur mon texte et je le poste zou xD Celui là non plus n'est pas corrigé, je voulais attendre mais avec les fêtes et tout ma correctrice ne pouvait pas trop alors j'ai fait un effort ( j'espère ) pour supprimer le plus de fautes possible ! ( ma migraine te le dis ! xD ) Et merci pour ton gentil commentaire, on me le dit souvent d'ailleurs... mais bon xD ça viendra :p et puis je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus ce chapitre ! :D Des bisous ! j'espère que tu as passé un bon noyel ! :)

 **Senvrillon :** haha grillée ! j'avoue avoir écrit le rancard que j'imagine être parfait :p de rien :D merci beaucoup de me suivre ! des bisettes !

 **ElyCiel :** OUIIIIIII après 8 chapitre fallait bien hein ! xD muahahahahahaha

 **Raphi5930 :** Si y a pas de cata c'pas drôle mdr De rien ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes reviews toujours très enthousiastes ! :D des bibi !

 **Emso :** voilà voilà ! elle arrive ! Désolée pour l'attente, le four à idée était en panne ! mais voilà tout chaud pour toi ! :p

 **Une inconnue :** Est-ce que c'est mal de dire que j'aime les compliments ? :p Tu sais ça fait toujours plaisir :) surtout pour les gens comme moi qui ne savent pas très bien ce qu'ils font et qui ont un grave problème de confiance en sois. Lire ce genre de commentaire ça me boost vraiment ! Et je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :D j'espère que tu seras là pour cette suite, car ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'avorterai pas ! Je sais qu'elle a été longue à venir cette suite mais cette histoire aura une fin ;) MERCIIII !

 **Kotani :** Non non t'en fais pas, jamais ! je relis souvent les reviews pour me donner un coup de pied aux fesses et me rappeler que je n'écris pas que pour moi sur ce coup là :p Xoxo

 **sur ce mes ami(e)s je vous laisse à votre lecture ! l'écriture du 10 est en route ( j'ai plus de vie uhuhuhuhu ) Et euhm... Je vous aime ! !**

* * *

Daniel n'était pas homme à se laisser faire, il avait certes perdu la face contre sa femme mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il voulait lui faire du mal, par pure vengeance. A cause d'elle il avait presque tout perdu et elle allait payer.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial, il s'était retranché dans un appartement à New-York. Un appartement luxueux. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, habitué depuis tout petit au confort de l'argent et des biens matériels, il ne se voyait pas vivre comme un pauvre sans son argent, sans sa belle voiture avec chauffeur. Régina a toujours été moins matérialiste que lui, elle détestait se faire servir elle détestait l'oisiveté de la vie d'héritière. Il n'avait jamais compris sa façon de penser. Mais il s'en fichait, il s'était marié avec Régina Mills, la riche et belle Régina Mills, héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays. Il pouvait bien passer sur quelques divergences d'opinions.

Son problème aujourd'hui était sa mise à mort. Régina n'avait pas l'intention de le faire tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme s'en tirer, sa fierté d'homme l'en empêchait. Mais s'il ne voulait pas réellement tout perdre il allait devoir la jouer finaude. Pour commencer il pourrait récupérer la garde de son fils…mais étant donné que ce n'était pas lui à qui appartenait l'empire Mills, il ne pouvait prétendre à garder son fils. Le juge favorisera l'environnement que sa mère lui offre. Il pourrait également s'en prendre à son entreprise. Après-tout il en était toujours actionnaire et quoi de mieux qu'un actionnaire pour en corrompre d'autre jusqu'à renverser la direction et prendre le contrôle. Cora l'avait probablement protégé dans les accords de cession. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec sa belle-mère. Ils avaient la même vision des choses, surtout en ce qui concernait Régina. Il s'était néanmoins attendu à ce que Cora le positionne en tant que PDG plutôt que sa fille mais elle avait bien précisé à l'époque que l'entreprise devait rester dans la famille, et surtout qu'elle devait rester sous la direction d'une femme. Daniel n'avait pas compris au début, cela dit il ne comprenait toujours pas. Une femme ne devrait pas avoir un tel poste. Ce n'était pas là sa place. Mais contenu de l'extrême générosité de sa belle-mère envers lui il n'avait jamais cherché à la contre dire rongeant son os pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Il connaissait très bien les actionnaires vers qui il pourrait se tourner, des hommes qui, comme lui, avaient beaucoup de mal à se laisser diriger par une femme. Du moins une femme n'aillant pas la carrure de Cora Mills. La plupart d'entre eux ont l'âge de la défunte, ils l'ont connu à ses débuts, et la perspective de se faire beaucoup d'argent avait fait taire leur machisme quelques années. A la mort de Cora tous pensèrent récupérer l'entreprise en élisant un de leur membre à la tête du groupe. La surprise fut générale lorsque Régina fut désignée PDG. Ne pouvant pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de feu la présidente, tous rangèrent leurs égos de mâle et se plièrent à la volonté de Cora.

Selon lui il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour que le conseil décide de prendre une décision radicale.

Régina en mourrait de faillir à la succession de sa mère. Elle n'a vécu tout ce temps que dans l'intention de lui plaire, Daniel le savait. Quelle douce vengeance ce serait…

En se préparant ce matin Daniel n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Se rendre le plus rapidement possible à son rendez-vous à onze heure. Il avait rendez-vous dans un Starbucks proche de Broadway. Un quartier bourré de monde où il passerait inaperçu, lui et son rendez-vous.

Pour l'occasion il s'était vêtu humblement, il avait laissé son costard trois pièces au placard se rabaissant à porter un vulgaire jean bleu, une paire de basket délavée, un polo difforme sous un gros manteau en laine bon marché. Avant de sortir de son appartement il s'était regardé dans le miroir de l'entrée… il avait l'air quelconque, et mine de rien, il n'aimait pas ça. La haute estime qu'il a de lui-même se sentait humiliée d'être habillé de la sorte. Cela dit, mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il attendait assis à sa table depuis plus de quinze minutes maintenant. Son rendez-vous ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il en profita pour observer les lieux. Il n'était jamais entré dans un Starbucks. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas leur café mais il avait toujours eu une secrétaire pour le faire à sa place. Décidément ce divorce lui faisait faire des choses dont il se croyait dispensé.

Il soupira d'agacement et prit une gorgée. Un homme de petite taille, un peu bourru entra. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir puis vint s'installer directement en face de Daniel cachant ainsi la visibilité des autres clients sur leurs affaires tout en restant à vue de tous, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons inutiles.

« - Vous avez tout ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit l'homme en caressant l'enveloppe posée devant lui. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez et je vous montre ce que j'ai.

Daniel soupira d'agacement. Il tendit une enveloppe plus petite mais plus épaisse vers l'homme qui s'en saisit rapidement mais discrètement.

\- Tenez, dit-il en faisant glisser la grande enveloppe marron vers Daniel. »

L'ex-mari s'en saisit à son tour et l'ouvrit prestement pour en sortir une quinzaine de photographies. Il les regarda attentivement et eu un air de dégoût passager suivi d'un large sourire machiavélique. Il rangea plus calmement les photos dans l'enveloppe et prit son gobelet entre les mains et le fit tournoyer d'un air arrogant. Les angles d'attaque devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Quelle bonne nouvelle.

« - Je veux tout savoir de cette femme, tout vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui. Mais fouiller le passé de quelqu'un peut comporter certains risques voyez-vous ? commença le détective privé un sourire gourmand plaquer sur le visage. Vous comprendrez donc que le prix de ma prestation pour cette mission sera différent.

\- Je me fiche bien de combien vous me demandez Leroy. Je veux simplement que les résultats soient là ! Je veux des moyens de pressions sur mon ex-femme et vous allez me les fournir. C'est bien compris ?

\- C'est votre argent après-tout Mr Colter. »

Daniel ne répondit pas à l'insinuation de son détective, il savait bien de quoi il avait l'air. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Régina devait payer. Tous les moyens seront bons pour arriver à ses fins.

« - Appelez-moi dès que vous avez toutes les informations Leroy. Le temps m'est précieux. »

Leroy hocha la tête puis se leva en serrant la main de son client. Il partit en fourrant son argent dans la poche intérieure de son immonde doudoune sans manches.

Daniel se réinstalla dans le fauteuil plus confortablement en sirotant la fin de son café serein. Il l'a tenait. Si cette blondasse s'approche trop de sa fortune, elle le paiera ! Mais pour l'instant, pas question de tenter quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir les informations nécessaires.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Emma se réveilla doucement, elle étira son corps courbaturé de sommeil et se leva. Le sourire qu'elle afficha trahissait son sentiment de plénitude absolue. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à séduire la belle et charismatique Régina Mills. Elle avait mis le paquet pour faire plaisir à sa belle brune et Régina s'était montrée très réceptive. Quelle chance ! Elle ne saurait être plus heureuse.

Elle s'extirpa du confort offert par le lit et se mit en quête d'un vêtement plus chaud. Elle trouva sur la chaise une chemise d'homme, appartenant probablement à l'ex-mari de Régina. Elle se sentit dérangée par la perspective de mettre ce vêtement, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se trimballer quasi-nue dans la grande maison de sa future petite amie. Cela ferait mauvais genre de paraître aussi intime alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas passé la nuit ensemble vraiment…

D'un soupir peu convaincu elle se saisit de la chemise et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle sentait encore l'homme, l'after shave de Daniel imprégnait encore le vêtement. Emma en eu presque un haut le cœur tant l'odeur lui déplaisait. Mais qu'importe pour l'instant. Quand ses propre vêtements se trouveraient dans cette maison ce sera plus simple pour elle…Bon elle mettait peut-être la charrue avant les bœufs, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Partager son quotidien avec Régina. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas de cette envie. A la minute où elle l'a rencontré, elle sut ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle descendit l'escalier et trouva rapidement la cuisine. La maîtresse de maison n'étant pas encore réveillée, elle se demanda brièvement si elle pouvait prendre le droit de se faire un café… Et par la même occasion en faire un à sa dulcinée. Deux secondes suffirent pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle fit fonctionner la cafetière et prit beaucoup de soin à doser comme Régina aimait son café. A force de l'avoir comme cliente Emma connaissait ses goûts…

Elle se servit une tasse et patienta. Régina ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller… enfin elle espérait.

Emma prit quelques gorgées de sa boisson et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sans attendre elle se leva et paniqua ! Elle ne souhaitait pas voir Daniel. Il avait toujours les clés de la maison et pouvait donc aller et venir comme il le voulait. Elle avait tenté d'éviter tout débordement, même si son envie d'embrasser les lèvres pleines de Régina avait été plus forte…

Elle tenta de se cacher, mais ne savait pas où, elle tourna en rond dans la cuisine jusqu'à entendre des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

 _Merde, merde, merde !_

« - Régina ?! entendit-elle. »

Emma fut soulagée d'entendre une voix de femme.

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle vit passer une chevelure rousse. Zéléna… Ce n'était peut-être pas Daniel, mais ça n'en restait pas moins stressant !

« - Emma ? fit Zéléna surprise. Que faites-vous là ? »

Emma regarda la grande rousse avec les yeux d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle balbutia des choses que Zéléna ne comprit pas. Aucun humain n'aurait pu comprendre cela dit… La gêne d'Emma était un spectacle fort amusant.

« - Emma, stop. Je comprends bien que vous soyez gênée de me voir ici, en cette tenue. Mais vous et ma sœur êtes majeures et vaccinées.

\- Oui c'est vrai c'est juste…bah je ne pensais pas vous revoir comme ça !

\- Je vais vous confier quelque chose Emma. Je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous voir ici dans cette tenue, ma petite sœur a besoin de revivre vous comprenez ? Que vous soyez là est le signe que tout va aller pour le mieux.

\- Zéléna ? que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ? demanda Régina qui venait d'arriver en peignoir dans la cuisine. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit une tasse. Elle en proposa à sa sœur qui accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendit. Tout semblait normal et Emma était mal à l'aise. Elle sentit la main de Régina se poser dans son dos, puis ses lèvres qui se posaient sur sa joue.

« - Merci pour le café.

\- Oh, euhm, de rien. »

Emma termina d'une traite son café ne supportant plus ce sentiment inconfortable. Elle devrait être heureuse que Régina ose s'afficher comme ça devant sa sœur, mais le fait est qu'elle voulait faire les choses en douceur pour ne pas brusquer cette famille. Il semblerait cependant que tous s'étaient accordés pour que Régina soit heureuse… Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait d'en profiter ?! Le divorce pas encore officiel sans doute.

Elle partit rapidement en prétextant vouloir prendre une douche.

« - Attends Emma, je vais te prêter des vêtements. Tu ne vas pas remettre ta tenue d'hier soir quand même ! Même si elle t'allait très bien. »

Régina et Emma disparurent à l'étage laissant Zéléna seule avec son sourire satisfait et fier.

Il était bon de sentir que sa petite sœur s'autorisait enfin la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir depuis tant d'années ! Emma est une femme bien. Elle saura protéger et aimer Régina et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter à sa petite sœur chérie. Néanmoins elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans les détails de la soirée !

A l'étage Régina farfouilla dans son dressing afin de trouver des vêtements pour Emma. Elle ne l'obligera pas à porter un de ses tailleurs, malheureusement sa garde-robe ne comportait quasiment que ça. Elle parvint à trouver une paire de jean blanc et lui prêta une petite chemise en soie bleue claire.

« - Excuse-moi pour ma sœur, je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on était de sortie hier ?

\- Non je ne lui en ai pas parlé…mais je l'ai dit à Malicia. Et elles sont comme cul et chemise si tu veux donc il est probable que ma chère meilleure amie en ait parlé à ma sœur et qu'elle soit venue ce matin pour avoir les détails.

\- Tu seras la première à avoir un interrogatoire !

\- Oui, rigola Régina. Ecoute, si tu es mal à l'aise avec la situation…

\- Je le suis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me surprenne en petite tenue chez toi…je veux dire, c'est ta sœur.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure.

\- Désolée, c'est venu tout seul. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et j'ai envie que…que ça fonctionne toi et moi. Je me suis dit que si je te signifiais que je me fiche bien de ce que pense ma famille tu saurais l'interpréter comme un engagement de ma part. »

Emma fut ravie de constater que Régina se trouve sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Le malaise partit. Emma ne s'était jamais plus sentie à sa place qu'en cet instant. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'exprimer elle prit Régina doucement par la nuque et l'embrassa chastement. Elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire pour ne pas envenimer la situation, ou allumer un feu qu'elle ne saurait éteindre. Dans l'intimité de ce couloir elle se laissa pourtant aller.

« - Moi aussi j'ai envie que ça marche. »

Régina lui sourit et laissa Emma disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain puis redescendit dans la cuisine.

« - Bravo, tu me l'as embarrassée ! accusa Régina.

\- Mais c'était le but ma chère ! Tu aurais vu sa tête tout à l'heure c'était à mourir de rire !

\- Toi et Malicia vous êtes vraiment des plaies ! Enfin peu importe, vous êtes, malheureusement, ma famille, je n'ai d'autres choix que de vous supporter !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite sœur chérie, taquina Zéléna.

\- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour les détails évidemment ! Malicia et moi sommes impatientes d'entendre le récit de ta soirée avec la charmante Emma Swan.

\- Je vois.

Régina prit le temps de servir une nouvelle tasse de café, qu'elle trouva excellent, pour faire languir sa grande sœur. Bien entendu qu'elle voulait en parler. Une soirée comme celle-ci, elle ne pourrait imaginer ne pas en parler à sa sœur, ni à sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle a été parfaite, commença-t-elle le sourire heureux. Charmante est exactement le mot que j'emploierais pour décrire Emma. Elle est drôle, belle, intelligente, elle a de la conversation… Je pense sincèrement que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle Léna, ça me fait peur autant que ça me rend euphorique.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu avec un tel sourire au réveil. Je suis heureuse pour toi Régina. Et est-ce que vous avez consommé cette nouvelle relation ? demanda Zéléna curieuse.

\- Non. Pourtant Dieu sait que j'en avais envie, et qu'Emma en avait envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle s'est endormie ?

\- Non pas du tout. Elle ne veut pas me mettre dans une position inconfortable.

\- Oh je t'en prie Régina, entre femmes il n'y a pas de positions inconfortables…enfin j'y connais rien mais…

\- STOP ! Pas dans ce sens-là ! Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

\- Excuse-moi mais c'était trop tentant. Quelle femme chevaleresque. Elle me plait ! Faire passer tes intérêts avant les siens, une chose que ton cher ex-mari était incapable de faire.

\- Elle m'a tout de même embrassée sur le porche de ma maison. Je l'ai invitée à l'intérieur pour « consommer » comme tu dis si bien. Mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit pouvoir attendre que le divorce soit officiellement prononcé, qu'elle ne voulait pas que Daniel ait une emprise sur moi à cause de cette relation. Ce qui est absurde d'ailleurs, il ne peut rien faire… Mais elle ne veut pas donner à Daniel l'occasion de lui dire que je le trompe. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est lui qui m'a trompé et qu'on est plus ensemble pour cette raison, que j'ai de ce fait droit de faire ce que je veux mais…

\- Elle a raison d'être prudente. Ce divorce doit absolument être officiel au plus vite. Gina je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureuse, depuis qu'elle est dans ta vie tu as changé déjà. Enfin je suis déçue je m'attendais à du croustillant en venant te harceler jusqu'ici…Malicia aussi sera déçue. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie en plus…c'est frustrant !

\- Navrée de ruiner ton petit film…Quand bien même il se serait passé quelque chose crois-moi bien que je n'en aurais pas parlé ! Du moins pas en détail comme tu l'espères.

\- Rabat-joie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ?

\- On a parlé, beaucoup parlé. Elle a fini par m'avouer avoir fait quelques mois en prison pour une erreur de jeunesse. Elle ne voulait pas m'en parler par crainte que je ne la juge ou que je m'enfuis en sachant cela… mais je sentais que quelque devait être dit de sa part.

\- Woah, on ne dirait pas comme ça que c'est une ex taularde ! elle t'a confié le pourquoi du comment ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est du passé. Elle n'est plus cette personne.

\- Ça fait partie d'elle tu sais ?

\- Peut-être, comme je te dis, elle a dépassé tout ça, son seul souci aujourd'hui c'est de vivre heureuse et épanouie !

\- Avec toi ! taquina une nouvelle fois Zéléna. »

Régina haussa des épaules désespérée par le comportement intrusif de sa grande sœur. Emma descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux Mills dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de la grande rousse mais détailla Régina qui, de dos, faisait la vaisselle de ce petit déjeuner « en famille ». Le peignoir en soie s'accrochait aux formes féminines de Régina. Son regard s'attarda malgré elle sur ce fessier attrayant puis se rappelant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules elle détourna son regard du corps de la maîtresse de maison pour rencontrer celui rieur et malicieux de Zéléna. Honteuse de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de reluquage, Emma rougit et baissa les yeux sur le plan de travail.

« - Emma j'ai été ravie de vous revoir ! fit soudainement Zéléna en prenant son sac à main. Je n'ai qu'une demande à vous faire. Prenez soin de ma petite sœur. »

Sur cette demande Zéléna quitta son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie sans qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Régina resta dans la cuisine adossée au plan de travail les bras croisés amusée par la réaction de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours eu à cœur de la protéger depuis l'enfance.

Emma prit le temps de prendre les paroles de Zéléna avant de réagir, elle sauta de son siège et la rejoignit à l'entrée.

« - Je vous le promets. »

L'aveu fait Zéléna partit rassurée.

* * *

Les jours suivants se rythmèrent pour les deux femmes qui se voyaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Tant que le divorce n'était pas prononcé elles s'efforçaient de ne pas prendre de risque mais la frustration les consumait aussi vite que leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre grandissaient. Elles étaient bien ensemble. La fraîcheur d'Emma rendait la vie au cœur de Régina, et le côté autoritaire et confiant de Régina ravissait Emma autant qu'ils lui donnaient une nouvelle force dont elle a été privé si longuement depuis Lily. Même si elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur tout, leur complicité ne faisait que grandir en proportion.

L'entourage des deux femmes voyait cette relation d'un bon œil, même Mary-Margareth changea d'avis sur cette relation lorsque Régina lui fut officiellement présentée. Elle et Régina ne seraient probablement jamais les meilleures amies du monde, mais Mary fut obligée d'admettre qu'elles étaient heureuses et amoureuses, qu'Emma avait enfin trouvé la femme qui lui convenait. Scarlett avait accueillie Régina à bras ouverts la félicitant pour son bon goût et la remerciant de redonner à son amie la confiance en l'amour qu'elle avait perdue.

Zéléna et Malicia furent également présentées officiellement à Emma, évidemment les deux femmes n'avaient eu de cesse de taquiner Emma et Régina, mais il était évident que c'était leur manière d'accueillir Emma dans la famille.

D'un commun accord entre Emma et Régina, Henry serait tenu à l'écart de cette relation pour le moment. Régina ne voulait pas le perturber plus que ça. Sa séparation avec Daniel se trouvant être déjà une grosse épreuve pour le garçon Régina ne pouvait pas imposer ce nouveau bouleversement à son fils. Emma était juste une nouvelle amie avec qui maman passait un peu de temps parce que ça lui faisait du bien de voir du monde, de se changer les idées. Henry n'avait pas cherché plus loin se contentant d'approuver cette nouvelle amitié avec cette femme blonde si cela faisait du bien à sa mère. Quand le divorce sera prononcé officiellement, que Henry sera plus stable avec sa nouvelle situation familiale elle lui en parlerait, c'était son droit de savoir après tout. Encore une fois ce n'était pas le moment de lui imposer un tel chamboulement. Elle ferait les choses progressivement, les amènerait à passer un peu de temps tous les trois pour qu'Henry apprenne à connaitre Emma sans le contexte des vrais rapports qu'elle entretient avec elle. Ce sera sans doute plus simple par la suite de lui faire accepter la vérité s'il se sent en confiance avec Emma avant. Elle espérait juste que Daniel ne ferait rien de stupide.

Régina n'était pas bête au point de croire que son ex-mari ne l'apprendrait jamais. Elle savait que le jour où il l'apprendrait il s'empressera d'en parler à Henry afin de le ramener vers lui. Elle le savait assez mesquin pour faire une telle chose.

Le divorce fut prononcé un peu plus d'une semaine après le premier rendez-vous d'Emma et Régina. Daniel se retrouva avec le minimum syndical. Il conservera sa place d'actionnaire dans l'entreprise afin qu'il puisse subvenir au besoin de son fils lorsque ce dernier se retrouvera chez lui, Régina ne voulant pas que son fils manque de quoi que ce soit lors de cette séparation. Régina demanda simplement à ce que leurs contacts soient restreints à la seule condition qu'ils concernent leur fils.

L'un dans l'autre ce divorce se passa bien pour les deux partis. Daniel fut étrangement calme et arrangeant durant la procédure assurant même qu'il ne souhaitait rien récupérer de la maison, qu'il ne voulait pas d'une pension alimentaire donné par Régina, il accepta de se tenir éloigné de son ex-femme sauf cas urgent impliquant Henry.

Cependant Régina ne pouvait croire qu'il se retirait aussi facilement, après tout il l'avait tout de même menacé il y a quelques semaines, devant témoin. Elle se préparait à un retour de bâton, lui qui fut si virulent des semaines auparavant se montrait aujourd'hui bien trop conciliant pour être honnête. Elle resterait sur ses gardes.

Régina enfin officiellement séparée de son ex-connard-mari, se sentit libre d'aimer Emma comme elle le méritait. Le soir même de la fin de la procédure elles firent longuement l'amour rattrapant tous ces jours sans le pouvoir. Régina ne pouvait être plus heureuse et cela se ressentait dans son comportement, même au bureau ses employés la trouvaient plus aimable.

Salomé loua longuement le ciel d'avoir amené du bonheur dans la vie de sa patronne qu'elle constatait chaque jour un peu plus rayonnant, ainsi les remarques désagréables à son encontre se firent de plus en plus rares ! Qu'il était plaisant de travailler dans de telles conditions.

Elle rentrait enfin à des heures décentes, ne pleurait plus dans les toilettes, se levait le matin heureuse de se rendre à son bureau. Elle aidait beaucoup plus sa patronne dans des tâches plus intéressantes que la tenue de son agenda ou la prise de rendez-vous. Il n'était plus rare de la voir assister aux réunions importantes. Ses rapports sur les employés avaient permis à Madame Mills de faire le ménage dans le personnel, la restructuration était presque terminée et l'entreprise se portait à merveille.

Elle était en train de taper un compte rendu de réunion du personnel lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« - Bureau de Régina Mills.

\- Salomé c'est Régina.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Madame ?

\- Vous serait-il possible d'aller me chercher un café au Starbucks ? Et passez dans mon bureau avant j'ai un autre service à vous demander.

\- J'arrive tout de suite Madame. »

Bon même si Madame Mills lui faisait de plus en plus confiance sur des tâches importantes il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours besoin d'elle pour des tâches « ingrates ». Cependant, maintenant que ses demandes étaient formulées de façon aimable Salomé ne rechignait plus à y aller.

Elle se dépêcha d'enregistrer son travail afin de ne pas le perdre et se rendit dans le bureau de sa patronne.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Madame Mills elle toqua quelques coups à la porte et fut invitée à entrer.

« - Ah Salomé vous voilà, elle lui tendit un billet de vingt dollar. Ça c'est pour le café, prenez quelque chose pour vous si vous voulez, et j'aimerais que vous me prépariez les dossiers pour la venue de Mr Midas demain. Les contrats rédigés par les avocats sont prêts, je vous ai tout envoyé par mail tout à l'heure. Je les aurais bien fait moi-même mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je compte sur vous.

\- Bien Madame. Et pour le compte rendu que vous m'avez demandé ? Je l'ai bientôt terminé mais je…

\- Vous verrez cela plus tard, la coupa Régina le nez plongé dans le book photo du nouveau magazine. Les dossiers sont votre priorité. Il faut que ce soit clair pour eux afin qu'il n'y ait pas de discussions inutiles.

\- C'est une chance pour eux aussi Madame, je suis certaine qu'ils accepteront.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils vont accepter, je veux simplement leur montrer que Mills&Food n'est pas une entreprise de méprisants, je veux qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes sérieusement impliqués dans la démarche et surtout qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre.

\- Très bien, ce sera fait.

\- Et dites à Emma Swan que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir moi-même aujourd'hui, elle comprendra. »

Salomé savait qui était Emma Swan, mais ne comprenait pas la relation qui liait sa patronne avec la serveuse du Starbucks. Une belle amitié sans doute. Il est vrai que le peu de fois qu'elle eut à faire avec Mlle Swan, Salomé constata qu'elle était une femme charmante et joyeuse.

Salomé quitta le bâtiment de l'entreprise et se dirigea vers le Starbucks. Elle fit la queue comme tout le monde, son tour arriva et c'est cette belle serveuse brune au sourire rayonnant qui la servit. Salomé l'appréciait. Mais cette serveuse ne faisait jamais attention à elle. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom malgré le fait qu'elle vienne régulièrement.

Elle chercha Emma Swan des yeux et la trouva entrain de servir un client.

« - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Scarlett.

\- Un grand latté extra shot et un cappuccino s'il vous plait.

\- Quelle taille le capuccino ?

\- Grande.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Salomé. Mais le latté mettez-le au nom de Régina s'il vous plait.

\- Régina,…, Mills ?

\- Oui elle-même. Je suis sa secrétaire, assistante comme vous voulez… est-ce que je pourrais dire un mot à Mlle Swan ?

\- Oui bien-sûr. EM ! L'assistante de ta chérie à un truc à te dire ! »

Chérie ?! Emma Swan se tint juste devant elle quelques secondes plus tard attendant le message de Madame Mills mais Salomé resta interdite. Elles n'étaient pas seulement amies. Sa patronne entretenait une relation intime avec cette femme blonde ! Elle la savait divorcée depuis peu et ne pouvait donc pas juger d'une nouvelle relation si vite arrivée après ce divorce, Madame Mills faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait… mais jamais Salomé n'aurait pu deviner que sa patronne puisse être Gay…

« - Nan mais ça va oui ?! tu veux un mégaphone peut-être ?! chuchota Emma à l'intention de sa collègue brune.

\- Pardon, pardon, ce que tu peux être chiante parfois c'est dingue ! »

Emma serra la mâchoire se retenant probablement de dire des mots qui dépasseraient sa pensée puis se tourna vers Salomé un charmant sourire un peu forcé coller aux lèvres.

Salomé se retrouva fort mal à l'aise. Pas qu'elle soit homophobe, bien au contraire, mais se retrouver ainsi plongée dans la vie privée de sa patronne la rendit nerveuse.

« - euh…Bonjour, Mlle Swan… Madame Mills m'a demandé de vous dire que… qu'elle était désolée de ne pas être venue elle-même aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup de travail et elle prépare une importante réunion pour demain.

\- Ah…oui elle m'en a parlé… Et bien dites-lui simplement qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre…elle comprendra ! »

Heureusement pour elle Mlle Swan ne semblait pas en colère des agissements de sa patronne. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité devoir dire à Madame Mills qu'elle était en colère… Ça aurait pu se retourner contre elle et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Salomé retourna à son bureau. Elle déposa les gobelets sur son bureau pour retirer son manteau. Elle le déposa tranquillement sur le porte manteau à l'entrée puis alla jusqu'au bureau de Madame Mills lui apporter son café.

« - Merci Salomé.

\- De rien. Mlle Swan m'a demandé de vous dire, je cite, « dites-lui simplement qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre ». »

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Régina Mills puis elle congédia son assistante afin qu'elle reprenne son travail. Les dossiers n'allaient pas se monter tout seul.

Les heures passèrent et Salomé avait pratiquement terminé toutes ses tâches. Il manquait quelques phrases sur son compte rendu, les dossiers sont faits et sur le bureau de sa patronne. Il était tard. La nuit était déjà tombée et elle soupira en se disant que cela faisait un moment que Madame Mills n'était plus restée si tard pour travailler. Elle savait la réunion de demain importante mais de là à rester si tard.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de sa chef mais toqua à la porte une fois devant.

« - Entrez !

\- Madame est-ce tout va bien ? Il est très tard.

\- Oh, oui je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé mon rapport…

\- Ça ne fait rien, vous le terminerez demain. Au fait, je vous veux présente à la réunion avec Mr Midas. Malicia ne sera pas là elle est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse bien le dossier.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas pour les appels je demanderai à l'accueil de bien vouloir prendre les messages.

\- Parfait. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Bonne soirée Salomé, termina Régina gentiment.

\- Bonne soirée Madame. »

Salomé éteignit son ordinateur après avoir enregistrer les dernières modifications à son document, elle mit le téléphone en veille puis partit. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et brancha le jack sur son téléphone alors qu'elle se rendait à l'ascenseur. Elle vit un homme au téléphone parlant à voix basse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et fit mine de mettre sa musique en marche. L'homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Mr King un des nombreux actionnaires de l'entreprise, entra avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Il ne faisait même pas attention à elle.

En même comment peut-il en être autrement. Salomé étant une fille très discrète presque personne ne faisait attention à elle. Seules quelques personnes avec qui elle travaillait souvent comme Madame Mills ou Malicia se rappelaient de son prénom. C'était un avantage comme un inconvénient.

Mais dans la situation présente, elle considérait sa discrétion comme une bénédiction.

Mr King parlait avec un autre actionnaire. Mr Colter. L'ex-mari de sa patronne.

« - Moi aussi ça me rend malade Dan'…Bien entendu que si la situation se présente je serais de ton côté… je suis bien d'accord, ce serait bien là sa seule place mon ami…Tu as mon soutiens, compte sur moi…Oui à bientôt. »

Il raccrocha un sourire presque machiavélique.

Salomé se demanda s'il parlait de Régina Mills ou d'une autre femme…Peut-être qu'il parlait de sa propre femme ! Non impossible sa femme ne travaille pas pour le groupe. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Se faisait-elle des films ?

Elle ne connaissait pas bien Daniel Colter, ni les autres membres de l'assemblée des actionnaires. Elle connaissait leurs noms, leurs visages, leurs numéros de téléphone et leurs adresses e-mail puisqu'elle était souvent chargée d'organiser les réunions, mais c'était tout. Effacée comme elle était aucun de ces hommes ne lui avaient jamais adressés la parole.

Peut-être était-ce simplement le discours d'un homme qui soutient son ami dans une épreuve difficile, en l'occurrence dans l'épreuve du divorce pour Mr Colter.

Salomé décida qu'elle devait garder cela pour elle. Après tout elle n'était rien ni personne dans cette entreprise et même si Madame Mills lui donnait plus de tâches et plus d'importance cela n'était rien comparé au pouvoir d'un actionnaire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son travail.

Elle se convainquit que ce n'était qu'une discussion de soutient entre ami et quitta l'ascenseur en mettant pour de bon sa musique à fond dans les oreilles oubliant ces dernières secondes.

Emma arriva chez Régina tard ce soir-là. Elles n'étaient pas censées se voir mais la blonde ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps sans voir sa compagne. Elle se savait complètement accro mais se fichait bien des risques qu'elle encourait de s'attacher autant à Régina. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient immanquablement vers elle à un moment ou un autre dans la journée. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras, de lui dire, de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à elle.

Après si peu de temps passé ensemble Emma ne pouvait pas dire « je t'aime » par crainte de l'effrayer sans doute, mais tout son corps le criait à sa place.

Elle ne toqua ni ne sonna pour ne pas réveiller le petit. Au lieu de ça elle envoyé un texto à sa dulcinée l'informant qu'elle était devant chez elle et qu'elle avait froid.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Régina en peignoir, démaquillée, les cheveux moins bien coiffés qu'à son habitude. Pourtant Emma ne l'a jamais trouvé plus belle. Les lèvres étirées de bonheur de la voir elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée en prenant Régina dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre elle.

Régina surprise de la voir répondit néanmoins à son étreinte heureuse de la voir.

La journée avait été pénible pour les deux femmes. Le travail de Régina lui prenait beaucoup de temps depuis quelques jours et elle était épuisée, et Emma le savait cependant sa dépendance à la brune l'empêchait d'agir autrement.

Elles se lâchèrent et Emma ferma la porte avant de prendre possession des lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours alors qu'elles s'étaient vues la veille pour un déjeuner au bureau de Régina. Charmée par l'initiative de son amante Régina ne fit pas un geste de protestation lorsqu'Emma passa ses mains sous le tissu de son peignoir pour caresser sa peau nue se trouvant en dessous. Elle lui avait manqué aussi durant cette journée. Ne pas la voir même quelques minutes lorsqu'elle passait chercher son café lui était insupportable.

« - Si je m'attendais à ce que tu sois nue comme un ver en dessous ce charmant peignoir…

\- Peut-être que mon inconscient savait que tu viendrais.

\- Quel être intelligent, confirma Emma alors qu'elle dévorait le cou de son amante.

\- Le message subliminal que tu as laissé à mon assistante m'a donné de l'espoir.

\- Ooh, je vois que tu commences à bien me connaître !

\- Tu m'as manqué. »

Emma souriait dans le cou de sa compagne. Après s'être assuré auprès de Régina que son fils dormait à poings fermés elles grimpèrent les escaliers afin de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Régina.

Elles firent l'amour passionnément tentant de rester le plus silencieuses possible pour ne pas réveiller Henry. Même si sous le doigté expert d'Emma Régina n'était plus que plaisir et gémissement, son amante la rendait folle, folle de désir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Dans ses bras elle ne pensait plus à rien, ni à son récent divorce, ni à son poste, ni à sa réunion demain, elle se retrouvait, elle redevenait Régina Mills, une femme qui aime les femmes, une femme libre, forte, indépendante, une femme qu'elle avait perdue il y a des années. Emma ne se rendait probablement pas compte de l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle.

Nue l'une contre l'autre Emma ondulait contre son corps alors que ses doigts se trouvaient délicieusement en elle. Elle mordit l'épaule d'Emma afin de contenir ses gémissements et se tendit lorsque son orgasme arriva puis se relâcha en poussant un long soupir satisfait. La blonde parsemait désormais son buste de baisers aussi doux et léger qu'une plume et les mains de Régina se réfugièrent sans sa crinière. Elle attira le visage d'Emma jusqu'au siens et l'embrassa. Toujours au-dessus, appuyée sur son coude, Emma caressa les joues de son amante qui ne cessait de sourire de bonheur. Puis elles se couchèrent.

« - Je devrais peut-être rentré chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ton fils nous découvre.

\- Peut-être oui, admit Régina tristement. J'ai pourtant tellement envie que tu restes.

\- Moi aussi, me réveiller dans tes bras pour une fois.

\- Bientôt, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas le brusquer.

\- Je comprends. On doit apprendre à se connaître lui et moi.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas de combien de temps il aura besoin pour s'en remettre, et j'aimerais lui parler de nous avant que Daniel s'en charge.

\- Daniel ?

\- Il le saura bien assez tôt, et je ne veux pas lui laisser l'occasion de pourrir l'esprit de mon fils avec ses absurdités homophobes. »

Emma émit un bruit d'agacement comme chaque fois que Daniel était mentionné. Evidemment que Régina en parlait, c'était récent après tout, et vu tout ce que cet imbécile lui avait fait il était normal que Régina en parle encore car plus elle en parlait plus elle s'en libérait. Cependant plus Emma entendait parler de lui plus elle avait envie de le démolir.

Elle serra sa compagne contre elle de manière possessive se promettant qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Daniel refaire du mal à Régina. Elle travaillait trop dur pour que cette relation fonctionne elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'un homme aussi pathétique que Daniel Colter se mette en travers de leur bonheur. Régina méritait d'être heureuse après toutes ces années à s'être déguisée en une autre.

« - Emma bien que j'apprécie ta possessivité, tu m'étouffes.

\- Oh pardon…Je déteste l'idée qui puisse te faire à nouveau du mal.

Régina sourit largement à cet aveu et se releva appuyée sur son coude pour surplomber son amante.

\- Mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Tu me protègeras.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et c'est un homme qui finira sa vie sur un fauteuil roulant ! »

Un éclat de rire accueilli ces mots. Régina fondit sur les lèvres fines d'Emma pour un doux baiser. Entre les bras d'Emma elle se sentait tellement bien, belle, unique, aimée et protégée. Son cœur en redemandait sans cesse. Du bout des lèvres elle savourait sa chance. La chance que représentait son impétueuse blonde. Du fond de son cœur elle souhaita que cette histoire ne se termine jamais.

Emma quitta le lit et les bras de sa belle à regret pour faire le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez elle l'esprit plus en paix d'avoir passé en sa compagnie ce tendre moment. Le cœur léger elle glissa la clé dans la porte de son petit appartement puis l'ouvrit.

Cependant lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière elle manqua de lâcher sa mâchoire sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

* * *

 **Ouaaiiis bon je l'avoue il est pas très long xDD**

 **Passez un bon réveillon et si je ne poste pas d'ici là je vous souhaite une Bonne Année ! Bonne santé tout ça tout ça ! :D**

 **Bisous !**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour Bonjour ! :D**

 **Presque à l'heure pour la saint valentin zut... ( oui j'aurais aimé vous faire ce cadeau pour vous témoigner mon amour infini ! )**

 **Bon bah voilà il est enfin là... Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un problème de page blanche en ce moment, j'ai commencé le chapitre 11 évidemment mais ça fait une semaine que je me bats avec une seule partie ! ( et généralement ça veut dire que ça n'a rien à foutre là mais bon xDD faut bien l'écrire cette partie ça va lancer d'autres choses en plus ! DONC tant pis pour MA logique l'histoire le demande donc je dois écrire... n'est ce pas ? Les auteurs ne sont que l'instrument de l'histoire ! NAMEO ...Bref il est tôt et je suis capout pardonnez moi...)**

 **Et je tiens à partager avec vous une petite fierté, parce que en fait c'est entièrement grâce à vous donc quoi de plus normal que de la partager avec vous n'est-ce pas ?**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez fait atteindre à cette petite histoire les 200 reviews ! :D Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous témoigner ma gratitude ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, toutes les reviews sont différentes et super importantes pour moi ! que ce soit des mots d'amour, vos frustrations, vos questionnements, vos attentes, vos conseils...vos menaces ( Vous vous reconnaîtrez hein ? haha même si j'en reçois très peu ! *danse de la victoire*)**

 **Je ne me lasse jamais de vous lire, et je vous remercie infiniment du soutient infaillible que vous me donnez. C'est grâce à vous que j'écris et je vous dois beaucoup car en faisant vivre cette histoire avec moi vous me permettez aussi de m'améliorer en tant qu'auteur et tout cela me rend heureuse !**

 **Big up à vous ! et spécial thank you à Sygui d'avoir poster la 200e :D**

 **En parlant de review j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, à priori je l'ai fait au fur et à mesure donc...mais avec ma tête de linotte j'ai pu oublier certains d'entre vous, et si tel est le cas j'en suis désolée :/ et ci-après les réponses aux presque anonymous :**

 **Yana : C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, et ça aurait été tout aussi logique... Dis moi ce que tu penses du coup haha... oui je sais...on me l'a beaucoup reproché d'ailleurs. C'est un peu de pudeur j'admets, mais c'est aussi que, pour être tout à fait honnête, je voulais faire avancer l'histoire ^^ pour ça que j'ai un peu compenser dans le dernier pour pas trop frustrer mais pas trop long pour que l'histoire avance. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire de plaise. Et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérérances :D**

 **ElyCiel : Message reçu cinq sur cinq Lol bon je ne peux rien te promettre... parce que faut bien que je les malmène un peu sinon c'est pas marrant d'écrire lol en tout cas sache que c'est PIRE que Lily Muahahahahaha euhm euhm...Bref... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D des bises !**

 **GuesTT : Kuhuhuhuhu Ouais tu peux dire que ça craint du boudin ! mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grosse adepte des fins heureuses...enfin j'espère que je pourrais en écrire une cohérente avec le reste ahahaha Il est clair que Daniel va se servir de toutes ses cartes, et tu en as un bout dans ce chapitre ! Après voilà comme tu le dis, le couple est fort, uni. Donc ce sera pas une partie de plaisir tout ça, mais rien n'est perdu ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Xenmin d'avoir relu ! :D**

 **Une très bonne lecture à tous les amix ! et plein de love sur vous ! :D**

* * *

Emma parcourut des yeux son appartement hébétée et horrifiée. Tous ses meubles se trouvaient renversés, ses bibelots par terre certains cassés, ses tableaux décoratifs déchirés comme s'ils avaient été poignardés, ses coussins éventrés tapissaient le sol de leur mousse, sa télé en miette… Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et découvrit le même spectacle, tous ses habits par terre la plupart en lambeaux son matelas retiré de son sommier se trouvait sur sa tranche. Dans toutes les pièces de son appartement Emma vit le même désordre, le même acharnement à détruire ses affaires.

Durant quelques instants elle se sentit démuni, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'appeler la police, ou ses amis.

En refaisant un tour des lieux, littéralement saccagés par les ravisseurs, elle remarqua une chose étrange fixée sur la porte d'entrée qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant trop atterrée par la découverte du capharnaüm. Une note fixée, plantée par un crochet.

Elle pâlit subitement et s'approcha de la porte afin de la lire. Elle reconnut l'écriture, elle n'avait nullement douté de l'identité de l'auteur de cet acte de vandalisme, mais cette écriture lui rappelait douloureusement un passé (où elle la rendait) qui l'avait rendu heureuse mais qui aujourd'hui lui faisait peur. Pourquoi lorsque tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des monde son passé se rappelait à elle ? Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, du moins pas uniquement, mais pour la femme et le petit garçon qui partageaient maintenant sa vie. Si Hook venait à apprendre leur existence…

Elle relut la note plusieurs fois :

« _Je sais où tu habites, je sais où tu travailles. Pan n'échoue jamais rappel toi. Je viendrai te chercher sois en certaine, en attendant profite bien. »_

Killian était censé être en prison ! Son témoignage devait le faire plonger dix-sept ans pour trafic de drogue et il aurait pris beaucoup plus si la police avait prouvé ses liens avec certains meurtres. Cependant d'après les rapports des experts criminologues, Killian Jones et le tueur connu sous le nom de Capitaine Crochet étaient deux personnes différentes. Killian travaillait pour le compte de Peter Pan, un jeune garçon selon ses proches collaborateurs qui n'a ni foi ni lois. Personne ne connait son véritable nom ainsi il s'assure que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui, tous ses ordres étant transmis par sa femme, Tink.

Emma connaissait quelques-uns des gars qui bossaient pour Pan. A l'époque de son arrestation, elle avait fourni des informations précieuses sur l'organisation de Pan en plus d'avoir livré Killian à la police. Depuis elle avait toujours vécu dans la crainte que toute cette histoire lui retombe dessus, jusqu'à ce que la police lui assure avoir mis la main sur Peter Pan en partie grâce à ses informations.

Après tout elle n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Killian lui racontait que Pan était le nom de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, qu'il était cadre chez eux, lorsqu'il faisait des soirées avec ses copains chez lui lorsque sa femme n'était plus à la maison, il disait qu'ils étaient des collègues de travail et les lui présentait comme responsable informatique, directeur de la finance, ou encore vigil… Elle avait fait l'erreur de transporter pour lui ce qui lui avait affirmé comme étant des documents importants. Elle ne savait rien de lui en fait… Elle avait été attirée par ses beaux yeux bleus et son côté Bad boy, mais elle ignorait tout de lui. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit tout son monde s'écroula. Elle lui faisait confiance, il lui disait les mots qu'elle aimait entendre, et comme Lily après lui, il s'était moqué d'elle tout le long. Elle se souvient s'être effondrée en larme dans la salle d'interrogatoire lorsque les policiers qui l'interrogeaient, lui avaient aussi révélé qui était vraiment son amant.

Depuis cette époque, et avec l'aide de Mary-Margareth, elle s'était reconstruit une vie. Des projets se formaient dans sa tête, des envies, des désirs qu'elle se voyait parfaitement accomplir avec Régina. Elle ne voulait pas que tout éclate en morceaux.

Le cœur serré, son corps s'alourdit comme anéanti. Elle se sentait revenir des années en arrières quand elle avait tout perdu, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule en prison, lorsque toute sa vie lui échappait. Des larmes de peur mélangées à du désespoir dévalaient sur ses joues. Elle s'adossa à la porte de son entrée le visage dans les mains pleurant tout son saoul. Prise d'une rage contre le destin elle frappa son meuble d'entrée d'un violent coup de pied qui finit de le fracasser en quatre. Ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi ! Impossible ! Pas lorsque tout semblait aller bien !

Elle prit quelques minutes pour calmer sa rage, ses larmes, puis composa sur son portable le numéro de Mary. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule ici. C'était dangereux.

« - Allô ? »

Emma renifla bruyamment espérant chasser le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

« - C'est moi, est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ?

\- Oui, j'arrive ne bouge pas. Tu es chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Je pars tout de suite…Daviiiid, vient avec moi ! »

Mary avait raccroché sans qu'Emma puisse dire un mot. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle et cette pensée lui réchauffa brièvement le cœur.

Son esprit se tourna vers sa brune, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est-il même sage de continuer avec cette ombre qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Régina avait déjà assez d'ennui comme ça avec son ex-mari, elle aussi craignait qu'il lui fasse un sale coup. Alors pouvait-elle seulement envisager de lui imposer les démons de son passé.

Le temps que Mary arrive Emma resta prostrée contre sa porte d'entrée les yeux dans le vague ne sachant que faire.

Mary arriva enfin et dû bousculer son amie afin de rentrer dans l'appartement et elle mit les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer le petit cri d'horreur et de surprise qui sortait de sa gorge. David entra à son tour et par réflexe de flic fit tout de suite le tour de l'appartement alors que Mary se mit à la hauteur d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Il est revenu, souffla Emma avec difficulté.

\- Emma… »

Mary ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour consoler Emma, elle la garda dans ses bras la serrant contre elle, lui témoignant tout son soutien. Elle ne laisserait pas Killian Jones détruire tout ce que son amie tentait de reconstruire depuis des années. Bien que consciente du risque que représentait cet homme, elle ne laisserait pas Emma seule dans cette épreuve. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi à cause de lui. Mary voulait protéger le bonheur qu'elle construisait avec Régina, la famille, la confiance, l'amour… Toutes ces choses dont Emma avait cruellement manqué tout au long de sa vie.

« - Tu vas venir à la maison. David ouvrira une enquête au poste. On trouvera Killian Em', avant qu'il s'en prenne à toi, je te le promets. »

Emma se leva grâce à l'appui bienveillant de Mary qui laissa David prendre la suite. Il la soutint jusqu'à leur voiture puis tous les trois rentrèrent jusqu'à l'appartement.

Emma toute tremblante par les sanglots et la peur se fit assister jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans des vêtements confortables, assise sur le canapé, un grand verre d'eau à la main. Mary et David restèrent avec elle.

« - Tu devrais en parler à Régina.

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à elle ou à Henry. S'il apprenait leur existence… Mary ils sont en danger maintenant ! A cause de moi !

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser dans l'ignorance et partir, juste comme ça, elle ne comprendrait pas, et tu n'as pas le droit de prendre de décisions à sa place. Elle a le droit de savoir. Justement parce qu'elle est aussi en danger, elle a le droit de savoir qui la menace.

\- J'ai tellement peur ! »

Emma s'effondra de nouveau dans les bras de son amie en larmes et secouée par la peur qui traversait son corps par torrent depuis qu'elle avait découvert son appartement.

« - Tu viendras demain au poste, tu porteras plainte, tu expliqueras qui est Killian Jones, ce qu'il a fait déjà, ce pour quoi tu as dû témoigner. Les récidivistes on aime bien dans la police crois-moi. Et s'il le faut on postera des agents devant chez toi, où peu importe où tu iras le temps qu'on l'attrape. »

Emma hocha la tête en direction de David qui lui tapota l'épaule.

Elle était en pleine réflexion. Comment l'annoncer à Régina ? Mary avait raison, elle devait être au courant, cela la concernait aussi dorénavant.

Si Emma avait su elle n'aurait jamais tenté sa chance avec la brune ! Quelle idiote ! Elle pensait cette histoire définitivement derrière elle.

« - Essaie de dormir. »

Mary et David laissèrent Emma seule avec ses pensées.

Bien entendu elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Lorsque la maison de Mary s'éveilla au matin Emma était toujours assise, quasi dans la même position ou le couple l'avait laissé, les yeux rouges de fatigue, de larmes.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit Emma voulut appeler Régina, pour entendre sa voix, se rassurer. Pourtant elle n'en avait rien fait car elle cherchait encore le moyen de lui annoncer les derniers évènements. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait continuer son histoire avec elle ou pas pour la protéger.

* * *

Toutes les possibilités n'avaient eu de cesse de tourner dans sa tête toute la nuit. Si elle quittait Régina pour la protéger celle-ci lui en voudrait certainement et le pire c'est que cela ne garantissait même pas sa sécurité. Killian saurait qu'en couple ou pas, Régina représentait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Mais au moins Régina ne se mettrait pas inutilement en danger en tentant elle aussi de la protéger contre Jones. Et si elles restaient ensemble, Régina serait en danger, Henry aussi, mais au moins elles seraient deux pour affronter tout ça, Emma, pour soutenir Régina dans son épreuve de divorce, et Régina serait là pour la soutenir contre son ex-amant psychopathe. Elles pourraient construire leur histoire comme si de rien n'était. Mais attendre que l'épée de Damoclès s'abatte sur elles n'étaient pas une solution non plus. Construire une histoire d'amour dans ces conditions…Emma pensait cela impossible. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec Régina dans la crainte, elle voulait le meilleur pour elle, et cela n'en faisait pas parti.

Cependant Mary avait raison. Régina a le droit de savoir. Elle a le droit de choisir même si tout son être lui criait de ne pas le lui laisser et de rompre avec elle pour son bien, le temps que toute cette histoire s'arrête définitivement.

Emma sentit une odeur de café émaner de la cuisine qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions. Elle vit Mary s'approcher un mug de café entre les mains qu'elle déposa devant elle.

« - Tiens, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi j'imagine.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas pu.

\- Plus vite tu verras Régina mieux ce sera.

\- Je sais. Je vais aller la voir.

\- D'accord. Tu veux aller au poste avec David ?

\- Ouais. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Emma but rapidement son café pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette que Mary avait sans doute laissée là pour elle. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Son corps se détendait, ses pensées se calmèrent grâce au bruit apaisant de l'eau. Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement dans sa bulle elle sortit pour s'emmitoufler dans l'épaisse serviette de bain et se sécha rapidement. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange.

« - MARYYY ! »

Mary-Margaret arriva quelques secondes plus tard et toqua à la porte. Emma l'ouvrit et découvrit Mary avec des vêtements propres et repassés ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Mary avait fait l'effort de suivre un minimum ses goûts vestimentaires en lui prêtant une paire de jean noir et un haut neutre de couleur bleu électrique.

Emma la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'enferma de nouveau. Elle mit les habits de Mary-Margaret, sécha sauvagement ses cheveux et sortit enfin après trente minutes passées dans la salle de bain.

David passa rapidement après elle et ils partirent ensemble de l'appartement.

Dans la voiture les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Emma n'avait pas tellement envie de parler et David respecta ce silence. Il n'aurait probablement pas su quoi dire pour apaiser Emma, à part lui assurer que la police ferait tout pour coincer ce dégénéré de Killian Jones avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit contre la vie de son amie. En espérant également que Régina et Henry ne deviennent pas les cibles de ce malade.

David et Emma descendirent de voiture après s'être garé dans le parking du poste puis le policier guida Emma jusqu'à son bureau. Il la voyait pâlir à vue d'œil. Emma détestait deux choses, les hôpitaux et les commissariats. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds elle était menottée et ce à cause de Killian. Aujourd'hui elle y était de nouveau à cause de lui, comme si rien n'avait changé. Du moins c'est l'impression qui ne quittait pas Emma depuis la veille.

« - Installes-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta et observa son ami dans son environnement de travail. Il était à l'aise, et visiblement très apprécié par ses collègues qui vinrent tour à tour lui serrer la main. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que son amie soit tombée sur un homme comme lui. Toujours aimable, toujours là pour les autres, il savait taper du poing sur la table mais ne le faisait que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, gentil, beau… Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Mais pourrait-il réellement la protéger ?

« - Tu vas devoir tout me raconter Emma. Pour te mettre sous protection de la police il faut que le danger soit sérieux aux yeux de tous. Comme ça personne ne contredira ma demande.

-D'accord. »

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure Emma raconta tout à David qui n'avait jamais eu la version complète de l'histoire. Il nota évidemment tout cela puis fit signer le document. Il était horrifié de la façon dont Emma avait été traité et par Jones et par les forces de police.

A sa sortie de prison Pan n'avait toujours pas été arrêté. Emma avait longuement craint pour sa vie, aucune protection policière ne lui avait été proposée jusqu'à ce que Pan soit arrêté. Mary l'avait heureusement recueillie chez elle dans une autre ville loin du Nouveau Mexique. Là elle avait pu commencer à vivre normalement, et lorsqu'un coup de fil du poste de police à Santa Fe lui était parvenu annonçant l'arrestation de Peter Pan elle se sentit définitivement libre à nouveau et prête à tout recommencer pour s'assurer un meilleur avenir.

Aujourd'hui, une équipe scientifique fut envoyée sur place, accompagnée de David qui prenait en charge la traque de Jones. Le capitaine Gold lui avait confié l'affaire malgré son implication émotionnelle avec cette enquête qui touchait une amie proche. Il savait qu'il ne lâcherait rien tant que Jones ne serait pas mis hors d'état de nuire. Emma accompagna l'équipe jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé dans sa chambre elle fut autorisée à s'y rendre et prendre les quelques vêtements qui avaient survécus au massacre.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du centre d'affaire de Boston. Elle devait voir Régina au plus vite. Elle appela dans la foulé son patron pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir travailler cet après-midi. Il accepta comprenant que la situation d'Emma était délicate et qu'elle devait se protéger.

Il était quinze-heure passé lorsqu'Emma entra, son agent de protection sur les talons, dans l'immense immeuble. Elle demanda rapidement à l'accueil l'accès à l'étage de Mills & Food qui lui fut refusé pour la première fois. L'hôtesse était nouvelle, Emma ne l'avait jamais vu.

« - Ecoutez, je viens souvent ici ! Régina Mills me connait et j'ai besoin de lui parler, dit Emma pressée.

\- Mlle Swan je suis désolée mais vous n'avez pas pris de rendez-vous et la secrétaire de Mme Mills m'a prévenu qu'elle serait en réunion cette après-midi. Personne en dehors des collaborateurs et visiteurs annoncés ne sont autorisés à monter, répondit l'hôtesse d'une voix monocorde et désintéressée.

\- Appelez Salomé ! Dites-lui que c'est très urgent !

\- Elles sont probablement déjà en réunion toutes les deux.

\- Appelez ! tonna Emma en frappant le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Mlle Swan s'il vous plait ! Je vous dis que personne ne répondra.

\- Zéléna est là ?

\- Madame Mills est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

\- Appelez là, dites-lui que je suis là, que j'ai besoin de parler à Régina qu'il faut absolument que je monte ! »

L'hôtesse soupira excédée par l'emportement de cette Mlle Swan. Elle était habituée aux clients désagréables, mais cette femme dépassait largement tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'alors.

Elle prit lentement son combiné de téléphone et pianota sur les touches pour composer le numéro de Zéléna Mills.

« - Allô ?

\- Bonjour Madame Mills ? Ariel Fisher à l'accueil général de la tour H. J'ai avec moi une femme au nom de Emma Swan qui souhaiterait parler à votre sœur qui est actuellement en rendez-vous.

\- Faites la monter Fisher. J'en prends la responsabilité. Sachez à l'avenir que Mlle Swan aura toujours libre accès aux bureaux de Mills & Food.

\- Oh…très bien je la fais monter tout de suite, fit Ariel en changeant radicalement de ton.

\- Pouvez-vous me la passer ?

\- Tout de suite.

L'hôtesse tendit le téléphone à Emma qui le prit sans ménagement lançant un regard noir à cette gourde.

\- Zéléna ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée pour Ariel, elle est nouvelle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui.

\- Régina est en réunion, enfin pas encore mais elle ne va pas tarder, peut-être pourriez-vous l'attendre dans son bureau ou celui de Salomé.

\- Je… Oui, d'accord. Je vais faire ça.

\- Passez-lui le bonjour pour moi ! chantonna Zéléna avant de raccrocher. »

Emma rendit le téléphone à l'idiote qui servait d'hôtesse d'accueil à ce bâtiment et sans prendre la peine de la remercier elle passa le portail qu'Ariel avait ouvert et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avec son « garde du corps ».

Arrivée à l'étage elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Régina et croisa Salomé encore à son bureau.

« - Salomé ! Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan.

\- Régina est encore dans son bureau ?

\- Oui, mais Mr Midas est arrivé déjà, il patiente dans la salle de réunion nous devrions nous y rendre dans quelques minutes. Madame Mills est encore au téléphone avec un photographe. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois lui parler. C'est urgent. »

Salomé jeta un œil sur son poste téléphonique et vit que celui de sa patronne était toujours occupé. Elle se leva et entra dans le bureau de Régina après avoir toqué. Régina surprise par l'audace de sa secrétaire qui ne l'interrompait habituellement jamais lorsqu'elle était au téléphone avec qui que ce soit posa sa main sur le micro et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Emma Swan est ici. Elle souhaite vous parler. »

Régina hocha la tête.

« - Chris je vous rappellerai, je dois absolument me rendre en réunion. N'hésitez pas à appeler Zéléna si besoin, elle vous informera très bien concernant les demandes de Mills & Food pour les photos du prochain magazine….oui…au revoir, elle raccrocha. Salomé, faite la venir. »

Emma entra et Régina se leva pour venir enlacer sa compagne alors que Salomé refermait la porte afin qu'elles aient plus d'intimité.

Dans l'étreinte Régina remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma ne l'avait jamais enlacée comme ça, d'ailleurs jamais personne ne l'avait un jour enlacée comme ça. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. A La manière dont Emma la prenait dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre elle très distinctement. Elle ne mit fin à l'étreinte que lorsqu'Emma sembla rassurée par sa présence.

« - Emma ? »

La blonde posa ses mains sur les joues de Régina et l'embrassa aussi désespérément qu'elle l'avait étreinte. Régina prit peur, ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres non plus, comme si c'était un baiser d'adieu.

Elle prit les mains de sa blonde posées sur ses joues entre ses doigts et les baissa jusqu'à hauteur de hanche gardant la proximité installée depuis le début. Elle tentait d'attraper le regard d'Emma qui la fuyait inlassablement.

« - Emma, quoi que tu aies à me dire, est-ce que cela peut attendre la fin de ma réunion ? Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Ensuite je te promets que je mettrai le travail de côté pour être avec toi. Tu peux rester dans mon bureau, fais comme chez toi. »

Régina ne voulait pas aller en réunion, pas lorsqu'elle était pleinement consciente qu'Emma n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait aimé rester avec elle là tout de suite, malheureusement cette réunion était très importante pour le groupe, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas s'y rendre. Le cœur serré elle lâcha les mains d'Emma qui finit par la regarder alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de porte.

« - Régina ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'... Je serai là quand tu auras fini. »

Régina lui sourit amoureusement puis sortit de la pièce le cœur battant la chamade ses pensées tournées vers tout autre chose que la réunion à venir.

Régina tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur la présentation de Mr Midas. Les derniers bilans, les prochaines innovations, la volonté de s'étendre au-delà de la Californie, son enthousiasme quant au partenariat avec la société Mills & Food.

Elle écoutait sans écouter. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Plusieurs fois durant la réunion Salomé se racla discrètement la gorge afin de la ramener à la réalité. De toute façon elle connaissait le dossier par cœur.

Ce qui l'inquiétait se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi à cet instant pour rejoindre Emma et comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées dans la nuit tout allait bien, que s'était-il passé pour qu'Emma revienne vers elle aujourd'hui le teint livide, les yeux rouges, la mine grave. Allait-elle la quitter ? Non, elle ne laisserait jamais Emma partir, pas son rayon de soleil, pas la femme qui la faisait renaître. Pas celle qu'elle aimait.

Salomé se racla la gorge une fois de plus et Régina entendit les derniers mots du discours de Midas.

« - Bien entendu nous vendrons aussi les produits de votre compagnie, utiliserons certaines recettes des restaurants de votre filiale. Cependant je tiens à ce que mes salariés gardent leurs emplois.

\- Mr Midas, ma société n'est pas une Holding, rétorqua Régina malgré le peu d'attention dont elle avait fait preuve jusque-là. Notre partenariat assure la pérennité de votre activité et assure à Mills & Food une extension vers la Californie. Nous sommes tous deux gagnant dans ce partenariat. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous enlever vos effectifs pour y mettre les miens n'aillez aucune inquiétude concernant cela. Mes avocats ont rédigés les contrats. S'ils vous conviennent alors nous serons partenaires.

\- Oui j'en ai reçu une copie, ils me semblent corrects.

\- Vous serez également convié aux réunions, les décisions prises lors de ces réunions impacteront vos restaurants, il est donc normal pour vous d'y assister.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Bien, si nous en avons fini je vous laisse donc régler la signature avec mes avocats ici présents. J'y ai déjà apposé la mienne. Pardonnez-moi de partir ainsi, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

\- Oui je comprends. Merci beaucoup Madame Mills, vous sauvez mon entreprise. »

Régina quitta précipitamment la salle de réunion laissant à Salomé le soin de raccompagner leurs invités et rejoignit Emma. Elle se demanda pourquoi un agent de police en uniforme se trouvait devant son bureau et elle prit peur.

Elle la trouva endormi sur un fauteuil club autour de sa table basse en verre. Adossée à l'accoudoir d'un côté, ses jambes fines ballantes de l'autre, sa tête repose sur le dossier, la position n'avait pas l'air confortable et pourtant Emma s'y était endormie. Elle devait être éreintée. Régina s'assit sur la table basse et posa sa main sur le bras de sa compagne caressant son cuir rouge afin de la réveiller doucement.

Emma se réveilla en bougonnant. Elle ne s'était pas sentit partir et se retrouva surprise quelques secondes de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint rapidement.

« - Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Régina inquiète.

\- Excuses-moi de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente à ce point, tu as l'air tellement…mal.

\- Je…c'est difficile à expliquer. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon passé ?

\- Oui, que tu as fait de la prison pour une erreur de jeunesse parce que tu avais été abusé par un homme qui a profité de ta naïveté pour te faire faire des choses dangereuses.

\- Euh…Oui c'est ça, fit Emma impressionnée par sa mémoire. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que je croyais que tout cela était définitivement derrière moi mais que je vis depuis avec la peur au ventre que tout m'échappe.

Devant l'hésitation d'Emma l'inquiétude de Régina grimpa en flèche. Parler de tout cela n'était pas bon signe et Régina craignit le pire.

\- Hier, continua Emma, après que je sois parti de chez toi, j'ai découvert mon appartement retourné et…la gorge d'Emma se serra.

Régina resserra sa prise sur les phalanges de sa blonde, l'implorant silencieusement de continuer son histoire tant l'attente de la mauvaise nouvelle lui était insupportable.

\- J'ai trouvé une note sur ma porte. Killian est sorti de prison et il en a après moi. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvé. Je pensais que tout était terminé, que ma vie avait pris un nouveau départ et que je serais tranquille pour le restant de mes jours, avec toi. Et maintenant, je sais plus. J'ai tellement peur.

\- Emma s'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre avec moi ! »

Le silence éloquent d'Emma fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la chef d'entreprise qui cette fois prit de ses deux mains celles d'Emma.

« - Emma s'il te plait, je…je ne pourrais pas, plus, vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir !

\- Régina c'est dangereux de rester avec moi ! Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Henry pourrait être en danger lui aussi ! Comprends moi, je ne veux pas risquer ta vie ni celle de ton fils pour mes erreurs de jeunesse, éclata (en sanglot ?, de colère ?) soudainement Emma en se levant brusquement. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre tu comprends ?! C'est après moi qu'il en a mais il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à vous s'il sait. La police n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il était le tueur qu'ils ont surnommés Capitaine Crochet. Tu n'imagines pas de quoi il est capable !

\- Et tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable non plus, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ma famille ! Emma on pourrait au moins en discuter avant de prendre une telle décision.

\- Cela pourrait prendre des semaines, peut-être même des mois avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose, il sait comment introduire la peur chez les personnes qu'il vise. Il peut nous laisser vivre et tomber sur nous d'un seul coup et on ne verra rien arriver ! Tu serais prête à courir ce risque ? à vous mettre en danger toi et Henry ? Moi je ne peux pas imaginer un instant vous embarquer dans cette histoire.

\- Emma je t'en prie ! »

Régina se jeta presque dans ses bras la suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Si elles se quittaient maintenant et que ce tueur parvient à atteindre Emma, alors elles n'auront pas vécu tout ce que leur couple avait à vivre ! Leur histoire est jeune mais les sentiments de Régina pour Emma sont bien présents et très forts. Quant à Emma, incapable de résister à son amante, elle la serra contre elle. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que quitter Régina était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces circonstances. Et les larmes de sa douce et tendre compagne ne l'aidaient guère à cette tâche.

« - Ecoute, Emma, viens à la maison, ton agent nous protègera, et si jamais il y a besoin David et Mary peuvent venir aussi, j'enverrai Henry chez son grand-père ou son père quelque temps, je ne sais pas ! Mais je… il m'est impossible de te laisser seule courir le risque de te faire tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour te protéger. Si l'impensable arrive, je me sentirais coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour te venir en aide.

\- Henry ne sait même pas pour nous, il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Si cela t'enlève un poids nous pouvons lui dire. Je sais que je voulais attendre le bon moment...Attendre que l'orage soit passé. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te perdre. »

Face aux arguments de Régina, Emma se sentit de plus en plus faiblir. En venant ici, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle devait suivre son cœur, ou sa raison. En argumentant elle se rendit compte que le mieux à faire était encore de rompre pour la protéger, pour les protéger tous les deux. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Régina soit assez attachée à elle pour se mettre en danger. Son cerveau se livrait une féroce bataille si bien qu'une migraine se déclencha et tambourina contre ses tempes.

Emma eut un soupçon de force pour se détacher de sa belle et s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement peur.

Elle se prit les tempes entre les doigts, les massant, espérant faire passer cette insupportable migraine. Régina s'approcha d'elle et se cala entre ses jambes levant sa main afin de caresser du bout des doigts le visage inquiet de sa compagne.

\- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas déjà au courant pour nous. Tu sais de quoi il est capable, mais tu ne connais pas toutes ses ressources, tous ses informateurs. Il se pourrait que je sois déjà en danger depuis longtemps, avant qu'il s'en prenne à ton appartement qu'il a saccagé en guise d'avertissement.

\- Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça.

\- Emma, fais-moi confiance. Je ne le laisserai pas détruire ce que nous essayons de construire, Régina hésita quelques instants puis continua _._ Tu sais, tu m'as attiré dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Ton répondant, ton impudence, tes yeux magnifiques, ta bonne humeur…

\- Mais tu me détestais !

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle _._ Au début oui. Je ne comprenais pas sans doute. Et au fur et à mesure j'ai ressenti des émotions que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis des lustres ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses ! Et aujourd'hui…Je suis certainement très amoureuse de toi. Il est donc hors de question de te laisser seule.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu sais trouver les mots pour convaincre.

\- Saches que j'ai toujours raison. Rien ne nous arrivera tant qu'on reste ensemble.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de t'imposer tout ça, de tout chambouler.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as cru bien faire toute ta vie, ils ont tous profité de toi, tu pensais que tout était terminé, j'imagine que notre passé aime se rappeler à nous de temps en temps.

\- Régina ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Les lèvres de Régina s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux. Elle se pencha légèrement et atteignit celles d'Emma qu'elle cueillit avec délicatesse lui promettant silencieusement qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Que leurs destins étaient maintenant liés et que quoi qu'il puisse arriver elles l'affronteraient ensemble.

Emma resta toute l'après-midi dans le bureau de Régina à l'observer, ce qui déconcentrait très facilement la chef d'entreprise qui dû à plusieurs reprises rappeler sa compagne à l'ordre. Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver sexy en plein travail. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de l'avoir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une ex-taularde, serveuse dans un Starbucks puisse un jour se trouver au bras de la plus sexy des chefs d'entreprise du pays ? Certainement pas elle.

Rester avec elle lui allégea un peu l'esprit, tant qu'elles étaient ensemble elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle allait bien.

Killian ne détruirait rien du tout. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle se battrait corps et âme pour ce bonheur nouvellement trouvé, pour cette femme et cet enfant qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Leroy avait fait du très bon boulot. Efficace et rapide. Il avait naturellement exigé que son affaire soit traitée en priorité par le détective et l'avait rémunéré en conséquence. Il possédait aujourd'hui les cartes dont il avait besoin pour se venger de Régina. Il pouvait dorénavant jouer sur les deux tableaux. Privé et professionnel.

Grâce à Leroy il avait su qu'elle avait fait de la prison pour une histoire de drogue. Qu'elle était à l'époque enceinte et qu'elle avait dû abandonner son gamin. Mais l'information la plus importante que Daniel pu recueillir des recherches de son détective resta le nom de l'homme à cause duquel elle avait fait de la prison, Killian Jones. Toujours grâce aux recherches menées par Leroy, il apprit que Jones était un dangereux trafiquant de drogue travaillant pour le compte de Peter Pan et qu'il avait été inculpé suite au témoignage d'Emma Swan. Mais il retint surtout qu'il était sorti de prison depuis peu.

Daniel n'avait rien contesté lors du divorce, préférant laisser Régina croire qu'elle avait gagné, la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse pour elle lorsqu'elle aura tout perdu, son fils, son poste et sa garce.

Il fit un voyage improvisé jusqu'au Nouveau Mexique afin de rencontrer ce fameux Killian Jones. Il était certain qu'il lui serait utile. Il le trouva étonnamment facilement. Le criminel avait rejoint ses quartiers dans son secteur d'activité. En entrant dans le bar où d'après Leroy il traînait souvent avant de se faire arrêter, Daniel douta quelques minutes de la nécessité de l'aide de ce pirate. Cependant, sa motivation à faire payer son ex-femme l'emporta sur ses doutes. Au comptoir il demanda à rencontrer Killian Jones. Le barman l'avait observé suspicieux essayant probablement de savoir s'il était un flic ou pas. Daniel expliqua qu'il était actuellement en possession d'informations qui pourraient intéresser Mr Jones et finalement le barman héla un petit homme qui avait l'air empoté en l'appelant Mouche. Un surnom, s'était dit Daniel. Le petit gros accompagna Daniel jusqu'à une salle cachée aux yeux des clients lambda dans l'arrière-boutique.

En entrant dans la pièce Daniel s'était cru dans un mauvais film. Attablés à une table de poker Jones et ses sbires jouaient leurs billets dans une ambiance feutrée, la fumée de leurs cigarettes tournoyant sous la lampe. L'air irrespirable incommoda Daniel qui toussa sans pouvoir se retenir.

« - Mouche me dit que tu aurais des info pour moi ?

\- Oui, Mr Jones. Je m'appelle Daniel Colter, j'ai engagé récemment un détective privé pour des raisons personnelles et il s'est avéré qu'une personne qui me concerne fréquente une personne qui vous concerne, débita Daniel un tantinet stressé.

\- Ah oui ? »

Sans répondre Daniel posa au milieu de la table de poker une photo de son ex-femme avec une blonde à son bras.

« - Est-ce que le nom d'Emma Swan vous dit quelque chose Monsieur Jones ? »

Killian cessa de rire en pensant que cet homme n'avait strictement rien pour lui. Tout au contraire. Il congédia ses sous-fifres et invita Daniel à s'installer en lui servant un verre de Whisky. Il se rassit à son tour et fit tournoyer ses glaçons lentement dans son verre.

« - Où est-elle ?

\- Tout d'abord Mr Jones j'aimerais passer un accord avec vous. »

Killian rit, cet homme n'avait peur de rien. Il suffirait à Killian de le torturer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau et ce Daniel Colter ne semblait pas mesurer le danger qu'il représentait. Mais se sentant d'humeur magnanime il sourit largement, machiavélique, et céda à sa demande.

« - Très bien Monsieur Colter. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Il se trouve que votre ex-compagne a une liaison avec mon ex-femme.

\- Oh, nous avons donc déjà un point commun ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

\- Oui,…Mon ex-femme est la présidente directrice générale d'une immense entreprise qui pèse des millions de dollars.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. A votre divorce elle ne vous rien laissé ?!

\- En partie oui. Elle m'a profondément humilié et je veux lui faire payer. Pour cela j'ai l'intention de m'en prendre à son entreprise, mais aussi à Emma Swan. C'est là que vous intervenez, Mr Jones. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était à l'origine de votre incarcération.

\- C'est exact.

\- En vous révélant tout ce qu'i savoir sur Mlle Swan j'attends de vous que vous serviez mes intérêts tout en prenant votre revanche.

\- A part cette vengeance que vous me promettez, qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? demanda Jones. Après tout je pourrais très bien vous tuer à l'instant et prendre moi-même les informations sur votre corps déchiqueté.

\- Lorsque j'aurais récupérer l'entreprise je peux vous céder un pourcentage des actions de Mills & Food.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon nom figure dans votre liste d'actionnaire. Et puis si mon nom apparaît où que ce soit proche du votre croyez bien que les gens ne seront pas assez bêtes pour ne pas faire le rapprochement.

\- Et si je vous virais ce pourcentage directement à vous ? Sur un compte OffShore cela ne devrait attirer l'attention de personne si cela provient de mes fonds. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Régina, je veux juste la voir souffrir de la perte de tout ce qu'elle aime. Du coup il n'y aura pas de police.

\- Et bien Monsieur Colter, je crois que nous avons un marché. »

Jones tendit sa main vers Daniel pour sceller leur pacte diabolique.

* * *

Emma avait emménagé chez Régina suite à leur discussion. La peur de Killian et le bonheur d'être aux côtés de la femme qu'elle aime, tout cela lui tiraillait les entrailles. Régina n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait. Mettre en danger sa famille pour elle était peut-être une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'elle eut put recevoir, mais Emma demeurait anxieuse.

Le calme avant la tempête la rendait malade. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que Killian s'en prenne à elle directement plutôt que d'insinuer cette crainte en elle, et d'impliquer Régina dans cette histoire. Elle ignorait comment il avait pu la retrouver, elle n'avait gardé aucun contact de sa vie passée au Nouveau Mexique. Personne ne savait où elle s'était enfuit après le procès et Swan était un nom de famille plus répandu qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle n'était pas retournée au travail depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Elle suivait Régina jusqu'à son bureau presque tous les jours, elles allaient récupérer Henry à l'école ensemble. Killian était peut-être un tueur sans cœur, mais il était aussi un lâche, elle restait persuadée qu'il n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à elle en pleine journée, au milieu de la foule.

Henry… Emma ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle avait débarquée dans la vie de ce garçon sans crier gare et sans qu'il le sache elle avait chamboulé toute sa vie et le mettait en danger. Lui taire la vérité lui était insupportable.

Il faisait nuit et le petit était déjà au lit, probablement entrain de rêver de super héros. Alors qu'elle était dans le canapé à siroter un chocolat cannelle que sa compagne lui avait amoureusement préparé, elle se mit à penser qu'il était peut-être temps de dire toute la vérité à Henry.

« - Gina, dit Emma alors que sa compagne prenait place à ses côtés. J'aimerais qu'on dise la vérité à Henry.

Régina la regarda confuse.

\- Sur nous ?

\- Sur nous sur la vraie raison de ma présence ici. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien mais, j'aimerais justement ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Il a vécu assez de mensonge comme ça tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si tu fais référence à mes omissions concernant mon divorce je ne l'ai fait que pour le protéger, s'agaça Régina.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, si mais…Je veux dire qu'il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez lui, non ? Si on continue à le tenir éloigné de la vérité il risque de nous en vouloir encore plus par la suite ! Et puis si jamais Killian…Enfin j'aimerais qu'il sache qu'il doit faire attention et surtout pourquoi.

Régina se radoucit et posa sa main sur le genou qu'Emma avait replié contre sa poitrine.

Nous lui parlerons demain si tu veux. Tu finis ton chocolat et on va se coucher. Et je prendrais tout mon temps pour te faire oublier tes tracas, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Emma posa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit sa compagne par la main afin de la faire s'allonger sur elle. Une main possessive sur ses fesses elle la colla au plus près de son corps puis embrassa les lèvres de Régina amoureusement. Régina prit appuie sur sa main pour surplomber Emma et la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle fut ravie de voir que malgré la situation elle parvenait toujours à attiser son désir.

« - Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire de bien pour te mériter Gina. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Je peux te répondre. Tu te morfondrais dans le lit miteux d'un motel délabré, attendant que le ciel te tombe sur la tête.

Emma soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Merci de briser mes élans romantiques !

\- En attendant tu as le sourire, et c'est tout ce qui compte, lui souffla Régina sur les lèvres avant de les embrasser.

\- Tu veux monter et me faire oublier mes tracas ? »

Le sourire carnassier de Régina fut assez éloquent et convainquant pour qu'Emma délaisse le canapé et son chocolat au profit du lit de la propriétaire de maison.

* * *

Comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, Emma s'était éclipsé de la chambre de Régina tôt le matin avant qu'Henry se réveille afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, pour retourner dans la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été attribué à son arrivée il y a plus d'une semaine.

Elle se levait toujours la première afin de préparer les petits déjeuners de ses hôtes. La première fois qu'elle prépara le chocolat de Monsieur Henry il avait râlé car il n'y avait pas de cannelle. Emma, surprise que son goût étrange pour cet aromate fut partagé par le prince de la maisonnée, en était restée abasourdie ! Depuis jamais elle n'oublia de rajouter la cannelle sacrée dans ce chocolat. Le café noir pour Régina, comme d'habitude, sans sucre. Emma s'était toujours interrogée sur ça d'ailleurs. Le café en lui-même est une boisson déjà peu agréable au goût, mais alors sans sucre… Elle avait un jour but dans sa tasse…et bien plus jamais elle ne retenterait l'expérience ! En vérité elle ne détestait pas le café, au contraire, mais elle avait besoin de ses trois sucres et sa dose de crème à l'intérieur, sinon elle ne pouvait pas le boire. Elle préférait tout de même son chocolat cannelle. Une boisson de champion, seul les très rares initiés peuvent comprendre.

Elle entendit les pas de la mère et du fils descendre les escaliers. Elle eu juste le temps de déposer les toast dans une petite assiette qu'elle déposa au milieu de la table, ainsi que la sainte pomme de sa compagne, avant d'entendre les joyeux bonjour matinaux de Régina et d'Henry.

« - Bonjour à vous deux ! répondit Emma tout aussi joyeuse, même si elle le serait encore plus si elle pouvait soutirer un petit baiser à Régina.

\- Henry tu as préparé tes affaires pour l'école ? Tu as sport aujourd'hui il me semble.

\- Ouais tout est prêt…répondit-il en marmonnant.

\- Et tu ne fais pas comme la semaine dernière, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Oui maman ! Promis je ne ferais pas semblant de tomber dans les pommes, ricana le jeune homme à ce souvenir. »

C'est Emma qui s'était dépêchée de se rendre à l'école du gamin pour le ramener au bureau de sa mère illico presto. Elle avait pu s'y rendre en toute quiétude après avoir demandé à David de l'accompagner. Bien qu'il soit en service il avait tout de suite répondu présent puisque l'agent en uniforme qui avait suivi Emma quelques temps avait été rappelé. La maison était seulement surveillée la nuit lorsque personne ne se doutait qu'une présence policière se trouvait dans les parages. Ce qui enrageait Régina d'ailleurs qui avait appelé le capitaine pour lui remonter les bretelles lui expliquant qu'un tel laxisme envers la protection d'une femme en danger de mort était inadmissible. Henry s'était demandé qui était l'homme qui les accompagnait, évidemment, il était loin d'être bête… David assura lui disant qu'il était lieutenant de police et qu'il rendait juste service à Emma car elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture…Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'effectivement la Beetle était resté sagement garée devant chez Régina.

« - Mais tu sais que j'aime pas le sport…et puis je suis nul en Volley, je suis trop petit !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de taille chaton, mais d'investissement.

\- Mouais…

\- Hey si tu veux je peux t'entraîner moi ! Intervint Emma. Je suis plutôt douée en sport.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit sans grande conviction Henry. Je suis vraiment nul. Je n'arrive même pas à frapper le ballon correctement.

\- Ca s'apprend t'en fais pas. Si tu me laisses t'aider tu deviendras un killer sur le terrain !

\- Emma ! N'utilise pas ce terme devant mon fils !

\- Pardon, pardon…Maman… »

Emma et Henry éclatèrent de rire alors que Régina leva les yeux au ciel en buvant son café. La serveuse partit farfouiller dans le placard et en sortit un pot de pâte à tartiner. Elle tartina généreusement un toast et l'engouffra à moitié dans sa bouche savourant la douceur du chocolat à la noisette. Henry se saisit ensuite du pot et imita la blonde sous les yeux à la fois effarés et amusés de Régina trop heureuse de voir son fils et sa compagne s'entendre, avoir des points communs, même si cela impliquait une nourriture grasse.

Toute la troupe fut prête à l'heure ! Régina et Emma déposèrent Henry à l'école puis partirent directement pour le centre d'affaire de Boston.

Elles furent accueillies par Salomé qui était arrivée de bonne heure. Elle leur servit un café et retourna à son travail, heureuse de voir qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Elle n'avait pas eu les détails, mais elle savait qu'Emma était en danger et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle reste ensemble jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Depuis c'était toujours elle qui partait dans l'après-midi jusqu'au Starbucks chercher les cafés. A force d'y aller elle avait pu parler de plus en plus longuement avec Scarlett. Ce qui l'enchantait. Elle l'aimait bien, elle était rafraichissante. Comme Emma. Elles n'étaient pas amies pour rien, même si Scarlett avait bien moins de filtres que son amie. Mais ça amusait beaucoup Salomé d'entendre les frasques de la serveuse brune.

A l'heure habituelle Salomé s'y rendit et revint trente minutes plus tard. Ce qui était cinq de plus que la veille d'après les observations d'Emma. Elle reconnaissait très bien les signes, les aillant elle-même vécus il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Régina plongée dans un dossier contractuel ne la vit pas s'éclipser du bureau pour aller jusqu'à celui de Salomé.

« - Dites-moi Salomé… Vous revenez de plus en plus tard du Starbucks…

\- Oui excusez-moi, il y a eu plus de monde aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes consciente que je bosse là-bas ? Il n'y pas tellement de monde à cette heure-ci… »

Salomé ne répondit pas se contentant de rougir bêtement, confuse. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à la meilleure amie de Scarlett qu'elle y restait de plus en plus longtemps pour passer un peu plus de temps avec la jolie brune.

« - Mhm… Je découvrirais bien un jour ce que vous trafiquez. A mon avis il y a un homme là-dessous ! »

La secrétaire poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ne se doutait pas que l'homme en question n'était autre que sa meilleure amie.

« - Est-ce que je le connais ? »

Pas de réponses. Salomé tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur le travail. Elle fut sauvée par un appel. S'excusant auprès d'Emma elle décrocha le combiné puis pianota dessus.

« - Madame Mills ? Oui, la réunion va pouvoir commencer…très bien. »

Une nouvelle fois elle s'excusa auprès d'Emma puis se leva pour aller préparer la salle de réunion pour les actionnaires qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Une réunion inutile selon Régina. Elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre à ces hommes, ce conseil d'administration, une bande de vautour qui ne voit que l'argent que l'entreprise leur rapporte. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir l'annuler. Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son ex-mari. Depuis le divorce ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole, Henry n'allant se rendre chez son père que le week-end prochain. Elle aurait dû le radier du conseil.

Elle était encore dans son bureau, cependant lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux de ses dossiers elle n'avait pas vu Emma. Elle se mit à paniquer. Et si quelqu'un s'en était pris à elle pendant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes ? Régina se leva brusquement dans l'intention de partir à la recherche de sa blonde. Elle fut grandement soulagée de la trouver au bureau vide de Salomé. Son assistante était très certainement en train de préparer la salle et dans ce cas que diable pouvait bien faire Emma toute seule ?

« - Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'intéressée sursauta.

\- Rien, Salomé vient de partir et je devais passer un coup de fil à Scarlett… Mais elle n'a pas répondu.

\- Elle travaille.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. »

Régina s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel Emma s'était installée et entremêla ses doigts dans les boucles d'or de sa compagne. Elle caressa ensuite la base de son crâne, là où Emma était le plus sensible aux caresses et y attarda ses doigts. Personne n'était dans le bureau elle pouvait donc se le permettre. Et quand bien même il y aurait eu quelqu'un, sa relation avec Emma n'était pas secrète. Emma l'attrapa par la hanche et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux puis plongea son nez dans son cou.

Elles étaient seules, du moins elles le croyaient. Régina vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette qu'elle reconnu. Elle se détacha d'Emma soudainement tendue. La blonde suivie le regard de sa compagne et son visage se ferma de colère lorsqu'elle reconnu également la silhouette de Daniel Colter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle aurait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais finalement la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il jeta un œil méprisant sur les deux femmes, du dégoût et un arrière voile de victoire ? Il continua son chemin vers la salle de réunion sans plus de cérémonie.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent plus que confuse.

Salomé croisa Mr Colter dans les couloirs. Elle ne sut pourquoi un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noir et son sourire perfide. Elle se rappela la sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait croisé Mr King, ce même malaise.

Elle entra dans son bureau le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Emma Swan et Madame Mills étaient toutes les deux là.

« - La salle est prête et tout le monde est là madame il ne manque plus que vous. »

Régina quitta péniblement la présence de sa compagne et suivit son assistante jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elle n'appréhendait jamais ce genre de réunion puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de se retrouver devant les hommes qui constituaient cette assemblée. Mais aujourd'hui que la vue de son ex-mari lui était insupportable, elle redoutait de se retrouver face à lui. Son regard tout à l'heure ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La main posée sur la poignée de porte elle prit une grande inspiration, afficha un sourire de façade et c'est fidèlement suivie par son assistante qu'elle pénétra dans la salle regagnant en quelques secondes une prestance et une assurance qu'elle savait feinte.

« - Bonjour, Messieurs. Vous êtes déjà installés c'est parfait nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

* * *

 **TADAAAM :D**

 **Bon bah va pas falloir que je me foire sur le 11 :s *pression***

 **N'hésitez pas à partager avec moi vos impressions ! :D**

 **Love**

 **Em'**

 **PS : J'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 11, mais je n'en suis pas encore satisfaite alors je n'ai de cesse de le recommencer... j'aurais aimé vous le poster dans les plus bref délais malheureusement je me retrouve dans une position où je ne peux pas vous prévoir de deadline...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Du fin fond de mon lit à moitié morte de fatigue je vous livre mes chers amis ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée si encore une fois l'attente pour vous fut longue mais vous constaterez qu'il est très long xD ( je me suis surpassée en écrivant 20 pages pour ce seul chapitre ! et attention pas des pages de petits joueurs ! mes marges sont étirées au max et tout ! xD ) Bon on dit en général mieux vaut faire court mais de qualité que long et mauvais...Mais je vous laisse le soin de me dire si c'est vrai cette fois-ci haha :p**

 **Guestt : Coucou ! Et bien je crois que ... OUI ! mais c'est rien du tout ça ! ça va s'arranger ! :D Je vais pas les laisser comme ça et vous non plus d'ailleurs ! :p J'avoue que c'est devenu bien dark d'un seul coup cette histoire... j'essaye de temps en temps d'éclaircir le temps mais il faut bien que les méchants aient leurs moments de gloire avant de passer à la casserole muahahaha :D Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais si ça va être sombre. Et ensuite ce sera lumineux ! Promis ! Bonne lecture :D**

 **Big up à Xenmin pour me corriger et pour m'apporter quelques petits conseils ! :D**

 **Bon je vais me coucher... Bisous ! :D :D Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D**

* * *

Salomé n'était visiblement pas à l'aise à cette réunion. Elle voyait bien ce que les actionnaires, et surtout Monsieur Colter tentaient de faire. Aucun ne parla de son divorce, aucun ne parla d'Emma, mais tous n'avaient que ça en tête. Et ce n'est pas la perte de bénéfice sur les ventes de magazines qui allaient alléger l'addition.

Régina tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure garantissant aux actionnaires que l'argent rentrerait, que les solutions existaient. Elle présenta alors son projet afin de palier à la baisse des ventes de magazines, le lancement d'une application pour smartphone qui devrait permettre des économies sur les couts de production, d'impression et de stockage ainsi que sur la distribution à travers le pays. Le tirage ne serait pas interrompu, mais Régina prévoyait une étude de marché afin de déterminer les réels besoins d'un tirage physique. Elle supposait bien que sur le pourcentage d'abonnés au magazine une grande majorité possédait aujourd'hui un smartphone. De plus, elle mit en avant la possibilité d'attirer un nouveau public par cette innovation, les jeunes étant tous collés à leurs téléphones, l'accès simplifié par ce média rendrait ce jeune public plus actif sur la cuisine. Elle pensait bien évidemment à toutes ces vidéos qui circulaient en ce moment sur la préparation en time Laps souhaitant en voir pour la gamme de Mills & Food.

Le projet semblait solide en théorie ce qui calma un peu les actionnaires sur les pertes. Sa récente association n'était pas bien accueillie par le conseil qui voyait plus un gouffre financier qu'une aubaine pour l'entreprise mais Régina réussit à calmer leurs ardeurs en prétendant qu'ils récolteraient les fruits de cette association plus tard.

Durant toute la réunion Régina s'était senti observée à la loupe. Cette bande de macho avaient réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise avec leurs regards lubriques braqués sur elle. Une énergie étrange planait dans la salle et la présence de Daniel n'avait rien arrangé. Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui il lui renvoyait un sourire méprisant et dégoûté. La vérité la frappa alors aussi nettement qu'une batte de baseball dans une balle… Son couple avec Emma n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elle connaissait bien les valeurs des membres de ce conseil puisqu'ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs que sa défunte mère. Tous républicains, tous conservateurs…bien évidemment, et sûrement quelques pervers qui fantasmaient très certainement sur une relation sexuelle entre deux femmes…Si les chiffres continuaient de baisser, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et son couple ne jouait définitivement pas en sa faveur avec cette assemblée d'arriérés.

Elle imaginait parfaitement son ex-mari pendu au téléphone racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec une femme. Les coups bas sont sa spécialité après tout. Elle avait beau être la patronne elle était parfaitement consciente que s'ils le désiraient les membres de cette assemblée pouvait la révoquer de ses fonctions et son serpent de mari y pensait certainement. Elle s'y préparait à vrai dire. Il n'était peut-être rien tout seul, mais si le conseil votait à la majorité sa révocation, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

La vengeance de son mari, plus la vengeance de l'ex-amant d'Emma…Tout cela pesait lourd sur leur jeune couple. Tomber amoureuse d'Emma Swan était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis l'adoption d'Henry, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel combat. Si jamais elle devait faire un choix entre Emma et son entreprise…pour le moment elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il serait bon de faire.

« - Messieurs je pense que nous en avons terminé, déclara Régina autoritaire. »

Tous hochèrent la tête rangeant leurs affaires afin de quitter la salle. Régina fut la première à s'éclipser. Cependant, elle nota dans un coin de son esprit les ricanements gras de certains lorsque Daniel amusa la galerie en clamant certainement des horreurs sur le fait qu'Emma soit dans son bureau à l'attendre.

Elle remonta dans son bureau accompagnée de son assistante qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la fin de la réunion préférant laisser sa patronne dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Régina vit Emma dans un fauteuil la mine concentrée sur son jeu de téléphone, elle la trouva tellement belle et adorable que ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent. Elle devait penser à sa protection, c'était la priorité aujourd'hui. Retrouver cette espèce de malade qui en voulait à sa compagne pour un acte qui avait eu lieu il y a une dizaine d'années.

La traque n'avançait pas. David piétinait tant les indices sur Hook étaient minces et les témoignages peu fiables de certains « collaborateurs » lui faisaient perdre un temps fou ! Régina redoutait le moment où Emma devrait se mettre en danger afin de le faire sortir de sa cachette pour l'attraper. Elle espérait ne pas en arriver là, elle refusait catégoriquement qu'Emma soit un appât à danger public.

Emma releva la tête de son téléphone rassurée de voir que Régina était encore en un seul morceau mais inquiète par son visage fermé. Au moment où elle avait vu Daniel Colter dans le couloir elle sut que cette réunion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir alors elle éteignit son téléphone et se leva pour accueillir l'étreinte de sa compagne.

« - Ca va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, avoua Régina en soupirant. Tu aurais vu leurs visages, à tous. C'était comme si soudainement j'étais devenu une sorte d'extraterrestre. Ils savent tous et je sais très bien qui les a renseignés.

\- Tu regrettes ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Emma.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement pour nous. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni l'énergie de me justifier sur mes choix de vie, surtout lorsque cela touche MA vie personnelle.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait porter préjudice à ta position ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. S'ils ont envie de me virer de mon poste il faudra trouver mieux qu'une aventure avec une femme. Ce n'est pas un motif valable pour une révocation.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être remise en question, les chiffres ne sont plus aussi bons qu'ils devraient l'être, je passe moins de temps au travail afin de me rendre disponible pour ma famille. Les ventes de magazines ont chuté ce dernier mois, les produits aussi se vendent moins, nos actions valent moins. La crise passe partout et je ne fais pas exception.

\- Tu fais un boulot monstre pour cette entreprise, faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le voir.

\- Les hommes sont parfois idiots…

\- Ok, un point pour toi… mais sérieusement Gina, si comme tu le dis il faut plus qu'un bruit de couloir pour te prendre ton poste, je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre. Daniel est un con qui visiblement tentera de te nuire par n'importe quel moyen. Et je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas faire, annonça Emma en serrant sa compagne contre elle.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé tu sais ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A laisser l'entreprise à un autre. Ma mère y a perdu son âme si je puis dire, je n'ai pas envie de faire les même sacrifices qu'elle et finir comme elle.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que tu ne finiras pas comme elle ! Tu es peut-être sévère et parfois un peu trop control freak, mais tu as un cœur aussi gros qu'une montagne. Et ça ma puce, ça te protègera.

\- T'es gentille, sourit Régina. Je pourrais rester dans tes bras pendant des heures entières.

\- Bonjour les crampes !

Régina la frappa gentiment sur le haut du torse en se détachant légèrement.

\- Gentille mais idiote ! J'ai encore du travail, on reparlera de ta bêtise plus tard.

\- On va s'en sortir, fit Emma en retenant sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

\- Je sais. »

La discussion close Régina retourna à son bureau et Emma à son jeu.

Elle détestait se sentir aussi inutile. Cette attente insupportable, cette mise entre parenthèse de ses projets, la mise en danger des personnes qu'elle aime. Et si Daniel Colter s'y mettait... elles n'étaient pas sorties de l'auberge.

Elle aurait préféré vivre son histoire d'amour avec Régina comme un conte de fée, car dans un conte on sait très bien que les gentils gagnent toujours. Mais dans cette réalité, qui pouvait savoir ? Demain tout pourrait basculer, demain Killian pouvait se pointer devant la porte de Régina un Glock à la main et tuer tout le monde sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Cette réalité l'effrayait. Le pire étant d'être totalement soumis à cette épée de Damoclès qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

La morosité de Régina ne la quitta pas jusqu'au soir malgré les tentatives d'Emma pour lui rendre le sourire. Cette réunion lui avait vraiment miné le moral.

Le retour à la maison fut accueillie comme une bénédiction pour les deux femmes qui pouvaient enfin se retrouver dans leur cocon loin de leurs problèmes…du moins aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient. Elles se sentaient en sécurité dans leur maison malgré la maigre protection policière.

Son fils ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer non plus. Après avoir appris que son professeur de sport ne serait pas là, Régina avait appelé son père afin qu'il aille le récupérer à l'école et passe la fin d'après-midi avec lui. Elle préférait le savoir avec quelqu'un de sa famille.

Elle déposa sac et manteau à même le sol se dirigeant tout droit vers son canapé et s'y affala comme une masse en se masquant les yeux de son bras. Emma rangea alors les affaires de sa compagne là où elle avait l'habitude de les ranger puis elle rejoignit Régina sur le canapé, soulevant ses jambes elle s'assit à ses côté et les reposa sur les siennes. Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir le galbe de ses mollets, passa sur les chevilles et vinrent masser la plante de ses pieds la faisant soupirer d'apaisement. Elle resta quelques instants à la masser puis revint le long de sa jambe avec de douces caresses.

La migraine de Régina semblait s'adoucir au fur et à mesure qu'Emma glissait ses doigts sur elle. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toute les deux comme ça, elle oubliait presque qu'elles avaient des montagnes à gravir avant d'être pleinement heureuses. Elle oubliait Daniel, elle oubliait Killian Jones, elle oubliait qu'elle était patronne d'une immense entreprise, elle oubliait qu'elle avait été cette femme aigrie et mauvaise pendant des années. Elle parvenait à savourer le moment présent et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix tant cela était rare.

Retirant son bras de devant ses yeux, elle les posa sur le profil d'Emma. Sa douce Emma dont les yeux dans le vague l'inquiétèrent un peu. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Elle espérait qu'elle pensait à la même chose qu'elle, leur avenir. Car pour Régina il n'y avait pas d'avenir si Emma n'en faisait pas parti. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix de ne pas avoir céder à ses frayeurs et d'être resté à ses côtés même si elle aussi avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer dans les jours à venir. Ne pas avoir peur serait stupide, cependant l'idée même d'abandonner son Emma lui était insupportable.

« - Aide-moi à me relever, demanda-t-elle en tendant la main. »

Emma la hissa avec peine sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle fut bien assise, Emma posa la main dans le creux de ses reins afin de la maintenir contre elle alors que les bras de Régina s'enroulèrent autour du cou de sa blonde et qu'elle l'embrassa. A cause de cette cascade la jupe de Régina était presque entièrement remontée, Emma en profita largement pour caresser de son autre main ces cuisses offertes, ce qui envoya une onde de chaleur à travers le corps de la brune. Elle avait eu envie de faire l'amour à Emma toute la journée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait eu ce fantasme de la faire sienne sur son bureau.

Emme délaissa les lèvres de sa compagne pour venir déposer de tendres baisers le long de sa mâchoire qui descendirent jusque dans son cou embrasant à chaque toucher le bas ventre de Régina.

« - Je me sens bien là, avoua Régina entre deux respirations. J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici, dans tes bras, pour le restant de mes jours. »

Emma cessa toutes activités sur le corps de sa brune, non parce qu'elle était effrayée par ce que Régina venait d'avouer, mais à l'inverse, plutôt complètement heureuse.

« - J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non. Je me sens juste, heureuse, et surtout pour une fois dans ma vie, chanceuse malgré tout ce qui se met entre nous. »

Emma repartit à l'assaut des magnifiques et douces lèvres de Régina en la serrant au plus près de son propre corps. D'un coup elle se leva portant avec elle sa compagne toujours surprise par sa force physique, elle aurait fait l'armée que ça ne l'aurait guère étonné. Régina sentit le moelleux des coussins du canapé épouser son dos alors que son amante se couchait sur elle en glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Elle la dévorait des yeux. Régina avait vraiment l'impression d'être une espèce rare de diamant lorsqu'elle croisait le regard d'Emma. Précieusement cajolée, amoureusement admirée. Tout cet amour lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur. Et lorsqu'Emma lui faisait l'amour, elle pourrait tuer pour que cela dure éternellement.

N'y tenant plus Emma déboutonna le chemisier de sa belle dévoilant cette poitrine parfaite encore enfermée dans sa prison de tissus. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le décolleté offert en déposant ici et là des baisers fiévreux le long de sa clavicule. Elle croisa le regard de sa belle brune teinté par le désir et sourit contre sa peau basanée d'où s'émanait son parfum envoûtant.

Elles avaient terriblement besoin de ce contact qu'elles avaient attendu toute la journée, elles avaient besoin de cette bulle pour s'évader, elles avaient besoin d'arrêter le temps afin d'oublier ce qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Voir l'autre, embrasser l'autre, toucher l'autre, tout cela leur était devenu presque vital.

La température de leurs corps grimpa et le frottement de leurs bassins étroitement liés l'un à l'autre envoyait de délicieux frissons dans le corps de chacune. Tandis qu'Emma passait la main sous le soutien-gorge de Régina pour atteindre son sein et le masser en titillant sa pointe érigée, Régina elle se contenta de pousser des gémissements de plaisir, mais aussi d'impatience en empoignant fermement la tignasse blonde pour lui indiquer qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait entre ses jambes. Pour toute réponse Emma détacha son bassin de celui de son amante et pressa son genoux contre son entre jambe de manière à ce que Régina soit encore plus impatiente.

« - Emma…Arrête.

\- Tu es sûre ? Taquina la blonde en retirant légèrement son genou.

\- Non ! Non… t'arrête pas… s'il te plait. »

Emma rit en entendant les supplications de Régina qui se perdait de plus en plus dans les abîmes du plaisir.

Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et ne tarda pas à céder aux demandes gémissantes de son amante. Elle glissa la main dans le sous vêtement de Régina et toucha du bout de l'index son clitoris gonflé par l'excitation des préliminaires. A peine fut il sollicité que Régina se cambra afin d'accentuer la trop légère pression qu'Emma lui donnait, ne se rendant probablement pas compte de ses gestes trop occupée à se perdre dans son désir. Emma se redressa et s'allongea sur elle, la main toujours sur son sexe et l'embrassa avec passion alors qu'elle effectuait de petits mouvements en huit sur le clitoris sensible.

« - Emma si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite cette torture je t'assure que … aah ! »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un râle de plaisir intense lorsqu'elle sentit la pression sur son centre s'accentuer.

« - Voyons mon amour tu sais bien que je ne fais cela que pour ton plaisir. »

Régina lui lança un regard qui se voulut noir, malheureusement une vague de plaisir l'envahit de nouveau alors que les doigts d'Emma se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de son intimité. Elle y glissa deux doigts et fit de lents et délicieux va et vient faisant se cambrer plus encore Régina incapable de résister à cette envie dévorante d'arriver enfin à la jouissance.

Suivant à la lettre la douce musique des gémissements de sa compagne, Emma adaptait l'allure de ses pénétrations souhaitant la faire languir autant qu'elle le pourrait. Ce n'était pas du sadisme, elle aimait simplement voir le visage de Régina perdu dans les délices du plaisir.

La brune ne savait plus où elle était. Après cette journée de folie elle avait terriblement besoin de ce qu'Emma était en train de lui faire, et elle le faisait tellement bien qu'elle était persuadée que son cerveau s'était éteint. Le pouce d'Emma dessinait des cercles sur son clitoris alors qu'elle continuait d'aller et venir en elle alors dans un ultime râle de plaisir elle lâcha prise.

La respiration complètement irrégulière, Régina agrippa fermement le cou de son amante et l'embrassa.

« - Je t'aime Emma. Je t'aime tellement. »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Régina se mit à vibrer empêchant Emma de lui répondre. Henry Sénior la prévenait qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

« - Mince, laissa-t-elle échapper. J'aurais dû lui demander de le garder pour la nuit….

\- Ne sois pas bête, Henry a école demain. Et puis comme ça je peux me targuer de t'avoir eu sous mon emprise totale pendant quelques minutes.

Le sourire espiègle d'Emma raviva en elle son instinct de dominatrice. Elle se redressa obligeant Emma à s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle et souleva du bout de l'index le menton d'Emma.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise Miss Swan. »

Emma haussa négligemment les épaules peu convaincue et Régina lui frappa la cuisse pour la rappeler à l'ordre. La blonde se massa en grimaçant elle aimait ce côté dominateur chez sa compagne, la trouvant terriblement sexy lorsqu'elle prenait ses grands airs supérieurs. Et ça la rendait d'autant plus attachante lorsqu'elle se laissait complètement aller à ses appétits.

Elles se défièrent du regard se rappelant de leurs débuts lorsqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas mais qu'elles se regardaient déjà d'une façon tellement particulière.

« - Bon allez, retire toi, je dois me changer !

\- A vos ordres, oh grande Reine Régina. »

La Reine en question pouffa de rire à la déférence exagérée de sa compagne.

« - Maîtresse Régina sera suffisant mon cœur. »

En riant à son tour, Emma se leva et aida son amante à se remettre sur pieds, celle-ci en profitant pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de la laisser filer.

Henry sénior arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Régina avait juste eu le temps de se changer et de remettre son maquillage en ordre avant d'ouvrir la porte sur son père et son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser encore humide de rouge à lèvre sur son front lui laissant une jolie marque rouge.

« - Maman !

\- Pardon chaton… Je viens de me remaquiller.

\- Pourquoi ? t'es à la maison !

\- Euh…L'habitude, tenta d'éluder Régina soudainement mal à l'aise. »

Henry hocha la tête ne comprenant sans doute pas ce besoin qu'avait sa mère d'être à chaque instant de la journée maquillée. Il alla dans le salon et y trouva Emma qui l'accueillie avec un grand sourire.

« - Encore merci d'avoir gardé Henry papa.

\- Avec plaisir, tu sais comme j'aime m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu veux entrer une minute ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger ni ton amie.

\- Papa, je, j'aimerais beaucoup te la présenter. Elle, elle est plus qu'une amie et elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je sais ma chérie.

Régina resta interdite quelques instants mais se reprit vite en se rappelant qu'elle avait une sœur à la langue bien pendue qui avait déjà sans doute tout dévoiler à son père.

\- Oui, bon…

\- Venez dîner à la maison samedi soir, tu pourras officiellement me la présenter, dit Henry sénior un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

\- Zéléna a vendu la mèche hein ?

\- Tu connais ta sœur Gina. »

Elle soupira en se promettant intérieurement de tuer sa sœur.

« - J'en parlerais à Emma, mais je pense que tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Je serais vraiment heureux de connaître la femme qui te rend si heureuse.

\- Merci Papa.

\- Passes lui le bonjour de ma part. A plus tard ma chérie, termina le patriarche en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

\- Oui, et encore merci. »

D'un côté, Régina était soulagée que Zéléna en ait parlé à leur père. Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle était déjà bien assez stressée d'en parler à son fils sans rajouter celui d'en parler à son père.

Le cœur léger elle rejoignit les deux amours de sa vie dans le salon où Emma était installée à table avec Henry l'aidant à faire ses devoirs.

Si seulement tout pouvait rester comme ça.

Le dîner terminé Henry se prépara pour aller se coucher et une fois le pyjama mit et les dents brossées il retourna auprès de sa mère et d'Emma dans le salon. L'ambiance était tendue. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère dans cet état c'était juste avant qu'il apprenne pour le divorce de ses parents, il se demanda alors quelle nouvelle allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Emma avait emménagé depuis peu, et il était content d'apprendre à connaître la nouvelle amie de sa mère. Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien que depuis la séparation sa mère ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Et puis il fallait bien qu'Emma puisse vivre quelque part après le dégât des eaux dans son appartement.

Il fallait bien admettre que depuis qu'Emma était à la maison l'humeur de sa mère avait changée, elle était plus joyeuse, plus présente pour lui, elle passait moins de temps à son bureau et plus avec lui, elle souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. Une fois il l'avait même entendu chanter sous la douche. Quand son père était là il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter. S'il devait résumer l'humeur de sa mère de ces derniers jours il dirait sans aucun doute, heureuse et il était content qu'Emma soit son amie.

Tout allait bien, du moins de ce que pouvait juger un enfant de son âge, il était toujours attristé de ne plus avoir ses deux parents à la maison, mais il s'en accommodait, si cela rendait sa mère heureuse. Alors pourquoi soudainement, cette aura de mystère planait au-dessus d'elles ?

« - Ca y est maman je suis prêt !

\- C'est bien chaton.

Régina se frotta nerveusement les mains contre son pantalon et invita Emma à s'asseoir, puis elle le prit par les épaules et le conduisit également jusqu'au canapé.

\- Henry, reprit-elle. Il y a quelque chose qu'Emma et moi devons te dire.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment, ou par où commencer à vrai dire, elle lança un regard quémandant de l'aide à sa compagne.

Emma lui rendit un regard chaleureux et encourageant. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui tenir la main, mais se retint pour ne pas brusquer le petit.

\- Chaton, tu sais parfois dans la vie il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, c'est souvent agaçant mais c'est comme ça. Et je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce que je ressentais, ou ne ressentais plus, pour ton père c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés car nous n'étions plus heureux, enfin moi je ne l'étais plus.

\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Oui,…et de la même façon on ne contrôle pas lorsque l'inverse arrive, lorsque le bonheur frappe à ta porte et te tombe dessus sans prévenir. Henry, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que, Emma et moi, et bien, nous sommes plus que des amies. »

Le garçon ne cilla pas, trop éberlué sans doute par cette annonce. Ses grands yeux ouverts se posèrent sur sa mère, puis sur Emma frénétiquement. Une colère intense s'empara de lui, elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Son père allait revenir, il en était certain, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, ce n'était qu'une crise qui allait passer !

Emma qu'il prenait jusqu'ici pour une amie, se transforma en une gêne, une étrangère, un obstacle qui n'avait rien à faire dans le paysage, dans son paysage.

« - T'as pas le droit, je ne veux pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! C'est avec papa que tu dois être, pas avec…elle !»

Il se leva et sans un mot de plus s'enfui dans sa chambre.

« - Henry ! Appela sa mère en se levant pour lui courir après. »

Une désagréable impression de déjà vu s'insinua dans son esprit, et cette fois elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir changer la donne. Son fils vivait trop de choses ces derniers temps, elle en était consciente et tentait tant bien que mal de le protéger. Malheureusement les récents évènements le mettaient en danger. Emma avait raison, il devait savoir. Mais elle avait été loin de s'attendre à une telle réaction.

Emma interdite resta là, sans bouger un muscle. Elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction de la part d'Henry avec qui elle avait tout de même tissé des liens ces derniers jours. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait l'impression que tout se retournait contre elle, tout lui échappait encore une fois. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse elle aussi ? Qui avait décidé que cette vie, SA vie, devrait être une succession de malheurs ? Elle aurait dû partir au moment même où Killian était revenu dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser convaincre par Régina qu'elles seraient plus forte à deux, qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, elles pourraient vivre une vie heureuse avec Henry, en famille.

Ce rêve s'éloignait à présent de plus en plus.

* * *

A l'étage Henry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre fermant rapidement le loquet de la porte afin que sa mère ne puisse entrer.

« - Henry ! Ouvre! »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne répondit à aucune des demandes de sa mère. Cette fois il ne voulait pas d'explications, il ne voulait pas des excuses de sa mère, il voulait quitter cet enfer dans lequel elle l'avait plongé. Plus jamais il n'aurait ses parents ensembles, plus jamais ils ne passeraient de Noël en famille, ses anniversaires, ses fiertés, ses joies, ses peines. Il se sentait désespérément seul et incompris.

Régina posa son front contre la porte.

« - Henry, parle-moi… s'il te plait…

Le silence lui répondit.

Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'expliquer. Tout est si compliqué et si simple à la fois. Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça. Ton père et moi c'était compliqué c'est vrai, et si je n'avais pas rencontré Emma peut-être serions-nous encore ensemble. Pour toi j'étais prête à rester avec cet homme que je n'aimais plus. Mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Régina retenait les sanglots qui oppressaient sa gorge. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir protéger son fils de tout ce capharnaüm. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit prêt, attendre encore un peu pour qu'il fasse son deuil de leur ancienne vie de famille.

« - J'ai été égoïste et j'en suis désolée. Tu comprendras un jour qu'il faut se battre pour le bonheur, et parfois il faut faire des choix. J'ai choisis d'être heureuse Henry, avec toi, avec Emma. Je t'aime Henry et rien ne changera jamais cela, tu es mon fils ! Tu ne seras jamais seul, je serai toujours là pour toi, ton père sera là pour toi, et maintenant Emma aussi. Elle est un peu bizarre des fois c'est vrai, mais elle est forte et tu pourras toujours compter sur elle si tu lui laisses la chance d'avoir une petite place dans ton cœur.

Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler en tendant l'oreille. Son fils ne disait toujours rien, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait le mur pendant son laïus. Fermant doucement les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, elle soupira.

Henry, Emma est en danger, je dois la protéger comme je te protège. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment, ils se protègent les uns les autres. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire souffrir à nouveau mais je ne peux revenir en arrière, et je ne peux l'abandonner. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses. Henry avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Elle le savait intelligent, il comprendrait. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra et Régina patienterait le temps nécessaire.

De l'autre côté de la porte Henry toujours bouillant de colère s'était mit à pleurer. Il en voulait tellement à Emma qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir pour l'instant même si les mots de sa mère raisonnaient en lui. Il comprenait. Il voulait protéger sa famille et pensait se battre assez pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était mais maintenant c'était peine perdue, il en prenait durement conscience.

Régina revint au salon d'un pas lent et lourd se frottant les yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Emma était toujours là, l'air perdu, le regard vide. Doucement Régina s'approcha et glissa sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne pour ne pas l'effrayer malgré quoi, elle sursauta tout de même au toucher. En rencontrant les émeraudes brillantes d'Emma elle se sentit étrangement plus légère, Emma se décala invitant silencieusement son amante à s'installer près d'elle.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est en colère, probablement dans l'incompréhension totale, énuméra Régina. Il ne m'a pas répondu lorsque je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est compréhensible.

Le regard d'Emma se perdit sur le tapis du salon et Régina s'approcha un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule alors naturellement le bras de la blonde s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Régina j'apporte le malheur à tous ceux qui m'approchent. La seule à être immunisée c'est Mary.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Emma. Tout le monde a un passé. Le tiens est juste, plus difficile à gérer que certains autres.

\- Gina je… je t'ai mise en danger ! J'ai provoqué ton divorce et donc la tristesse de ton fils ! Il t'en veut pour ça ! Il est en colère contre toi à cause de moi ! Et maintenant j'habite chez toi alors qu'un psychopathe me veut morte ! C'est loin de la définition du bonheur éternel que je m'étais imaginé figure toi.

\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Emma, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le répète, dit Régina en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa compagne. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans ma propre ombre pour regretter les moments que je passe avec toi. J'ai peur, c'est vrai, j'ai peur pour mon fils, j'ai peur pour moi, pour ma famille, mais j'ai peur pour toi aussi.

\- Régina je…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce que je voulais être quand j'étais jeune ? Je voulais être chef dans un grand restaurant, je voulais me marier et avoir des enfants, mais pas avec un homme. Rien dans toute ma vie ne s'est jamais passé comme prévu. Les deux seules choses que j'ai choisi dans ma vie, c'est Henry et toi. »

Emma ne sut quoi répondre. Est-ce que cette femme cesserait un jour de l'aimer au point de se mettre en danger ? Égoïstement Emma souhaita que non.

* * *

Le week-end arriva bien vite. Comme promis Régina et Emma se rendirent jusqu'au manoir Mills afin d'y faire les présentations officielles, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Henry Junior qui n'avait plus décroché un mot ni à sa mère ni à Emma depuis leur annonce. Ses rares apparitions aux regards des deux femmes se faisaient lors des repas ou lorsqu'elles venaient le chercher à l'école. Le garçon faisait bien comprendre à sa mère qu'il n'était pas prêt à accueillir Emma dans la famille ce qui attristait beaucoup la jolie blonde. Rien n'y faisait, Henry était encore trop en colère pour pardonner à sa mère ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Et cette visite chez son grand-père était sans doute la goutte d'eau de trop dans son vase d'aigreurs.

Tout le trajet s'effectua donc dans un silence de mort, les deux femmes n'osaient même pas se regarder pour ne pas gêner Henry. Cela leur était insoutenable. Depuis qu'elles vivaient sous le même toit, elles avaient développé de drôles d'habitudes. Enfin drôles, pas tellement, disons « guimauve ». En permanence à la recherche du regard, d'un geste tendre, d'un contact, d'un baiser… Loin du regard d'Henry bien entendu… mais toujours en quête de l'autre. Un simple effleurement de bras leur provoquait des frissons. Comme deux adolescentes, elles vivaient leur histoire malgré les inconvénients de la situation.

A leur arrivée, les deux femmes furent accueillies par un Henry Sénior plus heureux que jamais. La joie de voir sa fille et son petit-fils naturellement, mais aussi celle de rencontrer enfin la femme qui partageait la vie de sa fille adorée.

« - Régina ! Enfin ! dit-il en embrassant affectueusement sa fille. Et vous devez être Emma ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Je vous en prie, Henry sera très bien ! Je suis si heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, Régina me parle beaucoup de vous.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant pour vous, malheureusement toutes les choses que je connais de vous m'ont été racontées par Zéléna, accusa-t-il faussement en regardant Régina. »

Régina, toute gênée des dires de son père soupira d'agacement et entra en trainant son fils par la main, oubliant momentanément l'animosité qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Mais le garçon retira vivement sa main de l'étreinte de celle de sa mère et s'enfuit en courant à l'étage pour retrouver la chambre dans laquelle il dormait lorsqu'il venait ici.

Régina considéra tristement la fuite de son fils, il ne ferait pas l'effort d'être heureux, même devant son grand-père, sa peine visiblement trop importante. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, réprimander son manque de politesse, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle souffrait de ce déchirement en souhaitant ne jamais avoir à choisir entre lui et Emma car elle savait qui l'emporterait et elle se mortifierait toute sa vie d'avoir abandonné la femme qui, elle en était certaine, pourrait être l'amour de sa vie.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Henry Sénior.

Se retournant main dans la main, les deux femmes posèrent tristement leurs yeux dans le regard inquiet du patriarche.

\- Il n'accepte pas ma relation avec Emma. J'aurais dû te prévenir papa, mais tu avais l'air tellement heureux et impatient de la rencontrer… et j'espère qu'avec le temps, Henry acceptera.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera ma chérie, tenta de la rassurer le vieil homme. Il lui faut du temps, comme chaque changement qu'il vivra, il faut du temps pour comprendre et accepter. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un garçon intelligent.

\- Je sais papa. J'ai juste peur qu'il…enfin que ça le perturbe beaucoup plus que ce que nous croyons et qu'il fasse une bêtise. »

Henry offrit un tendre sourire se voulant rassurant à sa fille et observa Emma. Elle tenait fermement la main tremblante de Régina en la couvant d'une œillade remplie d'amour et de compassion. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour cet amour véritable qui tendait les bras à son enfant. Dans une prière silencieuse il demanda au ciel de les protéger.

* * *

Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, la famille fut au complet lorsque Zéléna et sa fille Tara arrivèrent. Tous passèrent à table, même Henry Junior qui malgré tous les désaccords qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence qu'une grève de la faim ne règlerait pas son problème.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement, le jeune garçon contenant le flot de paroles qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche en se concentrant sur l'incessant babillage de sa cousine. Les adultes parlèrent essentiellement du travail évitant soigneusement le sujet du nouveau couple de la famille Mills afin de ne pas heurter d'avantage Henry bien que le sujet brûlait littéralement les lèvres de Zéléna…

L'aînée des sœurs Mills n'avait qu'une hâte, que les enfants aillent jouer ailleurs pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler du sujet principal de cette petite réunion familiale.

Son vœu s'exauça lorsque les desserts terminés les enfants partirent dans le jardin profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui résistaient encore au mauvais temps annoncé pour le week-end.

Les quatre adultes s'installèrent alors dans le salon chacun, à la main, une tasse de café préparé avec soin par Emma.

« - Délicieux, approuva Henry sénior.

\- Emma prépare les cafés comme personne, expliqua Régina en répondant à la question de son père sur le métier d'Emma.

\- Mais avant cela j'étais serveuse dans une salle de restaurant, j'ai dû démissionner car mon patron était, comment dire, insistant. Heureusement que Mary était là pour me sortir de ce pétrin !

\- C'est répugnant ! commenta Zéléna. Je déteste les hommes qui croient que les femmes sont des objets devant céder à tous leurs caprices. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont patron, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir et c'est dégoutant de profiter de la faiblesse des gens.

\- Oui, c'est plus ou moins ce que m'a dit Mary… Je n'avais pas beaucoup de caractère à l'époque et j'avais besoin d'un boulot alors je n'ai rien fait… il ne s'est jamais rien passé car Mary s'en est mêlé à temps…. Avec le recul je me dis que j'aurais dû lui rentrer dedans moi-même.

\- Et est-ce que vous avez des projets d'avenir ? demanda Henry. Vous semblez être une personne forte désormais, et je doute que votre métier de serveuse vous satisfasse pour le reste de vos jours.

\- Papa, s'il te plait, avertit Régina le regard noir.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas pour mettre ton amie dans l'embarras, je t'assure. Ce n'est qu'une question.

\- A vrai dire Henry, depuis que j'ai rencontré votre fille j'ai revu mes ambitions à la hausse. Je veux dire, elle est parfaite, elle est belle, patronne d'une immense entreprise avec des moyens conséquents et il est vrai que à côté d'elle je ressemble à un vilain petit canard… Mais la vérité c'est que oui, aujourd'hui j'ai de l'ambition parce que je veux que Regina soit heureuse avec moi. Je sais qu'elle vous dira qu'elle est heureuse même si je ne suis que moi, cependant je pense sincèrement qu'elle mérite le meilleur, et j'aimerais beaucoup être meilleure, pour elle, et pour Henry. Et je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, mais la voir diriger son entreprise comme elle le fait, ça m'a donné envie d'ouvrir ma propre affaire.

\- Waouh, effectivement c'est ambitieux ! s'exclama Zéléna vraiment impressionnée. Je suis ravie que ma sœur puisse vous inspirer à ce point !

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, dit Régina surprise.

\- Désolée mon cœur, je voulais être sûre que ça puisse se faire, mais je crois que pour rassurer ton père j'ai dû me dévoiler plus rapidement que prévu…

\- J'ai gâché votre surprise ! Emma je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Henry sénior était rassuré c'est vrai, cette femme rendrait sa fille heureuse il en était persuadé à présent. Il sentait émaner de chez Emma Swan un réel désir de se battre pour sa fille, et même pour son petit-fils. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa défunte et bien aimée épouse, Cora, se retournait probablement dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est de voir sa fille chérie heureuse, en couple avec une femme et la pensée amusa un instant le vieil homme. Il aimait sa femme éperdument, mais n'avait jamais cessé de lui en vouloir de la manière dont elle avait traité Régina. Aujourd'hui libérée de toutes ses entraves, il voyait enfin la femme qu'elle aurait dû être il y a longtemps et pour ça, tout le mérite en revenait à cette impétueuse blonde.

Zéléna et Régina laissèrent Henry et Emma quelques instants afin de vérifier l'état de leurs enfants.

Le vieil homme termina sa tasse de café et se rassit confortablement au fond de son fauteuil après avoir déposé la tasse vide sur la table basse. Il scruta Emma et la vit un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui. Etait-il si impressionnant ?

« - Vous savez Emma, je ne vous connais pas encore très bien, mais je vous apprécie beaucoup. Zéléna m'avait vanté votre force et votre beauté, mais elle avait omis de me dire à quel point le bonheur de ma fille compte pour vous. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il compte autant pour vous, que pour moi.

\- Non monsieur,…euh… Henry… Il compte plus pour moi que n'importe quoi. Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie d'avant n'atteint ce degré d'…

\- D'amour. Vous pouvez le dire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Zéléna à mon sujet … Mais de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été si heureuse.

\- Racontez-moi. Zéléna m'a confié que vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu de famille.

\- J'en ai eu des tas à vrai dire. Ce que j'ignore c'est la stabilité d'un foyer. J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, je les paie encore aujourd'hui. Régina elle, elle est devenue ma bulle d'air pur au milieu de tout ça. Avant qu'Henry ne soit au courant pour nous, je m'entendais très bien avec lui, et j'ai eu l'espoir, la vision, d'un avenir heureux pour nous trois.

\- Il changera d'avis. Tout change très vite pour lui. Il apprendra à voir que vous n'êtes pas son ennemie.

\- Je n'étais pas son ennemie. Je crois qu'il pensait que ses parents pourraient un jour revenir sur leur divorce et se remettre ensemble. Je ne vois pas comment faire évoluer en bien sa vision des choses.

\- Il verra très vite en observant sa mère. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Régina pense que Daniel pourrait bourrer le crâne du gamin avec des absurdités.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison. Daniel est une espèce rare de serpent venimeux. Je l'ai remarqué au premier regard mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas aller contre la volonté de ma femme. Elle avait une telle emprise sur Régina qu'elle a fini par la convaincre que son attirance pour les femmes n'était que passagère et qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse avec un homme et une famille.

\- Je prendrai soin d'elle. Je vous le promets ! »

Cette promesse, Emma espérait sincèrement pouvoir la tenir. Les menaces au-dessus de leurs têtes rendaient cette tâche extrêmement hasardeuse. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait eu assez de cran pour quitter Régina… Mais sa brune était une véritable tête de mule !

* * *

Dans le jardin les enfants semblaient s'amuser. Henry et Tara jouaient au ballon et le garçon dans la mini cage de but stoppait toutes les balles ce qui énervait beaucoup sa cousine.

« - Henry t'es pas marrant ! Rouspéta la fillette. »

Henry souffla en laissant passer délibérément le tir d'après. Il ne s'amusait pas tellement. Bien trop énervé qu'Emma soit là, avec sa famille, du moins ce qu'il en restait. La présenter à son grand-père signifiait qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour sa mère, il le savait parfaitement. Et cette présentation le dérangeait. A peine lui avaient-elles annoncé à lui qu'elles en faisaient de même avec son grand-père. Tout allait trop vite.

Tara tira très fort et la balle heurta de plein fouet Henry qui tomba sous le choc en se tenant le visage.

« - Henry pardon !

Elle courut jusqu'à son cousin à terre.

\- T'as mal ?

\- Bah oui j'ai mal ! Cria le garçon contre sa pauvre cousine qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Pardon Henry ! je voulais pas ! »

Il se calma en voyant du coin de l'œil que sa mère et sa tante les observaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles rappliquent. Il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre contact avec sa mère.

« - ça va, j'ai rien. Désolé d'avoir crié. Ne pleure pas poil de carotte.

\- Ok. Tu veux jouer encore ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis, c'est qui la dame blonde ?

\- Personne.

\- Tatie Régina a l'air heureuse quand elle la regarde. On dirait papa quand il regarde maman…Elles sont amoureuses ?

Henry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé la chose sous cet angle. Il savait sa mère mieux depuis qu'Emma était là, mais il ne mesurait pas vraiment l'étendu de ce sentiment que les adultes appellent amour, et surtout il ne mesurait pas celui qui semblait relier sa mère et Emma. Avait-il tords de détester Emma alors qu'elle redonnait le sourire à sa mère ?

* * *

« - Zéléna !

\- Quoi ?! j'aimerais savoir si ma nouvelle belle-sœur prends soin de toi c'est tout.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariées pour commencer, et ensuite, je ne te donnerais rien que tu puisses aller raconter à Mal…Ou pire, à notre père !

\- Prude, attaqua Zéléna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Perverse, répondit Régina aussi sec. »

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire de leurs enfantillages.

« - Blague à part Régina. Tu es absolument rayonnante, l'amour te va à ravir.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai entendu les bruits de couloir après la réunion d'actionnaires, dit Zéléna après un silence. Et j'ai évidemment bien reçu ton mémo pour l'élaboration de cette application. C'est une idée de génie ! J'aurais dû y penser avant…

\- Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure réunion tenue à Mills&Food, j'ai bien peur que Daniel ne complote quelque chose pour me faire sauter de mon fauteuil de PDG. Pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire, mais si l'entreprise continue de chuter…Ca plus le passé d'Emma qui vient à présent nous hanter.

\- Le passé d'Emma ? s'étonna Zéléna.

\- Son ex-petit ami mafieux est sorti de prison, annonça difficilement Régina. Et il en a après sa vie alors par extension Henry et moi, sommes aussi en danger.

\- Régina !

\- N'en parle pas à papa. S'il te plait, implora Régina en prenant les mains de sa sœur entre les siennes. On va régler le problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, un ami à Emma est lieutenant à la BPD et c'est lui qui gère l'enquête pour retrouver Killian Jones.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester ensemble. C'est après elle qu'il en a, pas après toi !

\- Et tu voudrais quoi ? que je l'abandonne ?! Il en est hors de question. S'il lui arrive un malheur sans que j'aie été là pour tenter de la protéger je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

\- Et s'il arrive malheur à Henry tu t'en voudras toute ta vie…

\- Il n'arrivera rien à mon fils ! Je le protège tout autant que je protège la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, s'énerva Régina. Je sais que c'est risqué mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser seule lorsqu'elle a voulu rompre avec moi pour me protéger. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour rester à ses côtés.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Et si tu as besoin, je peux garder Henry quelques temps.

\- Je vais y penser.

\- L'amour te rend belle mais aussi très stupide.

\- Je sais. »

La fin d'après-midi se passa calmement, les enfants purent jouer longtemps dehors grâce au temps clément et Henry Sénior aux anges de connaître enfin Emma Swan fut heureux de partager ce moment de confessions avec elle. Il se fit intérieurement la promesse de la considérer à l'avenir, comme si elle était sa propre fille.

* * *

Emma, Régina et Henry Junior repartirent du manoir apaisés. Henry réfléchissait activement aux paroles de sa cousine. Il prenait conscience de la dureté avec laquelle il avait réagi alors que finalement, sa mère était enfin heureuse, et au fond avant de savoir, il aimait bien Emma.

La petite famille rentra pile à l'heure du dîner, mais aucun n'avait vraiment faim suite au festin que leur avait offert Henry Sénior. Emma et Régina s'installèrent donc confortablement dans le canapé, gardant leurs distances en présence d'Henry pour regarder un peu la télé.

Les deux femmes furent heureuses de constater que le jeune garçon ne les fuyait plus. Lorsque l'enfant commença à bailler Régina lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Il se leva alors et fit une bise à sa mère.

« - Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit Emma, dit-il avec un geste de la main. »

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard surpris et à la fois soulagé qu'Henry ne soit plus emmuré dans sa colère. Peut-être que d'ici quelques jours, Régina pourrait lui en reparler, et ainsi le faire s'ouvrir et mettre des mots sur ses craintes.

« - Et bien, c'était une journée forte en émotion ! S'exclama Emma en s'affalant à moitié sur Régina, une fois l'enfant disparu.

\- Tu peux le dire. Je suis contente que mon père t'apprécie. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi qu'il me soutienne.

\- C'est un homme bien. Je comprends mieux d'où vient ce cœur merveilleux qui bat dans ta poitrine.

\- Flatteuse !

\- Embrasse-moi. Je n'ai pas eu de bisous de la journée et je suis sincèrement en manque. »

Régina se pencha sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser le plus amoureusement du monde. A elle aussi, ce simple geste lui avait manqué aujourd'hui.

« - Régina, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Tu sais mon congé se termine et lundi je vais devoir retourner au travail. En l'absence d'actes malveillants de Killian, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas retourner travailler.

\- C'est complètement idiot. Si tu retournes travailler tu cours un plus grand danger qu'en restant avec moi ! s'offusqua Régina en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Emma.

\- Mais je vais devenir folle si je ne fais rien d'autre qu'attendre que ça me tombe dessus. J'adore passer mon temps avec toi, mais je ne fais rien. Et ça me rend dingue. Vraiment.

\- D'accord. Je comprends. Mais je veux que quelqu'un te protège.

\- David ne peut pas interrompre son enquête tu le sais…

\- Alors j'engagerai un garde du corps. Je refuse que tu te rendes seule à ton travail.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Excuse-moi chérie, mais, un garde du corps ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas une star d'Hollywood tu sais ?

\- Peut-être mais tu es à moi et je protège ce qui m'appartient peu importe jusqu'où je dois aller ! ET c'est non négociable Emma, ajouta Régina d'une voix autoritaire qui fit frémir Emma des pieds à la tête.

\- Très bien votre majesté, je me rends.

\- Bien. »

Un silence électrique s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'elles se regardaient, se défiaient même plus exactement. Un sourire benêt étira les lèvres de la blonde ce qui fit se lever un sourcil brun de Régina d'interrogation.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que je t'appartenais. »

Régina revêtit son sourire carnassier avant de s'approcher d'Emma. Elle s'approcha si près de son visage qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa compagne se heurter sur ses lèvres.

« - Bien sûr que tu m'appartiens. Tu en doutais ? »

Alors qu'Emma pensait que sa brune incendiaire allait l'embrasser, celle-ci n'en fit rien et se leva du canapé renversant le corps d'Emma et se dirigea vers les escaliers en lui lançant une œillade séductrice par-dessus son épaule puis disparut dans la pénombre de l'escalier.

« - Haaaan ! Cette femme est un Démon ! pesta Emma complètement frustrée avant de se jeter hors du canapé pour poursuivre Régina jusqu'à la chambre. »

* * *

Comme elles se l'étaient dit, Emma reprit le travail dès le lundi suivant. Scarlett était heureuse de retrouver son amie, sa collègue préférée. Elles avaient échangées par texto mais ne s'étaient pas vu. Scarlett comprenait que la prudence était de mise pour Emma et comprenait parfaitement que pour sa sécurité mieux valait qu'elle reste chez Régina le plus longtemps possible.

Elle arriva donc tôt le lundi, fraîche comme la rosée du matin mais suivie de près par le garde du corps que Régina avait engagé. Un gorille du nom d'Anton. Il faisait bien trois têtes de plus qu'Emma, et sa carrure imposante pouvait facilement dissuader les importuns. Néanmoins Emma ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec lui, elle n'aimait pas qu'un inconnu lui colle au train comme une mouche écrasée sur un pare-brise.

« - C'est qui ce géant ?! demanda Scarlett en rigolant.

\- Régina…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta dulcinée soit une réplique de Hagrid.

\- Non ! C'est une idée de Régina. Elle a engagé un garde du corps pour ma sécurité.

\- Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, enfin j'ai vainement essayé de le lui dire mais elle m'a répondu que c'était non négociable.

\- Ce que femme veut… plaisanta Scarlett en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

\- Mais ça me fait du bien de revenir ici ! je tournais en rond dans son bureau.

\- Je veux bien te croire que vous vous retourniez !

\- Ce que tu peux être dégoûtante parfois je t'assure !

\- Avoue que je t'ai manqué !

Emma marqua un temps en fixant sombrement son amie… plus le temps filait et plus Emma peinait à contenir sa joie de retrouver son amie.

\- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué espèce d'idiote. Même si j'avais de tes nouvelles par la charmante secrétaire de Régina ! taquina Emma en haussant frénétiquement des sourcils. »

Scarlett vira écarlate à la mention de Salomé. Depuis qu'elle venait régulièrement chercher les cafés de sa patronne elles avaient eu le temps de discuter quand il n'y avait pas trop de clients et Scarlett devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait bien cette jolie jeune femme. Elle était douce, charmante, elle avait de la conversation et savait rire à ses blagues vaseuses aillant elle-même un humour douteux qu'elle ne montrait jamais au bureau. Plusieurs fois Scarlett eut envie de la voir en dehors du cadre du Starbucks, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

« - C'est une chouette fille, dit Emma. Et je crois que tu lui plais, enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. »

Scarlett offrit un sourire gêné à son amie puis reprit le travail, l'image de Salomé flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

Régina passa dans la matinée afin de s'assurer qu'Anton faisait bien son travail. Le géant était resté assis toute la matinée à la même table scrutant les moindres faits et gestes d'Emma ainsi que des clients. Régina l'avait choisi lui en particulier à cause de son impressionnant CV et ses non moins impressionnantes statistiques de réussite. En effet, Anton n'avait jamais failli. Tous ses clients furent satisfaits de ses services à la fois discret et performant, il se fit rapidement un nom dans le monde de la protection rapprochée aillant plusieurs fois été appelé à protéger de hautes personnalités politiques et parfois même des stars de cinéma. Ses honoraires n'étaient pas donnés, mais Régina se fichait bien du prix, la seule chose importante était la sécurité d'Emma.

« - Un café extra-shot pour madame ! Annonça Emma en tendant le gobelet de Régina.

\- Merci. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Je n'ai pas encore été enlevée si c'est ce qui t'inquiète mon amour.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça !

\- Excuse-moi, tu as raison. »

Une fois de plus perdue dans les yeux de l'autre elles ne virent pas l'agitation des autres clients qui s'impatientaient.

Régina fit signe à Emma de se pencher et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa blonde.

« - Tu me manques, mon bureau me parait extrêmement vide, et calme. Ça m'angoisse. »

Cet aveu souffla sur les braises de son désir pour sa compagne. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé la rejoindre pour pouvoir calmer ses angoisses.

« - Aussi diabolique sois-tu, je t'aime. Et si tu veux, je t'envoie un texto toutes les heures pour t'assurer que je vais bien, si tu fais la même chose. Ok ?

\- D'accord. Je dois te laisser, je dois aller briefer le service de communication pour le lancement de l'application.

\- Ok, tu me manques déjà. Et ne les terrorise pas trop…même si tu es à tomber par terre quand tu fais ta méchante.»

Seul le rire charmeur de Régina lui répondit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Un air niais collé au visage elle reprit le travail sous le regard amusé de sa collègue.

Emma se sentait plus légère. Le retour à la routine lui faisait vraiment du bien, c'était comme si tout pouvait être simple.

Sa bonne humeur grimpa encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle reçut un MMS de sa compagne montrant la photo du cœur qu'elle avait dessiné sur son gobelet avec pour légende un smiley sourire.

« - Ce que vous pouvez être cul-cul ! On dirait David et Mary, fit Scarlett dans l'oreille d'Emma alors qu'elle scrutait par-dessus son épaule. »

Emma sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'apparition soudaine de son amie dans son dos. Une main sur le cœur elle lança un regard noir à Scarlett qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« - Appel Salomé pour un rancard et ensuite tu pourras venir me donner des conseils ! »

Un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux pour seule réponse, Emma leva yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était lié d'amitié avec une pie comme Scarlett, puis repris la mise en rayon des pains au chocolat.

* * *

Emma rentra directement à la maison après le service, accompagnée de son garde du corps qui resta avec elle jusqu'à ce Régina et Henry ne rentre.

Le garçon trop impressionné par le géant fila dans sa chambre sous les rires discrets d'Emma.

« - Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle aujourd'hui.

\- Voulez-vous que je reste devant la maison cette nuit ? Juste au cas où.

\- Rentrez chez vous, vous reposer, je vous veux demain matin à la même heure devant ma porte.

\- Vous devriez demander à ce qu'on surveille votre maison la nuit. Ce n'est pas prudent de rester seuls comme ça. Je connais ce Killian Jones de réputation, il est très dangereux.

\- La police surveillait, mais ils ne peuvent pas surveiller constamment alors que rien ne se passe.

\- Les forces de l'ordre… cracha-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une fois morte que vous aurez un intérêt pour eux. Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez. A demain Madame Mills. »

Régina referma la porte derrière le géant et ferma tous les verrous à double tours comme tous les soirs. Elle se rendit jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà Emma qui triait le courrier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, après tout ce n'était pas son adresse officielle, rien n'arriverait pour elle, ici.

Pourtant la jeune blonde remarqua qu'une lettre lui était adressée. Intriguée elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et trouva un mot écrit à la main, d'une écriture différente de celle de l'adresse, une écriture qu'elle reconnue, une lettre signée d'un crochet dessiné grossièrement. Le visage blême elle ancra ses yeux paniqués dans ceux de Régina qui attrapa rapidement son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Anton.

« - Revenez, je dois vous parler. »

Elle raccrocha après la confirmation du retour du garde du corps et s'approcha d'Emma. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle prit la lettre des mains et la posa sur la table basse avant de la serrer contre elle tandis qu'Emma s'effondrait en larmes entre ses bras.

Sur le papier seuls quelques mots étaient griffonnés : _« Je suis toujours là. »_

* * *

 **Voilà je vous autorise à me détester ! :D Je l'ai bien mérité j'avoue !**

 **Encore que j'ai tenté d'écrire une petite scène M...Et oui c'est uniquement dans l'intention de me faire pardonner de tout ce que je leur fait... Vous me détestez toujours ? :p**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

 **New chapitre ! La fin approche !**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Anton arriva rapidement à la demeure de Régina et toqua sèchement contre la porte. Régina quitta les bras de son amante en larmes afin d'aller lui ouvrir.

« - Merci d'être revenu, nous avons un problème, expliqua brièvement Régina. Hook vient de nous envoyer un message et je crains qu'il passe très bientôt à l'exécution de ses menaces. Et je ne saurais tolérer qu'il parvienne à ses fins ! Ce misérable doit retourner là d'où il vient ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je comprends Madame Mills, je vous promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à votre famille. Je vais appeler un collègue afin qu'il fasse la garde de nuit, vous devriez prévenir la police également, même si je ne suis pas certain de l'efficacité de leur intervention.

\- Oui, je vais appeler de ce pas. Merci pour votre aide Anton. »

Elle laissa le géant dans l'entrée appeler son collègue et rejoignit sa compagne dans le salon. Elle prit également son téléphone afin de prévenir la police. Elle espérait que cette fois ils prendraient la menace un peu plus sérieusement que la dernière fois !

« - Ca va s'arranger ma puce, Anton est revenu, et la police va arriver.

\- J'en peux plus Régina.

\- Je sais, Em', je sais. »

Régina câlina longuement la blonde lui témoignant son soutient et son affection. Elle réfléchit en même temps à Henry, à sa sécurité. La maison n'était plus un endroit sûr pour lui la présence d'Emma entre ces murs rendait l'endroit extrêmement dangereux et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son fils, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Emma. Elle posa la question dans la balance et étudia ses options alors que ses doigts traçaient de longues lignes imaginaires sur les avant-bras de son amante dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Elle pourrait le confier quelques temps à son père, mais il était trop âgé et si jamais Hook venait à se rendre jusque là, il ne serait pas en mesure ni de se protéger ni de protéger Henry Jr. Zéléna n'était pas vraiment une option puisqu'il était hors de question de mettre en danger sa nièce et sa sœur. Elle pourrait éventuellement le mettre sous la garde de Mary et David, après tout il était policier et avait donc toujours une arme avec lui. Cependant elle ne se voyait pas demander une telle faveur à des presque inconnu en sachant surtout Mary enceinte… Il serait dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé de vivre avec la frayeur de se faire attaquer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que sa seule solution était son ex-mari. Elle savait que ce dernier possédait une arme et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en servir pour protéger son fils. Il était peut-être un véritable salaud, mais il aimait son fils et serait prêt à tuer pour le sauver.

La perspective d'appeler Daniel ne l'enchantait guère, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la réunion. Elle craignait qu'il prenne l'avantage de la situation en l'accusant d'être une mauvaise mère, il pourrait ainsi saisir les tribunaux afin de récupérer la garde définitive d'Henry. Il n'avait rien fait lors de la signature des papiers du divorce, mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il en avait terminé avec cette histoire. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix à présent ?

Elle se sentait acculé de toute part. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer avec leurs vies tel un marionnettiste la poussant à faire des choix qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire auparavant.

La brune poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'elle se résignait à souscrire à la seule solution que la situation lui proposait comme étant la plus logique et la plus sûre.

« - Je vais appeler Daniel pour qu'il récupère Henry jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée, expliqua-t-elle à Emma. Ca ne m'enchante guère, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est trop dangereux pour lui ici.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Régina. Rien de cela n'aurait dû arriver. C'est pas ce que je voulais pour nous.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ceci n'est de toute façon que temporaire. David trouvera Hook avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Ta foi m'impressionne. Tu es si forte, alors que moi je suis entrain de me lamenter comme une faible et une lâche.

\- C'est toi qui me donne envie de me battre car je tiens à toi, je tiens à l'avenir qui nous est proposé. Je tiens à notre amour et je veux que toi et moi ça continue. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. C'est un fait. »

Emma sourit face à l'assurance sans failles de Régina bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète et effrayée qu'elle ne l'était. Une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement dans sa relation avec sa brune, lorsqu'une se sentait faible, l'autre devenait forte pour deux. Elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre les yeux fermés.

Pourtant, une part d'Emma se disait toujours qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'éloigner de la famille Mills à la minute même où Killian s'était manifesté la première fois. Si elle se rendait jusqu'à lui peut-être laisserait il sa femme et Henry en paix. Tout serait terminé. Elle serait prête à faire ce sacrifice pour Régina. Mais qui veillerait sur elle alors que Daniel rodait toujours autour de sa compagne ?

Elle se sentit minable de penser à la facilité, de penser à se rendre en laissant Régina seule avec ses démons alors qu'elle faisait tout pour la protéger des siens.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner alors que sa compagne se battait férocement à ses côtés.

« - je vais appeler Daniel, je reviens. »

Régina quitta le divan son téléphone portable à la main, elle pianota un instant dessus avant de le coller à son oreille en s'éloignant dans une pièce adjacente.

* * *

Daniel jubilait. Mr Mouche lui avait envoyé un texto l'informant de la dernière manœuvre de Killian Jones. Il était persuadé que cette carte lui rapporterait un fruit inattendu. Il connaissait son ex-femme par cœur, et il savait qu'à présent elle se sentirait prise au piège et surtout effrayée. Oh, elle se battrait c'est sûr, mais ses préoccupations personnelles l'empêcheraient d'être une chef d'entreprise digne de ce nom, il savait qu'elle craquerait.

Installé dans sa chambre d'hôtel un verre de Bourbon dans sa main, il faisait tournoyé le liquide ambré un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres jusqu'à ne former que deux fine lignes particulièrement effrayantes.

Encore un peu de patience et Régina lui donnera elle-même les clé de l'entreprise.

Il prit une gorgée de Bourbon se délectant du goût de la victoire mêlé à celui de l'alcool. Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées agréables par son téléphone, il se serait sûrement énervé de cette interruption mais lorsqu'il vit le nom de son ex-femme s'afficher sur l'écran il ne put retenir le ricanement de succube qui sortit de sa gorge persuadé que cet appel serait son fruit inattendu.

« - que me vaut le déplaisir Régina ?

Il entendit le soupir d'agacement profond à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui accentua son bonheur.

\- Je n'ai aucun plaisir à parler avec toi non plus. Mais il faut que tu viennes récupérer Henry.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Ce n'est pas mon tour de garde, s'amusa Daniel.

\- Viens simplement le récupérer, tu dois le mettre en sécurité.

\- Oh, serait-ce à cause de ta saloperie blonde ? fit-il mine de demander.

\- Cela ne te regarde nullement, ton devoir de père est de protéger ton fils.

\- Il en est de même de ton rôle de mère.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que je m'abaisse à t'appeler, la sécurité d'Henry est plus importante que le dégoût que tu m'inspires Daniel.

Daniel rit tant les paroles de son ex-femme l'amusait. Elle voulait à tout prix garder la face, mais elle ne l'impressionnait plus maintenant qu'il savait Killian Jones de son côté. L'argent rendait les criminels plus docile que des agneaux.

\- Inutile d'être aussi agressive Gina…

\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

\- Je viendrai le chercher demain matin à la première heure.

\- Très bien. »

Elle raccrocha au nez de Daniel qui ne put s'empêcher de rire grassement de la situation dans laquelle il avait plongé son ex-femme. Il ne pensait pas récupérer son fils si rapidement.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour lui, il ne pensait pas que son plan fonctionnerait aussi bien. Tout serait bientôt à lui et Régina regretta amèrement l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligée.

* * *

« - Alors ? demanda Emma à sa compagne lorsqu'elle revint au salon.

\- Il vient demain matin récupérer Henry.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Mon dieu Emma tu l'aurais entendu au téléphone ! il était amusé, arrogant…Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer sur place s'il avait été en face de moi.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas de le laisser à ton ex-mari. Il n'attend que ça !

\- C'est temporaire, tout ça n'est que temporaire, dit Régina en tentant de se convaincre elle-même. Je vais dire à Henry qu'il part avec son père demain. »

Elle prit la main de sa compagne et la traîna à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. D'un geste incertain Emma se retira de l'étreinte chaleureuse des doigts de son amante autour des siens ne voulant pas aggraver une fois de plus la situation fragile entre Henry et sa mère.

« - Henry ? fit la brune en passant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer cela. Mais pour ta sécurité, j'aimerais que tu ailles quelques temps chez ton père. »

Henry se leva de son lit puis vint à la rencontre de sa mère. Douloureusement conscient d'avoir été un parfait petit imbécile durant ces derniers jours, il la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner de sa mère pour son comportement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Depuis ce week-end les mots de sa cousines ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Souhaiter que ses parents se remettent ensemble n'avait été pour lui qu'une excuse derrière laquelle se cacher de ses véritables émotions. Car au fond de lui il comprenait que sa mère ait eu besoin de se séparer de son père, il comprenait la notion de bonheur. Lui il était heureux lorsqu'il voyait sa mère, lorsqu'il avait un nouveau jeu vidéo, une nouvelle bicyclette, une visite dans un parc d'attraction. Toutes ces choses le rendaient heureux ! Et si un jour toutes ces choses cessaient de le rendre heureux, alors il ne voudrait plus jamais les voir. Sa mère n'était plus heureuse lorsqu'elle voyait son père, alors elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir non plus. Cependant elle l'était lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence d'Emma. Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ?

Petit à petit il comprit pourquoi il craignait tant la présence d'Emma dans leur vie. Il avait tout simplement peur.

« - tu ne m'abandonnes pas hein ?

\- Jamais mon chéri. Comme je t'ai expliqué, Emma est en danger. Et j'aimerais que tu ailles dans un endroit où je sais que tu seras en sécurité.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je sais que j'ai pas été très gentil ces derniers temps, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est compliqué pour moi, mais je t'aime maman et je… »

Incapable de continuer il pleura à chaudes larmes le visage enfoui contre la poitrine de sa mère qui le serra fort dans ses bras.

« - je sais mon chéri. Je sais qu'il te faut encore du temps. Si tu as besoin de me parler, de poser des questions, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te répondre.

\- En fait, j'ai juste peur du changement, j'ai peur que tu me laisses, j'ai peur qu'Emma te vole à moi…

\- Henry, Emma ne me volera jamais à toi. Et tu sais quoi ? La seule chose dont elle ait envie c'est de s'entendre avec toi, que tu l'acceptes car elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Le changement amène quelque fois des choses positives. Et si je te demande aujourd'hui d'aller chez ton père ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de toi. Je le fais car tu es ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, je le fais pour te protéger. C'est tout. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux mon chéri, tu comprendras mieux ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce qui pourra me rendre heureuse.

\- Je suis désolé Maman.»

Au comble du bonheur Régina serra son fils dans ses bras si fort que son visage disparut, caché par les bras possessifs de sa mère.

Ce revirement de situation lui déchira autant le cœur qu'il le remplit d'amour et de fierté. Henry prêt à accepter sa relation avec Emma, se retrouverait demain entre les griffes de son tordu de père. Et Dieu sait ce que cet imbécile homophobe et misogyne pourrait raconter à son fils. Elle espérait que cette courte discussion avec son fils l'avait suffisamment rassuré pour ne pas se laisser berner par le probable discours de Daniel.

L'étreinte fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Régina libéra son fils de son emprise et découvrit par la même occasion la présence d'Emma à Henry.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main en signe de paix.

« - Je suis désolé Emma. Au fond je t'aime bien.

\- Je comprends tes craintes gamin, j'ai eu les mêmes quand j'étais petite. Mais ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde, et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Deal. »

Ils se serrèrent la main sous le regard attendrie et satisfait de Régina dont le cœur s'allégea d'un poids malgré tout ce qui leur restait à régler.

Henry retourna dans sur son lit reprenant sa lecture du seigneur des anneaux là où il l'avait laissé.

Les deux femmes redescendirent les escaliers soulagées que la situation avec Henry se soit très largement améliorée, et se rendirent directement à l'entrée afin d'accueillir les policiers qui attendaient patiemment avec Anton. Une femme dans le lot d'uniformes se détacha du groupe et vint se présenter en premier. Elle fut soutenue du regard par Anton et Régina devina qu'elle était « le collègue » en question.

« - Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jack, Jacqueline en réalité, mais tout le monde m'appel Jack.

\- Bonsoir Mlle, entrez je vous en prie. Je vais voir les policiers, ma compagne est à l'intérieur elle pourra vous expliquer la situation.

\- Très bien. »

Suivie d'Anton, Jack pénétra dans la demeure laissant Régina Mills aux prises avec les trois policiers dépêchés à sa situation.

« - Fiou, belle baraque. Bonsoir, vous devez être Emma Swan ?

\- Oui, exact.

\- Je m'appelle Jack, je vais remplacer Anton pour la nuit.

Emma détailla la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Châtain clair elle portait les cheveux courts, ses yeux noisettes reflétaient une certaine assurance, sous ses airs de frêle jeune femme Emma devina néanmoins une grande force à la seule poignée de main qu'elle lui donna.

\- Ne vous vexez surtout pas, Jack… mais vous êtes une femme…

\- Finement observée Mlle Swan. Je ne me vexe pas, bien que cette réflexion soit un tantinet sexiste, j'ai souvent le droit à ce genre de réaction. Mais croyez-moi, pour ce qui est de la protection de nuit, je suis la meilleure.

\- Dites-vous bien qu'elle m'a souvent mis au tapis lors de nos entraînements au combat rapproché. Elle est aussi agile qu'un chat de gouttière et aussi résistante qu'un éléphant ! précisa Anton en rougissant de ces honteux souvenirs. Et puis elle une experte en informatique, elle va vous brancher des caméras un peu partout dans la maison.

\- Euh, ok… ce n'est pas un peu excessif ?

\- Est-ce que vous tenez à la vie Mlle Swan ? demanda Jack en fonçant des sourcils.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Alors rien n'est excessif lorsqu'il s'agit d'assurer la protection d'une vie. »

Emma ne trouva rien à répondre, après tout elle connaissait mieux son boulot qu'elle. Jack était visiblement une femme d'un naturel enthousiaste et assuré, et Emma devait bien l'avouer, elle se sentait tranquillisée par la présence de cette professionnelle à fort tempérament. Mieux valait une fille comme elle qu'un gros gorille mollasson prenant son travail par-dessus la jambe.

Quelques instants plus tard Régina rejoignit le trio dans le salon et s'assit naturellement aux côtés de sa compagne qui la briefa sur les intentions de Jack. Régina acquiesça et conduisit la garde du corps dans chaque pièce de la maison, excepté la chambre de son fils qui dormait pour le moment à poing fermé, et la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Emma, ainsi que les salles de bains et les toilettes. Nulles nécessités d'y mettre des caméras, surveiller la porte d'entrée, le salon la cuisine ainsi que l'arrière cours sera déjà d'une grande aide puisque ce sont les principaux accès à la demeure.

« - que vont faire les agents de la BPD ? Demanda Jack.

\- Ils patrouilleront au moins cette nuit, et probablement la prochaine. Mais ensuite je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils resteront.

\- Quelle bande de bons à rien, s'agaça Jack. »

Jack posa ses caméras pendant à peu près une heure puis se rendit jusqu'à la chambre que lui avait attribuée Madame Mills afin de faire sa surveillance. Elle lui avait gentiment préparé deux thermos de café, au cas où. Les nuits de planques sont souvent longues et Jack, bien qu'aillant l'habitude de la chose, sentait tout autant que les autres la fatigue s'insinuer dans son corps dans les alentours de trois heures du matin. Le café était donc devenu une espèce de drogue…

* * *

Dans le salon, Emma et Régina ne se sentait plus à l'aise en se sachant surveillées par Jack. Permettre à une inconnue d'espionner leur vie n'était pas du goût d'Emma, ni celui de sa compagne d'ailleurs, mais quelles autres options avaient-elles ? Le danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes étant trop dangereux, elles n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix. Elles avaient confiance dans le professionnalisme d'Anton, s'il leur garantissait que Jack était la meilleure elles n'avaient pas de raisons de ne pas le croire.

Le lourd et angoissant silence du salon accentuant le drame de leur situation, les deux amantes ne parlèrent pas, se contentant d'être là pour l'autre. Que dire dans pareilles circonstances ? Que tout allait bien se passer ? C'est tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient, néanmoins, conscientes du chemin qu'il restait à parcourir, elles ne pouvaient penser autrement qu'en aillant peur. La peur de Régina s'additionnait avec la malheureuse future intervention de Daniel. Que serait-il capable de faire après constat ? Régina en était certaine, il serait capable de tout et c'est précisément ce qui la terrorisait.

Ses yeux se posèrent tendrement sur sa compagne dont le visage soucieux lui brisa le cœur. Elle tendit la main vers sa cuisse et la déposa tout aussi tendrement que son regard noisette détailla son profil. Emma sortit de cette torpeur malsaine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée et croisa l'œillade de Régina à laquelle elle répondit malgré elle en un sourire rassurant. La brune s'approcha d'elle en glissant sur le canapé jusqu'à se blottir contre le corps chaud d'Emma. Son crâne contre l'épaule de son amante, elle traîna ses doigts le long de la peau nue de son bras laissant sur leur passage de doux frissons, arrivés à la main Régina entremêla amoureusement ses doigts à ceux de sa blonde.

Emma abandonna un baiser sur les cheveux bruns et soyeux consciente que sa compagne avait grandement besoin de la sentir près d'elle, de la toucher. Ces épreuves auront eu le mérite de les souder pour la vie. Emma reconnaissait sans peine que la présence de Régina allégeait le poids de son cœur, la rendait forte en lui donnant l'envie de se battre même si parfois son esprit s'amusait à lui conseiller de laisser tomber et de se rendre. Si ce n'était pas pour Régina, elle aurait sûrement pris la décision de se rendre il y a longtemps. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus car il ne s'agissait plus uniquement d'elle-même, il s'agissait de l'avenir qu'elle aimerait partager avec cette nouvelle famille, du nouveau départ dont elle a tant rêvé se présentant enfin à elle sous les traits de cette femme merveilleuse, de la tâche qui lui incombait maintenant de l'aimer et de la soutenir dans les épreuves. Elles n'étaient pas mariées, mais Emma ne s'était jamais sentie autant engagée dans une relation. Et pour ça elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, elle ferait de nouveau enfermé Killian.

Forte de ses réflexions, elle caressa de sa main libre le contour du visage dont elle adorait tous les traits et força gentiment sa compagne à le lever vers elle. Elle apposa un baiser doux et affectueux sur les lèvres rouges de sa compagne qui ne tarda pas à les refermer répondant ainsi à son attention.

« - On devrait aller se coucher, ça a été une longue journée et j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras, avoua Régina contre les lèvres de sa blonde. »

Entièrement d'accord avec la proposition de sa compagne, car elle aussi se sentait fatiguée par les évènements, elle tira Régina à sa suite l'emmenant dans les escaliers.

Dans la chambre, elles se déshabillèrent rapidement se mettant dans leurs pyjamas respectifs, et se couchèrent l'une contre l'autre. Emma entoura possessive la taille de sa dulcinée qui se colla au plus près de son corps comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage.

Fusionnées, elles sombrèrent dans le sommeil en espérant que leur avenir ne s'entache pas.

* * *

Scarlett n'avait pas eu de rancard depuis longtemps, et encore moins avec une femme. Elle avait pourtant décidé de suivre les conseils de son amie Emma en invitant Salomé à dîner. N'attendant que ça, elle avait tout de suite accepté. Avec les hommes c'était facile, ils ne demandaient pas forcément de rendez-vous en bonne et due forme, du moins les loosers et autres qu'elle avait jusqu'ici rencontrés. Avec Salomé c'était différent, déjà parce que c'était une femme, et qu'une femme comme Salomé n'était pas genre le genre de femme à tomber facilement dans les bras d'un courtisans, ou d'une courtisane en l'occurrence, et qu'elle tenait réellement à faire les choses correctement avec elle. L'exercice était difficile pour Scarlett, mais elle s'y pliait avec plaisir et impatience. Vivra-t-elle ce genre d'histoire à l'eau de rose jusqu'à devenir aussi niaise que ses deux amies ? Elle ne savait pas. Néanmoins cet inconnu l'excitait drôlement et Salomé méritait qu'elle se donne autant de mal pour la séduire.

Elle aimait parler avec elle, elle aimait son intelligence, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, même s'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, elle savait sortir les griffes lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle se souvint d'un jour pas si lointain où Salomé se trouva débordé par le travail, ce qui l'angoissait beaucoup, elle préparait la réunion des actionnaires et s'était drôlement mise en quatre pour que tout soit parfait. Scarlett l'entendit souvent pester contre les montagnes de choses à faire et l'exigence de Régina l'angoissait sur ce coup-là. Aussi son taux d'agressivité s'était trouvé particulièrement élevé durant plusieurs jours. Elle faisait bonne figure devant sa patronne bien entendu ne voulant pas d'avantage la surmener… Seulement elle ne supportait pas la pression, c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'est alors que la discrète et douce Salomé se transforma en une Némésis.

Une après-midi, alors qu'elle venait chercher les cafés d'Emma et Régina, un client la bouscula et elle renversa les gobelets au sol. L'homme en question n'était en réalité qu'un coureur de jupon qui traînait souvent dans la boutique, Scarlett se souvenait qu'il avait tenté sa chance avec Emma un jour… et que ce jour-là Régina l'avait remis à sa place ! Il avait alors jeté son dévolu sur Salomé. Ce fut pour la secrétaire la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase lorsque l'homme tenta de la draguer suite à l'accident. Elle ne saurait dire comment ce pervers survécu à la tempête Salomé mais elle lui hurla dessus l'accablant de noms d'oiseau. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme, elle assomma l'homme d'un refus catégorique et violent à sa tentative de séduction.

 _« - vous n'êtes qu'un dégénéré ! Je vous somme de me rembourser ma commande ensuite vous disparaîtrez de cet établissement ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un incapable et d'un pervers pour corser mes journées !»_

Peut-être que la petite-amie d'Emma avait une mauvaise influence sur la douce Salomé…

En fait, Scarlett devait bien avoué que ce petit côté rebelle de la secrétaire avait fini de la charmer. Si elle mettait autant de passion à satisfaire ses amants, ou amantes, la serveuse était certaine de ne jamais s'ennuyer avec elle ! Et puis elle préférait savoir que cette femme qui lui plaisait beaucoup, pourrait lui tenir tête à elle aussi, Scarlett n'aimait pas tellement les gens trop mous.

Elle arriva à l'heure en bas de l'immeuble de son rendez-vous, habillée d'une robe rouge indécemment moulante arrivant au-dessus du genou et dont le décolleté en V plongeant laissait beaucoup de place à l'imagination, elle sonna à l'interphone et fut invité à monter au quatrième étage. L'élégance de sa parure de bijoux, un cadeau d'un ex amant richissime, rendait la tenue beaucoup moins vulgaire qu'elle ne pourrait l'être portée autrement. Scarlett savait mettre le vêtement qu'elle portait en valeur. Elle avait complétement lissé ses longs cheveux bruns, se maquillant discrètement elle mit néanmoins ses yeux marrons clairs en valeur et ses lèvres pleines couvertes d'un rouge presque aussi rouge que sa robe.

Devant la porte de l'appartement Scarlett se tendit d'appréhension. Elle n'était pourtant pas une gamine de quinze ans qui invite son premier crush à sortir prendre une glace ! Bon certes les ados aujourd'hui ne font plus ça, mais à son époque oui…Bref.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa magnifique invitée pour la soirée, habillée d'une tunique noire ouverte dans le dos laissant apparaître sa musculature qui était d'ordinaire cachée sous ses tailleurs de bureau. Scarlett n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Salomé pouvait être belle, sa tunique mettait clairement son corps en valeur, la courbe de ses hanches était parfaite, un peu cambrée, elle devina pourtant sous son vêtement plus léger que d'habitude que Salomé était une femme qui prenait grand soin de son corps. Elle avait légèrement bouclé son carré long et son visage maquillé avec goût ne faisait que magnifier l'ensemble.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que sous les tailleurs ternes et ses cheveux relevés en chignon strict pour le travail, se cachait une véritable bombe atomique ?!

Happée par cette beauté insoupçonnée, Scarlett en perdit la parole.

« - Bonsoir Scarlett, entre, j'ai presque terminé, dit alors Salomé rougissante en constatant le regard intéressé de son amie. »

La serveuse entra à la suite de Salomé et posa involontairement les yeux sur ses fesses fermes et bombées. Un instant elle imagina ses mains dessus caressant ces deux magnifiques globes tout en dévorant son cou de baisers brûlants…

Un raclement de gorge de l'hôtesse la ramena sur terre et elle lui sourit de manière suggestive pas tellement désolée de l'avoir mater, même si elle le devrait… Cependant, si elle se fiait au sourire gêné mais joueur de Salomé, elle n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser.

Allant de surprise en surprise dès le début de cette soirée, Scarlett prit confiance en elle se disant qu'inviter Salomé à dîner était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue récemment.

Salomé prit son blouson et son sac à main et suivi Scarlett jusqu'à la Mercedes bleu nuit qu'un autre ancien amant lui avait offert après plus de six mois de relation. Il était fou d'elle et Scarlett n'avait pu refuser le cadeau en sachant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait rompu deux mois plus tard en constatant qu'il devenait de plus en plus jaloux et possessif…

La jeune secrétaire fut impressionnée de tous les efforts que Scarlett faisait pour cette soirée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que les hommes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé elle s'était mise en couple avec une jeune fille rousse répondant au doux nom de Léna. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas bien longtemps la jeune fille en question aillant proprement fui lorsque ses parents ont découvert sa relation avec elle. Puis entre les infidèles, les absentes, les chieuses et elle en passait, Salomé n'avait encore jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il y avait trois sortes de relations, les relations Karmiques, les âmes sœurs et les flammes jumelles. Bien entendu, toutes les relations qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent se retrouvaient dans la catégorie des Karmiques… Peut-être qu'avec Scarlett elle passerait à un autre niveau.

Elle tombait peut-être trop facilement sous le charme des femmes, à trop faire confiance elle s'en était pris des belles déceptions et même si fut un temps elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser avoir, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que la serveuse l'avait charmée avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Confiante elle monta dans la voiture et se laissa guider à travers les rues de Boston jusqu'au restaurant où Scarlett avait réservé une table.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant les deux femmes furent éblouies par l'élégance de l'endroit. Définitivement Scarlett avait fait le bon choix, les yeux pétillants de Salomé valait bien la peine de lui offrir un restaurant de cette qualité.

Subjuguée par la salle esthétiquement décorée elle ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque Scarlett lui prit la main afin de la conduire à travers la grande salle jusqu'à leur table. Une fois arrêtée devant cette belle table, s'aperçut que la chaude et fine main de son amie se trouvait la sienne.

« - C'est magnifique, commenta alors Salomé en fixant Scarlett.

\- Emma me l'a conseillé. Depuis qu'elle et Régina sont en couple, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse d'avantage aux beaux restaurants.

\- Il est difficile de ne pas s'y intéresser quand on est de l'entourage de Mme Mills. Depuis que j'ai rejoint son équipe j'ai vu plus de restaurants gastronomiques que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à ton travail anormalement crevant, dit Scarlett en haussant des épaules. »

La serveuse quitta à regret l'étreinte de la main de Salomé et tira la chaise de cette dernière comme un gentleman l'aurait fait, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça mais elle avait toujours eu envie d'essayer la manière Swan pour conclure avec une fille.

Emma s'était toujours montrée galante et attentionnée envers les femmes. Elle se rappela de la manière dont elle avait traité Lily bien qu'elle eût été une parfaite salope. Et elle était parfaitement consciente de la manière dont elle avait agis avec Régina… C'était dans sa nature après tout. Pour Scarlett c'était différent puisqu'en faisant le compte elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu plus d'hommes que de femmes dans sa vie. Elle ne connaissait donc pas tous les codes à adopter pour plaire à une femme… Elle devait néanmoins s'en sortir correctement puisque Salomé la fixait les yeux brillants.

« - Je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée à sortir, dit Salomé une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues.

\- Je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Je veux dire tu es resplendissante ! j'aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas avoir eu la chance de te voir comme ça !

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

Les plats qu'elles avaient commandés arrivèrent ainsi que la bouteille de vin, Salomé leva son verre et le cogna doucement contre celui de Scarlett son visage entier reflétant son bonheur d'être à ce rendez-vous.

La soirée se déroulait à la perfection, les deux femmes se plaisaient et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire à en juger par l'éclat qui brillait au fond de leurs prunelles. Il arrivait parfois qu'une main s'égare sur le bras de l'autre, qu'une œillade appuyée les fasse rougir, qu'un sourire charmeur provoque une nuée de papillons dans les estomacs. La conversation ne s'interrompit jamais, parfois le passé fut évoqué douloureusement ou au contraire avec joie si le souvenir se trouva être un souvenir heureux.

Salomé découvrit les peu glorieuses années de fac de Scarlett qui avait passé plus de temps dans les soirées étudiantes qu'avec ses livres de cours, qu'elle avait un tatouage en forme de Salamèche sur le haut de la fesse suite à sa défaite lors d'un pari stupide avec un de ses premiers amours, qu'un jour elle avait noyée son téléphone dans les toilettes par inadvertance alors qu'elle faisait l'amour dans ces même toilettes avec une charmante jeune femme rencontrée dans le bar… Autant d'anecdotes cocasses qui ne cessèrent de l'amuser.

« - Tu fais de la Boxe ? demanda étonnée Scarlett son verre à la main.

\- Oui, depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Ça m'aide beaucoup à me canaliser.

\- Serais-tu violente ?

\- Ne ris pas ! Non je ne suis pas violente, mais hypersensible…donc quand les choses m'énervent je me défoule sur un sac plutôt que sur les gens.

\- Quelle sage décision. Donc tu es susceptible.

\- Très. Je tente de ne pas le montrer, mais au tout début de ma collaboration avec Mme Mills il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'aller pleurer dans les toilettes car la moindre réflexion négative qu'elle pouvait me dire me faisait beaucoup de mal.

\- Mais c'est parce que tu aimes que les choses soient bien faites ! Ton exigence envers toi-même est presque trop grande. Que tu n'arrives pas à tout dès le début je pense que c'est normal. Quand j'ai commencé au Starbucks tu t'imagines pas le nombre de bourdes que j'ai pu faire…

Salomé rit de bon cœur face à la mine ennuyée de son amie se remémorant ces nombreux souvenirs de bourdes lors de ses débuts au Starbucks.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais depuis que j'ai commencé la Boxe ça va beaucoup mieux ! et je me sens plus sereine.

\- Et puis tu as l'expérience maintenant auprès de Régina. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie la première fois qu'elle a débarqué au Starbucks… Je pense que si elle et Emma avaient pu se battre elles l'auraient fait…

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Mme Mills est plutôt le genre de femme à t'ignorer superbement pour montrer son mépris… En général ça énerve encore plus les gens d'ailleurs mais personne n'ose jamais rien dire, expliqua Salomé en d'un ton sûr.

\- Comment ça s'est passé alors cette réunion pour laquelle tu stressais autant ?

La secrétaire déposa ses couverts solennellement, elle prit une gorgée de son verre de vin puis fixa Scarlett dans les yeux.

\- Mal…enfin pas exactement… mais c'était lourd…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Daniel Colter, l'ex-mari de Mme Mills était là et je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose. Tout le monde était visiblement au courant pour sa nouvelle relation avec Mlle Swan et tous les actionnaires semblaient plus intéressés par ce ragot que par la réunion en elle-même.

\- Ça a dû être affreux pour elle.

\- Ça l'était. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas ce que j'ai vu. Une fois j'ai entendu un actionnaire, Mr King, qui parlait avec Mr Colter au téléphone.

\- Tu en as parlé à Régina ? Ils se disaient quoi ? demanda curieusement Scarlett.

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit, à ce moment-là j'ai cru que Mr King ne faisait que soutenir son ami suite à son divorce. Je pense que c'est normal d'en vouloir à la personne qui nous fait tout perdre. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus très sûre des intentions de King, ni celles de Mr Colter… Il parlait de soutient lorsque le moment arriverait…

\- Effectivement c'est bizarre. Tu devrais en parler à Régina, elle est la première concernée par cette histoire après tout. Si tu veux mon avis je ne pense pas que ton Mr King parlait de ce genre de soutient.

\- Je lui en parlerais, elle va me tuer, mais je lui en parlerais…J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Scarlett… dramatisa la secrétaire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, je suis perdue… demanda la brune perplexe.

\- Pleure parce que tu ne me reverras sans doute jamais ! »

Scarlett éclata de rire se moquant gentiment de l'air abattu qu'affichait la secrétaire. Elle lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Le rire cessa et les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux une nouvelle fois et Scarlett prit sa chance et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Salomé. Elle se sentait bien, serein, tout était simple et cela lui faisait du bien de partager ce moment avec une femme aussi stable et intéressante que peut l'être la belle assistante de Mme Mills. Elle osait enfin espérer que quelque chose de plus sérieux puisse naître de cette rencontre.

Les desserts arrivèrent puis vint l'addition que Scarlett prit à sa charge souhaitant impressionner son amie. Elle la raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à son appartement. La soirée touchait à sa fin mais elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Sur le pas de la porte de Salomé, cette dernière hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle faire entrer Scarlett ? Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Devait-elle l'inviter à son tour pour une deuxième soirée ?

La question ne se posa plus alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de la serveuse sur les siennes, son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et sa peau se réchauffa sous le touché délicat prodigué par Scarlett contre la peau nue de ses bras.

Enhardie par son audace et par la réponse chaleureuse, la serveuse s'empara des mains fines de sa future amante pour la rapprocher et coller son corps contre le siens tandis que ses propres mains allaient se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

L'étreinte dura, la température de leurs corps qui s'appelaient grimpa. Néanmoins, Salomé rompit le baiser et amena sa bouche rougie par l'ardeur des baisers de Scarlett contre son oreille.

« - Jamais le premier soir. »

La grande brune eut un rire nerveux, était-elle si prévisible que ça ? Elle se détacha un peu plus afin d'observer les prunelles noirs de désirs de son vis-à-vis. Elle se doutait bien que cette règle lui tenait à cœur puisque tout son corps semblait lui crier d'aller plus loin…

« - Conservatrice ! Accusa-t-elle. Mais j'abdique à ta demande…pour l'instant ! Parce que si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite chez toi je te promets que je te fais l'amour sur le seuil de ta porte ! Et si, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une menace en l'air... »

Salomé leva les yeux au ciel puis déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de la serveuse avant de se retourner dans ses bras cherchant à tâtons la serrure. Le jour où les propriétaires se décideraient à appeler le réparateur… La manœuvre se retrouva plus compliquée qu'à l'ordinaire puisque une bouche pulpeuse s'était curieusement perdue dans son cou. L'appétit de la jolie serveuse ne semblait pas pouvoir la rendre raisonnable.

« - Scarlett s'il te plait…

\- Pardon, pardon… Tu es tellement belle que j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister.

\- Je te propose un deuxième rendez-vous… Dans quatre jours, minauda-t-elle. Tu pourras patienter pendant quatre jours n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'sais pas. Peut-être…répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

\- Salomé se mordit la lèvre. Ça sera dur pour elle aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre elles. Elle aimerait vraiment que ça marche mais coucher le premier soir n'était jamais une bonne idée pour juger de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Elle voulait être certaine que Scarlett tiendrait assez à elle pour patienter encore un peu.

La grande brune quémanda un dernier baiser avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Salomé referma la porte en soupirant…Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter… elle-même ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir ces quatre jours.

* * *

La maison semblait vide. Henry était parti avec son père depuis trois jours et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures à Régina pour ressentir le manque de son fils. Elle pleura lorsque la porte de son entrée se referma sur son fils et son ex-mari de dos se dirigeant vers le coupé sport de Daniel. Emma avait bien essayé de la consoler mais elle fut hermétique à toute aide pendant des heures. La blonde comprit évidemment que sa compagne eût besoin de solitude, mais elle se sentit complètement inutile face à cette douleur.

Elle reprit un peu du poil de la bête le lendemain consciente qu'elle devait se reprendre pour son travail. Cette première journée fut très longue pour elle, elle n'avait pas la tête à travailler, tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait mécaniquement lisant de travers les différents comptes rendus, signant les devis de commande diverses, car tous les accords de paiements passaient forcément par son bureau pour validation, mais elle ne fit rien de plus en cette journée. Ni même la suivante. Elle tentait de se convaincre continuellement qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, même si son fils lui manquait il était en sécurité.

Elle l'appelait tous les jours et se rassurait lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant sa situation avec Emma. Peut-être que Daniel était moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air jusqu'ici… Sans se bercer complètement d'illusion, elle se disait que peut-être sa famille passerait au travers de cette histoire sans trop de dommages.

Emma fit tout son possible afin qu'elle se sente moins seule, qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Cela semblait marche, les jours passants Régina reprit une routine, sans Henry qu'elle retrouverait sain et sauf lorsque ces contretemps seront réglés. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ce soir elles avaient rendez-vous avec Mary-Margaret, David et Scarlett pour un dîner entre ami. Enfin c'était surtout la rencontre officielle de Régina avec la famille d'Emma… cependant, pour lui éviter toute pression, Emma lui avait certifié que ce n'était qu'un dîner entre ami. Elle priait seulement pour que Scarlett se tienne bien.

Elles arrivèrent à ce dîner qui se déroulait dans le nouvel appartement de David et Mary en apportant une bonne bouteille de vin, pour le plus grand malheur de Mary qui ne pourrait évidemment pas y toucher…

Scarlett était déjà arrivée et semblait nager dans un bonheur absolu. Ses yeux dans le vagues et cet air profondément bêta qu'elle affichait, Emma les reconnaissait bien, elle en conclu que sa soirée avec Salomé s'était bien déroulée. Heureuse pour son amie elle la rejoignit sur le canapé en lui portant une petite tape sur l'épaule de franche camaraderie. Régina sur ses talons elle s'assit également autour de la petite table basse accueillant les différent amuses gueules.

« - Bah alors Salomé n'est pas venue avec toi ? demanda Emma afin de l'embarrasser.

\- Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Week-end en famille…

\- Quel dommage.

Devant l'air perplexe de sa compagne, la blonde spécifia.

\- Ta secrétaire se tape mon amie… ou bien l'inverse… je sais pas trop encore.

Scarlett ne se gêna pas de frapper violemment son amie sur le bras la réprimandant d'un regard noir.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que Salomé était attirée par les femmes aussi…s'étonna Régina.

\- Le monde est tout petit ! Et si ça se trouve elle a fantasmé sur toi pendant toutes ces années…

\- Emma, si ma secrétaire avait eu quelques vues sur moi, je pense que je m'en serais aperçu.

\- Et puis je ne me la tape pas ! Enfin pas encore… nous avons passé une très bonne soirée et comme elle est plutôt traditionnelle elle veut attendre avant de passer à l'étape logique et supérieure dans ce genre de cas.

\- Et t'as accepté ? Tu dois vraiment bien l'aimer.

\- C'est le cas, affirma Scarlett un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites. Je t'avais dit que c'était une fille bien. »

La conversation s'interrompit alors que David et Mary apportait un plateau avec les différentes boissons, deux bières pour Emma et pour David, un martini blanc pour Scarlett un verre de vin pour Régina et enfin un grand verre de jus de pomme pour Mary-Margaret qui lorgnait néanmoins sur le verre de vin.

L'heureux couple, ravi d'accueillir autant de monde chez eux, animèrent une bonne partie de l'apéritif en parlant de leur bébé. Aucun incident n'était à déclarer concernant le développement du fœtus, l'appartement était vraiment spacieux et pourrait sans mal accueillir cet enfant à naître. Ils se battaient encore sur les prénoms, Emma lui rappelant que Léopold n'était pas un super nom dans ce nouveau monde. Régina n'aillant jamais entendu cette histoire de prénom absurde précisa qu'elle avait choisi le prénom d'Henry pour son fils car il faisait référence au seul homme dans sa vie qu'elle ait vraiment aimé jusqu'à l'arrivée son fils, son père.

« - Ouais mais Henry c'est encore cool comme prénom, même maintenant, ça fait classe sans être ridicule. Léopold par contre… Enfin perso je ne me vois pas du tout appeler mon gamin comme ça, dit Emma en picorant dans l'assiette de cacahuète.

\- Ça tombe bien Emma, ce n'est pas ton enfant mais le miens ! Et puis si ça se trouve ce sera une fille.

\- Si ça peut sauver ton gamin ouais ce serait bien que ce soit une fille ! »

Scarlett se bidonnait à ses côtés sous le regard réprobateur de Mary-Margaret. Régina comprenait très bien cette femme, son envie de donner à son enfant un prénom signifiant vraiment quelque chose. Elle observa Emma et fut surprise de voir que derrière sa malice et ses moqueries se cachait une tendresse profonde. Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir sa meilleure amie fonder une famille. Ou bien derrière ce regard tendre se cachait une envie d'avoir sa propre famille. Malgré la jeunesse de leur relation, sans parler de tout ce qui s'amusait à se mettre en travers de leur route, Régina se mit à penser à ce genre d'avenir. Tout recommencer avec Emma ne semblait pas être une idée absurde. Le fait même d'y penser l'a fit sourire. Elle ne voyait tout simplement plus son avenir, ses vieux jours, loin de cette femme.

« - Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Emma en la scrutant.

\- Comment appellerais-tu ton enfant ?

La question de Régina tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe tant son ton fut sérieux. Elle fixa Emma dans les yeux attendant une réponse en triturant ses doigts. Elle ne savait ce qui lui fit poser cette question. Ce n'était pas tellement le moment de parler de ça. Mais peut-être qu'en parler allègerait quelque peu ses angoisses en sachant qu'elle et sa compagne pensaient toutes les deux qu'elles s'en sortiraient et qu'elles pourraient construire leur avenir ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire, si toi et moi décidons d'avoir un enfant ensemble ?

Régina hocha la tête, plus très sûre de ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Avant de te connaître j'aurais bien appelé mon fils Daniel…mais maintenant cette possibilité est totalement exclue ! Du coup je ne sais plus trop. Pour une fille je n'y ai jamais pensé puisque j'ai toujours voulu un petit mec ! Répondit le plus naturellement du monde Emma en rassurant sa compagne d'un regard. »

Régina s'en trouva rassurer. Elles marchaient dans la même direction. Depuis le premier jour elles marchaient dans la même direction sans le savoir.

Emma se leva et alla jusqu'au fauteuil où sa compagne s'était installée et l'embrassa sans préavis et lui glissa dans l'oreille quelques mots qui la firent rougir. La blonde retourna jusqu'à sa place dans le silence de l'assemblé tous aillant observé cet échange. La curiosité piqua Scarlett qui ne put garder sa langue dans sa poche.

« - qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda-t-elle à Régina. Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit des cochonneries…Ou bien un truc vraiment, vraiment niais ! »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas les mots d'Emma raisonnait encore dans son cerveau. Elle croisa les jambes le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'échappa guère à sa compagne qui sourit victorieuse.

Mary et David se regardèrent confus n'aillant strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Vous avez prévu d'avoir des enfants ?

\- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé encore, répondit Régina pour se redonner une contenance devant les amis d'Emma. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps et avec tous ces évènements qui nous pleuvent dessus…c'est difficile de prévoir ce genre de chose, et il y a Henry.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien, intervint Emma. C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y pense pas.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Mary toute contente d'être possiblement un jour Tata. »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Régina rougissait une nouvelle fois. Scarlett remarqua qu'Emma dévisageait sa compagne d'une manière bien érotique et elle sut qu'elle lui avait dit des trucs cochons dans l'oreille…et ça avait un rapport avec les enfants… Comprenant ce que son amie lui avait dit, elle roula les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'Emma n'était qu'une obsédée sexuelle !

Le repas s'était extrêmement bien déroulé, Régina s'entendait étonnamment bien avec tout le monde, y compris avec Mary-Margaret qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une espèce de femme au foyer complètement insipide. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que l'institutrice n'était en rien une femme au foyer, et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le devenir laissant son mari travailler pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des enfants. Elle possédait bien plus de caractère qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Remettre Emma à sa place n'était jamais chose aisée mais elle y parvenait et rien que pour ça Régina devait admettre que Mary-Margaret était une femme de force !

Elle s'était même découvert des points communs avec cette petite brune. La cuisine entre autre, Régina lui promit d'ailleurs de l'emmener dans un de ses restaurants un jour et qu'elle lui donnerait quelques excellentes recettes pour lorsque l'enfant sera en âge de manger normalement. Des plats équilibrés et goûteux pour que l'enfant mange de tout, ce qui était très important pour la croissance.

Scarlett était restée dans le salon avec David et Emma pendant que Mary et Régina discutait cuisine autour d'un café.

« - Tu veux pas me raconter ton rancard avec Salomé ? C'moi après tout qui t'ait poussé dans ses bras !

\- Tout s'est bien passé, on a appris des choses amusantes l'une sur l'autre, on a bien mangés, j'ai tout payé comme tu me l'avait conseillé, et ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez elle on s'est embrassées puis elle est rentrée. Et voilà fin !

\- T'es pas frustrée ? Demanda David connaissant Scarlett sur le bout des doigts.

\- Un peu. Mais pour tout vous dire, le manque, l'attente tout ça…je pense que ça ne fera que renforcer mon désir pour elle, et lorsqu'elle passera à la casserole ce sera explosif !

\- Comme tu es romantique ! railla Emma.

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

\- Elle m'a parlé de la réunion des actionnaires… Comment ça a été pour Régina ?

\- Pas top comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais elle fait face comme une pro. Et puis on a des soucis plus importants que cet imbécile d'ex-mari.

\- Salomé m'a raconté qu'elle avait entendu un jour un des actionnaires, un certain Mr Midas, au téléphone avec Daniel… et je crois vraiment que vous devriez vous méfier de lui. David, tu pourrais pas te renseigner un peu sur lui ? Juste au cas où.

\- Je pourrais ouais, toute façon je suis dans une impasse sur l'affaire Jones. J'imagine qu'explorer de nouvelles pistes ne pourra pas faire de mal.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait être impliqué ? Demanda Emma.

\- Je sais pas, mais Salomé se sent vraiment mal de ne pas en avoir parlé à Régina, et depuis la réunion elle a des soupçons sur lui. Elle pense qu'il veut faire révoquer Régina de son poste de Directrice Générale du groupe.

\- Elle le sait, enfin elle s'en doute mais elle me certifie qu'il ne pourra rien faire tant que l'entreprise garde la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Mais avoue que c'est bizarre que tous vos problèmes arrivent en même temps, que ce soit de ton côté comme du sien, argumenta Scarlett.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. A la base il était impossible que Killian retrouve ma trace, pourtant le voilà. Il a dû être renseigné.

\- Je vais faire mon enquête sur Daniel Colter en espérant que ça me mène quelque part. J'aimerais vous libérer toutes les deux de ce fumier pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre normalement. Ca me ronge de vous voir inquiétée par lui, dit David en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Emma.

\- Merci David. »

Mary et Régina arrivèrent quelques minutes après la fin de la discussion. La chef d'entreprise s'assit à côté de sa compagne et lui prit affectueusement la main. Elle était heureuse d'avoir passé un bon moment avec ses amis, elle savait que c'était important pour Emma qu'elle s'entende bien avec sa famille d'adoption et fut soulagée que ce soit effectivement le cas. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle ne s'était pas bien entendu avec eux ? Pour Emma elle aurait sans doute feint même si ça lui aurait coûté.

La fin de soirée arriva plus rapidement que tous l'auraient imaginé et chacun repartit chez soit après des remerciements pour le couple qui les avait accueillis.

* * *

Dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour Emma se posa mille questions sur comment Killian aurait pu être mis au courant de sa présence à Boston. Si Daniel avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça elle se jura de l'anéantir de ses propres mains !

Enfin arrivées à la maison les deux amantes retrouvèrent Jack qui était restée dans sa voiture le temps de leur vadrouille, même si elle leur avait fortement déconseillé d'y aller sans protection, elles avaient refusés que la femme garde du corps les accompagne pour une soirée aussi privée. Elles avaient couru un énorme risque, et même si elles étaient saines et sauves aujourd'hui, Jack leur recommanda qu'à l'avenir elles évitent toutes les sorties non accompagnées par Anton ou elle-même.

Acquiesçant comme deux gamines prisent en faute elles montèrent à l'étage pour se changer avant que Jack ne rejoigne sa chambre assignée pour ses longues nuits de surveillance.

Dans la chambre elles se mirent à l'aise pour la nuit. Régina, assise sur le bord du lit, était perdue dans ses pensées. Sûrement pensait-elle à son fils, pour changer. En sortant de la salle de bain la blonde la vit le regard vide et perdu. Malgré la bonne soirée qu'elles venaient de passer et l'inévitable bonheur qu'Emma avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait remarqué sa compagne et Mary-Margaret échanger sur des sujets communs, elle n'en oubliait pas les tourments qu'elle vivait depuis le départ d'Henry chez son père.

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa compagne et s'assit sur elle en travers de ses genoux un bras passant autour de ses épaules pour se stabiliser. Elle fit glisser la paume de sa main le long de la clavicule saillante de son amante puis caressa du bout des doigts son cou jusqu'à poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue relevant son visage triste vers le siens. Régina plongea dans les abysses émeraude d'Emma et sentit son cœur s'apaiser par sa présence. Sa main à elle rampa le long de la cuisse dénudée de sa blonde préférée jusque sur sa fesse et passa l'autre en dessous de son débardeur pour la ramener au plus proche d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut du torse d'Emma tandis que cette dernière la serra dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes pour que Régina puisse suffisamment adoucir ses peines et dormir un peu plus sereinement.

Serrée contre le cœur de son ange blond Régina sentit en effet l'apaisement la gagner. Elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre cela seule.

Elle releva son visage jusqu'alors enfoui dans le cou de sa compagne et embrassa du bout des lèvres la peau nue à la jointure de son épaule lui provocant un frisson. Emma ficha ses mains dans la chevelure brune maintenant la position. Enivrée par les senteurs de sa compagne Régina déposa d'autres baisers à cet endroit descendant parfois à la naissance de sa poitrine. Qu'il était bon d'avoir avec soit quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Elle parcourut de sa pulpe de doigt les cuisses nues d'Emma remontant par sa hanche jusqu'à son ventre où elle glissa cette deuxième main curieuse sous son débardeur caressant ensuite son ventre du plat de sa main qui atterrit sur son sein. Emma soupira de contentement lorsque les doigts agiles de son amante entourèrent son sein son pouce venant s'occuper de la pointe rosée et érigée par l'excitation. Quand il le fallait la blonde savait parfaitement laisser libre court aux envies de sa dulcinée. Passivement elle la laissait faire.

Régina délaissa le sein de la blonde et prit ses jambes d'un mouvement de force qu'Emma lui découvrait elle la déposa sur le lit et vint coller sans attendre son corps contre le siens. En dessous Emma admira la femme qui la dominait, habituellement elle n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un agir comme cela avec elle, mais Régina c'était différent. Elle pourrait bien lui faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Sans attendre Emma écarta les jambes pour accueillir son amante qui s'allongea de tout son corps frottant lascivement son bassin contre le siens déclenchant dans les entrailles de la blonde une multitude de frissons et autres réactions physique au plaisir. Elle souleva son débardeur sans l'enlever complètement laissant sa poitrine sans défense lorsqu'elle l'attaqua avec sa langue alors que sa main se dirigeait tout droit vers son centre aux merveilles.

Emma aimait lorsque sa compagne prenait les choses en main, elle était bien la seule avec qui elle aimait perdre le contrôle. D'aussi qu'elle se souvienne elle n'avait jamais vraiment laissé toutes ses barrières tomber lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec une femme, même avec Lily qu'elle aimait pourtant. Tout était différent avec Régina. Sa conception même d'une relation se trouvait chambouler en présence de cette femme. La confiance qu'elle accordait à Régina dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant, et cela lui retournait le cerveau, lui faisant prendre des décisions imprudentes.

Cependant, à cet instant, entre les mains diaboliques de Régina, elle ne saurait se trouver mieux ailleurs. Il était amusant d'ailleurs de penser qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais Emma avait besoin de lâcher prise pour ne pas exploser, et Régina avait besoin de prendre le contrôle pour se sentir bien. Elles trouvaient chaque fois leur équilibre rendant leur amour encore plus beau et plus fort.

Régina descendit laissant derrière elle une cascade de baisers brûlants la peau d'Emma à chaque toucher, elle calque la descente de ses lèvres avec celle du dernier tissu protégeant son intimité. Elle se cambra lorsque son amante termina sa course entre ses cuisses en imposant un rythme infernalement lent au premier abord, mais la langue taquine ne resta pas sage bien longtemps et sous les assauts de la brune Emma gémissait de plus belle ses mains essayant de s'agripper où elle pouvait sur le lit. Emma se sentait terriblement bien. Si jamais par chance elle se trouvait au paradis, elle priait pour ne jamais en sortir. Son orgasme traversa son corps crispant ses muscles elle se tendit alors que ses mains avaient trouvés le chemin de la chevelure brune tirant dessus sans le vouloir. Régina ne dit rien consciente d'avoir mené son amante jusqu'au septième ciel.

Elle lui fit l'amour pendant longtemps encore puis finit par laisser Emma lui rendre la pareille la délivrant elle aussi de ses tourments en galvanisant son esprit de pensées impures et sulfureuses oubliant totalement que Jack était dans une chambre non loin de la leur et qu'elle entendait tout…

* * *

Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Emma et Scarlett la veille, David s'était plongé dans les recherches sur Daniel Colter. Il avait d'abord demandé tous les relevés de compte ainsi que ceux de son téléphone, il fit également quelques recherches sur le personnage, sa situation, son passé, ses proches. En y passant la matinée il n'avait rien trouvé dans son entourage qui puisse lui porter préjudice même si cet entourage se retrouvait rempli d'hommes comme lui, ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié David. Ce genre de personnage aime se retrouver en groupe pour se sentir puissant. Il abhorrait tellement les hommes comme lui, imbu d'eux-mêmes parce qu'ils ont de l'argent, se sentant au-dessus de tout le monde et particulièrement au-dessus des lois.

Mais s'il se trouvait impliqué dans l'affaire Jones, David se jura qu'il le ferait payer. Peu importe qu'il puisse se payer les meilleurs avocats de la ville, peu importe qu'il puisse, s'il le désir, faire sauter sa carrière, ce type finira derrière les barreaux avec les plus gros criminels de Boston.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mary-Margaret il n'avait eu de cesse de se préoccuper autant qu'elle d'Emma Swan. Il avait appris son passé, les difficultés qu'elle avait traversées. Touché par cette histoire, et aussi parce qu'accepter de sortir avec Mary c'était aussi accepter Emma, il avait décidé d'être lui aussi un soutien pour elle. Il avait développé une sorte d'amour fraternel pour la jeune femme et plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle se trouva dans une situation délicate il fut à ses côtés, tout comme Mary, pour lui venir en aide. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il trouverait ce Killian Jones et lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait dans le passé mais aussi pour ce qu'il essayait de faire aujourd'hui.

Emma méritait d'être heureuse, et ce n'était certes pas un fantôme de son passé qui gâcherait tout !

Il avait vu trop de choses lui arriver depuis pour la laisser seule dans ce pétrin. Il avait vécu l'histoire Lily et s'était promis que la prochaine fois qu'Emma rencontrerait quelqu'un il l'a protègerait. Il fut soulagé de rencontrer Régina, elle était une femme bien et semblait rendre Emma encore meilleure. C'est pour quoi il protègerait cette relation.

Il se mit à feuilleter les relevés de compte de Daniel Colter et nota plusieurs montants importants, le premier écrémage fait il se concentra sur les similitudes entre les différents montants ainsi que les périodes de débit. Il remarqua qu'à trois dates précises sur des périodes de trois semaines les mêmes montants étaient retirés en liquide. Trouvant cela louche il fit de rapides calculs et découvrit que les sommes des montants en questions se trouvaient être exactement les mêmes. Le liquide est plus difficilement traçable, surtout s'il prend des précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il prit ensuite le relevé de téléphone et regarda les appels entrants et sortants dans ces périodes du mois. Il se trouva que chaque fois un numéro différent l'appelait durant quelques secondes. David aurait mis sa main à couper que ces numéros appartenaient à des téléphones prépayés mais pour en avoir le cœur net il amena les éléments au service des analystes informatiques. Il aurait les résultats d'ici une heure ou deux. Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à avoir une affaire sur les bras et même si sa demande ne prenait en réalité que quelques seconds à un expert en la matière pour trouver l'information, il devrait patienter pour avoir le résultat. Quelle perte de temps !

Il prit une petite pause pendant laquelle il continua de travailler sur le dossier de Killian Jones. Il le lisait tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois par jours lorsque comme aujourd'hui des analyses lui faisaient perdre son temps. Il se disait qu'en le relisant chaque jours il trouverait peut-être un nouvel angle d'attaque. Mais pour l'instant rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Il connaissait les noms de ses proches collaborateurs par cœur, il connaissait la date et le motif de toutes ses infractions, son exacte place en tant que second direct auprès de Peter Pan, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prouver en revanche fut les différents meurtres dont il avait été jadis soupçonné. Emma avait témoignée en ce sens, cependant comme aucune preuve n'avait pu être fournis à la cours ce jour-là Jones s'en était sorti indemne pour ce chef d'accusation.

En effet, lorsque David avait lu les dossiers des différents meurtres dont il était soupçonné, il ne trouva rien qui puisse le relier d'une quelconque façon à ces meurtres. Il était certain qu'il ne trouvait rien car pour Jones ce n'était que des noms sur une liste probablement donnée par Pan pour qu'il les exécute. Mais rien n'avait été trouvé, aucune liste, aucun mobile et pas vraiment de lien prouvé avec le cartel. Une belle impasse en somme. La police à l'époque fut de toute façon persuadée qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes bien distinctes. Le capitaine Hook était un meurtrier considéré comme un sérial killer psychopathe à l'intelligence très développé tuant des victimes au hasard pour son bon plaisir. Il était certes méthodique comme pouvait l'être Jones, mais il était beaucoup plus cruel que ce que les experts psychiatriques avaient rapportés de l'état mental de Jones…

Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent David sauta de sa chaise. Le bureau avait trouvé le vendeur de ces cartes. Un coup de chance car ce genre de chose s'achètent au black en général quand on veut rester discret. Il espérait juste que l'identité de l'acheteur soit sa véritable identité. Car souvent ce n'était pas le traçage de la carte en elle-même qui posait problème…mais ensuite, lorsqu'un policier demande l'identité de l'acheteur ce dernier se retrouve avec un faux nom, ce qui remet l'enquête au point mort. En tous cas le propriétaire de ces téléphones n'était pas bête au point de ne pas savoir utiliser cette camelote. Il était forcément un habitué de la pratique.

Il prit rapidement sa veste et sortit en trombe du commissariat et se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction. Il partit rapidement en direction du centre de Boston où le bureau de tabac aillant vendu cette fichue carte. Dans la voiture il fit une rapide liste des personnalités susceptibles d'utiliser un tel stratagème pour garder l'anonymat. Il y avait en première liste les terroristes, mais David doutait d'une implication quelconque de Daniel Colter dans une activité terroriste, les dealers de drogues, les mercenaires comme Jones évidemment, ce qui renforça ses soupçons sur une connexion entre lui et le criminel, et bien entendu les détectives privés. Son intuition de flic lui préconisant de suivre la piste du détective privé qui s'avérait plus logique dans le cas d'un individu comme Mr Colter, prit son téléphone et appela son collègue Graham.

« - J'ai besoin d'un service, urgent. Tu peux me faire la liste de tous les détectives privés de Boston. Je veux leurs noms, leurs photos et leurs adresses, personnelles et professionnelles.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de nom ça Dav'.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- Pour quand ?

\- Le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ok, je te fais ça.

\- Et demande à l'analyste de croiser les noms avec les données bancaires que je vais t'envoyer.

\- Ok, je te dis quand c'est prêt. »

David raccrocha. Même si la piste du buraliste ne donnait rien, il pourrait éventuellement retrouver la trace de cette personne de cette manière. Les chances étaient minces il en était conscient mais il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il arriva à l'adresse du buraliste et présenta le numéro au tenancier du bar tabac. L'homme lui donna un nom mais lui asura ne plus du tout se souvenir de son signalement.

Il savait que ce serait difficile par cette voie.

David reprit la route contrarié de ces maigres découvertes et pria pour que Graham ait quelque chose à lui donner de lui donner de plus utile qu'un nom qui serait peut-être faux. De nouveau au commissariat il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Graham qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas encore la liste de l'analyste informatique. En attendant David lui donna le nom que le buraliste lui avait donné.

« - Nan, ce nom n'est pas dans la liste des détectives répertoriés.

\- Et merde !

\- Si ça se trouve il n'est même pas dans la liste officielle. C'est peut-être un gars qui n'a jamais eu l'accréditation et se prend quand même pour un détective en arnaquant les ignorants comme Daniel Colter.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin d'avancer sur cette enquête ! Emma ne sera pas tranquille tant que ce fou furieux ne sera pas remis derrière les barreaux.

\- Comment t'as su que c'était un privé ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est une intuition basée sur le profil de Colter.

\- Quel salaud d'engager un type pareil pour espionner son ex-femme. Ce mec est une vraie lavette.

\- Ouais, on n'est pas sûr que c'est ce qu'il a fait avec cet argent. Mais depuis que Scarlett m'a parlé des agissements étranges de Colter je t'avoue que mon instinct s'est réveillé. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant.

\- On avait déjà enquêté au début sur lui et comme depuis le divorce il faisait plutôt profil bas on s'est pas méfié. »

Le poste de Graham, il décrocha rapidement en reconnaissant le numéro de l'analyste. Il resta quelques secondes au téléphone puis remit le combiné à sa place.

« - Marianne m'a envoyé par mail les photos des trois gagnants aillant reçu un montant dans la fourchette.

\- J'ai donné un montant précis !

\- Ouais mais il est possible que le bonhomme n'a pas tout déposé d'un seul coup ou qu'il a gardé une petite partie en liquide…on a été obligé de faire une fourchette.

\- Tsss, ok. Bon je dois retourner voir le buraliste pour qu'il l'identifie. En voyant les visages il se rappellera peut-être. »

Sans perdre une minute de plus il alla jusqu'au bureau de tabac pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Trop excité par la possibilité que cette piste mène enfin quelque part il mit son gyrophare et traversa à toute vitesse les rues de Boston.

Enfin arrivé il se rendit jusqu'au bar et montra les photos à tout le personnel. Par chance l'un d'eux reconnu un des trois comme étant un client plutôt régulier, que ce soit pour les boissons, les cartes prépayées, les jeux… Un habitué en bref. Soulagé d'avoir enfin une piste solide pour au moins remonter jusqu'à Daniel Colter, il lui mettrait la pression au cas où il ait quelque chose à voir la réapparition de Killian Jones dans la vie d'Emma.

« - Graham ?! Je veux que tu me trouves immédiatement Leroy Grump. C'est lui le Détective que Colter a payé. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son collègue sachant très bien qu'il avait bien tout enregistré et retourna au poste en espérant y trouver à son retour le détective privé.

De retour au poste il patienta un peu moins d'une heure avant de voir arriver Graham accompagné d'un petit homme chauve à l'air grognon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de Leroy Grump. L'agent Hunt traversa le poste avec son fardeau jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire où il posa sans une once de compassion le détective et sortit sans lui dire un mot.

David l'avait suivi et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la salle adjacente derrière la vitre fumée. Ils observèrent l'homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, sûrement habitué à être auditionné par la police. Il ne se demandait probablement même pas pourquoi il était là, pour lui sa présence ici n'était qu'un contre temps dans sa journée. Il était persuadé qu'il sortirait de là comme étant un homme libre.

Seulement le lieutenant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il le ferait plonger pour une raison ou pour une autre. D'ailleurs, Marianne arriva avec un dossier complet sur Leroy Grump qui n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il était visiblement accro aux jeux et se trouvait endetté comme pas possible, interdit de casino dans plusieurs états. Il avait fait de la prison quelques mois pour agression sur un passant alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais plus important, il avait trafiqué son accréditation. Il n'en fallait pas plus à David pour pouvoir faire pression.

« - Bonjour Leroy, dit-il en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous aimerions voir vos dossiers sur un de vos clients, Daniel Colter.

\- Vous savez très bien que c'pas possible. Je ne dévoile rien sur mes clients sauf en cas de force majeure suite à la demande d'un juge.

\- Oui ça c'est la version officielle. Mais la version que je vais vous donner aujourd'hui est un peu différente. Vous allez soit finir vos jours en prison pour avoir menti à l'état en vous accordant le droit d'exercer en tant que détective privé soit je vous laisse sortir d'ici après que vous m'aillez tout raconté sur notre ami commun. Ou mieux encore, j'appelle immédiatement vos créanciers et je vous laisse à leurs bons soins, expliqua David le ton menaçant. Les informations que vous avez fournis à Daniel Colter sont susceptibles de lui permettre de commettre un meurtre, vous voulez, en plus du reste, ajouter complice de meurtre à votre liste ? »

Leroy ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait coincé aussi vite par ce blanc bec… Son autorisation d'exercer n'était juste plus valide depuis quelques mois suite à une bavure, ce n'est pas grand-chose…Il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus. Se sentant pris au piège il ne put qu'accorder au lieutenant Nolan ce qu'il désirait.

« - D'accord, je vais tout vous dire, et vous pouvez aller prendre le dossier à mon bureau. Je veux la totale immunité dans cette affaire en échange de ces informations. »

David sourit victorieux et regarda à travers la vitre où il savait que Graham les observait, il lui fit un signe lui indiquant d'aller trouver ce fameux dossier.

Bientôt il saurait s'il existait un lien entre Daniel Colter et Killian Jones. Son intuition lui disait que oui car oui c'était étrange la coïncidence entre les problèmes de Régina et ceux d'Emma arrivant en même temps.

* * *

Dans son repère Killian préparait tranquillement son prochain coup qui serait l'acte final à sa vengeance. Emma paierait d'une façon ou d'une autre et son plan la ferait tellement souffrir qu'elle le suppliera de la tuer. Il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire pour elle et Killian pourra enfin être en paix avec lui-même. L'arrestation de son patron laissait un manque cruel dans l'organisation criminelle. En tant que second actuellement en liberté, c'était à lui de reprendre le flambeau jusqu'à la libération espérée de Pan.

Dans sa bulle de bonheur absolue, un cigare à la main jubilant de sa future victoire il vit du coin de l'œil son téléphone s'allumer d'un appel entrant. Il décrocha, c'était une de ses espionne, Tink qui surveillait les agissement de Leroy Grump.

« - Il s'est fait pincé ? … Quel con ! … oui je sais qu'il parlera au flic…Non, mais je vais devoir accélérer mes plans..Inutile, le mal est fait. Envoie lui peut-être des hommes pour le secouer un peu et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû nous trahir mais ne le tuez pas….Ok. »

Il raccrocha contrarié par cet appel. Au final cela ne changeait que le timing, mais il n'aimait pas lorsqu'un plan ne se passait pas très exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il devrait juste passer plus rapidement à l'action qu'il le pensait. Tant pis. Emma paiera, que ce soit maintenant ou dans quinze jours le résultat serait le même.

Il fit tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts, il devait prévenir son agent sur le terrain que les préparatifs étaient terminés qu'il devrait passer extrêmement rapidement à l'action sans quoi le plan ne se ferait pas. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de renseignements afin d'être mieux préparé, mais le temps dorénavant leur filait entre les doigts. Il demeurait confiant dans le déroulement des prochains évènements. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa vengeance et surtout pas un petit flic se prenant pour un héro !

« - JJ ? C'est Hook, changement de plan, on fait ça dès demain. »

Puis il raccrocha. Il ralluma son cigare puis s'affala dans son dossier de chaise en faisant tournoyer la fumée au dessus de sa tête un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors en fait mon ordi à bugué haha ( imbécile ) donc j'ai reposté...je t'avais répondu à la base Guestt xD mais bon la connexion du bureau de rectrice le devait pas être au top... BREF j'espère que tu sois île ce chapitre :)**

 **Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien ! En espérant vous retrouver sur ce chapitre. Je sais qu'ils sont longs à venir et encore une fois j'en suis désolée.**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


	13. Chapter 13

**A que Coucou tout le monde ^^**

 **Mes habituelles et éternelles et énormes excuses pour l'attente, j'étais en spectacle fin juin et ne sachant pas gérer mon temps ni mon énergie j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur ce chapitre jusqu'à cette dernière semaine ! ( je suis au travail mais comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire et que y a personne dans l'entreprise je suis TRANQUILLE YAHOOOUU ) enfin pour l'instant j'espère que ça va durer... J'en doute car la chef revient demain... xD Chiotte... Mhm ? osef de ma vie ? ouais vous avez raison xDD**

 **Je l'ai relu un million de fois ce chapitre pour corriger, je sais que j'aurais pu l'envoyer en correction chez Xenmin mais j'avoue que comme le précédent j'ai eu mal au cœur de vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Donc normalement y a rien d'alarmant niveau fautes mais il se pourrait qu'il en reste... voilà voilà !**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutient sans failles, sans vous je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une petite novice n'écrivant que pour elle même des histoires banales et sans intérêts... Grâce à vous tous je grandis de jour en jour sur mes écrits et ça me boost de la mort qui tue ! Et puis mine de rien merci Ouat pour ce fabuleux bien qu'inexistant Ship ( dans le show) car au final nous ça nous sert bien cette petite histoire muaahahahahaha**

 **Guest ( Emma ) : Pardon pour l'attente, j'espère qu'entre temps tu as retrouvé le sommeil sinon je peux t'assurer que je m'en voudrais énormément ! Je suis également très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise à ce point... oui je sais c'est paradoxal xD Mais voilà la suite qui j'espère ne te donnera pas d'insomnie... enfin je peux rien te promettre cela dit... *tête de diable* Amuse toi bien :D et si jamais tu as des problèmes pour dormir j'en suis par avance profondément navrée ^^'**

 **Gouldo1 : oh Merci d'avoir relevé cette petite erreur d'inattention ( que j'ai corrigée depuis ) ! Oo alors il y a du vrai dans tes théories...disons qu'un tiers est exact haha je te laisse tout de suite découvrir lequel :p Merci pour ton commentaire et puis j'espère que le chapitre te plaira :D**

* * *

Le couple s'éveilla plutôt sereinement. Ni Emma ni Régina ne travaillant en ce Dimanche c'est avec bonheur qu'elles se prélassèrent dans le lit. Il n'était pas simple, ni très reposant de jongler entre la quiétude et l'inquiétude, cependant pour chaque seconde d'accalmie elles prenaient leur temps savourant ces instants précieux.

Sous la couette blottie l'une contre l'autre, elles parlèrent de leurs envies, de leurs désirs, de leurs passions. Sans vraiment se censurer Emma avoua à sa compagne qu'elle était devenue la sienne. Bien entendu elle entendit la voix moqueuse de son amie l'accusant d'être trop cul-cul la praline, mais elle se fichait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Elle était amoureuse, et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait.

Entre rires, mots doux et caresses elles ne virent pas le temps défiler et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de onze heures et demie qu'elles se décidèrent enfin à se lever.

« -Bonjour Jaqueline, salua Emma en sachant très bien que ça l'énerverait. »

Régina leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jack fusillait sa cliente du regard. Bien entendu que ce n'était qu'un « jeu » mais chaque fois qu'elle entendait son véritable prénom elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

« - Merci pour votre travail Jack, ajouta Régina.

\- C'est normal. Par contre il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler, Anton s'est fait agresser hier soir en rentrant chez lui, du coup je fais la surveillance de jour exceptionnellement. Ne vous en faites pas Mme Mills, j'ai l'habitude. Et je vous assure qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, je suis tout à fait capable de vous protéger même dans ces circonstances inhabituelles.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il serait préférable que vous vous reposiez un peu.

Régina se tourna vers sa compagne cherchant son appui du regard. Il était hors de question que Jack s'épuise à la tâche. Les enjeux sont bien trop importants pour laisser un garde du corps exténué à leurs côtés, du moins pour le moment. Silencieusement elle demanda à Emma de trouver une solution.

\- Je peux appeler David, il viendra quelques heures et pendant ce temps vous irez dormir. »

Ravie de cette solution trouvée Régina embrassa sa blonde avant de la laisser appeler son ami. Elle resta donc avec Jack. Seules dans le petit salon elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et Régina perçut dans son estomac une légère tension due à la lueur prédatrice brillant dans les prunelles de Jack. Mal à l'aise elle se dirigea vers la cuisine rompant le contact visuel. Elle se savait suivie de la garde du corps mais n'y fit pas attention.

« - Merci, commença Jack. Je serai plus apte à vous protéger avec un peu de repos.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'entendais. »

Est-ce que cette femme nourrissait des épanchements non catholiques pour elle ? Si tel était le cas elle devrait tout de suite y mettre un terme, elle aimait Emma et ne voulait personne d'autre dans sa vie et encore moins dans son lit. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle ait finalement tord elle passerait pour une idiote. Jouer la distance étant probablement sa seule option elle ne jeta qu'un bref regard lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment si elle désirait un café.

Elle laissa la machine à café allumée pour Emma. Elle avait appris par défaut que cette dernière, étant très pointilleuse sur la question, souhaitait faire son café seule déterminant qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à savoir « comment faire un bon café crème digne de ce nom même avec une machine à deux sous cinquante ». Se rappelant du ton particulièrement fier de sa compagne en affirmant cette phrase, Régina ricana légèrement. Même lorsqu'elle disait des trucs bizarres, Emma demeurait adorable.

Délaissant Jack et ses regards appuyés, elle se saisit de son propre téléphone et contrôla ses éventuels messages, entre les appels manqués de sa sœur ainsi que ses SMS ou bien ceux de Malicia, de son père, elle distingua un MMS envoyé par son fils. Sans plus se préoccuper de ses autres messages elle ouvrit avec impatience la photo d'Henry. Un sourire rassuré et ému apparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle détaillait la frimousse de son petit garçon adoré. Il semblait aller bien ce qui la tranquillisa.

Emma revint alors se dirigeant directement sur sa machine à café.

« - Alors ? Demanda Régina. Il peut venir ?

\- Oui, de toute façon il m'a dit qu'il avait de nouvelles informations, il en profitera pour nous mettre au courant. Il a pas voulu m'en dire plus au téléphone.

y Il a l'air occupé, c'est plutôt bon signe pour nous. »

Emma prit Régina par la taille et lui déposa affectueusement un baiser sur la tempe avant de récupérer son café, elle y ajouta un nuage de sa crème battue et sucra. Le liquide, rendu onctueux par la crème, effleura les lèvres de la blonde qui laissa couler un gémissement de satisfaction. Inconsciemment sa compagne observa chaque geste, chaque son et se mit le feu aux poudres toute seule. Elle maudit alors de tout son être la présence de Jaqueline dans la pièce.

Elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'éloigna de l'objet de son trouble avant de faire une bêtise, contrariée.

Emma la voyant faire s'inquiéta de ce brusque changement d'attitude et délaissa sa boisson pourpartir à la poursuite de sa compagne.

« - Excusez-moi Jack, je dois aller…enfin vous comprenez ce n'est pas facile en ce moment elle…

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas pour moi je saurais m'occuper. J'ai toute une maison à surveiller après tout. »

D'un petit sourire gêné elle s'excusa avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

Elle rejoignit rapidement la chambre et vit sa brune préférée se préparer à prendre une douche. Ses gestes frénétiques et désordonnés achevèrent Emma dans son inquiétude.

« - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je vais prendre ma douche.

\- Régina parle-moi, tu as l'air perturbée.

Elle stoppa son ramassage de vêtement et soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- J'en ai marre qu'elle soit là ! accusa-t-elle alors. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans ma propre maison ! Parfois j'arrive à oublier qu'elle est là et que nous sommes simplement deux femmes qui s'aiment profitant de leurs moments de solitude, et ensuite elle se rappel à moi et ça m'énerve !

-Je comprends ma chérie, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est toi qui m'as dit de prendre un garde du corps.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur, qu'on serait obligé d'être surveillées comme des enfant vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Si j'ai envie de me promener nue dans ma maison j'aimerais pouvoir le faire en tout quiétude, s'agaça Régina en se levant brusquement du lit.

Emma observait son amante avec toute la douceur et la compréhension dont elle était capable. Puis elle esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Tu te balades vraiment nue dans ta maison ?

\- Emma ! Ce n'est pas le propos.

\- Peut-être mais ça m'intéresse. Si on doit un jour habiter ensemble je dois me préparer psychologiquement à vivre avec une nudiste.

Silencieuse Régina se pinça l'arête du nez accablée par la légèreté de sa compagne en cet instant.

\- Pardon, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste…tenta-t-elle de s'excuser. Bref, continue.

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais faire ma puce… et ça aurait marché si je…Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état exactement ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as…enfin tu as fait un truc tellement mignon et sexy à la fois et je t'assure que si j'avais pu je t'aurais fait l'amour sur l'établit de ma cuisine ! Et je n'ai pas pu à cause de Jaqueline. S'expliqua avec agitation Régina. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux quand je veux avec toi, de ne pas profiter de ces moments au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose. »

Profondément touchée par le discours de son amante, Emma baissa les yeux, de plus en plus coupable. Il n'y a pas que la peur qui les tourmente, il est vrai que cette surveillance constante pesait sur leur intimité et Régina avait parfaitement résumé la situation, elles n'étaient plus libre, du moins en dehors de cette chambre. Hier soir elles avaient fait l'amour en oubliant totalement la présence de Jack. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant ce matin qu'elle s'était rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Mais Emma perçut autre chose, après tout c'était elle qui l'avait poussée à prendre un garde du corps, et jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la présence de Jack, mis à part ce manque cruel d'intimité. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« - Dis-moi tout Régina.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la brune près du lit. Elle la fit asseoir et l'imita par la suite. Le climat de confiance installé, Régina souffla prenant son élan. Outre le fait qu'elle se sentait prisonnière de sa propre maison avec la présence de cette femme, ce sont plutôt ses regards qui l'énervaient et la mettaient mal à l'aise.

\- Elle me regarde étrangement depuis ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est.

\- Quoi ?! explosa Emma. Attends-moi, je vais lui dire deux mots !

\- Non ! Emma ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est si ça se trouve ce n'est rien, mais elle me fait peur.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas intervenir alors que cette garce te drague sous mon nez ?

\- Elle n'a rien tenté.

\- Encore heureux ! Et si tu veux qu'elle s'en aille définitivement je la ferai partir à grand coups de pompes dans le cul, crois-moi ! »

Connaissant assez son amante pour savoir qu'elle en était parfaitement capable, Régina posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer. Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'en arriver à la violence même si elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle serait soulagée de ne plus avoir Jack dans les parages. Tiraillée par son envie de la voir hors de cette maison et la nécessité de sa présence Régina ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

« - J'aimerais qu'elle s'en aille mais pouvons-nous nous passer de ses services ?

\- Quand David arrivera je lui demanderai de nous envoyer Graham, le temps qu'on trouve une alternative. Si elle te met mal à l'aise elle doit quitter cette maison. »

La détermination dans les yeux d'Emma ne laissa guère la place à une contradiction. Et puis cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle acquiesça donc et sourit soulagée par la tournure de cette discussion. Son chevalier en pyjama blanc.

« - Merci. »

* * *

Après avoir reçu l'appel d'Emma, David prit immédiatement toutes ses affaires et prévint son coéquipier qu'il partait quelques heures afin d'informer son amie de la tournure que prenait l'enquête. Il souhaitait se rendre en personne au domicile de Régina afin que la communication soit plus simple. Graham ne chercha pas à le retenir, il acquiesça simplement et retourna dans sa paperasse.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de l'immense demeure de Régina, il examina les alentours à la recherche d'un tiers qui aurait pu le suivre. Rassuré de ne rien constater d'anormal il toqua rapidement à la porte.

Jack se tenait derrière et le laissa passer en reconnaissant l'ami de sa patronne.

« - David ! s'écria la blonde en surgissant derrière Jack. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- Oui moi aussi. J'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer alors ça tombe bien.

\- Je te fais un café ! proposa immédiatement Emma. »

David pénétra dans la maison, la garde du corps sur les talons jusqu'au salon où Régina attendait patiemment. Elle déposa le livra qu'elle était en train de lire et alla saluer David.

« - Vous pouvez y aller Jaqueline, dit-elle le plus froidement possible mais en tachant de rester courtoise. »

Jack comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle quitta la maison laissant ses clientes aux bons soins de leur ami policier et se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture.

A l'intérieur, David s'était installé sur le canapé aux côtés de Régina tandis qu'Emma s'afférait dans la cuisine. David remarqua rapidement le trouble de la femme à ses côtés. Elle lui paraissait épuisée, nerveuse et inquiète. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait à annoncer cela risquait fortement d'alourdir son état. Malgré le fait que l'enquête avançait enfin, il ne doutait pas un seul instant du poids de ce fardeau pesant sur les épaules de cette femme. Elle pensait trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'Emma et finalement à cause de toutes ces choses qui leur tombaient dessus les unes après les autres, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter entièrement de ce bonheur. S'il était arrivé la même chose entre lui et Mary-Margaret, il ressentirait probablement cette même injustice.

Emma arriva enfin avec les boissons chaudes et se posa à son tour dans un des fauteuils faisant face au canapé.

« - Alors, tu as pu avancer ? demanda Emma.

-Oui, et même plutôt pas mal. Salomé avait vu juste concernant Daniel Colter. En faisant une enquête plus approfondie sur ses derniers agissements j'ai pu remonter la piste jusqu'à un détective privé qu'il a engagé pour vous espionner.

\- Le salaud, grinça Emma en serrant son poing sur l'accoudoir.

\- Il a des photos, de toi Emma, de Régina, de vous deux ensemble, des emplois du temps de chacune d'une extrême précision, il a réussi à pirater vos conversation SMS….Bref la totale. Avec Graham on a parcouru le dossier de Colter et on a trouvé ceci, expliqua-t-il en tendant une photo devant Emma. »

Les yeux d'abords exorbités de surprise, l'expression d'Emma se transforma en horreur pure. Elle comprenait d'un coup comment Killian avait pu remonter jusqu'à elle, la retrouver et la menacer. Elle parvint à détacher son regard du cliché pour trouver les prunelles interrogatrices de sa compagne. Régina se leva brusquement en constatant son épouvante et se hâta à ses côtés. Arrachant presque la photographie des mains d'Emma elle crispa sa mâchoire en constatant que son ex-mari se trouvait en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle imagina être Killian Jones semblant se parler au coin d'une rue sombre.

Une violente colère traversa son corps tandis qu'elle serrait ses doigts sur la photographie la froissant malgré elle. Il avait osé. Cette ordure avait osé contacter Jones, le dealer et meurtrier Jones pour se venger. Son calme durant la réunion, son assurance, tout cela venait du marché qu'il avait passé avec le Diable. Il était donc persuadé d'arriver à ses fins. Cette perspective la fit immédiatement angoisser, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement sous l'adrénaline du stress. Puis la colère revint lorsqu'elle pensa à Henry, il avait mis son fils en danger ! Ou bien tout cela faisait partie de son plan ? Après tout Henry se trouvait chez son père aujourd'hui. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit. Ce fumier avait tout manigancé depuis le début, il les avait acculées pour récupérer Henry, pour la destituer de son poste, il voulait tout lui prendre.

Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour arriver à ses fins ?

Les tremblements de sa colère et de sa peur se firent si intenses qu'elle en lâcha le cliché.

Constatant l'état de sa compagne Emma lui prit rapidement la main et la serra assez fort pour qu'elle puisse le sentir. Puis elle se leva et la fit assoir dans le fauteuil et se positionna accroupie près d'elle sans qu'à un seul moment sa main ne lâche celle tremblante de Régina. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait aillant elle aussi quelques colères et envies de meurtres à revendre, néanmoins elle contrôlait plus facilement cet état que sa brune, elle se devait donc de l'aider à surmonter ces émotions, du moins ne pas se laisser envahir afin de rester lucide sur le danger qu'elles couraient encore. Daniel Colter enfin démasqué faisait avancer l'enquête, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation moins dangereuse puisque Jones se trouvant toujours dans la nature, il restait la menace principale.

« - Je suis désolé, dit David en baissant les yeux impuissant.

\- De quoi ? Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour nous aider.

\- Est-ce que vous allez arrêter Daniel ? demanda Régina d'une voix sombre de colère.

\- Graham a dû envoyer des hommes le chercher à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Et Henry ?

\- Je peux l'emmener chez Mary-Margaret en attendant. Sauf si tu préfères que je le ramène ici.

\- Chez Mary, il sera plus en sécurité qu'ici j'imagine. Il est peut-être fou mais j'ose espérer qu'il a encore une once de décence pour ne pas plus impliquer son fils dans cette histoire. »

Emma resserra sa prise autour des doigts de la brune.

Daniel était vraiment un homme tordu, il n'avait pas hésité à pactiser avec Killian, lui promettant sûrement de l'argent, contre une vengeance impliquant des tiers, impliquant son fils. Killian est un homme dangereux, très dangereux, et ça l'ex-mari de Régina, aveuglé par son amour propre, semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tout cela risquait de mal finir pour tout le monde, Emma le connaissait mieux que quiconque et même si à l'époque elle s'en fichait, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être imprévisible le rendant encore plus redoutable. Il n'était pas seulement attiré par le pouvoir et l'argent que lui octroyait sa place dans l'association criminelle de Pan, sa place lui permettait non seulement d'avoir tout ça et en bonus il pouvait tuer sans jamais être inquiété. Son tableau de chasse était si grand que les média lui ont attribué un nom de tueur, le Capitaine Crochet.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux Killian en action ni même les victimes de son côté tueur en série. Mais elle savait ce qu'il faisait et comment il le faisait. Il kidnappait ses victimes, les torturait, puis les tuait en plantant un crochet en argent dans les carotides des pauvres malheureux croisant son chemin. Rare étaient les fois où il tuait d'une autre façon cependant Pan y tenait de manière à brouiller les pistes. Le Capitaine Crochet fut une aubaine pour l'organisation puisque les flics enquêtaient sur ce tueur en série et pas sur les autres crimes reliés à Pan.

L'effroi nouait l'estomac d'Emma, si Killian décidait de s'en prendre à elle, elle n'était pas certaine d'y survivre… et s'il s'en prenait à Régina, elle n'y survivrait pas non plus. Sur les deux scénarios cette enflure sortait vainqueur. Mais pour Emma, il était parfaitement hors de question que Régina soit la victime, elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans elle. L'inverse était probablement vrai aussi, cependant Régina se devait de vivre pour Henry. Elle, elle n'avait personne aillant autant besoin d'elle qu'Henry avait besoin de sa mère.

* * *

Dans son enfance Jaqueline dut faire face à beaucoup de choses difficiles pour de si petites épaules. Très jeune elle perdit ses parents et fut recueillie par un couple s'avérant être de bons parents aux premiers abords. L'école fut pour elle une véritable torture ou sa différence de comportement lui attira bien des tracas avec les professeurs, ainsi que les élèves. Petite fille étrange, elle parlait souvent seule en restant le plus loin possible de ses camarades de classe, adolescente turbulente qui ne reconnaissait pas l'autorité des adultes, elle passa rapidement à la violence envers les autres en étant l'instigatrice de beaucoup de bagarres, mauvaise élève ses notes atteignaient rarement la moyenne. Une enfant à problème en somme. Ses parents adoptifs ne firent jamais rien pour changer cela, et quand elle fut en âge de comprendre, ils décidèrent de lui confier leur véritable nature.

Katherine et Pascal Bean nageaient dans le trafic de drogues dures, leur réseau s'étendait sur plusieurs états. Au vu des capacités inhabituelles de leur fille ils prirent la décision de lui apprendre le métier en lui confiant au début la gestion d'un stock qu'elle écoula au lycée. De fil en aiguille elle devint rapidement un atout majeur dans la distribution des stupéfiants. Elle quitta évidemment le système scolaire et se consacra à la vente de drogue qui lui procurait beaucoup plus d'exaltation. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait les voyages, elle aimait abuser de la confiance de jeunes personnes dont elle se servait allègrement et sans remords lorsque ses parents lui avaient finalement donné un territoire à gérer. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans. Le couple Bean se fit assassiner par la concurrence désireuse d'annexé leur réseau. Jacqueline échappa au massacre par miracle. Quelques mois plus tard elle retrouva le meurtrier de ses parents adoptifs et se présenta en tant que simple revendeuse cherchant à se faire une place dans le milieu. Même si au début elle voulait se venger de la mort de ses parents, cette envie lui passa rapidement lorsqu'elle rencontra Killian Jones, le nouveau second du grand manitou le premier s'étant fait tué par la police lors d'une intervention musclée.

Elle apprit plus tard que James, l'ancien second, était celui qui avait tué ses parents.

Mais Killian, il n'avait rien à voir avec les dealers lambda. Il fit très vite sa place ainsi que ses preuves dans l'organisation. Sans pitié il tuait les traîtres, les concurrents, les balances et les espions d'une main de maître, d'un crochet de maître serait plus exact. Jack tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cet homme charismatique qui lui rappelait vaguement son père adoptif. Tout désir de vengeance s'échappa alors de son esprit et elle devint une alliée de choix pour Killian Jones. Il lui avait tout appris concernant le meurtre, le kidnapping, la torture, elle évolua comme une « assistante » pour lui.

Lorsque cette insupportable blonde arriva auprès de Killian, Jack se sentit horriblement trahie. Elle se jura qu'à la première occasion elle tuerait cette Emma Swan ! Jamais elle ne la rencontra officiellement, Killian le lui avait interdit. Tapie dans l'ombre de son chef elle observa cette femme de loin. Son désir de la tuer revint au galop quand elle eut l'outrageante idée de balancer Killian à la police pour sauver ses fesses. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion à la seconde même où son maître du crime sortit de prison avec le désir de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire.

Et la voici, aujourd'hui, patientant dans sa voiture à quelques encablures de la maisonnée Mills, l'occasion d'accomplir son devoir et d'amener Emma Swan jusqu'à Killian afin qu'il assouvisse sa vengeance. Cette femme paierait pour sa trahison. Nul ne s'en prend à l'organisation Pan sans en assumer les conséquences, et nul ne s'en prend au Capitaine sans en payer le prix fort. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire exactement, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il voulait aussi s'en prendre à Régina Mills. Elle avait donc reçu l'ordre direct d'enlever la chef d'entreprise et ce aujourd'hui même.

La venue de ce flic rendait sa tâche plus ardue. Elle avait réussi à évincer Anton en le faisant passer sous une voiture en pleine nuit…Mais ce David serait une autre paire de manches. Pourtant il devait disparaître et vite pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa mission en toute quiétude.

Elle chercha un moment une solution mais n'en trouva pas. Elle eut simplement de la chance. Elle vit une voiture de police banalisée se garer devant sur le trottoir juste devant la porte de la maison, un homme en sortit et se dirigea droit sur la porte. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit entré, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois elle laissa passer, en plus de l'homme qui venait d'arriver, David Nolan qui avait l'air furax. Tandis que les deux flics semblaient être sur le départ, elle reçut un coup de fil. Le nom d'Emma Swan s'afficha sur l'écran et les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en une grimace plus que satisfaite. Elle décrocha et prit rapidement une voix ensommeillée.

« - Allô.

\- Jack, vous dormiez encore ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis réveillée maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourriez-vous revenir ? suite à un problème urgent notre ami doit partir.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, je dormais dans ma voiture pas très loin je serai là dans deux minutes. »

Jack s'extirpa rapidement de sa voiture et rejoignit les deux policiers ainsi que sa cible sur le seuil de sa maison.

Après un bref salut de la tête, David et son coéquipier partirent, laissant les brebis seules avec le loup sans le savoir.

* * *

« - Vous avez pu vous reposer ? demanda Emma en entrant dans le salon. Le départ précipité de David lui aillant guère laissé le choix que de demander à Jack de revenir, elle toisait néanmoins la jeune femme, méfiante.

\- Oui, ces quelques heures m'ont été bénéfiques, merci.

\- Désolée de vous avoir rappelé si tôt. David a dû partir plus vite que prévu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont remonté la piste d'un détective privé engagé par l'ex-mari de Régina, ils voulaient l'interroger mais Daniel n'était pas chez lui, ni Henry.

\- Je vois…où se trouve votre compagne ?

\- Elle se repose. Enfin elle essaye. Les dernières avancées de l'enquête l'ont beaucoup perturbée, et la disparition de Daniel et Henry n'a rien arrangé.

\- Vous semblez plutôt sereine contrairement à Mme Mills.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous voyez. L'homme qui en a après nous est extrêmement dangereux et j'ai peur, très peur. Mais pour le moment je dois aussi épargner Régina de mes tourments. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, expliqua Emma la mine inquiète.

\- Votre ami flic a l'air compétent, je suis certaine que la situation se dénouera vite, vous pourrez reprendre votre vie là où vous l'avez laissé avant toute cette histoire, tenta de rassurer Jack alors qu'intérieurement elle bouillait d'envie d'en finir au plus vite. »

Emma lui offrit un petit sourire censé vouloir dire merci, mais l'inquiétude et la peur tourna ce sourire en une grimace peu avenante. Elle ne parierait pas sur un avenir meilleur et Jack ne pouvait qu'approuver et confirmer ses craintes.

« - Vous avez faim ?

\- Un peu, admit Jack. »

Elle se leva alors tournant le dos à la criminelle infiltrée. L'erreur que Jack attendait impatiemment depuis des jours. Emma était seule avec elle tandis que Régina se reposait à l'étage la rendant totalement sans défense.

Tel un serpent se jetant sur sa pauvre et naïve proie, Jack se jeta sur la blonde, un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme prêt à l'emploi. D'une poigne ferme elle entrava rapidement Emma par le haut du torse le barrant de son bras, elle plaqua simultanément le mouchoir sur le bouche et le nez de sa victime qui se débattit quelques instants puis tomba bien vite dans l'inconscience.

Satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, Jack fit le tour du corps inerte d'Emma, elle s'accroupie près de son visage qu'elle tourna dans sa direction. Un désir naissant de la tuer sur le champ pointa dans son esprit, d'un geste rageur de la main elle lâcha le visage d'Emma en secouant la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Elle devait juste livrer Régina Mills à son patron, c'était sa seule tâche.

Voir son ennemie ainsi impuissante faisait danser de magnifiques images sanguinolentes dans sa tête. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour assister Killian sur la suite de ses projets. Alors que les films se succédaient dans sa tête, elle se mit à sourire, un sourire grand et machiavélique. Elle l'imagina attachée à une chaise grinçante, les yeux bandés et le visage tuméfié alors qu'elle lui brisait les jambes à coup de batte de baseball. Elle entendait d'ici le son de ses tibias se rompre sous les coups ainsi que les hurlements de douleurs de sa victime.

Hélas ses jubilations imaginaires prirent fin lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de stupeur de Régina Mills. Elle se releva rapidement et couru jusqu'à la maîtresse de maison avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui plaqua la main sur bouche pour la faire taire et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur, un couteau pointant sur son estomac.

« - Shhhht, je ne te ferai rien. On va juste aller faire un tour toi et moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment après ta petite tête qu'ils en ont, mais plutôt à celle de ta copine, explique-t-elle en faisant glisser la lame contre la joue mate de Régina. Oups… »

Elle n'avait fait qu'une petite entaille mais cela suffit à Régina pour se tenir tranquille. Jack se délectait de la frayeur parue dans ses yeux, elle lisait une pointe de révolte aussi, enfouie sous la montagne de crainte, mais elle connaissait assez bien sa « cliente » pour savoir qu'elle ne tenterait rien de plus.

Régina jetait des regards frénétiques au corps immobile d'Emma espérant secrètement qu'elle se réveillerait d'une seconde à l'autre pour la sauver.

Rien ne se passa, Emma resta immobile. Jack découvrit sa bouche en la prévenant que pour son bien, et celui de sa blondasse, mieux valait pour elle qu'elle garde le silence. Jack s'éloigna d'elle mais jamais ne rompit le contact visuel. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne commettrait pas ce genre d'erreur de débutant. La criminelle se saisit d'un papier et d'un stylo et se mit à écrire rapidement un mot qu'elle laissa tout près d'Emma. Elle laissa un ricanement froid et se leva en soupirant l'air d'avoir accompli sa mission vite et bien.

Le soulagement sur le visage de Jack glaça le sang de Régina. Elle n'avait jamais vu de gens de sa sorte auparavant. Des gens dont le cœur dénué de compassion leur permettait de commettre des actes horriblement violents sans jamais ressentir le moindre remords.

En cet instant, Régina donnerait n'importe quoi pour être dans les bras de sa compagne, en paix, en sécurité, son fils gambadant joyeusement dans le jardin de sa maison de campagne. Des larmes se mirent à couler malgré elle. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour que le Karma la punisse ainsi ? Comment la folie et la stupidité d'un seul homme ont pu l'amener dans une telle situation ?

Daniel paiera un jour ou l'autre pour les tords qu'il lui causait. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'Emma n'émerge de son coma. Elle avait la bouche sèche et horriblement mal au crâne comme si elle avait pu des litres de mojito la veille. Groggy, elle se leva difficilement en se massant la tempe. Elle tourna sur elle-même cherchant sa compagne du regard, son estomac se souleva en constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Les souvenirs de son agression lui revinrent alors en mémoire et elle courut comme un beau diable avalant les escaliers trois par trois jusqu'à arriver à la chambre qu'elles partageaient depuis le début de cette affreuse aventure. Vide. Des nœuds au ventre elle chercha dans toute la maison la présence de Régina qui ne se manifesta nulle part. Elle revint dans le salon le souffle court et les yeux mouillés. Un papier posé sur le sol attira alors son attention. Tremblante elle se saisit de la note et son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de désespoir, les mains autour de son crâne serrant la racine de ses cheveux.

Régina avait été enlevée.

 _« J'ai ta copine. Rejoins moi à l'entrepôt, je suis certains que tu te souviens duquel je veux parler. Inutile de te dire de ne pas appeler la police. Peut-être que tu la retrouveras en un seul morceau. C'est terminé, Emma. »_

La note était signée d'un crochet maladroitement dessiné. Ce n'était pas Killian lui-même qui avait écrit ce mot mais cette salope de Jaqueline. Elle les avait bien bernées. Emma n'y avait vu que du feu.

Régina, sa douce Régina entre les mains de ce fou furieux. Au bord de la crise de panique Emma se décida néanmoins à agir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme là-bas. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser lui faire du mal. Bien entendu qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il l'attendait pour la tuer, mais si c'était sa vie contre celle de Régina elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à se sacrifier pour elle.

Elle enfila rapidement ses baskets et sa veste avant de se précipiter à sa voiture. Le cœur serré, la vue brouillée par les larmes elle traversa Boston jusqu'aux quais. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ces enfoirés avaient déjà pu lui faire, son esprit lui envoya des simulacres odieux de ce qui pourrait réellement se passer lui donnant la nausée. La peur, la colère, l'agitation, l'épouvante tout se mélangeait. Son corps entier tremblait sous les flux toujours plus ardents de cet amas désorganisé d'émotions. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle arriva plus que fébrile jusqu'à l'entrepôt, le sang pulsait dans ses veines, elle l'entendait raisonner dans sa tête. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se donner une contenance. Peut-être qu'elle y laisserait la vie, mais elle ne voulait pas partir en aillant l'air faible. Armée de cette pensée elle pénétra dans le bâtiment sombre. Ses muscles tendus par l'air froid glissant dans les courants d'air, elle avançait prudemment, alerte à tous les bruits qu'elle entendait.

Un jour Killian l'avait emmenée ici. Il lui avait promis un tour en bateau, elle qui n'en avait jamais fait s'était réjouie de cette perspective. Avant de l'emmener en mer, il lui avait demandé de rester dans la voiture car il avait un truc à régler. Jamais elle n'a su ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là et ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'elle réalisa que son amant était ressorti de l'entrepôt avec une valise qu'il n'avait pas en y entrant. Dans sa hâte de partir en mer avec son mec elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail. Plus tard encore, elle apprit que cet entrepôt appartenait à « l'entreprise » de Killian puis avec le temps elle comprit ce qu'il s'y passait réellement.

Ces souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire la mirent en colère en sachant que ce fumier avait osé amener sa femme ici ! Dans cet endroit glauque et dangereux. Dans ce repère de trafiquant de drogue.

Un bruit de pas la fit s'arrêter net. Aillant cru rêver sans doute, elle regarda par mesure de précaution autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Prête à reprendre son chemin elle fit un pas, puis deux. La tension nerveuse de son corps à son maximum aiguisait ses sens, elle savait que quelqu'un l'épiait. C'était une spécialité de Hook, insinuer la peur jusqu'à l'extrême dans l'inconscient de sa victime. Cette technique à double tranchant rendait le jeu plus amusant selon lui. Soit on se liquéfie et même si cela devient trop facile pour l'agresseur, il prend tout de même son pied en détaillant les visages terrorisés, soit on se bat avec plus d'acharnement pour sauver sa peau. La paralysie ou la bravoure d'affronter sa peur.

Pour un tordu comme Killian la torture psychologique lui procurait beaucoup de bonheur.

Afin d'assurer une nouvelle fois ses arrières elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos mais ne vit personne. Un bref soulagement la fit soupirer et elle reprit son chemin d'un pas toujours prudent son regard ne cessant de balayer les environs à la recherche d'une ombre suspecte.

Soudain à quelques pas d'elle une silhouette apparue. Une silhouette menaçante, elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître. En s'approchant un peu elle distingua plus précisément le crochet qui scintillait à la lueur d'un néon crépitant.

« - Emma Swan, fit la voix grave du Capitaine Crochet. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que c'est réciproque Killian.

\- Ca je m'en doute.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas pour se découvrant à la vue d'Emma qui tressaillit.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non, je me retiens de ne pas t'arracher les yeux.

\- Ne sois pas violente amour, ça ne te va pas.

\- Tu t'en es pris à la femme que j'aime et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux devenir quand on s'en prend aux personnes que j'aime Killian.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, répliqua Hook en faisant un signe de tête à ses sbires. Hélas tu seras probablement morte avant que je puisse assister à ce spectacle.

Ses hommes de mains se saisirent d'Emma en lui faisant une clé de bras avant de la forcer à se mettre à genoux, ils lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos afin qu'elle ne puisse pas répliquer.

\- Sois reconnaissante, je t'emmène là où je retiens ce qui reste de ta femme. »

Emma fusilla son ex-amant du regard tentant de lui faire passer les milles et unes souffrances qu'elle lui fera subir si jamais il commet l'erreur de la libérer de ses entraves.

Nullement impressionner par le feu de menace brulant à l'intérieur de ses prunelles, Hook se tint devant elle et la frappa au visage la faisant basculer sur le côté. Un filet de sang sortit de la plaie ouverte de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne montra pas sa douleur, elle ne montra pas sa frayeur ce serait lui donner encore plus de pouvoir. D'un claquement doigts Hook ordonna à ses hommes de la relever puis il ouvrit la marche entraînant son cortège macabre jusqu'au hangar principal.

Régina se tenait là, attacher sur une chaise dans un sal état. Ils l'avaient battu, ils avaient osé porter la main sur elle ! Une rage folle prit possession du corps d'Emma qui commença à se débattre violemment. Elle porta à la figure de son gardien un coup de tête assez fort pour qu'il la lâche, l'adrénaline la rendait complètement hermétique aux dangers potentiels qu'elle encourait, elle voulait simplement se rendre aux côtés de sa compagne. Elle se mit alors à courir malgré ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos, mais Hook lui barra le passage en la retenant par les côtes.

« - Régina ! Régina réponds moi ! hurle-t-elle en espérant qu'elle lui répondrait. Lâche-moi sale fils de pute ! Régina ! Je vais te tuer Killian, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde !

-Shhhht, détends toi. Elle est toujours en vie, dit-il en resserrant sa prise comme s'il lui faisait un câlin. »

Des larmes de rage coulaient abondement le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle se débattait en bougeant violemment le haut de son buste de gauche à droite. Sans prévenir Killian la jeta au sol avec force et lui asséna un coup de pieds dans le ventre la faisant se plier en deux.

« - Hey Dan' tu veux pas t'amuser un peu ? demanda Hook à une personne qu'Emma n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée.»

Daniel ! Evidemment ! Après la visite de David tantôt il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce froussard de Colter était derrière la réapparition de Killian dans sa vie. Les envies de meurtres d'Emma devinrent si violentes qu'elle en eut presque le tournis. Tant bien que mal elle se releva faisant face à cet être abject et lâche, elle le regarda de la tête au pied avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable souriant moqueusement à cet homme dont la vie entière ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Mais pourquoi paraissait-il si nerveux ? Nulle envie de l'épargner, Emma attaqua alors l'homme qui venait de peut-être tuer son ex-femme. Cette ordure ne méritait ni clémence ni pitié.

« - Tu as eu tellement honte de te faire piquer ta précieuse femme par une autre que tu n'es même pas capable de te battre seul ! ria Emma dédaigneuse. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type Daniel. Tu ne méritais pas de te tenir dans la lumière de Régina.

\- Hey mon pote tu vas te laisser insulter par cette conne sans rien dire ?

\- Mon cher Capitaine les dernières paroles d'une morte n'ont aucun poids pour moi, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée malgré ses propos.

\- Haha bien parler ! Allez viens là toi !

Il attrapa Emma par le bras et la traîna face à Régina à bonne distance. Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts en direction d'un de ses hommes.

\- Toi, réveil là ! »

L'homme s'exécuta et secoua Régina comme un prunier sous le regard horrifié d'Emma qui ajouta cet homme à sa liste de victimes.

A peine eût-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle vit Emma juste en face d'elle. Oubliant qu'elle était encore attachée elle se mit à bouger comme si elle voulait la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras, et puis elle réalisa que ce n'était toujours pas possible et des sanglots vinrent se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Elles n'avaient rien demandé à personne, elles voulaient simplement vivre leur vie, vivre leur histoire d'amour, construire ensemble leur avenir. Mariage, enfant, nouveau départ professionnel même pourquoi pas, déménagement, voyage… Que s'était-il passé pour que tout parte en vrille comme ça ? L'avaient-elles mérité ?

* * *

Daniel n'avait pas prévu tout ça, il n'a jamais pensé un seul instant que Hook puisse aller aussi loin. Il avait imaginé qu'il les effraierait juste assez pour que Régina perde la raison et finisse par délaisser son travail sous la pression, il en aurait profité à ce moment-là pour prendre la tête de l'entreprise en récupérant son fils par la même occasion en menaçant son ex-femme de repartir en justice.

Comment les choses avaient-elles dérapées ? Il pensait contrôler la situation, il pensait contrôler Hook grâce à l'argent qui lui avait promis. Malheureusement il se rendait bien compte aujourd'hui que cet homme n'était qu'un vaurien, un menteur, un manipulateur et visiblement un psychopathe. Dire qu'il avait lancé ce fou furieux après son ex-femme mettant en danger la vie d'Henry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bon sang ?!

Régina lui dit qu'il n'a pas de cœur, c'est peut-être vrai, mais il n'était pas insensible au point de vouloir qu'elle soit violentée par cette bande de malfrats. Il n'a que faire des humains, ce qui lui importe c'est l'argent et le pouvoir, piétiner juridiquement, ou bien professionnellement un ennemi ne lui avait jamais posé de problème de conscience, mais jamais il ne s'en était pris à leur intégrité physique, jamais il n'avait utilisé la violence criminelle pour arriver à ses fins.

Et Régina…Il ne voulait pas que ça en arrive là. La voir ainsi lui pinçait le cœur. Oui il était en colère contre elle, oui il était jaloux qu'elle l'ait quitté pour cette femme blonde, oui il déplorait de passer moins de temps avec son fils, et oui il était furieux d'avoir perdu son fabuleux compte en banque. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé la faire enlever et tabasser par des couards mal éduqués et violents. Il se sentait à mille lieux d'être aussi fou que ces hommes qui s'acharnaient sur la blonde.

Comme Régina il se sentait prisonnier, pas par des liens physiques, mais il savait très bien qu'en faisant marche arrière maintenant il prenait le risque de se faire tuer par ces malades, et s'il y a bien quelque chose sur laquelle la blondasse avait raison c'était sa lâcheté. Alors il préféra fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait en priant que tout cela se finisse sans heurts.

« - Demande pardon au Capitaine sale pute ! cria un des sbires en frappant la jeune femme dans les côtes.

\- Va crever ! »

Il lui attrapa sa crinière blonde et la souleva par la force jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux, ses vêtements déchirés laissaient apparaitre les hématomes commençant à se former ainsi que les brûlures faites par le taser que ces brutes avaient utilisés quelques instants plus tôt. La rage dans les yeux de cette femme impressionna Daniel, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était ce genre de femme, prête à mourir pour ceux qu'elle aime.

L'homme la frappa une nouvelle fois au visage le choc lui fit tourner la tête, mais elle se releva pour la énième fois refusant de perdre la face.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jones qui semblait apprécier le spectacle de cette pauvre fille se battant corps et âmes pour se sauver elle, et surtout pour sauver son amour. Lui ne prenait pas son pied du tout. S'il le pouvait il arrêterait tout. La culpabilité commençait à lui étreindre le cœur. Le pouvoir et l'argent l'avaient-ils rendu fou ? Peut-être s'était-il trop attaché aux promesses de feu Cora Mills, il s'était laissé aveugler par ce qu'elle lui avait promis pour son futur. Et en aillant que cela pour objectif dans sa vie il s'y était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Etait-il donc stupide au point de se laisser contrôler par son désir de pouvoir ?

En étant spectateur de cette scène au fond il se dit que oui.

Sa perspective changea lorsqu'il vit la manière dont Emma Swan regardait son ex-femme. Avec tant d'amour, qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui donner, toute la dévotion qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir, tout le sacrifice qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer lui offrir. Il était un véritable échec. Tout dans sa vie fut un échec depuis le début. Il avait voulu une vie facile, et il l'a eue, mais qu'avait-il accompli vraiment finalement ? Strictement rien. A part détruire les autres il n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie. Le combat d'Emma Swan le toucha malgré lui mais sa lâcheté l'empêchait encore une fois d'agir correctement.

Jones se leva en indiquant à son homme de main d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avança vers elle d'une insupportable lenteur et insupportable suffisance, un large sourire vainqueur barrant son visage. Il prit le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts et s'approcha suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente son haleine baignée de Rhum.

« - A dire vrai, je me fiche pas mal de tes excuses amour. Et te voir souffrir de cette façon ne m'intéresse plus. Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir tu ne crois pas ?

\- Va te faire foutre Jones.

\- Mhm…

Il lâcha le visage d'Emma et se releva.

\- Je vais te laisser le choix Emma, je ne suis pas un monstre malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur moi, continua-t-il en se dirigeant sur Régina son crochet à la main. Sa vie contre la tienne ou bien ta vie contre la sienne. »

* * *

Elle devait gagner du temps à tout prix. Son corps très affaibli par son passage à tabac rendait tous mouvements douloureux, mais elle devait gagner du temps pour pouvoir crocheter la serrure de ses menottes. Killian avait été trop confiant en sa victoire et ne l'avait pas fouillée lorsqu'il l'a attrapée et durant tout ce temps elle avait gardé dans le creux de sa main une épingle à cheveux empruntée à sa compagne, elle la remerciait infiniment d'être si féminine et de posséder de tels accessoires.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement du moment où cet épingle s'était retrouver dans la poche de sa veste, Régina l'avait tout simplement oubliée sur la table basse quelques jours plus tôt, Emma l'avait prise dans l'optique de la ranger mais à la place elle l'avait glissée dans sa veste en attendant de finir son épisode des Experts… Son côté bordélique lui était d'un grand secours aujourd'hui.

Les yeux plongés dans le regard sombre et troublé de sa compagne elle tenta de lui faire passer le message. Elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'elle comprenne sa demande silencieuse mais elle devait essayer, c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

« - Ma vie contre la sienne, annonça Emma d'une voix sans appel.

\- Emma non !

\- Régina…

\- La dame ne semble pas d'accord… s'amusa Killian. Je crois que je vais vous laisser en discuter. Profitez-en bien car ensuite vous ne pourrez plus jamais le faire. Tu vois Emma, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça. »

Emma ne lui accorda même pas un regard totalement concentrée sur ses prochains mouvements. Finalement la douleur de son corps l'empêchait de ressentir la peur, le désespoir…de plus, voir sa femme dans cet état lui était tellement insupportable qu'elle devait absolument la sortir de là.

« - Gina, tu sais qu'il doit en être ainsi, je ne peux pas laisser ce salaud te priver d'Henry, et priver Henry de sa mère.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Emma, je t'en supplie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie non plus,…

\- Alors tais-toi ! Et reste en vie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

\- J'aimerais tellement rester avec toi, je suis sans doute la plus heureuse des femmes. Tu m'as donné tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir.

\- Tu as tellement de choses à vivre Emma.

\- Peut-être, mais ma vie c'est toi, mon monde c'est toi, si tu disparais je partirai avec toi, mais toi tu ne peux pas mourir, tu as un adorable petit garçon qui compte sur toi, tu as un père formidable, une sœur qui t'aime une nièce qui t'admire !

Malgré elle Emma se mit à pleurer, même si elle espérait que son stratagème fonctionne, imaginer que ces paroles seraient peut-être les dernières lui étouffait le cœur. La détresse dans les yeux de sa douce Régina la déconcentrait, elle devait absolument rester crédible dans ses dires tout en crochetant ses menottes, mais quand les grands yeux de la femme qu'on aime sont remplis de frayeurs, de peurs, de désespoirs, il n'est pas très facile de se concentrer.

\- Tout ira bien mon amour. Je te le promets, dit-elle alors qu'elle sentit le « clic » annonçant que les menottes sont ouvertes. »

Régina ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit un rictus extrêmement léger illuminer de confiance le visage de sa blonde. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent au moment où Emma farfouillait quelque chose dans son dos, imperceptible aux yeux des autres puisque personne ne les regardait vraiment attentivement, mais elle, elle avait tout vu.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Killian se rapprocher.

« - Bon ça suffit maintenant, je crois que j'ai été assez gentil. »

D'un geste violent il attrapa Emma par le bras et la fit se mettre à genoux, il fit quelques pas sur le côté afin de laisser à Régina le loisir de regarder l'exécution de sa copine.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite sinon Emma serait tuée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais comment raisonner efficacement avec un tel degré d'angoisse embrouillant sa réflexion ? Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle le savait. La pression et la peur occultèrent sa raison mais il fallait agir. Elle se laissa finalement guider par son instinct de survie.

« - Jones non ! ne la tuez pas !

\- Toi, ta gueule !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? de l'argent ? j'en ai et bien plus que Daniel, laissez-lui la vie sauve et je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Oh mais je compte bien obtenir une part de votre gâteau, Directrice Mills, mais tout l'or du monde ne pourra jamais racheter les dix dernières années que je viens de passer derrière les barreaux à cause de cette petite conne ! Dites-moi Régina, combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle survivra sans vous ? après tout je suis un monstre sans cœur, mais je sais reconnaître l'amour, les sentiments, l'attachement profond lorsqu'il émane de deux personne ! Je vois tout et je reconnais tout !

Plus il parlait et plus Emma pensait qu'il devenait complètement fou. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, En le voyant agiter son arme en direction de Régina son inquiétude grimpa encore de quelques crans.

\- Pourquoi la priver de sa vie physique alors que je peux la priver sa vie tout court ? demanda Killian plus pour lui-même. Mhm, ma décision est prise ! Amour, je viens de changer de punition pour toi ! »

Son rire raisonna dans tout le hangar sous les yeux horrifiés d'Emma mais aussi de Daniel. La blonde jeta alors un regard suppliant en direction de l'ex-mari, il devait intervenir. Si elle bougeait maintenant elle se ferait tuer et tous ses efforts auraient été vains.

Guider par un courage dont il ne se soupçonnait pas Daniel avança sur le criminel en serrant les poings. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper, il plaçait dans ce geste la volonté de conserver ce fabuleux sentiment d'initiative suicidaire pour lui donner la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de son élan. Il n'a jamais été question dans le contrat passé avec ce malade que son ex-femme meurt et il ne pouvait pas tolérer, non seulement qu'il déroge à sa parole, mais qu'il menace la vie de la femme aillant élevé son fils à ses côtés. Henry avait besoin de sa mère, peu importe la rancœur qu'il porte à son égard, il n'est pas assez égoïste pour priver son fils de celle qui l'aime plus que tout au monde, peu importe qu'il désir la fin de son règne à l'entreprise, peu importe qu'il la haïsse pour l'avoir castré durant toutes ses années sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait pas laisser Régina mourir.

« - Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vous interdis de la toucher vous m'entendez ?! hurla Daniel en se mettant entre le Glock de Killian et son ex-femme.

\- Ha ! Les remords de l'instigateur de toute cette histoire… J'aurais dû m'y attendre mais j'étais persuadé que tu n'avais pas assez de couilles pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin Danny. Écarte-toi où tu y passes en premier.

-Elle est la mère de mon fils quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour priver un enfant de sa mère !

\- Le genre qui n'a pas peur de tirer sur un importun quand ce dernier ne sait pas rester à sa place. Savais-tu que les pirates utilisaient souvent ce genre de règles ? « tout homme qui ne sais pas rester à sa place, reste sur place ». Et puis, me dire que je suis un monstre alors que c'est toi qui a fait appel à moi, je trouve ça vraiment drôle, rigola Killian en pointant sérieusement son Glock sur Daniel. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des affaires à régler. »

Voyant que son ancien partenaire du crime ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Killian leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement l'air faussement attristé par ce revirement de situation et tira. Le bruit du coup de feu fit sursauter Régina qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en suivant le corps de son ex-mari tombé au sol, inerte.

Ce fut pour Emma sa chance. Hook ne faisait plus attention à elle et tous les regards de ses sbires étaient tournés vers la scène ensanglantée se produisant sous leurs yeux. Elle détacha ses menottes et en quelques pas de course elle se retrouva sur le dos de son ex-amant serrant son bras autour de son cou. Elle remercia intérieurement toutes ces heures passées à sculpter son corps tout en apprenant des techniques de combat. Elle ne savait pas si elle gagnerait, mais elle était certaine de pouvoir au moins l'espérer.

Asphyxié par la prise Hook se mit à suffoquer et ses genoux lâchèrent entraînant Emma dans la chute. Elle desserra sa prise un instant et il en profita pour se dégager mais Emma n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, à peine fut-il « libre » qu'elle se rua sur lui essayant de lui prendre son arme. Tout son corps hurlait de douleur, les blessures de son passage à tabac encore à vif, mais sa rage prenait le dessus en cet instant, son envie de vivre aux côté de la femme de sa vie, de la sauver et d'empêcher une bonne fois pour toute cet enfoiré d'interférer une nouvelle fois dans l'avenir qu'elle se construisait.

Emma tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner le Glock de son visage tandis que son adversaire tentait à l'inverse de lui coller le canon sur la tempe.

* * *

La lutte acharnée donna des sueurs froides à Régina. Son impuissance dans cette situation la rendait malade et son regard alternait entre le corps sans vie de Daniel et le combat faisant rage devant ses yeux. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi les hommes de Hook ne l'aidaient pas mais fit taire cette interrogation bien vite, après tout c'était tant mieux. Ils avaient peut être peur de prendre une balle perdue.

Si elle devait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle ne saurait choisir entre la tristesse suite à la mort de Daniel, la peur qu'Emma perde le combat, l'anéantissement de s'imaginer la perdre elle aussi, l'espoir de la voir gagner, le courage qu'elle tentait de lui insuffler, la colère de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour l'aider.

Tout se passait extrêmement vite et à la fois si lentement, elle en avait le tournis.

Lorsque Killian reprit le dessus son cœur s'accéléra. Son arme pointée ainsi sur le front d'Emma, elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle ne devait pas perdre ! Elle vit son amante lui attraper le poignet pour le forcer à détourner l'arme de sa tête. De son autre main elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose de scintillant que Régina reconnu comme étant le crochet de ce pirate. Puis Hook cria de douleur, retirant une de ses mains du Glock il la posa sur le crochet qu'Emma venait de planter dans son épaule.

« - Emma ! supplia Régina. »

Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pourrait supporter de voir l'amour de sa vie se faire tuer, elle ne voulait pas graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Emma était une femme forte, une femme fière et surtout une battante, c'est cette image là qu'elle voulait garder d'elle. Ce visage souriant et doux, ses yeux verts incandescents, ses pommettes rebondies qui se soulevaient lorsqu'elle rigolait.

Les yeux clos les films de ces dernières semaines se repassèrent derrière ses paupières, les étreintes charnelles, les baisers passionnés, leurs gamineries lorsqu'Emma faisait irruption dans son bureau, leurs balades, les matins à se réveiller dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les douches coquines… Elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ça ! C'était impossible ! Quel genre d'ange veillait sur elles pour les avoir abandonner de la sorte ?! Les souvenirs bien qu'heureux lui serrèrent la gorge, des sanglots s'en échappaient d'abord dans un semi-silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un deuxième coup de feu.

* * *

 **VOILLLAA je suis prête et armée pour lire vos commentaires !**

 **j'aurais pu le continuer, mais au dernier moment j'ai eu un éclair de génie ( ou de connerie selon les points de vue ) et je l'ai arrêté là... J'imagine que vous m'en voulez... et je comprends... et je suis désolée... :( ou pas...mais je le suis quand même un peu parce que je vous aime beaucoup et que voilà je sais que vous m'en voulez et ça me touche *snif snif***

 **Vous êtes fâchés ?**

 **En tous cas sachez que ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire, les violentes images qui se dessinaient dans ma tête m'ont presque fait chialer -_-' pour 19 pages j'ai mis une semaine à peu près autant vous dire que mon cerveau a genre surchauffé xD**

 **Bref ...**

 **A bientôôôôôôôôôt**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONJOUR BONJOUR !**

 **Comment allez-vous en cette veille de 14 juillet ! :D Les fêtes se préparent j'imagine :p**

 **En guise de cadeau je vous livre aujourd'hui le Dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! ( oui y aura un épilogue Fluffy pas très long je pense mais présent et Fluffy xD)**

 **Bon ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière malheureusement j'ai du mal avec les fins mdr BREF**

 **Mille Mercis pour vos commentaires, vous avez eu majoritairement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais donc je suis un peu fière de mon coup quand même... surtout que vous êtes trop mignon à me dire que c'était cruel mais que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même :D :D OUI c'était cruel ! je SAIIIS je suis désolée ! T_T Mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire promis !**

 **Alors... pour vous dire que je vais adorer recevoir vos reviews c'est que j'ai essayé un truc sur ce chapitre... vous saurez sans doute identifier quoi car c'est dès le début... et pour le coup je doute un peu de l'effet que ça va avoir... dans le sens où j'ai l'impression que ça va un chouilla vite... mais bon... j'avais ça en tête et j'arrivais pas en m'en défaire alors je l'ai fait.**

 **Réponse Ano :**

 **Guest : Dans ce cas je te laisse découvrir :) j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu :p**

 **Gege : OUIIII JE SAAAAAIIIIS :D :D :D :D La voici ! enjoy.**

 **Raphi5930 : tu es toute pardonnée :) en même temps vu le temps que je mettais à publier je ne vais pas avoir l'audace de t'en vouloir ce serait vraiment naze comme réaction mdrrr Merci pour ces reviews toujours super enthousiastes ! :D ça fait vraiment trop plaisir ! mettre tes nerfs à rude épreuve c'est mon boulal muahahahahaa et bonus tu as le chapitre peu de temps après que tu aies fini le 13 ! mdr en tous cas j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu en as pensé :) BISOUS !**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

« - Régina ? »

C'était étrange, elle entendait la voix de sa sœur, Zéléna. Qu'est-ce que Zéléna faisait dans cet entrepôt crade et sombre ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? elle ne devait pas rester là, elle allait se faire tuer !

Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans cette pièce, comme si elle était là sans être là. Pourquoi le film de ses cauchemars impliquait soudainement sa sœur ? Elle ne les avait pourtant pas suivies, elle était à la maison avec Tara, du moins au dernière nouvelle.

Un coup de feu…il y a eu un coup de feu !

Son corps lourd se tendit alors que des flashs se succédèrent dans son esprit. Emma à genoux devant elle, le visage tuméfié et le corps ensanglanté, ses yeux verts plein d'espoir la fixant intensément, Jones, un combat, Emma se battait pour elle, pour les sauver. Et encore ce coup de feu, il n'a de cesse de raisonner dans sa tête ! Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. La détonation raisonna encore une fois dans sa tête la faisant sursauter dans son coma. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une part d'elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais la peur de voir le corps d'Emma tomber comme celui de Daniel la faisait se raviser.

« -Emma ? interrogea-t-elle dans son demi-sommeil. »

Inquiète, Zéléna posa sa main sur son avant-bras dans l'optique de la rassurer comme elle pouvait. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet entrepôt et n'était pas pressée de le savoir. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était la santé de sa petite sœur. Quelle frayeur elle avait eu en recevant l'appel de David Nolan lui annonçant qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Il l'avait briefée rapidement sur les évènements mais n'avait pas pris le temps d'épiloguer sur l'histoire devant se rendre dans les plus brefs délais au poste de police. Zéléna avait alors abandonnée son bureau pour venir jusqu'ici et rester auprès de sa sœur. En entrant dans la chambre elle eut un choc. Elle n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, dieu merci, pourtant la vue de ses contusions lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa petite sœur dans tel état et cela lui brisa le cœur. Les médecins affirmèrent cependant qu'elle était bel et bien hors de danger, ce qui la soulagea. Elle ne se voyait pas annoncer à leur père, à son fils, que Régina n'était plus de ce monde.

« - Régina je t'en prie réveil toi, supplia la rousse en serrant sa main au tour de celle de sa sœur.

\- Emma ! »

Ça y est, elle était sortie de son sommeil ! Heureuse de la retrouver Zéléna se leva et se mit dans son champ de vision mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Régina était agitée, balaya la pièce de fond en comble cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait, mais surtout où se trouvait Emma.

« - Gina tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, tu es saine et sauve tout est terminé !

\- Zéléna ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu m'as fait très peur Gina, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! »

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Où était Emma ?

Elle chercha des yeux encore une fois autour de la pièce une tignasse blonde qu'elle ne vit pas. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Sa place était désormais à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Elle voulut se relever mais fut prise d'un tournis, les médicaments présents dans son corps ne semblaient pas s'être totalement dissouts. Avec l'aide de Zéléna elle parvint à se relever jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre l'oreiller. Son cœur ne cessait de s'affoler en ne voyant pas sa femme, sa respiration s'accélérait et les moniteurs s'emballèrent, prise d'une crise de panique elle suffoqua à moitié.

Une armée de médecins ou d'infirmier, Zéléna ne savait pas vraiment apeurée par l'état de sa sœur tout son jugement s'envolait, déboula dans la chambre.

« - Madame Mills, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu des contusions et un énorme choc émotionnel qui vous a plongé dans un léger coma. Calmez-vous Madame Mills, tout va bien.

\- Où est Emma ?!

\- Calmez-vous Madame Mills, continua à dire l'infirmier comme si le mantra finirait par faire effet. »

Après quelques minutes son état redevint stable grâce aux légers tranquillisants qu'ils lui avaient administré, les médecins vérifièrent ses constantes et quittèrent finalement la chambre.

L'inquiétude de Régina ne s'était pourtant pas tarie.

« - Gina ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui dire où se trouvait Emma ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose elle était en droit de savoir. Alors que le coup de feu raisonna encore une fois dans sa tête elle s'accrocha à Zéléna dans un sursaut de peur.

« - Léna dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Emma.

\- Tu devrais te reposer avant.

\- Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Zéléna soupira. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais lui annoncer ça comme ça quelques minutes après son réveil… cependant, en plongeant dans le regard suppliant de sa petite sœur elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, de toute façon elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard.

\- Emma est sortie du bloc opératoire il y a six, sept heures. Certaines de ses blessures lui ont fait perdre beaucoup de sang et les chirurgiens devaient rapidement la soigner. Mais elle est en vie. Ils attendent son réveil à elle aussi. Tu devrais te reposer Régina.

\- Je veux la voir, emmène-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, reste allongée.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou non, je veux voir Emma, j'ai besoin de la voir, répondit Régina d'un ton aussi menaçant que pouvait lui permettre son état. »

Cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre elle. Elle baissa les yeux dans un accord silencieux et Régina retira toutes ses perfusions et ses capteurs pour se lever, aidée par sa sœur elles prirent la direction de la sortie. Elles furent rapidement arrêtées par une infirmières alertées par son biper qu'il y avait un problème avec les moniteurs de la chambre cent-huit. Les yeux pleins de reproches, elle fixa Régina.

« - Madame Mills vous devriez vous reposer, il n'est pas recommandé dans votre état de vous lever.

\- Laissez-moi passer, je dois voir Emma. Si vous ne me laissez pas passer, une fois dehors je ferai de votre vie un véritable enfer ! Et croyez-moi que vous n'avez pas envie que cela arrive.

L'infirmière ne semblait pas effrayée, ce qui intrigua Zéléna. Un coup d'œil sur sa sœur lui confirma que malgré ses dires elle demeurait extrêmement fragile et par conséquent en tantinet moins impressionnante qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourtant elle savait aussi qu'elle serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. La compagnie d'Emma l'avait peut-être apaisée d'une certaine manière, mais elle restait la PDG de Mills&food, une femme d'affaire au caractère bien trempé et particulièrement féroce lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir quelque chose, que ce soit un contrat ou une information, en général personne n'osait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- Ecoutez, elle a eu une très mauvaise journée, elles ont vraiment passés un sal quart d'heure, ça la rassurerait de voir Mlle Swan, essaya de tempérer Zéléna. Et croyez-moi, en pleine possession de ses moyens ma sœur n'hésitera pas un seul instant à faire ce qu'elle vient de dire, si vous voulez mon conseil obtempérez. »

L'infirmière paraissait gênée et pesait le pour et le contre, elle n'avait pas réellement le droit de laisser Madame Mills déambuler dans les couloirs. Pourtant sa peine la toucha et elle laissa les deux sœurs Mills passer à la seule condition qu'elle soit présente et qu'elle ne reste pas plus de cinq minutes.

Le cortège arriva finalement jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma à l'étage supérieur aux soins intensifs. Régina sentit des perles mouillées dévaler ses joues tandis qu'elle regardait sa compagne dans ce lit d'hôpital endormie et branchée de partout. Elle était à la fois soulagée de la savoir en vie car elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans sa présence, mais horrifiée par ce spectacle sortant tout droit d'un cauchemar. Cette fois il ne suffirait pas d'un peu de désinfectant et d'un pansement de super-héros pour la soulager. Elle n'avait pas su la protéger et ce sentiment d'impuissance lui déchira le cœur.

« - je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle la voix serrée. »

L'infirmière ne dit rien et ouvrir la porte vitrée, elle et Zéléna accompagnèrent la brune jusqu'au chevet d'Emma Swan toujours inconsciente. Une fois les deux femmes hors de la pièce Régina prit la main de sa compagne et la serra désespérément. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se soit terminé de cette façon. Si seulement David avait été plus rapide à coincer Jones, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle ne lui rejetait pas la faute, il a fait tout son possible et elle n'avait pas l'esprit à chercher un coupable. La seule chose importante à ce moment précis se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle devait se réveiller au plus vite pour qu'elles puissent ensemble guérir leurs blessures et reprendre leur vie là où elles l'avaient laissée avant tout ça.

« - Emma, je suis là, je vais bien, tu m'as sauvée, mon preux chevalier, dépêche-toi de te réveiller, j'ai besoin que tu me serres fort entre tes bras.

Elle marqua une pause espérant que ces paroles suffiront à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle embrassa sa main puis y cala sa joue malgré l'inconfort que procurait la perfusion.

\- Je t'aime tant Emma, par tous les saints ne me laisse pas seule. Je sais que tu vas te réveiller, les médecins ont dit que tu n'étais plus vraiment en danger, mais j'ai peur que quelque chose arrive, qu'une dernière chose arrive et que cette fois elle parvienne à nous séparer. J'ai si peur. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Au bout de cinq minutes l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Régina lui indiquant qu'il était tant qu'elle retourne dans son lit. Elle lui lança un regard noir mais la suivie malgré tout consciente de la chance qu'il lui avait été accordée.

« - Ne vous en faites pas Madame Mills, votre femme sortira bientôt du coma. L'opération s'est bien déroulée il faut juste que son corps se remette du choc physique et psychologique de l'épreuve qu'il vient de traverser. Nous avons bon espoir qu'elle se remette d'ici deux jours au plus tard.

\- Merci. Et désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça.

\- Il n'y pas de problèmes Madame, je vous assure. J'aurais fait pareil à votre place. »

Elle raccompagna les deux sœurs jusqu'à la chambre de Régina l'aida à se remettre dans son lit et lui dit qu'elles se reverraient pour le dîner.

« - Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?

\- Presque vingt-quatre heures. Tu es arrivée hier dans la nuit en mauvais état et inconsciente, les médecins t'ont soignée et placées dans cette chambre. Ils se sont aussi occupés d'Emma qui était dans un état plus grave.

Zéléna se tut un instant et servit un grand verre d'eau à sa sœur. Elle s'assit sur le lit en lui tendant le gobelet en plastique.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne saurais pas quoi te dire. Tout s'est passé très vite et je… je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir. Lorsqu'Emma sera réveillée et en état de quitter cet hôpital, on rentrera à la maison et on oubliera cette histoire.

\- Les policiers sont venus pendant ta sieste, avertit Zéléna en essayant de paraître amusante. Ils avaient des questions à te poser mais bon tu n'étais pas très loquace ce matin. Ils repasseront demain j'imagine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ma perte de connaissances.

\- Killian Jones est mort. David m'a confirmé ça quand il est venu avec son coéquipier ce matin.

Régina poussa un soupir soulagé. Il ne viendrait donc plus jamais les menacer, il ne leur poserait plus jamais de problèmes, quelle bonne nouvelle !

\- Ils ont attrapés tous les membres présents dans le hangar où vous étiez retenues, ils ont arrêtés Jack Bean. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu me dire.

\- C'est enfin terminé.

\- Oui. Tu vas pouvoir retourner à ta vie de chef d'entreprise lesbienne nouvellement découverte. »

Elle décrocha un sourire en dépit du profond accablement pesant sur son estomac. Zéléna avait ce don parfois de soulager les peines en allégeant l'ambiance d'une blague ou deux. Cependant minimiser la situation ne ferait pas sortir Emma de son coma plus vite, Régina perdit rapidement cette naissance de sourire en pensant à son amante encore coincée dans le néant comatique.

* * *

Le lendemain Régina reçut la visite de son père ainsi que de son fils qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer de chez son autre grand-père. Tous devaient faire le deuil de la mort de Daniel Colter. Par politesse les parents de Daniel envoyèrent à Régina un bouquet de fleurs avec une note de condoléance. Elle se dit qu'une fois dehors elle leur retournerait la politesse, après tout ils venaient de perdre leur fils et c'est un évènement traumatisant pour des parents que d'enterrer leur enfant.

Henry Jr était inconsolable. Il venait de perdre son père et avait presque perdu sa mère, il s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Emma qu'il aimait beaucoup. Lorsque les deux Henry arrivèrent dans la chambre de Régina, le garçon se dirigea tout droit dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

« - Je suis désolée Henry, pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle consolait son fils.

\- Toi tu es vivante. Je t'aime maman. Papa il, il reviendra jamais et je…

\- Je sais Henry. Il est mort en me protégeant, il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse rester avec toi. C'est de ce courage dont tu dois te rappeler.

\- Et Emma ? elle va pas mourir hein ?

\- Non, elle est dans le coma pour l'instant mais les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en sortirait.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle parte elle aussi, tu sais je l'aime bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, elle va s'en sortir et on rentrera à la maison tous ensemble. »

Il resta blotti contre sa mère de longues minutes jusqu'à ce le chagrin l'emporte dans un sommeil réparateur. Zéléna l'installa alors sur le fauteuil près du lit.

« - J'ai eu peur pour toi Gina, avoua Henry Sr en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer.

\- Le principal c'est que tu sois saine et sauve, je n'oublierai pas de remercier Emma de t'avoir sauvée.

Père et fille prirent un temps pour se prendre dans les bras.

\- Papa, tu sais avec le recul je pensais à laisser la direction de la société. J'ai failli mourir et je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de mourir sans avoir réalisé mes rêves.

\- Je comprends ma chérie. Mais nous réfléchirons à tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant Malicia s'en sort très bien alors prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour y penser.

\- D'accord. Tu restes ?

\- Autant que tu voudras, rassura le vieil homme en souriant. »

* * *

Comme prévu par Zéléna, David et son coéquipier, Graham, vinrent lui rendre visite pour lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Malheureusement, Régina ne leur fut pas d'une grande aide si ce n'est la reconnaissance faciale de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce hangar. Elle leur raconta qu'elle avait été enlevée par Jack après qu'elle eut immobilisée Emma à l'aide d'un mouchoir de chloroforme, qu'elle l'avait ensuite emmenée dans l'entrepôt et l'avait livrée à Jones. Il ne l'avait pas autant brutalisée qu'Emma mais frissonna aux souvenirs de ces heures pénibles. Elle a vu Jones tirer sur son ex-mari qu'il s'opposait à lui alors qu'il allait la tuer, puis tout s'était emballé, Emma avait surgit derrière lui et avait essayé de le maitriser. Jones avait pointé son arme sur elle et Régina avait fermé les yeux à cet instant. Puis au second coup de feu elle avait perdu connaissance. Et elle s'était réveillée presque vingt-quatre heures plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Régina essayant de comprendre comment elles avaient pu s'en sortir.

\- Emma a tiré sur Jones. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés suite à son appel passé du portable d'un de ses complices, ils étaient tous ligotés, Emma tenait à peine debout et elle vous tenait serrée contre elle. On était à peine entré dans l'entrepôt quand elle perdit connaissance à son tour.

\- J'ai eu si peur David. Elle se battait alors qu'elle était blessée !

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours été une battante, je suis certain qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait tenter quelque chose et j'ai essayé de l'aider comme j'ai pu. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu faire plus.

\- Ce que vous avez fait lui a permis de réaliser son plan. Vous vous êtes sorti de ce pétrin ensemble, vous pouvez être fière. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile Régina, mais vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Régina hocha la tête à moitié convaincue par ce discours. Si elle avait pu elle aurait tiré elle-même sur Jones pour sauver son amante.

Après quelques autres mots d'encouragement les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre laissant la famille se retrouver.

David avait immédiatement prévenu Mary de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il quitta le bâtiment en la croisant, ainsi que Scarlett et Salomé, leur indiquant que Régina n'était pas en forme et qu'Emma se trouvait toujours dans le coma.

La petite brune entra dans la chambre de Régina suivie par ses deux amies, la mine triste et inquiète. Elle la serra dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sorti presque indemne. Henry Jr, Henry Sr et Zéléna s'éclipsèrent pour ne pas surcharger en présence la minuscule pièce attribuée à la chef d'entreprise, ils en profitèrent pour aller se chercher des boissons.

« - On peut aller voir Emma ? demanda Scarlett.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pu la voir quelques minutes hier mais comme je dois rester dans mon lit…ils sont pires que des gardiens de prison.

\- Je suis désolée pour Daniel, continua Mary. Je sais qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme bien, mais Henry doit être dévasté.

\- Oui, merci Mary.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Madame je peux m'en occuper ! intervint Salomé jusqu'alors silencieuse.

Régina sourit à cette remarque digne d'une assistante. Elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant cette jeune femme, elle était une perle dans son genre.

\- Ça ira Salomé, merci. Comment ça se passe à l'entreprise ?

-Madame Malicia est sur tous les fronts, tout se passe bien. Vous ne tracassez pas vis-à-vis de ça.

\- Madame Malicia ?

\- Oui elle m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais je n'y arrive qu'à moitié, rougit la secrétaire. »

Scarlett se moqua gentiment de sa copine sous le regard bienveillant bien qu'un peu envieux de Régina.

L'infirmière passa quelques instants prendre les constantes et Mary demanda s'il était possible de voir Emma. Elle répondit que c'était possible, mais qu'une personne à la fois et seulement quelques minutes. Elles emmenèrent Régina avec elles, malgré les contres indications de l'infirmière, cependant elle ne s'opposa pas aussi farouchement qu'hier à cet écart.

Au tour de Régina toutes les filles observèrent par la porte vitrée, l'air triste.

« - J'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas à se réveiller, c'est insupportable de la voir comme ça.

\- Tu l'as connais Scarlett, elle se bat pour sortir du coma le plus vite possible.

\- Cette enflure…j'aimerais qu'il soit en vie juste pour que je puisse le désosser moi-même.

\- On est deux. Venez, on va les laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous dire que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Cette journée se passa sans qu'Emma ne s'éveil. Régina ne désespérait pas, l'infirmière lui avait bien dit la veille que cela prendrait plusieurs jours. Cependant elle n'était pas reconnue pour être patiente et l'absence de son amante pesait lourdement sur son moral.

La solitude de sa chambre la rendait encore plus triste si cela était possible. Au moins la présence de son fils, de sa famille ou de ses amis, rendait l'épreuve plus supportable. Là toute seule sur son lit, elle ne cessait de se remémorer cette horrible soirée passée entre les mains d'un psychopathe à prier pour s'en sortir. Et elle pleurait, tout le temps, le flot de larmes ne voulait pas s'amenuiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pour réussir à dormir elle était obligée de prendre des cachets. Mais même ça ne parvenait pas à taire ses cauchemars.

Elle se réveilla la tête lourde et douloureuse vers quatre heures du matin. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. D'un pas lent et mal assuré elle se rendit le plus discrètement possible à l'ascenseur. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle voulait voir une nouvelle fois son amante, peut-être arriverait-elle à dormir si elle la voyait quelques minutes de plus.

Elle finit par arriver à la chambre d'Emma et fut stupéfaite de l'effervescence qui régnait autour de son lit. Médecins et infirmières s'affairaient autour d'elle et la respiration de Régina se bloqua. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

S'approchant plus près la peur au ventre qu'il soit arrivé un malheur, elle posa sa main sur la vitre implorant silencieusement l'univers de l'épargner.

« - Madame Mills ? fit une infirmière surprise de la croiser ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Retournez vous coucher Madame.

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Mlle Swan s'est réveillée à l'instant nous lui retirons son aide respiratoire, j'allais vous l'annoncer demain.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici et j'exige de la voir !

L'infirmière toisa sa patiente, mécontente, et leva les yeux au ciel accordant silencieusement ce droit à titre exceptionnel.

\- Veuillez patienter dehors. »

Emma avait les yeux ouverts ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Le soulagement allégea instantanément son corps, les tensions semblaient partir les unes après les autres et un immense sourire illumina son visage fatigué. A travers la vitre elle croisa le regard de son amante.

Tout se termina rapidement et elle fut enfin autorisée à entrer. Grâce au ciel elle ne s'était pas rendormie et souriait même, faiblement, à la vue de son amante. Demain elle sera transférée à l'étage du dessous et Régina avait évidemment exigé qu'elle soit placée dans sa chambre.

A peine arrivée au bord du lit elle tendit la main attrapant celle de la blonde et se tint debout, devant-elle pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

« - Salut, articula Emma. Comment j'suis ?

\- Rayonnante, comme d'habitude.

\- Menteuse.

\- Je te promets. Même amochée tu restes magnifique.

\- T'gentille.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Douloureuse, mais en vie.

Régina passa prudemment sa main sur les contours du visage de son ange blond en souriant tendrement.

\- Tout est fini Gina.

\- Oui, il ne viendra plus jamais nous ennuyer, grâce à toi. Tu as été si courageuse. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider.

\- Tu l'as fait bébé, sans toi je ne me serais pas battu.

\- Et dans ta tête ça va ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est embrouillé.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu as besoin de récupérer.

\- J'ai dormi plus de trois jours Gina, j'ai pas envie de dormir.

Emma tenta de bouger mais ses blessures encore douloureuses l'en empêchèrent et elle grimaça inquiétant sa compagne dans la foulé.

\- Je sais pas si la morphine fait effet, j'ai super mal quand je bouge.

\- C'est normal, et c'est pourquoi tu devrais dormir.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais Emma. Même si les infirmières vont faire une crise cardiaque… »

La grande blessée sourit d'amusement, sa femme avait vraiment un caractère problématique pour le commun des mortels, parfaitement ingérable.

Régina s'assit dans le fauteuil et tenta de trouver une position relativement confortable. Main dans la main les deux amantes s'endormirent presque en même temps, heureuses d'être enfin réunies.

* * *

Régina fut autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, à son plus grand soulagement. Malicia ainsi que Zéléna l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à chez elle où elle put enfin avoir la sensation de reprendre sa vie en main. Malgré l'absence d'Emma dans cette grande bâtisse, elle était heureuse de retrouver sa maison, ses affaires, son mobilier, sa chère cuisine. Quelques vagues de souvenirs revinrent à elle au moment où Jack lui avait mis la main dessus, mais grâce à la présence de sa sœur et de son amie elle ne s'y attarda pas autant que si elle avait été seule.

Cela dit, elle ne resta pas bien longtemps dans cette maison. Emma toujours à l'hôpital sa place devait être à ses côtés. Elle confia donc la garde d'Henry à son père et les clés de l'entreprise à Malicia pour encore quelques temps.

De retour à l'hôpital elle constata que David et Graham se trouvaient dans la chambre de sa compagne, un carnet de notes à la main.

« - Bonjour Messieurs, fit-elle en entrant.

\- Bonjour Régina. Excusez-nous, nous avons quelques questions à poser à Emma, ce ne sera pas long. »

Elle jeta un regard à Emma qui lui fit un petit sourire signifiant qu'elle se sentait prête à le faire. Cependant elle ne refusa pas la main chaleureuse qui se nicha dans la sienne en guise de soutien.

Emma se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, David prit des notes la mine sombre, plus elle parlait plus il semblait en colère mais ne dit rien. Régina imaginait qu'il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir attrapé Jones avant qu'elle se fasse kidnappée et torturée.

Tout en serrant sa main, la brune lui procurait des caresses sur le bras essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser les soubresauts de son chagrin tandis qu'elle revivait douloureusement ces images.

« - Lorsque Daniel est tombé je me suis précipitée sur lui pour le désarmer, ou tenter quelque chose. J'avais mal partout mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour Régina et pour nous. On s'est battu et je lui ai planté son crochet dans l'épaule, ça a été ma chance. Quand il a braqué son arme sur moi, j'étais terrifiée mais je voyais qu'il avait moins de force, j'ai réussi à retourner l'arme contre lui, de justesse, et j'ai appuyé sur la détente. Avant que ses sbires n'arrivent sur moi j'ai pris l'arme, je les ai menacés et ensuite j'en ai obligé un à attacher ses collègues, puis j'ai attaché le dernier moi-même, et je suis allé libérer Régina. Elle était évanouie, elle n'a rien vu de tout ça. Et je t'ai appelé. »

Régina constatait qu'elle tremblait au fur et à mesure de son histoire. Lorsqu'elle évoqua le coup de feu tiré sur Jones elle eut un tremblement plus violent que les autres. S'en voulait-elle d'avoir tué un homme ? Même si c'était de la légitime défense, Emma avait tiré sur cet homme, elle l'avait tué. Le traumatisme d'avoir pris la vie d'un humain était lourd à porter. Mais elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir, elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil dans ces circonstances.

David termina d'écrire sa phrase et avisa son amie d'un œil compatissant.

« - Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien de plus grave. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Em' tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Le principal c'est que vous soyez toutes les deux en vie, dit-il en alternant ses yeux bleus entre les deux femmes. Et si vraiment tu as besoin de parler je connais un très bon spécialiste. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à mes débuts. La première fois que j'ai tiré sur un homme j'ai beaucoup culpabilisé, et il m'a appris comment gérer ces traumatismes. »

Emma hocha la tête, remuée par son témoignage. Les policiers et amis s'éclipsèrent après quelques mots d'encouragements laissant les deux femmes seules.

A peine la porte fut-elle close que la blonde se glissa dans les bras de sa femme cherchant son réconfort et sa présence rassurante. Régina lui parsema le crâne de délicats baisers en lui promettant que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'elles allaient rentrer à la maison très bientôt avec Henry, qu'elles pourraient parler de leur projet, de leur avenir. Elle abaissa la tête de lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, craignant de lui faire mal, elle se mit sur le côté sa tête reposant sur sa main et l'admira une petite étincelle brillant dans ses prunelles sombres. Epuisée, Emma s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, devoir tout raconter à David l'avait vidé de ses forces, elle souhaitait ne plus jamais avoir à reparler de cet épisode. Elle voulait aller de l'avant avec Régina et Henry.

* * *

L'état d'Emma s'améliorait de jour en jour pour le plus grand soulagement de ses amis et surtout celui de Régina. Au fur et à mesure elles ne parlèrent plus de ce qu'il s'était passé préférant surmonter l'épreuve en allant voir le spécialiste recommandé par David. En attendant de pouvoir mettre définitivement cette histoire aux oubliettes, elles avaient pris la décision de se concentrer sur le rétablissement d'Emma et bien sûr, son retour imminent à la maison. Car le médecin en charge assura à sa patiente qu'elle pourrait partir d'ici la fin de la semaine, soit dans quatre jours, à condition qu'une infirmière passe changer les pansements tous les deux jours.

Les yeux pétillants et ravis elle remercia le médecin avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement. Tout serait bientôt derrière elles. Quelle délivrance !

« - Je suis tellement contente Gina ! Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison ! dit-elle avec excitation.

\- Oui, enfin. La maison est trop calme sans toi.

\- J'ai commandé sur internet un uniforme d'infirmière pour toi.

\- Quoi ?!

Emma explosa de rire face à la mine déconfite et colérique de son amante.

\- Je rigole ma puce, mais ta tête vaut vraiment le détour !

\- Espèce de … elle souffla ravalement son insulte. Je constate que tu vas beaucoup mieux, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils veulent encore te garder.

\- Viens là. »

Elle attira son amante par la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye sur le bord de son lit faisant ainsi remonter légèrement sa jupe sur ses cuisses, détail qu'elle ne manqua pas.

De son index elle lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu plus. Régina s'exécuta et posa sa main au travers du corps de sa blonde atteignant l'autre côté du matelas, ainsi installée elle put à loisir détailler les traits de son amante. Les bleus commençaient à devenir jaunes, sa lèvre étaient presque entièrement guérie, son magnifique cocard se résorbait lentement mais sûrement, ses blessures de guerre allumèrent étrangement le feu sacré de Régina qui se mordilla la lèvre. Si elle s'écoutait elle lui ferait l'amour sur ce lit d'hôpital… cela dit, la possibilité qu'une infirmière déboule sans prévenir sans parle de l'état général du corps d'Emma parvenait à brider ses pensées déviantes.

Emma n'avait rien perdu du spectacle vivant, dansant dans les yeux de son amante un sourire carnassier agrippé à ses lèvres. D'un vif mouvement elle captura sa bouche dans un baiser tendre mais fiévreux, témoin de leur presque irrésistible envie l'une de l'autre. Tandis que Régina entourait sa joue de sa main, elle s'était mise à lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse, juste un peu au-dessus du genou au début, puis remontait langoureusement un plus haut, encore un peu, et encore jusqu'à ce que la jupe soit quasi entièrement remontée le long de la cuisse ferme et matte. Emme ne voulait pas éteindre les flammes de désir qu'elle avait aperçues tantôt, bien au contraire. Et si elle en jugeait par les soupirs de contentements de Régina, il n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre.

Les doigts diaboliquement agiles s'agitant sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse, tels des dizaines de petits serpents, commençait à lui faire perdre la notion de pudeur dût à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ravie de voir que sa compagne allait vraiment mieux, elle la laissa faire, après tout ce n'était pas très grave, si ? Elle sentit Emma de plus en plus ardente et téméraire, ce qui fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque et affola les papillons dans son ventre. Bien qu'elle est ait désespérément envie, elles ne devaient pas céder, c'était trop tôt pour le corps d'Emma.

« - Attends, attends, Emma, parvint-elle à articuler entre ses soupirs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chérie tu es convalescente, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une idée très brillante.

\- Mais si, assura-t-elle en redéposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Emma, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes au bloc parce que tes points auront sautés et que tu feras une hémorragie.

\- Tu dramatises.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis sérieuse, j'en ai plus qu'envie crois-moi, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Rabat-joie, soupira la blonde. »

Elle déposa quelques derniers baisers sur les lèvres charnues tant adorées et puis se remit sagement, presque sa main n'aillant pas quitter le confort offert par la cuisse de Régina, dans son lit.

« - Ne fais pas la tête, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Si un jour Henry se casse le poignet et qu'on soit obligé de revenir ici, je t'assure que je réaliserais ce fantasme !

\- Je ne savais pas que ça en faisait partie.

Emma arborait une mine renfrognée, boudeuse, comme une enfant à qui on aurait dit non pour une sucrerie.

\- Si vraiment les infirmières te font fantasmer, quand tu seras rentrée à la maison et en forme, je reconsidèrerais peut-être le costume d'infirmière, ajouta Régina tentant de dérider sa compagne.

\- Vrai ?

\- Si t'es sage. Sinon ce sera le fouet !

\- Ça me va aussi tu sais ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une obsédée… et cesse donc de te faire des films tu as l'air débile avec cet air niais et baveux !

\- Pas de ma faute si l'idée de vous voir en talons haut et petite tenue un fouet à la main m'enchante Mme Mills. »

La dite Mme Mills sourit en se penchant sur son amante et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Qu'il était bon de revenir à des discussions légères. Régina avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de moments détendus avec Emma. Avant que cette histoire ne se termine, elles s'étaient efforcées de vivre leur vie le plus normalement possible, essayant de se créer des souvenirs, de ne plus penser aux menaces, au danger. Mais maintenant tout semblait plus facile, plus serein. Elles n'étaient plus pressées de vivre. Et cet état de quiétude les soulageait les faisait sourire et surtout les rendait confiante pour leur avenir à construire.

* * *

Comme promis Emme sortit quatre jours plus tard au matin. Avec l'aide de sa compagne elle atteignit la voiture sans heurts et se glissa avec plus ou moins de facilités dans l'habitacle. L'euphorie et le contentement transpiraient par tous les pores de sa peau à tel point que Régina parvenait à le sentir dans son propre corps.

Finalement à la maison elle laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être.

Henry se trouvait dans sa chambre, Régina l'aillant récupérer la veille pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir. Et puis il en avait marre d'être chez son grand-père. Il préférait pour l'instant rester avec sa mère et Emma. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et se posta devant Emma un sourire à paradoxalement triste et heureux. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il traversait.

« - Ca va Henry ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, répondit-il simplement. »

Emma jeta une œillade à sa compagne l'air confus. Il n'était pas totalement prêt à dire qu'il allait bien avec le décès encore trop récent de son père, mais il demeurait sincère dans ses propos et cela réchauffait le cœur de la blonde.

« - Je te présente mes excuses Henry. Pour ton père.

\- Merci. Il me manque beaucoup.

\- Ca guérira avec le temps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend des gens.

\- Il est parti en vous sauvant toutes les deux, alors je sais qu'il va bien là-haut, dit-il en regardant le plafond. »

Emma ne sut que répondre. Elle préféra lui frictionner l'épaule l'encourageant par ce geste dans cette épreuve difficile. Contre toute attente le garçon s'approcha d'elle et la pris doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire mal puis retourna dans sa chambre.

« - Il est très triste, constata Emma.

\- Malgré ses idées rétrogrades et son goût pour le pouvoir et l'argent, il a toujours été un bon père. C'est normal qu'il soit triste il ne connaît pas les faces cachées de Daniel que toi et moi connaissons. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de son père qu'il ne pourra jamais revoir.

\- C'est louable de ta part. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer il l'aurait mérité.

-Peut-être mais ça ne concerne pas Henry directement alors je ne vois pas l'utilité de salir sa mémoire. »

Elle admirait cette femme, du plus profond de son cœur. Une telle abnégation ne pouvait qu'être admirée par tous. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça. Un connard de la trempe de Daniel devait toujours payer le prix fort ! Mais selon Régina sa mort est le prix qu'il l'attendait et qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. La mort n'était-elle pas le prix le plus cher après-tout ? De plus cela n'aurait soulagé en rien la peine d'Henry. La transformer en haine et en colère n'était pas une solution viable pour faire son deuil.

Elle suivit sa compagne jusqu'à une pièce qu'elle pensait jusqu'alors être son bureau, mais fut surprise de découvrir une chambre. Un lit double, une armoire et le bureau de Régina décalé dans un coin de la pièce, sommaire mais visiblement temporaire.

« - J'ai aménagé la pièce, le temps que tu te remettes complètement. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver inconsciente après une chute d'escalier, expliqua Régina.

\- Tu es adorable ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas déplacé tout ça toute seule.

\- Exact. David et Graham m'ont un peu aidé… Ils s'en veulent beaucoup de ne pas avoir agis à temps pour empêcher…ce qui s'est passé, alors ils m'ont dit que c'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour toi.

\- Rassure-moi tu ne vas pas me laisser seule dans cette chambre ?! dit-elle paniquée de ne pas pouvoir passer ses nuits dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- A ton avis ? Tu ne vois pas que ce lit a deux places ? »

Emma se posa une main sur le cœur en soufflant. Dieu merci !

« - tu as faim ?

\- Tellement ! avoua Emma d'un air dramatique.

\- Pizza ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je commence à te connaître tu sais…et puis vu ce qu'ils donnent dans les hôpitaux je pense que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal !

\- Régina Mills tu es définitivement la femme la plus parfaite qui existe sur cette planète ! »

L'air supérieur de Régina fit sourire Emma moqueusement. Elle suivit la maîtresse de maison dans la cuisine et prépara la pizza avec elle. Pizza certes mais pizza selon Régina Mills ! Aucun plat non préparé par ses mains ne franchira un jour le seuil de cette maison. Peut-être qu'un jour Emma aimera faire la cuisine. En tous cas la faire avec l'amour de sa vie était un milliard de fois plus intéressant et amusant que de la faire seule dans son ancien petit appartement.

Tout serait plus amusant à faire avec Régina, car elles le feront ensemble. La béatitude de cette perspective lui gonfla le cœur de joie.

Henry descendit une nouvelle fois en sentant les bonnes odeurs émanant du four et se jeta presque sur sa chaise lorsque sa mère annonça qu'il fallait se mettre à table. Pour la forme elle avait préparé une salade verte, sait-on jamais.

Le repas se passa dans agréable allégresse. Personne autour de la table ne mentionna Daniel, Killian ou toute autre forme de mauvaises expériences. Et lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, ils décidèrent de passer l'après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Sans surprises Henry écrasa sa mère sur au Mario Kart et Mario Bros mais ce fut une toute autre paire de manches avec Emma qui, malgré sa condition restreinte, était une redoutable adversaire pour le jeune homme. Enfin quelqu'un dans cette maison pourrait lui tenir tête !

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Henry d'aller se coucher, il ne rechigna pas et laissa les deux femmes seules dans le salon. Régina se prépara une tisane et servit un grand verre de jus de pomme à Emma qui n'aimait définitivement pas les tisanes.

« - J'aimerais qu'on parte en vacances. Tous les trois, annonça Régina.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je pense qu'on le mérite.

\- Oui. On va attendre que tu ailles mieux évidemment. Mais j'aimerais partir en France.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds que pour des raisons professionnelles, et c'est un beau pays que j'aimerais visiter.

\- Alors vendu ! Ce que ma Reine veut, ma Reine l'obtient. Et pour les cours d'Henry ?

\- Et bien nous partirons pendant ses vacances. Encore que je ne pense pas que prendre l'air lui fasse plus de mal que la perte de son père. Il n'a pas été à l'école depuis enfin il y a été sans y être vraiment. Mary m'a dit qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, qu'il semblait toujours sur le point de pleurer et se lâchait une fois seul, isolé quelque part dans la cours.

\- Tu as raison, ça lui ferait sans doute du bien de partir quelques jours loin de tout ça.

\- Quand reprends-tu le travail ?

\- Jamais, avoua Emma en déposant son verre sur la table. Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça, je ne m'épanouie pas, et passer si près de la mort m'a fait réfléchir. Tu te souviens de ce dont on a discuté avec ton père ?

\- Oui. Que tu aimerais ouvrir ton affaire.

\- J'aimerais le faire maintenant. La vie est trop courte, ou passe trop vite, et je ne veux pas servi des cafés toute ma vie au Starbucks. J'ai besoin de plus. Et je veux que tu sois fière de moi.

\- Emma je suis déjà fière de toi ! Mais si cela te tient à cœur alors je te soutiendrai.

\- Cool ! parce que j'avais dans l'idée que cette affaire soit aussi la tienne !

\- Ah oui ? interrogea Régina surprise.

Emma hocha la tête l'air malicieux.

\- J'ai entendu dire un jour que tu avais toujours rêver d'ouvrir un resto. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se lancer dans cette aventure ensemble ! moi je ferai les meilleurs cafés et chocolats de Boston, et toi les meilleurs plats !

\- C'est un beau projet, mais que fais-tu de mon actuel poste de PDG ?

\- Laisse-le à Malicia, elle a l'air de s'en sortir et d'aimer ça.

\- Tu as réponse à tout, ma parole ! Néanmoins pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour laisser à Malicia la direction. Je resterai la présidente du conseil d'administration, mais je n'aurais pas, ou disons moins de responsabilités puisque je vais déléguer à Mal. Ce sera elle qui représentera l'entreprise. Mes seules obligations au final seront de faire acte de présence au conseil d'administration et de surveiller ce qu'il se passe dans l'entreprise, mais j'ai toute confiance en Mal pour me faire des rapports réguliers et détaillés pour que je n'ai pas à m'impliquer plus que de raison.

\- Woah. Je ne savais pas que tu y songeais.

\- J'y songe depuis plusieurs mois à vrai dire. Au début j'aimais bien c'est vrai mais encore une fois c'était la volonté de ma mère, pas la mienne.

\- Et ton père il est …

\- D'accord avec l'idée.

\- C'est génial ! »

Durant de longues heures elles parlèrent de leur restaurant idéal, là où il devait être, la décoration, les plats, le bar à café. Régina se moquant gentiment des idées farfelues que pouvait parfois avoir Emma, mais admirant ses yeux pétillants à l'évocation de n'importe quel aspect du projet. Cela lui tenait à cœur. Elle avoua à demi-mot que ce serait comme avoir un premier enfant ensemble. La comparaison, bien que saugrenue, la toucha car ça voulait aussi dire qu'Emma était prête à s'engager avec elle sur de nombreuses choses.

Finalement épuisées par tous ces beaux projets d'avenir, elles allèrent se coucher, sereines pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Elles avaient plusieurs fois fait des cauchemars sur la nuit passée dans ce hangar, elles en avaient parlé mais que pouvaient-elles faire de plus ? Emma était hantée par la mort de Jones, elle avait tué un humain et s'en voulait. Prendre la vie de quelqu'un est un traumatisme difficile à accepter même si elle l'avait fait pour sauver la vie de sa compagne. Il y aurait dû avoir une autre solution ! Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait si ça aurait pu se passer autrement.

David lui avait rendu visite deux jours avant sa sortie, une visite en tant qu'ami et non en tant que flic. Bien sûr qu'il lui affirma avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, que grâce à elle, elle et Régina seraient en sécurité. Alors qu'elle ressassait les images lorsqu'elle dégagea le corps mort de Jones du siens, elle s'était mise à pleurer, à angoisser.

Quant à Régina, elle rêvait de ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire et se réveillait transpirante et dans l'incapacité de se rendormir. Même en rêve elle ne pouvait supporter l'image de sa compagne sans vie. L'idée même que cela aurait pu arriver la faisait éclater en sanglots.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui ce serait différent, elles feront face ensemble pour oublier. Et même si Régina ne pouvait pas encore totalement se blottir dans les bras de sa compagne, la savoir à ses côtés la rassurait et lui faisait du bien.

Elles étaient en vie toutes les deux, elles étaient ensemble, et si l'une faisait un cauchemar, l'autre la bercera pour la rassurer. Et chaque fois qu'Emma culpabilisera de la mort de Jones, Régina lui rappellera que sans cet acte, elle ne serait plus là l'abandonnant à une vie triste et sans amour.

Tout irait mieux désormais, c'était certain.

* * *

 **Mhm...définitivement il ne me plait pas ce chapitre... trop rapide, trop court...je pense que j'ai manqué d'inspiration... qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **En fait l'idée de base c'était surtout ne pas m'attarder trop dans le hangar et les faire se retrouver... C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce bond dans le temps. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû mettre la fin de la prise d'otage en live plutôt qu'en pseudo flash back... L'idée est intéressante je trouve mais je l'ai mal géré xD enfin selon mon auto-critique jamais contente... Mais comme d'habitude je vous laisse juge :)**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire vraiment, j'angoisse un peu sur ce coup mdrrr**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**


	15. Epilogue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et oui ça m'arrive de ne pas traîner loool**

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je poste cet épilogue aujourd'hui après presque un an de travail ( mhm bon ok j'ai pris parfois de très grosses pauses, mais c'était pas ma volonté je vous le promets ! ). C'est la deuxième histoire que je parviens à terminer plus mes deux OS et j'en suis très fière :)**

 **Il est bien évident que sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, ou alors je l'aurais écrite totalement différemment et probablement moins bien pour moi. Le fait est que j'écrivais aussi pour vous tous ! Alors fallait que ce soit de qualité quand même :D**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue sans jamais trop me détester pour les longues attentes, ou pour mes fins de chapitre sadiques...avant les longues attentes ! ( hanlala je suis une horrible personne Pardoooon T_T ) ça a été un véritable plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous :) tous vos commentaires m'ont toujours fait sourire car non seulement vous m'avez soutenue, mais vous m'avez aussi rassurée sur la qualité que je désirais vraiment pour cette histoire. Les gens comme moi ont besoin d'être rassurés xD pas pour passer pour des Caliméro en manque d'amour ! mais voilà quoi la confiance en soit c'est quelque chose qui s'apprends hihi**

 **J'ai à la fois aimé et détesté écrire cet épilogue, aimé parce que je le trouve fluffy mignon et rigolo et que j'aime aussi écrire le fluffy mignon et rigolo ( je laisse mon côté glauque s'occuper des parties horribles et mon côté bisounours pour les jolies parties xDD ) et détesté parce que et bien c'est la fin quoi ! toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin me direz-vous, mais c'est triste quand même !**

 **BREF Je vais pas m'étaler trop non plus sinon je vais passer des heures à vous raconter ma vie pleine de trous...**

 **Raphi5930 : Haha bien ouej pour ton rattrapage franchement ! oh oui torturer Hook quel bonheur absolu ! :D :D :D à méditer sur une prochaine histoire lol déjà que je l'ai tué pour une amie qui m'avait demandé de le tuer sur Need a family xD du coup la prochaine si je peux le torturer ce sera dédicace pour toi xD fin en même temps je l'ai tué parce qu'il le méritait pour le coup... Bref. Voui il y en aura d'autres, j'ai pas mal d'idées à vrai dire ^^ mais bon comme toujours avant de se lancer il faut travailler un peu l'arrivé sinon toute l'histoire part en cacahuète totale ! ( Cf Scénaristes de OUAT euhm euhm) Merci à toi pour tous tes commentaires toujours super positifs et encourageants ! t'es au top ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! et pis à la prochaine ! :D**

 **Guest : Merci ! C'est gentil de me rassurer lol des bises à bientôt j'espère ! bonne lecture ^^**

 **Guest coucou : Alors c'est vraiment très TRES rigolo dans le sens où quand j'ai lu ton commentaire j'étais déjà parti pour écrire cet épilogue qui se passait déjà dans ma tête en mode trois ans plus tard xD alors maintenant le Bluetooth spirituel ça suffit ! vous allez finir par me faire peur à lire dans ma tête xDD Donc voici du positif, du fluffy et peut-être que tu riras... Je sais pas, tu me diras hihi Bonne lecture ! Encore merci pour ton soutien ! :)**

 **Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Amusez-vous bien !**

 **Ah oui, Xenmin si tu passes par là, je tiens aussi à te remercier de m'avoir épaulée sur certains chapitre**

* * *

« - Emma, »

Aucune réponse de la part de la belle blonde totalement endormie.

« - Bébé tu vas être en retard au travail. »

Malgré les douces caresses appliquées sur toute la surface de son visage hors de la couette, Régina ne parvenait pas à la réveiller. Seul un grognement mécontent lui répondit tandis qu'elle se détournait en même temps des doigts diaboliques essayant de la tirer de son précieux sommeil.

Elles n'auraient pas dû rentrer aussi tard hier soir… Mais l'anniversaire des trois ans de son neveu adoré méritait bien un petit sacrifice ! Le problème c'est que la fête d'anniversaire avait tournée en fête tout court lorsque Léo fut au lit. Ce n'était pas tant l'alcool que l'incommensurable et légendaire flemme de sa compagne qui l'empêchait de se lever aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, le restaurant n'allait pas s'ouvrir tout seul !

« - Emma ne fait pas l'enfant, sors de ce lit je sais que tu es réveillée ! S'agaça Régina. »

La masse morte sous la couette bougea lentement, se souleva, se tourna et bientôt se retrouva complètement allongée sur elle. Dans un hoquet de surprise Régina lâcha l'air de ses poumons alors qu'Emma s'installait confortablement sur son corps, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Partagée entre l'adoration et l'exaspération totale Régina déposa néanmoins ses mains dans le dos de son amante la serrant contre elle. Après ces trois dernières années passées à ses côtés elle commençait à la connaitre tout de même… à force de patience elle parviendrait à la faire lever de ce lit !

« - Emma, mon amour, je sais que tu es fatiguée, je le suis aussi, mais nous devons nous lever.

\- J'pas 'vie. T'peux mander Scarlett 'verture ?

\- Ok stop, décode-moi ça ! »

Ronchonnant la jolie blonde s'extirpa du cou de sa compagne se levant difficilement pour lui faire face.

« - Tu peux demander à Scarlett pour l'ouverture ?!

\- C'est son jour de repos.

\- Ah bon ? j'ai autorisé ça moi ?

\- Et oui donc tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi et moi aujourd'hui.

\- Haaaan f'chier ! ragea Emma en se réinstallant. »

La chef presque étoilée leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant bruyamment contre l'oreille d'Emma, si le message ne passait pas elle se jura de la traîner de force jusqu'au restaurant !

A la suite de leur malheureuse histoire avec Killian Jones, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à leur avenir. Une chose était sûre et certaine, elles voulaient passer le plus de temps possible à partager des choses. Emma avait définitivement emménagé chez sa compagne à sa sortie d'hôpital. De toute façon elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son ancien appartement, les mauvais souvenirs devaient restés là où ils étaient. Et puis elles avaient pris des vacances, avec Henry, tous les trois étaient partis en France, à Paris évidemment.

Dieu qu'elles avaient aimé ce voyage ! Passer tout ce temps hors de Boston, hors des Etats-Unis même ! Quel bonheur cela avait été pour la petite famille endeuillée. Une bouffée d'oxygène.

Et puis en revenant, Régina réalisa qu'effectivement elle n'avait plus envie de s'asseoir derrière son fauteuil de chef d'entreprise, elle voulait vivre son rêve et surtout, elle voulait le vivre avec Emma. Henry Sr comprenait parfaitement et comme souvent, il avait laissé à sa fille le libre choix de ses actes. Les clés du poste de Directeur Général avait donc été attribuées à Malicia plus que ravie de cette promotion. Elle ne briguait pas vraiment le poste à la base, Régina restait son amie et il était hors de question de marcher sur ses plats de bande, cependant elle mentirait en disant ne jamais avoir eu envie d'être la chef.

Salomé avait gardé son poste d'assistante auprès d'elle, mais Malicia voyait que d'ici quelques années elle serait en pleine possession de toutes les compétences pour obtenir le poste de directrice adjointe, pour le moment Zéléna s'occupait de ce siège. Son histoire avec Scarlett demeurait sa plus belle depuis, et bien depuis toujours. Elles avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble après presque sept mois de relation, ce qui est un exploit de patience pour Scarlett. Mais pour le moment, contrairement à Emma, elle ne pensait pas à demander sa compagne en mariage. Pas pour des raisons d'engagement, elle était très impliquées dans cette relation, tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir ont tous été balayés par la gentillesse, la patience et l'amour de Salomé, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne trouverait probablement plus jamais une femme comme elle. Alors elle s'était accrochée mais souhaitait passer toutes les étapes avant de penser à se marier. La précipitation ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon, alors elle prenait son mal en patience malgré son impatience chronique.

Après des multiples démarches administratives, des travaux en tous genres, des heures d'entretien avec des banquiers, des assureurs, des cuisiniers, des serveurs, le restaurant ouvrit ses portes un an après la démission de Régina au poste de DG et celle d'Emma au Starbucks. Il n'était pas trop éloigné du centre d'affaire où travaillaient auparavant les deux femmes, où elles s'étaient rencontrées. La clientèle, timide au début, s'était rapidement étoffée et Emma constata avec ravissement certains de ses anciens clients du Starbucks faire le détour exprès avant de partir à leurs bureaux.

La division en deux du restaurant avait fini par gagner le cœur de Boston. Emma s'était évidemment spécialisée dans les boissons en suivant diverses formations. Elle était devenu une véritable professionnelle du café, du thé, des cocktails et continuait à apprendre encore aujourd'hui puisqu'elle avait entamée des cours d'œnologie. Et puis Régina aux fourneaux, rivalisant d'inventivité pour faire des plats gourmands, chics, familiaux et surtout abordables. Des familles entières pouvaient appeler des jours en avance pour être certaines d'avoir une table et fêter dignement et en famille des anniversaires, des communions, des succès de leurs enfants. Leur restaurant était une parfaite réussite !

Ces trois dernières années accueillirent aussi Léo James Nolan. Le fils de Mary-Margareth et David. A peine né le pauvre petit bout de choux s'était fait envahir par les cadeaux en tout genre provenant de toutes ses tantes ! Emma Scarlett et Régina l'avaient presque autant gâté que s'il était leur propre fils, ce qui effrayait et amusait en même temps la mère… Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait le jour où elles auront leurs propres enfants…Emma était devenue totalement gaga de son neveu ce qui selon Mary et David était particulièrement effrayant… Régina n'était évidemment pas de cet avis, et chaque fois qu'elle observait son amante agir avec son neveu, le tenir dans ses bras, le regarder avec émerveillement et tendresse, jouer avec lui, lui apprendre à marcher, à parler… Elle se disait qu'elle aimerait vraiment avoir des enfants avec cette femme. Emma était attendrissante avec les bébés, son visage était toujours tout illuminé et la joie de vivre respirait autour d'elle.

Il ferait ses premiers pas à l'école d'ici quelques mois maintenant, et toute la petite famille composée d'amis de tout genre ne pouvait pas être plus fière !

 _« - Régina ? demanda Emma alors qu'elle préparait pour la énième fois son nouveau cocktail._

 _Mhm ?_

 _Est-ce que tu crois que je serai une bonne mère ?_

 _Evidemment ! Je ne confierais pas mes enfants à n'importe qui ! Henry t'aime énormément et Léo aussi. Il n'y a aucuns doutes à avoir là-dessus._

 _Elle délaissa son cocktails en soufflant, elle n'y parvenait pas il était encore trop amère !_

 _C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'exemple alors je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais avec mon gamin. Ce n'est pas comme Léo, je ne l'ai pas avec moi tous les jours à chaque heures, chaque secondes._

 _Tu pourras compter sur moi. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec Henry tu sais ?_

 _Je sais… Alors tu aimerais bien qu'on ait des enfants ?_

 _Oui, je ne vois pas ma vie avec toi sans la partager avec un enfant à nous, et Henry sera très fier d'être un grand frère exemplaire ! mais on va attendre un peu, voir si notre affaire fonctionne et ensuite nous envisagerons d'agrandir notre famille._

 _Oui ! »_

Les grands yeux brillants d'Emma dû à cette annonce, Régina s'en rappellerait toute sa vie ! Elle était faite pour être mère, rien que le désir d'en vouloir faisait d'elle une mère. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à ses capacités à élever un enfant. Elle parvenait à élever Henry avec elle depuis la mort de Daniel, palliant comme elle pouvait à l'absence masculine d'un père, et il en était très heureux. Il n'oubliait pas son père mais acceptait Emma sans problèmes. Son côté garçon manqué aidait beaucoup l'adolescent qu'il était devenu. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il avait confié son premier crush pour une fille mais à Emma. Comme l'aurait fait un fils avec son père. Et Emma, lui avait donné des conseils avisés pour conclure avec la très charmante Paige. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescent mais Henry prenait ça très au sérieux !

Perdue dans ses pensées Régina réalisa tardivement que son amante s'était rendormie sur elle.

« - c'est pas vrai, Emma ! »

Finit les douces caresses il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure… Sans aucune gentillesse elle poussa Emma de son corps et se leva promptement en entendant Emma râler pour la énième fois. Elle se posta au pied du lit et tira sur la couette dévoilant le corps quasi nu de son amante qui se crispa. Les regrets ? Non elle n'en avait pas, il était peut-être tôt mais elles avaient un million de choses à faire avant l'ouverture et les clients n'attendent pas ! La culpabilité ce sera pour plus tard.

« - Debout ! »

De mauvaise grâce Emma finit par se lever, non sans jeter une œillade menaçante du côté de Régina qui avait déjà disparue dans la salle de bain…Elle est douée, très douée. Cette petite manipulatrice avait laissé la porte ouverte laissant le loisir à Emma de venir la rejoindre sous la douche, elle la connaissait trop bien. Tout en se débarrassant de son débardeur et de son shorty rouge pétant, Emma se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain et se posta devant la porte vitrée observant son amante qui réglait la température de l'eau, complètement nue. Dorénavant bien réveillée elle ne fit que quelques pas pour rejoindre sa brune et l'enlacer collant ainsi sa poitrine tout contre son dos, du bout des doigts elle voguait sur ses hanches traçant l'arc de son bassin alors que ses lèvres s'attaquaient à son épaule.

« - Enfin, constata Régina en soupirant malgré elle.

\- Je ne peux pas résister à une douche crapuleuse avec ma charmante bien qu'indélicate compagne.

\- Je ferai preuve de plus de délicatesse si tu n'étais pas un gros bébé râleur !

Emma souriait entre ses baisers. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle aimait chez Régina, c'est qu'après trois ans de relation, leurs joutes verbales demeuraient aussi virulentes qu'à leur rencontre.

\- Et crois-moi bien Emma, j'aurais adoré une douche crapuleuse avec toi, malheureusement, vu le retard déjà accumulé, ce n'est pas une option…

\- Aouch, tu es dure avec moi ! »

Régina entra dans la cabine avec Emma. Malgré les tentatives quasi désespérées de la blonde pour obtenir les faveurs de sa belle, Régina tint bon et elles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard afin de se préparer pour le travail.

L'ancienne PDG avait délaissé ses tailleurs chics pour des tenues plus confortables à porter en cuisine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma qui se délectait des manières parfaites de son amante même dans un jean et des baskets. Cependant, elle les remettait bien volontiers à chaque instant hors de sa cuisine… Parfois Emma avait l'impression de sortir avec deux femmes différentes, ce fut perturbant au début, la première fois qu'elle vit Régina en jean elle avait failli se décrocher la mâchoire tant elle avait l'air différente tout en restant elle.

La richissime et « coincée » Régina Mills ne l'était pas autant que tout le monde le pensait après tout.

Elles arrivèrent à l'heure au SwanQueen Restaurant, les producteurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres déposant leur marchandise dans l'immense frigo de la cuisine, sous l'œil attentif de Régina et de Todd son second, en attendant d'être cuisiné par l'incroyable équipe de cuistots qu'elle avait recrutée. Une fois que ce fut fait Régina repartit à la maison chercher son fils pour l'emmener au collège, elle le laissait se débrouiller seul pour se préparer, mais tenait à le conduire à son école…officiellement car les rues sont dangereuses, mais c'était surtout pour passer un petit peu plus de temps avec lui. L'adolescent les rejoignait souvent au restaurant pour faire ses devoirs et grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de rentrer à la maison.

Ça le changeait beaucoup de voir sa mère ainsi lui qui avait eu l'habitude de la voir toujours en chef d'entreprise. Mais aujourd'hui elle était plus cool qu'avant, plus détendue et rien que pour ça Henry ne pouvait que remercier Emma !

Cette nouvelle vie ne lui déplaisait pas, en grandissant il avait besoin de plus en plus de liberté que sa mère lui accordait avec précaution. Les règles avaient été établies, et claires dès le début et Henry s'y pliait pour savourer cette nouvelle liberté !

Emma de son côté préparait son bar à café tranquillement. Elle mit les différentes pâtisseries sous cloche, ou sur son étalage. Les lumières du café bar restaurant s'allumèrent à sept heures trente tapantes !

Les deux femmes étaient vraiment fières de ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble. Elles se le disaient souvent. Emma n'avait jamais eu d'ambitions avant de rencontrer Régina pensant qu'elle resterait dans une vie plate et sans saveurs pour le restant de ses jours. La venue de cette brune ténébreuse, taciturne et mystérieuse avait tout chamboulé. Et ses ambitions, ses envies pour son avenir s'étaient révélées à elle. Pour Régina elle changerait, elle deviendrait plus grande, plus adulte, plus responsable pour se sentir vraiment digne de se tenir dans le champ de lumière de cette femme. Et elle y était parvenue. Quoi de plus jouissif que la réussite de ses objectifs ? de voir l'amour et la fierté rayonner dans les yeux de ceux qu'on aime ?

Ce travail c'était vraiment de la folie, elles se levaient très tôt le matin, et se couchaient très tard le soir, mais elles n'échangeraient cette vie pour rien au monde. Leur rêve prenait vie et c'était comme si rien ne leur était plus jamais interdit. Cette liberté valait tous les réveils grincheux d'Emma Swan au monde.

Et puis au besoin, elles avaient de supers assistants si jamais elles voulaient prendre un peu de temps pour elles… Scarlett était un excellent manager qui gérait très bien l'endroit pendant les absences d'Emma, et Régina confie assez facilement sa cuisine à son sous-chef. Au fur et à mesure des mois il s'avérait même que Scarlett et Todd gèrent parfois seuls la boutique sur certains services les deux femmes aillant besoin de se reposer, de se retrouver et pour s'occuper d'Henry qui grandissait chaque jours.

Un beau jour la nomination pour une étoile tomba. Ce fut la consécration absolue ! elles devaient encore faire leurs preuves bien sûr, mais le seul fait d'être pré-senti à l'étoile témoignait de leur réussite évidente. En attendant la réponse du comité elles continuèrent à préparer leurs cafés, leurs plats en prenant plaisir à passer tout ce temps ensemble.

« - Gina ? elle est à quelle heure ta réunion ?

\- Seize heure quinze je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne m'en souvenais plus… Tu passeras le bonjour à Mal et Salomé pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, même si je n'ai pas tellement envie de revoir les visages de ces traîtres comploteurs.

\- C'est du passé maintenant. Oh et, au passage, cette tarte aux pommes est une pure tuerie ! Il me la faudra dans mes étalages ! »

Aujourd'hui, Emma demandera la main de sa compagne. Aujourd'hui elle réalisera ce fantasme magnifique de mettre une bague au doigt de cette femme exceptionnelle. Aujourd'hui elle lui demandera d'accepter de la supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais pour ça, Régina devait se dépêcher de se préparer pour sa réunion.

Habillée d'une robe étroite et élégante, Régina se tenait devant le bistrot tenu par Emma qui prenait sur l'accalmie d'un milieu d'après-midi le temps pour nettoyer son cher bar.

« - tu me fais un café ma puce ?

\- Tout de suite chef ! »

* * *

Mary-Margaret terminait enfin sa journée de travail. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! entre son fils, son travail, son homme, elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour tenir la route. Mais bien vite elle pensa à autre chose, à cet évènement particulier dont Emma lui avait fait part quelques jours plus tôt. Son désir de faire de Régina Mills son épouse pour la vie.

Elle l'avait évidemment félicitée pour cette décision importante et était ravie de constater le bonheur permanant de son amie en le cristallisant par les liens sacrés du mariage. Tout était prévu, la bague, le moment, l'endroit, la manière… Mary avait beaucoup rit de l'imagination d'Emma sur ce coup.

Pour l'occasion elle avait privatisé son propre restaurant, invitant tous ses amis, ainsi que sa famille qui avaient tous répondu présents pour cette occasion spéciale. Elle avait demandé à Todd le sous-chef de s'occuper du buffet. Tout était préparé pour que sa demande soit réussie. Et elle avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de Régina qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Du moins pas de cette façon.

Depuis trois ans l'enseignante observait avec bonheur l'épanouissement de son amie dans sa relation avec Régina. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre, et malgré les hauts et les bas de chaque couple, elles s'en étaient sorti toujours plus fortes.

La période après Jones fut la plus compliquée pour les deux femmes encore traumatisées. Et il n'avait pas été rare que Mary, David, Scarlett ou encore Malicia et Zéléna passent régulièrement vérifier si tout allait bien. Pendant plusieurs mois la crainte d'un revirement de situation planait encore dans leurs esprits malgré les affirmations de David que tout était bel et bien terminé.

Emma s'était difficilement remise de la mort de Killian. Pas parce qu'elle regrettait sa mort en particulier, elle souffrait simplement de l'avoir tué elle-même. De vivre avec son sang sur les mains. Le Dr Hopper l'avait grandement aidé à accepter ce traumatisme, à accepter l'idée que si elle ne l'avait pas fait en toute légitime défense, il serait encore après elle, après Régina à attenter à leurs vies en permanence, qu'elles vivraient encore dans la crainte d'un avenir funeste que grâce à ce geste héroïque bien que malheureux, elle avait mis un terme à la menace qu'il représentait. Qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière mais simplement une femme qui s'était défendu corps et âme pour son droit à la vie dénuée de menaces. Il l'avait longuement écoutée parler de ses cauchemars réguliers, de ses inquiétudes, de ses peurs avant de la réconcilier avec.

Aujourd'hui tout allait bien. Les peurs étaient loin laissant place à cet avenir que son amie avait toujours désiré !

Elle sentit son téléphone sonner…Emma.

« - Oui ?

\- Mary j'ai peur.

\- De quoi exactement ? Qu'elle dise non ? s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle ne dira pas non !

\- Oui mais si ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

\- Ça lui plaira. Je te le garantis. Tu as mis le paquet y a aucune chance que ça rate. Et puis Malicia est dans la confidence n'est-ce pas ? Elle saura intervenir.

\- Mhm…

\- Tu as peur de t'engager ?

\- Quoi ?! non pas du tout. Je rêve de cette journée depuis des mois ! Je suis déjà engagée, mariage ou pas, Régina est ma femme et je l'aime et je l'aimerai pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Tu angoisses pour un rien Emma. Je t'assure que tout se passera bien. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour fêter ta réussite !

\- Merci Mary ! je crois que je ne survivrai pas à cette journée sans toi !

\- De rien, je passe chez moi, je prends père et enfant, et tantine Scarlett et on vient t'aider à tout préparer. Ok ? surtout ne meurt pas d'angoisse avant qu'on arrive hein ?!

\- Je te le promets. »

Elle raccrocha un léger sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Elle ne changera jamais. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que ça rate.

Une fois chez elle, elle rejoignit Scarlett dans le salon. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour garder Léo pendant sa journée de repos, elle aimait cet enfant presque autant qu'Emma.

« - Alors ?

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon Régina sera veuve avant même d'être mariée.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oh oui. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour se tenir correctement jusque-là.

\- Elle vit le moment présent et avec tous ses clients elle n'a pas eu le temps de stresser encore… mais plus cette soirée se rapproche plus elle angoisse c'est normal !

\- Sûrement… Dire qu'elle a failli ne pas se lever ce matin.

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle elles sont rentrées en même temps … »

Scarlett éclata de rire. Emma restera toujours Emma.

« - tu peux m'aider à préparer Léo ? je dois prendre une douche.

\- Ouais pas de soucis.

\- Tu lui mets ce petit ensemble là que j'ai préparé ce matin.

\- Il va voler la vedette avec cet ensemble trop mignon. »

L'ensemble en question se composait d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche avec des petits dinosaures imprimés dessus, Mary avait pris soin de prendre un petit nœud papillon pour parfaire l'ensemble ainsi que de jolies chaussures noires. Les grands yeux bleus de cet enfant font déjà craqués tout le monde mais alors là, Régina et Emma ne resteraient pas longtemps les stars de la soirée !

* * *

Si après l'ennuie vient le néant Régina était persuadée d'être déjà dans le néant. Il était seize heure trente passé et cette fichue réunion n'en finissait plus.

C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement quand on s'ennuie ! Au restaurant elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer, comment avait-elle fait pour survivre aussi longtemps dans un tel environnement ? Elle retenait avec peine les soupirs las risquants à chaque seconde de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle jetait fréquemment des œillades qu'elle espérait discrète sur sa montre priant pour que ça passe plus vite et qu'elle puisse enfin rejoindre ses cuisines.

Oh elle était discrète, mais pas pour l'œil vif de Malicia qui jubilait intérieurement tout en se concentrant sur les derniers chiffres de la société. Son amie et présidente ne faisait même pas attention aux discours des actionnaires. Elle s'en fichait royalement…elle qui pourtant avait toujours été assidue et intéressée durant ces trois dernières années passait du côté obscur en se laissant à rêvasser.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied en dessous de la table pour la sortir de ses songes éveillés.

« - tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas penser à autre chose.

\- Oui pardon. Mais c'est cette étoile qui tourne dans ma tête, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours.

\- Tu l'auras ton étoile, mais pour l'instant reste avec moi. »

Elle souffla le plus silencieusement possible et essaya de se concentrer sur la réunion. Elle voyait Salomé prendre des notes de tout et n'importe quoi…elle connaissait le travail de son ancienne assistante, elle prenait toujours des notes de tout, elle n'aurait qu'à lire le compte-rendu pour avoir l'illusion d'avoir activement participé à cette ennuyante assemblée.

Dix minutes…c'est le temps pendant lequel elle était parvenue à un semblant de concentration avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

Malicia observait son amie et fut amusée de constater que depuis qu'elle avait quitté la direction de l'entreprise, Régina s'était un peu laissé aller. Elle restait la terrible présidente Mills qui effrayait tous les collaborateurs, néanmoins elle avait aujourd'hui une distance vis-à-vis de l'entreprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir un jour. Emma avait ce genre d'influence, rendre les choses simples. Régina était plus simple, plus apaisée grâce à cette femme.

Elle le méritait amplement après tant d'années à se sacrifier pour sa mère.

Les minutes passèrent et Régina semblait au bord de la dépression. Elle jouait avec son stylo, avec ses feuilles, avec son grand gobelet de café spécialement préparé pour elle, triturant le carton qui se déchirait au fur et à mesure que l'ennuie grandissait chez elle. Il était tellement spécialement préparé pour elle qu'elle tiqua lorsqu'elle vit un étrange bout de dessin sous le carton. Curieuse comme une pie elle le retira complètement et lu l'inscription laissé par Emma.

« - Oh c'est pas vrai, dit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche, surprise. »

La réunion s'interrompit brusquement lorsque toute l'assemblée constata les petites perles menaçant de tomber du bord des yeux de leur Présidente.

« - Je, dois y aller, pardon. »

Ce n'était pas très professionnelle, et autrefois elle n'aurait jamais toléré que quoi que ce soit interrompe une réunion d'actionnaires. Mais cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui seulement, elle se le permettrait. En quelques secondes Emma donna à cette journée une dimension exceptionnelle. De toute façon l'émotion était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la contenir.

Elle se leva sous les regards médusés des actionnaires mais heureux et amusés de Malicia et Salomé qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

« - Mesdames, Messieurs, veuillez nous excuser de cette interruption, fit l'actuelle directrice. Je crois que nous allons devoir reporter cette réunion, Mme la Présidente ne peut hélas rester plus longtemps parmi nous, j'espère que vous l'en excuserez. »

Régina n'entendit même pas ces mots d'excuse déjà occupée à quitter les locaux son gobelet à la main. Même après trois ans Emma continuait à la surprendre, à l'émouvoir.

D'un pas rapide elle avala la distance la séparant de son restaurant, de son Emma le sourire joyeux ne la quittant à aucun moment. Elle avait osé !

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et découvrit avec surprise la salle complètement vide et une Emma Swan tranquillement assise à son bar triturant entre ses doigts une petite boîte. Le champagne ainsi que deux coupes reposaient sur le bois vernis.

La blonde observa sa compagne avec admiration les yeux plein d'étoiles scintillantes d'espoir et d'amour. Elle avait eu son message. Heureuse elle se leva de son tabouret un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air intimidée pourtant elle s'avança vers Régina, vers sa compagne, son amante, sa partenaire, sa fiancée ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur elle détailla la confusion d'émotions traversant les belles prunelles sombre. Elle l'avait clairement prise au dépourvu, sa surprise était parfaite.

« - Oui, dit-elle simplement l'éclat du bonheur se reflétant sur chaque traits de son visage. »

Sans autre forme de procès Emma l'a pris dans ses bras, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins tentaient de faire fusionner leurs corps tant le l'euphorie se déversait dans leurs veines. Régina accrocha le cou de sa fiancée et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que les petites gouttes salées trop longtemps contenues coulaient enfin, témoins de sa raison submergée par l'émotion.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle sortant les deux femmes de leur petite bulle. Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre elles accueillirent émues tous leurs amis ainsi que la famille de Régina au complet. Henry vint jusqu'à elle et leur fit un énorme câlin.

« - Félicitations Maman, Emma.

\- Merci chéri, articula sa mère le trémolo dans sa voix.

\- Merci gamin.

\- T'as sorti le grand jeu Em' !

\- Et oui que veux-tu, pour une femme comme ta mère je dois toujours viser plus haut ! »

Ces paroles gonflèrent le cœur de la Chef qui se blottit un peu plus près contre Emma. Et puis sans prévenir personne, elle mit un genou à terre délaissant quelques secondes les bras accueillants de sa fiancée et lui présenta le petit coffret ouvert sur une resplendissante bague en or surmontée d'un imposant mais pas tape à l'œil diamant.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles Régina tendit sa main et se délecta de cette sensation particulière lorsqu'Emma, cette femme pour qui son cœur battait depuis trois ans maintenant, glissa solennellement cette petite merveille à son annulaire ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux. Les flashs dérangèrent un peu ce moment intime, mais rien ne saurait perturber leur instant de grâce où perdues dans leur monde, en silence, elles se promirent de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Un à un, les amis et la famille vinrent féliciter les futures mariées. Malicia ainsi que Salomé les rejoignirent juste à temps pour l'ouverture de la première bouteille de champagne. La fête fut magnifique. Les presque deux mariées parvenaient avec grande difficulté à se séparer l'une de l'autre. Régina fit admirer sa bague à ses amis, et à son père qui eut les larmes aux yeux la quasi-totalité de la soirée tant il était heureux pour sa fille.

Une magnifique soirée pour un magnifique mariage en préparation.

« - Tout est parfait, dit Régina en rejoignant sa fiancée près du bar. Tu es vraiment, improbable.

\- Je prends cette parole comme le plus agréable des compliments.

\- Tu peux, tu sais toujours comment faire différemment. Et ça fait entièrement parti de ce que j'aime chez toi.

\- J'espère te surprendre encore et encore jusqu'au bout.

La brune attrapa le gobelet vide et l'admira pour la, peut-être, centième fois de la soirée.

\- Sans cette petite chose pour nous aider, ça aurait été difficile de t'aborder tu sais ? Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit rappel de notre début saurait te faire sourire. Et te faire dire oui !

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, j'aurais dit oui même en plein milieu de ma cuisine couverte de sauce ! Mais tout ça, c'est bien mieux !

\- Tu es magnifique couverte de sauce. »

Elle prit sa Chef de femme par la taille et la colla à elle et lui déposa sur ses lèvres rouges un tendre baiser rempli de toutes les promesses de bonheur à venir.

« - hey les amoureuses ! cria Scarlett à travers la pièce. Dites-le si on dérange et on s'en va ! »

Souriantes dans leur échange amoureux, elles finirent tout de même par se séparer pour rejoindre leurs amis. Avant de quitter le bar, Régina regarda pour la peut-être cent-et-unième fois le précieux gobelet et le déposa avec précaution sur le bois vernis et rattrapa son amante.

Sur ce gobelet était dessiné une bague accompagnée d'une simple phrase : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

FIN

* * *

 **Après Xième relecture y a un truc qui chiffonne mon cerveau... L'ordre... Bref... Je vais pas gâcher votre plaisir avec mes incertitudes ! xD**

 **Et voilà c'est fini, fini... Encore un énorme Merci à tous, vous êtes top géniaux ! :D**

 **à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire qui sait ?! mon cerveau a des idées de toute façon lol**

 **Avant de partir j'ai une question... Est-ce que un Queen/OC serait trop zarbi ? ( oui oui j'y ai pensé aussi... qui n'a jamais rêvé d'inclure un nouveau love interest à Régina ! Vu la manière dont les tarés de la prod l'ont traitées jusqu'à présent je trouve ça tout à fait légitime mdrrr ) Sinon j'ai plein de SQ dans ma tête vous en faites pas :)**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Love,**

 **Em'**

 **PS: J'étais presque à 300 reviews xDD ahahahaha Non je suis pas folle... J'aime bien quand tout est bien mdr (cet épilogue a conclu la 200e page de mon fichier Word...Complètement inintéressant mais je trouvais ça drôle xD)**

 **PSbis : Pour les anonymous qui laissent des commentaires sur cette histoire... Je vous répondrai en faisant un fake nouveau chapitre :) sinon ça se fait pas que je réponde à ceux qui ont un compte et pas à vous...aucune discrimination ! Non mais ! :D**


End file.
